Angels & Mutants
by Spellina
Summary: Slash, B&J. "Tu es mon Alpha et mon Oméga. Sauf que tu ne voulais pas être mon début, et j'ai refusé d'être ta fin." Complète !
1. Un pas en arrière

Warnings : Slash, Bobby/John. Homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaimer : Bobby & John belong to each other. I swear.

**Un pas en arrière**  
_Ou comment encore une fois, tout commença avec une fille._

**_Décembre 2008_**

Marie « Rogue » D'Ancanto flânait rarement seule dans la rue. Normal. Pas vraiment étonnant de développer une certaine agoraphobie quand votre ADN a inopinément décidé de muter vos capacités afin qu'elles _aspirent _la psyché des gens.

« Sortez couverts ! » Voilà un adage qui n'en était pas un dans la vie de Marie. Non, c'était plutôt une réalité.

Tout le monde sait plus ou moins qu'il existe des gens particuliers dans la rue - dont elle, cela dit. Quoiqu'il en soit, on croise tous les jours ces inconnus, spéciaux ou non, et ce sans se retourner. Même suite à une bousculade, un inconnu en reste un.  
Quand bien même, pour une raison obscure, untel ferait subitement une fixette, cela ne lui ferait même pas la _moitié _de l'effet d'un effleurement à Marie.  
Et dites-vous bien que ce n'est pas plus mal.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle tenait à savoir la vie privée de cette adolescente-ci, les dernières expériences sexuelles de ce trentenaire-là, ou quoique ce soit d'intime chez ces inconnus.  
En fait, elle n'y tenait pas du tout.

Voici un fait que Marie aurait voulu ne jamais savoir : les humains avaient toujours en tête les instants les plus malsains de leur existence.  
Alors qu'eux avaient pourtant la chance de vivre dans une société qui les protégeait de l'exhibitionnisme, de l'obscénité et autres morales douteuses ! Marie, elle, n'avait ni censure ni contrôle parental inclus dans son Assurance Santé Mentale - Mutant Corporation.

Marie comprenait la répulsion instinctives des gens normaux pour les mutants. Leur vie était déjà assez fournie en détails sordides sans qu'en plus l'étendue des possibilités improbables et autres éléments à caractère surréaliste ne s'ouvre à eux. Elle-même avait déjà été suffisamment dépassée par sa vie d'ado normale avant que son égoïste de code génétique ne se mette à pimenter les choses.

Les mutants n'étaient pas vraiment pires, en soi. Bien sûr, s'ils filtraient les cadeaux alternatifs (autrement dit pouvoirs incontrôlables) qu'ils diffusaient haut débit à Marie, ce serait l'pied. Aspirer littéralement l'âme des gens relevait déjà du danger public, pas besoin de l'option « et plus si affinités ».  
Le comble, quand elle y pensait, aurait été d'évoluer vers un mode Wi-fi.

Bref, tout ça pour dire, Marie avait été prise d'un élan de bravoure inexplicable dans la matinée; et naturellement, l'intrépide mutante vit son aplomb nettement amoché quand elle réalisa que la veille de Noël n'était décidément pas la journée la plus adéquate à un saut en ville sans trop de bousculades.  
Elle avait eu la naïveté de se dire que ce serait « une bonne occasion de braver (et éventuellement se réconcilier) avec la ville ». Les décors enneigés, les guirlandes, les bougies, les sapins, tout un petit monde magique et curieux…

La mutante en elle n'aurait pas dû lui envoyer instinctivement des signaux de détresse ? Non, évidemment, la fourbe avait préféré inhiber ses réflexes innés de survie et la laisser dans l'imprudence. Même pas un sursaut de conscience en sortant. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'en débardeur et écharpe, avec pour unique protection contre le monde cruel de l'extérieur ses gants coutumiers relevés jusqu'aux coudes. Parce que forcément, depuis qu'elle s'était imprégnée de Bobby _et _de John, elle n'avait jamais autant résisté aux températures saisonnières.

D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais dû envoyer paître Bobby quand il lui proposa de l'accompagner. Bon, il aurait fallu détourner son attention pendant qu'elle lui choisissait subrepticement son cadeau, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas été autant bousculée dans ce centre commercial bondé d'imbéciles heureux.

Elle était justement en train de s'intéresser à la vitrine d'un horloger pour cet ingrat (qui n'y était pour rien, mais répondait parfaitement au principe que « les absents ont toujours tort ») de Bobby Drake.  
À côté d'une Rolex d'occasion définitivement hors de ses moyens, se tenait une montre Sylar qui la tentait bien.  
Alors elle entra prudemment dans le magasin presque lugubre, et vit un superbe blond peroxydé discuter tranquillement avec le vendeur. Ce dernier, un brun mal rasé au sourire qu'elle qualifierait d'engageant voire d'inquiétant, était à première vu un simple mordu de mécanique. C'est quand il posa un regard adulateur sur la montre qu'elle désigna du doigt et l'attrapa avec la précaution d'un amant jaloux, qu'elle réalisa son _obsession_ proche de celle de Pyro pour son Zippo.  
Elle se mordit la joue, irritée par le sentimentalisme de ce souvenir, et régla vite fait sous le regard indiscret du blond. Il semblait bien s'amuser de la voir retirer un de ses longs gants de soie noire pour fureter dans son sac à main.

Puis comme par hasard, le paquet lui échappa des mains.  
L'homme blond le rattrapa d'un geste bien trop vif et là, ce fut le contact inévitable.

Ben voyons. L'esprit de Noël sans doute. Pourquoi pas un peu de gui tant qu'on y était... Elle se sentait toute disposée.  
Elle attendit vaguement que quelques flashs de souvenirs saugrenus s'imposent à elle, en vain. Pas d'anecdote ? Étrange. _Suspect_.  
Rien en tête signifiait que cet homme était amnésique, ou pas humain, ou les deux.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle intriguée.  
« Je vous en prie, » répondit-il avec un sourire à en faire jaunir Signal Blancheur.

Galamment, il lui ouvrit la porte et l'accompagna à la sortie avec un signe de tête pour l'horloger. Elle hésitait entre partir sans plus de formalités et s'intéresser de plus près à ce drôle de personnage. Finalement, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative en lui tendant la boîte contenant la précieuse montre, la faisant sursauter.

« N'oubliez pas votre cadeau. »  
« Ah oui, merci, monsieur..? »  
« Longshot. »

Marie était surprise par la contradiction de ses actes. Le jeune homme se présentait avec un air désabusé et avenant, mais à peine avait-elle saisit le paquet qu'il renfouit ses mains dans son pantalon.  
Avait-il senti son pouvoir ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il semblait réticent à lui serrer la main, ou n'était-ce qu'une maladresse timide ? Fallait-il qu'elle remette son gant avant de lui tendre sa main, ou n'était-ce que pure spéculation de sa part ?  
Marie décida de poser son gant avec le paquet dans son sac. Elle ne perdrait pas une occasion d'avoir sa réponse.

« Marie D'Ancanto, enchantée ! » se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon sembla hésiter autant qu'elle, lui donnant une sueur froide. Il regarda avec malaise, mais ni dégoût ni peur, la main tendue devant lui avant de se résigner à la serrer.

« De même. »

_Okay, là c'était vraiment bizarre._

Marie eut un doute. Un rêve, peut-être ?  
C'est vrai, quoi. Le monde était rempli de mutants. Elle en croisait tous les jours.  
Mais là, elle venait de serrer la main _sans rien ressentir _à un beau blond aussi charismatique qu'une star de cinéma, doté de mains à _quatre _doigts, quand même.

C'était louche. Très louche. Trop louche.  
Tellement louche qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Marie n'était peut-être pas très réceptive aux signaux de son instinct de survie. La mutante en elle n'avait peut-être jamais servi sa cause personnelle. Elle avait peut-être toujours été poursuivie par la malchance.  
Mais d'instinct elle _sut _que cette histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là.

******* . * . ***

**_Avril 2009_**

La vie de Marie était incomparable depuis cette rencontre.

Au fil des jours, elle développa une agilité surprenante. Vraiment surprenante.  
Au fil des semaines, la rapidité de ses réflexes lui donnait l'impression de _prévoir _l'avenir proche.

Cette agilité et vitesse surhumaines étaient pratiques et trompeuses à la fois.  
Tous ses sens n'étaient pas surdéveloppés et certains réflexes la blessaient.

Oui, elle était capable de rattraper une balle de baseball à main nue sans s'y attendre. Non, elle ne pourrait pas le faire les yeux fermés. Ni son ouie, ni sa vision, ni sa force ne s'était décuplée. Pas plus qu'un hypothétique sixième sens.  
La balle perdue avait été bloquée, mais sur le coup Marie s'était cassé le poignet et le pouce. Pendant trois bonnes minutes, le temps que le pouvoir de Logan fasse son effet, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir eu le réflexe de s'interposer entre la vitre de la cuisine et la balle. Guérir lui était facile et rapide, mais la douleur n'en était pas moins forte.

Ces dons auraient été inutiles à n'importe qui pour la majorité du temps. N'importe qui sauf Marie, qui était devenue capable d'esquiver toute friction dans un couloir si étroit soit-il.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.  
Elle était toujours dotée d'un instinct de survie atrophié, d'une imprudence dangereuse et d'une jugeote douteuse, mais à présent, elle avait de la Chance.  
Cette Chance avait quand même ses limites. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner au loto, du moins, pas consciemment.  
Elle ne pouvait pas non plus forcer cette Chance. Si elle faisait exprès de ne pas réviser, une interro ne serait annulée. Par contre, Marie n'avait jamais autant aimé les QCMs surprise. Si c'était imprévu, elle pouvait oublier son manteau, il ne pleuvrait pas, perdre ou se faire voler un objet, elle tombait dessus, elle pouvait manquer un peu d'argent pour un café, elle en trouverait _par hasard _sur le trottoir. Cela ne remplacerait jamais son manque de contact humain, évidemment.  
Quoique c'était un lot de consolation plutôt salutaire.

Et puis, ce nouveau pouvoir prenait parfois une ampleur quelque peu démesurée.

Comprenez bien que Marie n'avait jamais haï Pyro.  
Il s'était juste désintéressé d'elle aussi vite que la flamme de son Zippo s'était gelée lors de leur premier cours en commun.  
Jour inoubliable. Elle avait découvert qu'il y avait bien plus dangereux qu'elle. Elle avait découvert un lieu où l'anormalité était le lot quotidien de tous. L'idée était délicieuse.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment la tolérance des élèves qui avait marqué le jour de son arrivée à l'école. Non, pour être franche, c'était plutôt Bobby et John.

John avait discrètement fait naître une sphère de feu de son briquet. Pour elle.  
Dans le peu de psyché de John qu'elle avait pu apercevoir chez les parents de Bobby, elle avait comprit qu'un nom ne représentait rien pour John, mais qu'un pouvoir était une part de l'âme._ « Salut, je suis Marie. » _Et alors ? Plein de gens peuvent dire la même chose.  
Un nom n'apprend rien à personne. Un nom, c'est ce que tes parents ont décidé pour toi avant même ta naissance. Ce n'était qu'hypocrisie.

Ce geste pour John revenait à présenter sans détour ce qui le rendait un individu unique au monde.  
Marie aimait assez l'idée, c'était une manière poétique de voir leur dons.  
Il n'avait pas présenté un simple nom. Il s'était présenté par ses actes : _« Pyro, et toi ? »._

Elle ne comprit que très tard l'importance de ce geste.

Bobby eut alors une réaction ambiguë qui n'avait cessé de hanter Marie depuis leur premier baiser.  
Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Bobby. D'une manière générale, elle ne _voyait _rien. Elle interceptait juste un souvenir, une vague sensation, un effet personnel. Pas une émotion, juste un souvenir. Et lors de leur premier baiser, Bobby pensait à leur première rencontre.

À l'époque, elle ignorait qu'ils étaient inséparables. Elle ignorait aussi que John était un emmerdeur sarcastique et que Bobby n'était finalement pas aussi transparent que de la glace.  
À l'époque, elle ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi diable il avait gelé la sphère de Pyro. Elle avait supposé que ce n'était qu'une taquinerie. Une manière de lui rabattre le caquet. Une manière d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

À présent, elle pensait toujours que c'était le cas, mais qu'il y avait autre chose.  
Son geste avait deux significations : _« Moi c'est Iceman »_, et _« Pas touche »._ Autant la première affirmation était claire comme de l'eau de roche, autant la deuxième laissait planer un voile impénétrable sur le pourquoi du comment.

Oh, Marie savait qu'elle était jolie. Elle savait aussi qu'une pièce rapportée suscitait toujours beaucoup d'intérêt curieux. Mais elle ne croyait pas au coup de foudre.

Pas touche à qui ? Auquel des deux ?  
Marie croyait en la possessivité platonique. Aussi n'était-elle plus si sûre qu'elle ait été l'objet de son affection dans l'histoire. Ou du moins, peut-être pas sur le coup.

_« Pyro, ne la regarde pas ou je t'arrache la tête »_  
Ou même, _« Pyro, ne la fais pas te regarder ou j__'__te gèle la mâchoire pour le mois à v__'__nir »_  
Le problème avec Bobby, c'est que ses faits et gestes avaient toujours un double sens vaguement contradictoire. Donc dans toutes les formulations possibles, elle ne savait décider si ce qui gênait tant Bobby soit que John l'ait abordée _elle_, ou qu'elle ait été abordée par _John_.

Ce n'était pas forcément très possessif non plus, si ?  
Ou bien, c'était bien plus que ça.

Si elle savait une chose sur Bobby, c'était bien qu'il n'était pas égocentrique. On pouvait en avoir l'impression. Il pouvait le faire croire délibérément.  
Mais il ne l'était pas.

Bobby avait décidé de la faire s'intéresser à lui. C'était plus qu'une politesse. Il y avait forcément une raison. Un sens.  
Ce n'était pas de l'égocentrisme. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre. Peut-être s'était-il vu en elle ?

Bobby était quelqu'un de gentil. Mystérieusement gentil. Ce n'était pas un hypocrite, seulement, il n'était pas toujours honnête avec lui-même.

Alors quoi ? Il s'était subitement intéressé à elle, la nouvelle ?  
Marie n'était pas pourvue d'un charme irrésistible, elle n'était pas adorable, ou pitoyable. Elle n'avait pas un sex-appeal détonnant comme certains.  
Il aurait très bien pu lui tendre la main par compassion.  
Depuis leur première rencontre, Bobby lui avait accordé l'intérêt qu'elle quémandait intérieurement. Il était à l'écoute de ses moindre désirs. Il minimisait un maximum toute possibilité de distraction extérieure. Même avec John. Surtout avec John.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle en était sûre. Love at first sight ? Pas moyen. Pitié ? Concorde pas. Affection platonique ? Bien trop ambigu.  
C'était délibéré. Ce jour là, il l'a draguée, et c'était délibéré, pour sûr.  
Quoiqu'elle fasse, tout coïncidait.

Il y avait eu Logan, aussi. Avec qui il avait sympathisé malgré la petite scène qu'il lui avait fait à son propos. Rien à voir avec la fois où elle avait commenté les abdos de John pour le provoquer. Il s'était arrangé pour que plus une seule fois elle n'oublie à quel point il était imbattable sur ce domaine.  
Elle et Bobby s'étaient liés d'affection. Vraiment. Profondément. D'après John, Marie réclamait beaucoup, Bobby ne demandait qu'à donner autant. Il trouvait Bobby étouffant, et Marie impossible. Il avait laissé échapper une fois qu'ils se comportaient tous les deux comme des insatisfaits et que, compte tenu du pouvoir frustrant qui les empêchait d'être vraiment ensemble, ils feraient mieux de se trouver un autre passe-temps. Quand il remarqua qu'ils l'avaient pris au sérieux, il se contenta de se plaindre de leur manque d'humour et de les traiter d'imbéciles influençables.  
Oui, c'était impossible entre Marie et Bobby. Tous deux ne demandaient qu'à aimer et être aimés, mais ils avaient une approche différente de la vie.  
Bobby s'était fait jeter par sa famille.  
Marie avait abandonné la sienne. Puis elle avait trouvé Logan.  
Bobby avait trouvé John.  
Et tout comme Marie était incapable de comparer qui que ce soit à Wolverine, Bobby ne pouvait pas remplacer John.  
Pourtant il l'aurait fait ? Exprès ? Avec une nouvelle ?  
Ce serait mal connaître Bobby.

Elle se devait de l'admettre à présent. Autant l'affection entre Bobby et elle était forte concrète, autant elle ne valait pas la peine d'humilier John ce jour-là.  
Bobby s'était peut-être intéressé à elle, mais en le connaissant bien, son comportement était on ne peut plus explicite.

Elle n'était pas l'objet de la possessivité de Bobby. Pas à l'époque. Quand bien même il avait eut un béguin subit, Bobby n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas imbu de lui même. L'affection s'était développée après.  
Ce n'était pas elle, la raison.

Donc c'était John.

Et le _« regarde-moi » _de Bobby n'avait pas tellement pour intention de la faire s'intéresser à lui. Enfin, si, mais pas vraiment. L'intention était plutôt de la détourner de John.  
C'était du _« Pyro, elle est à moi, ça t'apprendra à la regarder »._

Sale con. Imbécile. Crétin. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était la moins aveugle des trois.  
Étrange comme un moment qui date de plusieurs mois pouvait bouleverser son monde du jour au lendemain, mais avec tous ces mois de décalage. Marie ne pourrait jamais plus se souvenir de ce jour de la même manière.

Attendez.  
Bobby ne voulait pas que John se case ?  
Soit. Cela ne voulait rien dire.  
Il ne voulait seulement pas tenir la chandelle. En admettant qu'elle ait été intéressée par Pyro, bien sûr.

Bobby préférait abandonner John avant de se faire abandonner, hein... C'était quand même un sale petit con. Et on disait que les filles foutaient la merde, alors ça, c'était révoltant ! Les mecs sont pas mieux. Juste, ils agissent sans l'admettre à eux même et garde une conscience tranquille à toute épreuve.  
Abrutis. Et maintenant, John n'était même plus là.

Marie aurait dû se méfier. L'attitude sympathique n'avait eu aucune raison apparente.  
Non, en fait, rien du tout. Elle n'aurait pas pu savoir. Elle avait mis presqu'un an à comprendre. Elle n'aurait pas pu deviner. Elle était déjà la première des trois à avoir compris le fond des choses, fallait pas pousser.

_Raaaah ! C'est bien trop compliqué, cette histoire !_

Donc voilà.  
Marie aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revivre ces derniers mois en compagnie de John et Bobby. Juste pour observer plus assidûment leur comportement l'un envers l'autre. Si elle avait une chose en commun avec son pouvoir, c'était bien cela. Cette nécessité de comprendre le fond des choses. Le fond de l'âme des gens.  
Et c'est là que son nouveau pouvoir prit une ampleur si démesurée. Alors qu'elle léchouillait sa cuillérée de glace vanillée, à quatre heures du mat', devant la télé du salon.

*************** . * . ***

**_Juin 2008_**

Marie regrettait John. Terriblement.  
Ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle n'en aurait pas pleuré. Elle n'y pensait pas tout le temps.  
Mais il lui manquait. Une part de sa vie était imprégnée de lui. Le bruit métallique de son Zippo était déconcentrant, mais rassurant. Comme une musique, en fait. Pas désagréable, mais agaçant quand on réfléchit. Et encore, que pour certains.  
Plus de « _Clic Snap _», c'était plus de Pyro.  
Et ça commençait à dater.

Ce n'était rien à côté de Bobby. Elle serait bien hypocrite de se plaindre à lui.  
Bobby le détestait pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Ce n'était même pas parce qu'il avait abandonné sa cause, c'était parce qu'il l'avait abandonné _lui_, et ce sans remord. John avait décidé un jour que _eux_, _Bobby et John_, ça ne valait pas la peine de rester.  
Bobby le haïssait. Intérieurement. Silencieusement. Et du plus profond de son âme.

En plus, le fait que Bobby assomme Pyro n'avait pas autant indigné Marie que le fait qu'il sorte avec Kitty. Donc elle ne pouvait pas décemment extérioriser le fait (honteux, quelque part) qu'elle veuille Pyro de retour.

Cette scène stupide, cette _rupture, _entre Bobby et elle avait duré un temps. Jusqu'à la lettre.  
Et là, ils s'étaient sentis comme deux bouffons.

Pyro n'était pas parti. Il n'était plus parti.  
Pyro n'était plus dans la Confrérie.  
Pyro n'était plus un terroriste.  
Pyro n'était même plus un mutant.  
Pyro n'était plus en vie.  
A présent, il était mort.

Et alors quoi ? Ils allaient passer leur vie à pleurer comme deux crétins ? A regretter ? A s'en vouloir ?

Oh, Marie savait pourquoi John avait voulu tuer Bobby à Alcatraz. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.  
John avait tout à gagner dans ce combat. Il se donnait deux options. Tuer Bobby, parce que Bobby _savait_. Ou mourir, parce qu'alors il n'aurait eu aucune excuse pour survivre.  
Elle devinait le regard de surprise, de terreur, quand Bobby se releva en lui attrapant les poignets. Bobby ne tuait pas. Il se contentait de faire mal. Assez mal pour qu'il ne se relève pas, mais souffre sans mourir.  
Il avait dû deviner que Bobby ne le tuerait pas. Il avait dû s'en rappeler.

John avait survécu.  
Bobby aurait préféré qu'il soit mort. Qu'il l'ait tué ce soir-là. Au moins, il aurait été celui qui avait décidé de sa mort, et personne d'autre. Rien d'autre. Et certainement pas un stupide virus.

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer la mort de St John Allerdyce, malencontreusement contaminé par le virus Liberty [Alpha] des laboratoires [_]._

_Il est décédé aux suites de sa maladie et de blessures aux urgences le 15 mai au soir._

_Comme convenu sur le contrat signé en 2001, vous hériterez en conséquence de tous ses biens d'une valeur de [_]$._

_Je vous prie d'accepter nos plus sincères condoléances,_

_[_]_

Le nom des laboratoires et de l'auteur de la lettre avaient été floutés. Bobby avait tenté avec son pouvoir de manipuler et extraire l'eau du message, mais rien à faire. Bouleversé comme il était, il n'avait pu que geler dans un bloc de glace toute la lettre.

2001. La date de son entrée à l'école.  
Que s'était-il passé ? Bobby n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Bobby _savait_, mais ne pouvait rien dire.  
Ils avaient fait des recherches. Doug avait consulté des dossiers de recherche du FBI, c'était dire.  
Marie savait que John avait eu des problèmes avec la mafia, ou une organisation du genre. Ce n'était pas la police, pas l'officielle en tout cas. Elle se demanda si c'était le FBI.  
Finalement, non. Quel genre de gosse de 12 ans a des affaires avec le FBI ? Pyro était un mutant, un danger public, un emmerdeur aussi, mais pas un génie de la fraude.

« Là ! » s'exclama soudain Bobby avec un accent de démence. Ils étaient tous hystériques. Mais lui était désespéré. Il ne comprenait pas que John ait pu mourir sans lui. Il ne le comprendrait jamais. « Laboratoires de virologie - Manhattan - Août 2009 ! Ouvre ! »  
« Ohé, du calme, Drake. Il va pas s'envoler, ton dossier. Là, tu vois ? C'est sauvegardé sur mon disque dur. Je veux bien l'ouvrir, mais d'abord, tu lâches mon épaule. Elle a été suffisamment broyée comme ça, et je tiens pas à la voir gelée. Il paraît que ça fait vachement mal. Et puis va chercher deux chaises. A me tourner autour comme deux vautours, vous me donnez le tournis. En plus, la miss à l'air d'être prête à tourner de l'oeil. Chuis pas médecin, mais j'veux pas d'gerbe sur ma moquette. »  
« Doug, boucle-la et ouvre ce putain de dossier. »  
« Mais non, bordel. Vous me faites chier tous les deux. Pyro est mort, OK ? Mort. T'as compris Drake ? N'espère pas découvrir qu'il est en fait en vie quelque part dans un lieu top secret. Il est mort, et si je vais ouvrir ce putain de dossier, c'est pour que vous sachiez ce qui s'est passé. Une fois que vous saurez, vous l'accepterez. »

Doug continua à se plaindre en ouvrant le dossier, critiquant l'abrutie de lettre qui n'avait pas été explicite sur les conditions de la mort, selon quoi c'était la cause de leur névrose débile.

Pyro était venu dans leur labo pour tous les tuer.  
Il avait fait parti des dix personnes ayant contracté le Virus Liberty.  
Un virus sur lequel des dizaines d'humains avaient travaillé pendant des années. Un virus qui tuait les mutants en quelques semaines. Un virus qui n'avait pas beaucoup de symptômes, à part une toux résistante et un affaiblissement progressif de la vigilance et de la force musculaire.  
Le FBI cherchait la Liberty Corp. depuis trois mois, depuis qu'ils leur avaient proposé de collaborer à la propagation du Virus jusque dans les moindres recoins des États-unis. Il en était hors de question, bien sûr. Le FBI formait des élites d'intelligence et de déduction. Ils avaient bien compris que les Mutants débouchaient du phénomène naturel de l'évolution, accéléré parfois par une exposition aux ondes nucléaires ou à une pollution dangereuse.  
Dès que la réunion confirmant la traque des individus de ce laboratoire afin de les mettre hors d'état de nuire prit fin, tous les documents pour les contacter s'éliminèrent sous leurs yeux.  
Ils en conclurent qu'il y avait un mouchard parmi eux.  
Ils en découvrirent 18 en tout. Humains, tous.  
Un avoua. Ils avaient déjà choisi dix cobayes. Tous étaient déjà contaminés. Trois mutants étaient décédés sur le coup, en quelques minutes. Cinq avaient contracté la forme attendue du virus, sexuellement transmissible, héréditaire par des humains porteurs sains, mortelle en un mois environ. Un mutant avait permis une nouvelle mutation du gène vers un mode de propagation par voie respiratoire. Ils l'avaient enfermé des semaines pour pouvoir étudier le virus et vérifier qu'il n'était pas nocif aux humains, dans quelque manière que ce soit. (« Hé ouais, c'était ça de contaminer des patients au code génétique instable... » avait grommelé Doug.) Un leur avait échappé.  
St John Allerdyce, mutant de contrôle psychique du feu, avait survécu 42 jours sans soins au Virus. Il s'était enfui et avait organisé la destruction du bâtiment. Il mit 27 jours à trouver 4 mutants acceptant de mourir pour sauver les autres. Trois s'étaient désistés quand ils virent l'état de John se détériorer gravement. Un d'eux avait même décidé de s'enfuir au Mexique pour survivre à l'imminente propagation du Virus, trop effrayé par l'affaiblissement du cerveau de l'opération.  
Un mutant anonyme de vingt ans l'avait soutenu et aidé à les espionner jusqu'à la fin. Le 14 mai, ils avaient fait ensemble la découverte de la nouvelle souche du Virus, que l'équipe de généticien relâcherait officiellement le 16 à l'aube dans la gare de Manhattan.  
Les deux mutants, dont John à bout de forces, avaient décidé de les éliminer sans plus attendre. L'inconnu semblait être un passe-partout, ils entrèrent par infraction sans déclencher la moindre alarme. L'opération était visiblement kamikaze, ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants.  
Pyro avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour brûler tous les « cas » et les fioles contenant les souches du virus. Suite à quoi il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.  
L'alarme incendie s'était bien sûr déclenchée. Le gardien s'était fait briser le crâne avec un extincteur.  
A eux deux, ils avaient tué tous les généticiens, en salle de réunion, avec les moyens du bord, quelques fumigènes, des couteaux, bref, que dalle face aux flingues dont leurs ennemis étaient munis. John avait enflammé la moquette avec son briquet, semant la panique pendant que l'inconnu, blessé à l'épaule et au cou, désarma l'un d'entre eux et mit vite fin à la partie.

L'alarme incendie avait appelé les pompiers. Ils l'ont découvert.  
Le feu sur la moquette n'avait blessé personne, le système incendie l'avait noyé, mais avait permis de détourner l'attention quelques secondes. L'inconnu était déjà mort. Pyro succombait lentement de sa maladie et aux blessures qu'il s'était faites au corps à corps. Il ne résista pas longtemps à sa toux exténuée, sa pâleur maladive et son pouls trop faible. Il insista à ce qu'on ne lui perfuse rien, que surtout rien n'entre en contact avec son sang dans l'ambulance. Qu'aucun de ses organes ne soit greffé. Que ce soit pareil pour tous les restes d'individus dans le laboratoire.  
Il mourut après quelques minutes aux urgences.

« Merde, John... » gémit douloureusement Bobby.  
« S'il avait contacté les X-men... » commença Doug.  
« Ta gueule, » le coupa Marie. « Pyro a organisé ça de manière à ce que ni lui ni personne n'y survive. Il n'aurait pas envoyé des X-men dans une affaire délibérément kamikaze. Et il a bien fait. Il ne fallait qu'aucune souche du Virus n'existe encore. »  
« J'y serais allé, » affirma Bobby entre ses dents.  
« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu as choisi ton camp. Vous aviez chacun une vision différente sur ce qui concernait la meilleure manière de sauver l'espèce mutante. Pyro préférait la manière forte, tu préférais la manière douce. Quoique tu en dises, tu n'aurais été d'aucune utilité. »  
« Parce que je ne tue pas des innocents ? » s'emporta Bobby avec une colère froide.  
« Parce que tu ne tues pas des humains ! » répliqua Marie sur le même ton. « Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'il en a bien tué une trentaine si ce n'est plus ! »  
« Je l'aurais protégé, je l'aurais aidé indirectement. Sa cause était _juste_. »  
« Quoi, tu les aurais gelés vivants ? Et conserver bien au frais des parcelles du Virus ? Oh oui, ça l'aurait bien aidé. »

Son dernier sarcasme blessa beaucoup plus Bobby qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Je suis désolée. »  
« Non, tu avais raison. J'aurais été incapable de faire ce qu'il a fait. »

Elle l'enlaça et lui gratouilla gentiment la tête pour le consoler. Ça le fit rire une seconde. Ça le fit pleurer celle d'après.

« Merde... »

******* . * . ***

**_Avril 2009_**

Après cela, ils s'étaient réconciliés.  
Ils étaient redevenus proches, mais au sens le plus platonique qui soit.  
Cela faisait 11 mois déjà.  
Marie lui parlait parfois de ses regrets et de l'époque insouciante de leur trio où il n'y avait aucune tombe sur le jardin, aucun mort sur leur conscience.

Et puis un jour, la Chance lui joua un tour.  
Un homme aux allures asiatiques débarqua entre elle et la télé à quatre heures du matin. Elle en lâcha son pot de glace de surprise. Puis ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle hurla. L'homme sursauta et fit tomber son katana en signe de paix.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » cria-t-elle à son adresse.  
« Mais je sais pas ! » répondit-il en regardant autour de lui.  
« Comment ça, vous savez pas ? Vous êtes un mutant, c'est ça ? »  
« Un quoi ? »  
« Un mutant. Vous vous êtes téléporté dans le salon de l'école pour jeunes surdoués de Charles Xavier... » commença-t-elle à expliquer.  
« Connais pas. Moi, je courbe l'espace temps, » articula-t-il avec difficulté.  
« Vous venez du futur ? Nous sommes en 2009, là. »  
« 2009 ? Et New York n'a pas explosé ? »  
« Euh, non... » murmura-t-elle un peu perdue.  
« YATTA ! »

Sur ce, l'homme lui agrippa les épaules, la remercia, et disparut.

******************* . * . ***

« T'as dû manger trop d'glace et t'endormir devant la télé. »  
« Bobby, j'ai pas rêvé. Ce type courbait l'espace temps, et a débarqué devant la télé cette nuit. Il venait du passé. »  
« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que ce type, tu l'as imaginé. Je pense que tu regrettes toujours qu'on ait abandonné Pyro et que ton subconscient cherche des moyens de s'échapper de la réalité en. . . »  
« Il m'a demandé si New York avait explosé. »

« J'en ai rien à faire de New York. Pourquoi je voudrais imaginer qu'un japonais débarque la nuit dans le salon pour me demander si New York a explosé ? Aucun rapport avec Pyro. »  
« Et si c'était toi qui l'avais fait venir ? »  
« Et comment j'aurais fait ça, Sherlock ? »  
« Marie, tu es télépathes, quand tu penses trop fort à quelqu'un, il t'entend dans sa tête. »  
« J'étais pas en train de penser à un japonais courbeur d'espace temps à quatre heures du mat', Bobby. Mais merci d'enfin admettre sa venue de cette nuit. »  
« Tu pensais à Pyro, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es réveillée cette nuit. Tu as voulu changer le passé. »

Marie fit une pause. Ça semblait improbable. Mais on ne parlait pas d'improbabilité dans une école de mutants. C'était comme de parler de sexe à un prêtre, quelque chose dans ce goût là : ils en étaient le fruit, mais dit comme ça, ça passait mal.  
Non, vraiment, l'hypothèse était tout à fait plausible dans leur monde de mutants. Plausible, et _fun_.  
Elle avait invoqué par la pensée une solution à ses tourments.  
Pas si mal. Sans le faire exprès, mais pas mal.

« Dans ce cas, ce serait super cool. »  
« Quoi, il t'a touchée ? »  
« On peut dire ça. Il m'a agrippée aux épaules. »  
Juste assez longtemps pour lui donner l'espoir d'un saut dans le temps.

Ils pensèrent à la même chose.

Et voilà comment toute cette histoire commença à tourner au délire total. Comment Rogue commença l'opération « Save the Aussie, save the world ».

Retourner à cette belle époque où il n'y avait pas de regret, mais juste la peur du futur. Y retourner, afin de ne plus jamais avoir de regrets.

Bobby et elle avaient discuté longuement.  
Le jour de son arrivée à l'école, ou celui du départ de John ?

La première option aurait été la plus constructive. Elle pourrait éviter de servir de pion à Magnéto, sauver Jean du Phoenix en l'empêchant d'être débridé par son irradiation... mais ce serait bien trop difficile. Imprécis. Le temps avait rendue sa mémoire moins fiable. Non seulement elle n'arriverait pas précisément à faire un retour correct dans le temps, mais en plus cela tournerait à la catastrophe. Très peu pour elle. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas revivre l'épisode douloureux qui lui valut ses deux mèches blanches.  
Non, la deuxième option était plus sûre.

Finalement, Bobby participa autant qu'elle à la « mission ». Il l'aidait à se concentrer, à réfléchir sur certains points... à se préparer, surtout. Il fallait prévoir toutes les éventualités.

Bobby avoua beaucoup de choses utiles. Notamment qu'il serait ridiculement facile de le convaincre de partir chercher John. Il était rageux, inquiet, vexé, impatient. Il avoua qu'il avait été collé trois heures par Scott pour avoir mis le feu au drapeau de l'école à l'aube, suite à une insomnie écrasante et un mal de crâne fracassant. Qu'il s'était enfui de l'école une nuit pour le retrouver, mais que Charles lui avait télépathiquement dit que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il serait déçu parce ce qu'il y trouverait. Qu'il était horriblement complexé que John ne puisse pas voir dans quels états il pouvait se mettre pour lui, mais qu'il était bien content de ne pas lui en donner la satisfaction.  
Et puis, qu'il était incroyablement frustré de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

Avec l'évolution de ses pouvoirs, Marie pouvait parfaitement se contrôler. Elle mit de longs mois à se maîtriser. A présent, elle sentait le flux de pouvoir courir le long de son corps. Elle contrôlait la sensation de chatouillis caractéristique à la surface de sa peau. Elle était de ces mutants dont l'évolution n'augmente pas le pouvoir, mais sa maniabilité.  
En une ligne, elle pouvait vivre sans trop de mal une nuit entière de sexe intense.

Bobby la prévint de ne pas trop l'évoquer avec le Bobby du passé. Ça risquait de compliquer les choses dans leur trio, s'il se reformait. Après tout, John les supportait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait qu'ils ne faisaient pas plus en privé qu'en public.  
En fait, Bobby lui dit carrément que ce serait mieux qu'ils cassent. Pas pour Kitty, qui l'avait largué sans vergogne au bout de deux mois pour Kurt, mais pour lui.

Il avait cherché chez Marie la tendresse qui manquait chez John. Il voulait être accepté tel qu'il était, rassuré _et _indispensable. Et il savait que John lui échapperait. Il voulait juste quelqu'un qui aille dans la même direction que lui.  
Même si finalement, il aurait pu trouver tout ça chez John s'il avait eu le cran d'arrêter plus tôt son sentimentalisme envers les humains.  
(Marie et Bobby n'avaient plus servi la cause des X-men depuis 11 mois, bien douchés par le sacrifice de Pyro. Même s'ils n'avaient pas avoué avoir illégalement consulté des dossiers confidentiels, leur détermination suffit à convaincre Ororo et Logan.)

Ce qui bloquait Bobby, ce n'était pas de ne pas recevoir. Il ne supportait juste pas qu'on refuse ce qu'il offrait. Et ce n'était pas de l'égocentrisme, du narcissisme, ni quoi que ce soit. C'était de la timidité et une confiance en soi fragile. Autant il lui était facile d'embobiner les filles, autant John voyait clair en lui depuis des années.  
Quand John lui refusait quoique ce soit, même sur un coup de tête, il avait l'impression que c'était lui tout entier qui faisait l'objet d'un refus. Avec n'importe qui, ça ne lui aurait rien fait, à force. Par exemple, la phobie de son frère pour les mutants ne l'effleurait qu'à peine à présent.

Il aurait voulu oser s'imposer à John. Seulement, John n'était que trop savant dans l'art de torturer les gens en touchant leurs points sensibles. Il était d'une précision dangereuse, d'une clairvoyance redoutable et observateur jusqu'au détail le plus inaccessible.  
S'exposer à John était déjà à ses risques et périls.

John finalement parlait peu quand ils s'engueulaient tous les deux. L'idée d'avoir ensuite à supporter l'effet des méchancetés qui lui échapperaient devait visiblement le rebuter au plus haut point. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas lui faire trop mal ?  
Bobby n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de le savoir.

Ils s'étaient déjà battus de nombreuses fois, à mains nues comme avec leurs pouvoirs. Mais pas une parole ne franchissait leurs lèvres après le premier coup, qui survenait dès un degré de colère délimité assez précisément. Ils préféraient se taire pour s'épargner des choses qu'ils regretteraient; des choses qu'ils pensaient secrètement et qui ne devaient jamais se dire, pour ne pas se blesser eux-mêmes.  
Étonnant, surtout pour John qui avait l'habitude de ne jamais rien épargner pour blesser les autres.

On pourrait croire que cette habitude faisait de Bobby le petit protégé de John. Seulement, de tous, Bobby était celui que John ne ménageait _jamais_.

Frustrés de tous ces mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire, ils attendaient le moindre déclic pour se sauter à la gorge. Constamment. Ils accumulaient leur rancoeur pour mieux se frapper, s'énerver, s'engueuler. Trop passionnés pour qu'ils se lassent et décident d'y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute.

Ça avait commencé car John ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Bobby de _savoir_. Il se vengeait avec autant de rancune que si Bobby ne regrettait pas cette intrusion dans sa vie intime. Alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour se faire pardonner ça.  
A quoi bon, avec John, c'était perdu d'avance. Le seul moyen serait de s'exposer autant que John avait été exposé contre son gré.

Bobby préférait nettement qu'ils continuent à se taper sur la gueule. Le confort des poings à celui des mots.  
Si John n'était pas aussi dévastateur dans son honnêteté, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Il lui aurait avoué jusqu'à ses plus honteuses déviances. Si John était un ami qui ne saurait pas le retourner contre lui. Si ça avait pu changer quelque chose.  
Mais c'était vain d'avance, John se moquait de sa vie. Enfin, il supposait.  
John ne voulait qu'une chose : son intégrité de retour, loin des yeux et des oreilles de Robert « Iceman » Drake.

Bref, là où retournera Marie, le Bobby dévasté aura besoin d'une affection inconditionnelle pour compenser l'absence de John dans son quotidien.

« En fait, tu cherchais une sexfriend, » le provoqua-t-elle.  
« Ah, c'est pour ça que tu lorgnes sur moi depuis un an ! » répondit-il sur le même ton taquin. « T'attends que je t'saute dessus, espèce de petite nymphomane ! »  
« Nympho ? _Nympho ?_ Toi-même, espèce de Je-saute-sur-tout-c'qui-bouge ! »  
« Monsieur Je-saute-tout-c'qui-bouge, je te prie. »  
« Oui, bon, c'est c'que j'dis. Tu m'voyais mieux en sexfriend. »  
« Oui, c'est pour ça que j't'ai choisi, toi, la plus appropriée à une relation hautement sexuelle sans sentiment, » ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Ah, pas faux. Donc tu cherchais un défi pimenté, ou une relation sentimentale dépourvue de sex-appeal ? »  
« T'as tout compris, » renchérit-il tragiquement. « A l'époque, toutes les filles avec lesquelles je comptais sérieusement m'engager se jetaient sur moi et mon corps dans des intentions impures, et chaste chrétien que je suis, je m'écriais «_Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, pas avant le mariage, voyons ! _». Elles fuyaient toutes, alors un beau jour de désespoir, j't'ai choisie, » termina-t-il avec un sourire faussement salace.

Ouais, bon, elle avait compris l'idée. Valait mieux qu'elle profite des aveux de Bobby, car l'occasion ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais.

******************* . * . ***

Il y avait eu le pot d'adieu, aussi. Bobby préférait dire « pot de départ ». Un départ vers une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance.

« Tu me manqueras, » avoua-t-elle en toute sincérité après avoir trinqué.  
« N'importe quoi. Tu me verras tous les jours. »  
« Oui, mais ce sera dur de vivre avec toi sans ta mémoire de maintenant. Ce sera plus le même Bobby. »  
« Tu veux dire, l'objet-sexuel-anticatholique-à-l'humour-noir-Bobby ? »  
« Mais naaan... » fit-elle figure de s'exaspérer.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif en sirotant sa bière.

« Mais ouaiiis, merde ! » finit-elle par admettre. « Ce sera plus toi. Tu me parleras pas pareil. Tu seras jeune et innocent. »  
« Ah, si seulement j'avais déjà pu être aussi con et dévergondé que maintenant à l'époque... » ironisa-t-il en grattant sa joue parsemée d'une barbe naissante.  
« Ce serait le pied total. Au fond, tu l'étais déjà, mais tu n'savais pas encore que de toutes façons tu étais destiné à finir par éparpiller des allusions perverses autour de toi à longueur de journée. Tu répondras peut-être même pas à mes sous-entendus ! » se rendit-t-elle compte, horrifiée.  
« Oh, tu m'apprends direct d'où tu viens, pourquoi tu viens, et je me ferai assez vite à l'idée. Et puis arrête de te plaindre. De nous deux, t'es la mieux lotie. »  
« Ah ouais ? »  
« Ouais, quoi. Je vais peut-être mourir, » réalisa-t-il soudain avec une grimace dramatique, avant de reprendre sur un ton léger. « Enfin, je dis ça comme si c'était une atrocité de l'univers, mais en fait ça m'épargnera quelques années de débauche. »  
« Peut-être que tu vas soudain oublier ces années sans John et intégrer tout ce que tu as raté, et que tu reprendras ta vie comme ça, sans te poser de question. »  
« Peut-être que ma vie craindra autant que celle-là, » dit-il juste pour la contredire.  
« Quoi, tu veux peut-être l'option satisfait ou remboursé ? J'vais m'taper tout le sale boulot toute seule, j'te rappelle ! »  
« J'ai toujours eu le rôle de pantouflard. Fais bien ton boulot là-bas. Qu'j'ai pas à m'plaindre ! »  
« J'me vengerai là-bas, tu verras. Tu l'auras bien mérité. Dire que tu vas être servi sur un plateau d'argent... » grogna-t-elle avec amertume.  
« Y'a toujours l'option où je meure. » Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis ajouta « Ou alors, je me fais coincer dans une autre dimension avec une sainte vierge effarouchée qui se jettera sur moi pour me violer consciencieusement. »  
« Donc tu as deux chances sur trois de t'en sortir peinard ? Merci, ça me fait moins de scrupules pour te traumatiser. »

Ils trinquèrent leur deuxième pinte, et continuèrent sur le même ton jusqu'à ce que Bobby lui fasse un petit sourire en coin et lui attrape la manche.

« Hé, Marie. »  
« Quoi, Bobby. »  
« Pense bien à embrasser John de ma part. »

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à répondre, la tête vide. Temps pendant lequel Bobby s'apprêta à finir goulûment sa bière cul sec.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu seras là ! »

« Ouais, mais tu l'as toi-même dit, ce sera pas _moi_. »

« M'en fous. J'veux pas qu'il me crame les miches. Fais-le toi-même. »

« Te cramer les miches ? Quand tu veux, » proposa-t-il avec des yeux rieurs.

« Ouah ! T'es en mode boulet, c'est génial, » s'extasia-t-elle. « Enfin, t'as toujours été un boulet, mais bon... »

« Ouais, c'est sûrement pour ça que je suis diplômé en astrophysique, premier de ma promo, et que j'ai l'QI d'Einstein, » marmonna-t-il paresseusement en s'affalant sur le bar, la tête sur les bras. Son ton était si naturel et dénué de prétention que Marie fut prise d'un doute.

« Tu déconnes ? »

« Pas du tout, » grommela-t-il dans son pull, les yeux lourdement fermés. Marie savait comment marchait Bobby. Ils avaient encore du mal à croire l'opportunité qui s'offrait à eux. Ça devait bien faire quatre jours que Bobby n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil, sans doute trop angoissé par l'idée de se réveiller et de réaliser que _tout ça _n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Pourquoi je l'ai jamais su ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »  
« Tout, » supposa-t-elle.  
« Ou alors rien. »  
« Les gens t'auraient respecté. Merde, ça en impose, quoi ! »  
« Ils auraient respecté rien du tout, je te dis. »  
« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que _tu _en sais ? »  
« J'en sais que j'ai jamais vu un surdoué paraître plus à l'écart que les autres dans une école de mutants. »  
« Facile à dire, t'as jamais vu de surdoué. »  
« Aussi. Mais c'est quoi exactement ton complexe avec ça ? »  
« Laisse tomber, c'est de famille. Évite de trop me faire chier avec ça quand tu y seras, okay ? Fouine pas trop. Déjà là, chuis juste trop crevé pour te faire oublier ça. »  
« Quoi, c'est d'famille, et alors ? C'est pas une tare, tu sais. Et puis, j'me disais aussi que c'était bizarre, que tu bosses jamais. Enfin, t'étais pas le premier de la classe, alors ça choquait pas. »  
« J'te préviens, si tu fais ta fouine... » la menaça-t-il toujours à moitié endormi sur le bar.  
« Tu feras quoi ? Tu me ronfleras dessus ? »  
« J'pourrais geler ton armoire entièrement. Tu pourrais plus _jamais _atteindre tes fringues. »  
« T'étais pas encore assez méchant pour faire ça, » affirma-t-elle sans paraître convaincue.  
« Tu crois ça ? Tu serais surprise. J'ai de la ressource, mais faudrait déjà m'énerver pour que je daigne réfléchir à votre pauvre cas, demoiselle. »  
« Bah, t'as vécu des années avec John, plus grand chose doit être capable de t'énerver. »  
« Titille pas trop ce que tu ne connais pas, Marie. »  
« J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie cette discussion avec le Bisounours de l'école, » soupira-t-elle affligée.

******************* . * . ***

« Okay, concentre-toi. »  
« Je suis concentrée. »  
« Bah concentre-toi plus. »  
« Je suis concentrée. »  
« Bah concentre-toi _encore _plus. »  
« Bobby, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. »  
« Tu me remercieras plus tard, maintenant écoute-moi. Pense au Jet. Pense à moi, ou à John, à Wolfy, comme tu veux. Souviens-toi le plus précisément possible. Matérialise-toi le décors. On est tous les trois, on attend dans le Jet. Il y a de la neige dehors. Tu entends un insupportable Zippo cliqueter. »  
« Hun hun. »  
« John s'impatiente. Je suis à côté de toi. Et je te prends la main. »  
« John se lève et... »  
« Non, John ne se lève pas, on est encore en train d'attendre, tous les trois. Tu vas débarquer avant qu'il ne se lève. »  
« J'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à stopper le fil du temps. Ça continue. »  
« Mais si, tout ça n'est pas le vrai temps, ce n'est que ta mémoire. Concentre-toi. »  
« Je peux pas. On subit l'attaque psychique. On est à terre. On crie. »  
« Okay, alors limite le désastre. Matérialise-toi au plus vite. »  
« Ça s'accélère ! Je contrôle plus rien ! »  
« Marie, téléporte-toi. Maintenant ! »  
« Non, ça sert à rien, c'est trop tard. »  
« Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, tu es prête à disparaître. Dépêche-toi. »  
« C'est trop flou ! »  
«_ Maintenant ! _»

Et elle était partie.  
Crispée contre la main de Bobby, elle avait perdu le contrôle. Mais elle avait réussi.

*********************** . * . ***

**_Avril 2005_**

Ce que ça faisait de se téléporter ?  
A peu près la même chose que naître. A un détail près.  
Vous étiez déjà là.

Marie fit face à son alter ego du passé. Tenter de lui expliquer n'aurait servi à rien. Il suffisait de lui montrer. Et doutez-vous bien que ça ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que cela.

Marie vit la jeune fille qu'elle avait été ouvrir de grands yeux égarés, mais ne perdit pas de temps.  
Avec un frisson d'appréhension, l'aînée attrapa la plus jeune par les épaules dénudées.  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elles s'aspirèrent réciproquement, dans un même cri, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'une.

« Bordel, ça fait mal ! »

Marie mit plusieurs minutes à desserrer le noeud de larmes dans sa gorge. Quand elle fit face à son reflet dans son miroir, elle vit sur son visage des traits encore enfantins, des joues rougies, des lèvres abîmées par la morsure de ses dents, des yeux coulant à flots._  
Oh, génial._

Une fois calmée, elle s'arrangea de manière plus présentable, puis elle se regarda sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait bien perdu deux bonnets, dans l'histoire. Bon, ils finiraient par revenir, de toutes façons.  
La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle avait gardé son expérience de self-control. Elle ne mettrait sûrement qu'une petite semaine à contrôler parfaitement ses flux de pouvoir.  
Une bonne chose de faite.

Il ne restait qu'à trouver Bobby, et découvrir l'ampleur des désastres.

*********************** . * . ***

Une silhouette aux épis blonds longeait distraitement le couloir du premier étage, les doigts parcourant le mur comme une caresse.

« Bobby ? »

Il se retourna, et sur le coup, Marie crut s'être trompée.  
Elle regarda sa bouille de petit garçon avec insistance. Ce n'était pas lui. Si ?  
Vu la manière dont il se grata la nuque en s'approchant d'elle, c'était bien de Bobby dont il s'agissait. Son Bobby, moins quatre ans, une barbe nonchalante et une grande gueule.  
Elle mettrait du temps avant de s'y faire.

« Mm ? » marmonna-t-il à moitié endormi. « Un problème, Marie ? »

C'était définitivement lui.  
La bouche pâteuse et les paupières lourdes, mais réveillé avant l'aube.

« T'as pas quelque chose à faire, là ? » lui demanda-t-elle gravement.

La surprise l'interrompit dans son bâillement.

« Genre quoi ? »

Était-il vraiment réveillé ? Difficile à dire.  
Elle attendit avec patience qu'il y réfléchisse un peu plus.

« _John_, ça te dit rien ? »

« Bobby, tu me fais peur, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. »  
« J'vais m'coucher. »

Bon, okay, peut-être pas à cinq heures du mat'.  
Ça lui laisserait le temps de mieux comprendre où elle avait atterri.

Marie allait descendre les escaliers quand elle entendit une voix familière tempêter.

« Nan mais tu rigoles ? Brûler le drapeau de l'école ! Tu vas quand même pas laisser passer ça ! »  
« Arrête, Scott. Bobby n'est pas du genre à chercher les ennuis. Ça cache un malaise bien plus profond. »  
« _Brûler le drapeau de l__'__école, _Storm ! Que veux-tu que ça veuille dire, à part qu'on a un nouvel anarchiste dans l'école ? »  
« Stop. Il ne l'a pas fait en plein jour, d'abord. Il n'a influencé personne. Il l'a fait sur un coup de tête. Peut-être même qu'il était en plein somnambulisme. »  
« Un pyromane somnambule ! Dans l'école ! »

Marie laissa échapper un ricanement, et s'accroupit à côté des barreaux pour mieux voir la scène. Scott agitait les bras dans tous les sens, donnant l'impression qu'il nageait autour de Storm, impassible comme toujours.

« Tu l'as déjà collé trois heures, Scott. »  
« Il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, si tu veux tout savoir ! »  
« Oui, bon, peut-être un peu, » avoua Ororo avec un petit sourire amusé.  
« Pyro était déjà incontrôlable, et l'école est bien plus calme depuis qu'on en est débarrassé. Mais si Bobby s'y met, on est mal ! Tous les deux, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont vraiment dans la tête ! »  
« Arrête, tu exagères. Ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient dans la même chambre. Normal que ses nuits soient tourmentées. »  
« Des années qu'ils se tapaient dessus, oui ! Et puis moi aussi, j'ai du mal à dormir ! Bobby n'a pas été le seul à perdre quelqu'un. »  
« On sait. Mais tu sais, ton étroitesse d'esprit ne l'aide pas du tout. Tu es le mieux placé pour le comprendre, Scott. Profites-en. Allez, retourne te coucher, et oublions ça. »

Marie attendit que le bruit de leurs pas s'éloigne et descendit enfin les escaliers. Elle alluma la télévision pour se raviver la mémoire sur la situation actuelle.  
Déjà à l'époque, c'était pas bien joyeux.  
Elle était arrivée le 7 avril 2005. Presque dix semaines après le départ de Pyro. Elle avait vraiment raté sa seule chance de l'en empêcher.  
Sauf qu'elle n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Même s'il devait ne jamais lui en être reconnaissant, elle ramènerait John à l'école. De force s'il le fallait.  
Mais elle ne comptait pas avoir fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'horloge du four.  
Elle donnait encore deux heures à Bobby. Juste dans l'éventualité où il serait _vraiment _mort dans leur époque à cause de son saut dans le temps.


	2. Einstein

**Einstein**  
_Ou comment Bobby saved the world._

Bobby avait froid dans sa chambre soudain trop grande. Trop vide.  
Le seul semblant de vie dans la pièce n'était pas sa propre présence, mais plutôt ce qu'il restait de celle de John. Ses placards entrebâillés, d'où débordaient quelques vêtements mal repassés, son lit défait, les draps froissés, son livre, un Chuck Palahniuk, posé au sol la veille de son départ, la page en cours face contre terre, sur lequel Bobby avait déjà marché à trois reprises.  
Tous ces signes laissés en état après son départ trahissaient le refus de Bobby d'admettre l'inacceptable. John ne pouvait pas être parti. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
John n'était pas entièrement parti de leur chambre, donc John n'était pas entièrement sorti de sa vie.  
John.

Bobby rêvait. Bobby dormait. Bobby se reposait enfin après sa soixante-treizième heure d'éveil.  
Mais à l'évidence, Bobby aurait pu être vingt fois plus crevé, il ne trouverait pas de répit.  
Pas avant d'avoir tenté quelque chose.

Bobby savait qu'il était à bout de force, parce que c'était que dans ces moments là qu'il réfléchissait à des moyens de faire revenir John. Le reste du temps, il avait assez de discernement pour s'épargner des douleurs inutiles et le détester de l'avoir abandonné.

Bon, il pouvait peut-être dormir un peu pour cet « aujourd'hui » de trois jours.  
Tentative inutile n°3, accomplie.  
Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il était monté tranquillement sur le toit de l'école, avait mis le feu au drapeau et avait hurlé à s'en briser la voix à John de revenir régler ses comptes.  
Ridicule. Vain. Désespéré.

Il regarda avec irritation le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il savait ce qu'il s'y trouvait, là n'était pas le problème. Il ne pouvait juste _pas _l'ouvrir.  
Il y avait une boîte entière de Xanax dedans.  
Il prendrait bien un comprimé, ou alors deux, voire même la plaquette toute entière. Comme à chaque fois.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, John avait remarqué qu'il dormait plus régulièrement.  
Bobby sortait de la salle de bain quand John lui agita la boîte sous le nez. Pas surpris pour un sou, Bobby s'était contenté de se servir une pilule, laissant la boîte dans la main de John et passant son chemin. Il s'apprêtait à l'avaler, buvant à la bouteille à côté de son lit, quand John se mit à lui lire la notice de la boîte.  
_« Effets secondaires : Insomnies, cauchemars, tension... »_  
Normal, pour un médicament censé l'aider à dormir.  
Ah ça, John n'était jamais imprudent avec les médicaments. Il lisait toujours les notices. On bernait difficilement un migraineux sur le désagrément que pouvait causer des effets secondaires. Pour lui, c'était aussi important que de lire un contrat avant de le signer. Et quand on y réfléchissait, ça l'était même plus.

Quoi, Bobby ne pouvait même plus ouvrir un tiroir sans sentimentalisme ?  
Il oubliera, se dit-on.  
Les gens normaux oublieraient, leurs souvenirs précieux à l'écart, tapis dans les derniers recoins perdus de leur esprit.  
Comme Bobby les envie.

John l'avait abandonné, se rappela Bobby dans un sursaut de conscience. Il ne méritait même pas une insomnie. Ou alors, c'est qu'il n'était pas parti.  
Et c'était cette certitude qui l'avait bercé jusque dans les méandres du sommeil.

Bobby rêva de Marie. De ses belles mains, de ses lèvres, de ses mèches blanches.  
Puis il rêva de John. De sa nuque, observée si souvent pendant les cours d'Ororo. De son sourire moqueur, le traitant implicitement de lâche. De ses obsédants yeux turquins.  
Il rêva de son frère. Ça commençait à devenir désagréable.  
Il rêva de son oncle...

**« Bobby ! »**

La première chose que vit Bobby en ouvrant les yeux fut son oreiller projeté à toute vitesse en sa direction. La seconde fut les lèvres de Marie lui hurlant de se réveiller.  
Une partie dominante de son esprit décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de garder les yeux ouverts et il se rendormit en une seconde.  
Marie n'était visiblement pas d'accord du tout. Elle passa à une nouvelle offensive, le délestant de ses draps d'un coup sec.

« Debout, allez ! » s'impatienta-t-elle en tapant du pied.  
« Marie, je dors, » crut-il bon de l'informer avant de se remettre à l'ignorer.  
« Mais non, tu ne dors pas. »

Il l'entendit plus que ne la vit se diriger vers la fenêtre et tirer les rideaux théâtralement. Geste parfaitement dérisoire, vu qu'en plein hiver, le soleil était rarement éclatant dès 7 heures du matin. Loin d'être vexée par son ridicule, Marie enchaîna directement vers sa nouvelle technique d'attaque, à savoir bondir sur le lit.

« Bobby ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »  
« Pas besoin d'avenir. L'présent m'encombre déjà bien assez. »  
« Oh, serait-ce un sarcasme ? Allez, active-toi un peu, flemmard. »  
« Toi, je sais pas si tu sais, mais les petites herbes au fond du jardin aromatisé de Storm, tu devrais pas les fumer. »  
« Bobby ! »  
« Je dors, » rappela-t-il en se retournant sur lui-même.  
« Mais non, » geint-elle, lui secouant les épaules. « Tu_ peux pas_ faire ça. »  
« Mais si... » assura-t-il avec conviction.

Elle s'arrêta de parler mais il l'entendit s'agiter autour de lui, trop épuisé pour s'en inquiéter. Il avait survécu pendant des années à John, et Marie ne pouvait pas être pire que John.

Marie avait allumé la lumière, ce à quoi il répondit en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Puis un bruit de disques caractéristique annonça le destin tragique du sommeil de Bobby Drake, achevé par la musique au volume assourdissant de _Good Day_ des Click Five.

Bobby avait toujours été sûr que John plaisantait quand il disait que les femmes étaient une invention du Diable. Pour Bobby, c'était John, le Diable. Et il ne lui aurait jamais venu à l'esprit que Marie puisse lui paraître un jour plus chieuse que John.  
Mais soudain, il avait comme un doute.

*********************** . * . ***

Dès que Bobby fut hors de son lit, Marie le laissa tranquille le temps qu'il se douche et déjeune.  
Il réfléchissait sur son étrangeté des quatre dernières heures, dévorant un pot de glace dans les couloirs déserts, quand la brunette refit son apparition, plus énergique que jamais. Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière, agrippa brusquement son bras et l'emporta avec elle dans sa course effrénée.  
Elle voulait l'achever, ou quoi ?

« Amène-toi, on s'casse. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Grouille-toi ! »

Ou alors, le fait qu'elle tienne entre ses mains les clés d'une des bagnoles du sous-sol y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

« Rassure-moi, c'est pas les clés de Scott que tu as piqué ? »  
« Tais-toi et cours ! »

Elle bifurqua à droite, et la glace lui échappant des mains, Bobby fut obligé de l'abandonner là à son triste sort, entraîné de force.

« J'espère que t'as de l'argent, sinon tu vas m'entendre, j'ai les crocs, » la prévint-il alors qu'elle le poussait dans l'ascenseur.  
« J'ai l'habitude que tu t'plaignes, » répliqua-t-elle en regardant les portes se fermer.

Euh, okay, il avait raté un épisode, là.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Marie ? »  
« Ah, quand même ! J'attendais que tu le dises. T'en as mis du temps ! »  
« Merde, je dois m'être endormi sur le toit de l'école tout à l'heure, c'est pas possible, je _rêve_. Ou alors, je suis tombé de là-haut et je me suis cogné la tête. C'est pour _ça _que je suis complètement stone... » gémit-il en s'attrapant les cheveux de frustration.  
« T'as toujours eu le sens des proba', toi... » se moqua-t-elle en l'entraînant hors de l'ascenseur.  
Puis, perdue au milieu des dizaines de véhicules présents, elle regarda autour d'elle comme si une voiture allait lui répondre, jusqu'à ce que Bobby prenne pitié d'elle, attrape les clés et appuie dessus.  
Une belle décapotable noire se mit à clignoter.

« Alors, » entonna-t-il en s'installant pendant que Marie ajustait le rétroviseur, « explique-moi un peu où on va ? »  
« On part chercher John. »

Il penchait de plus en plus pour le violent coup sur la tête, là.  
En un cliquetis de clés, ils étaient partis à toute allure.

*********************** . * . ***

Ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils roulaient à pleine vitesse dans la nuit.  
Bobby ne savait plus trop s'il sortait la tête du véhicule pour s'aérer les idées, ou dans l'espoir qu'un nouveau choc accidentel les lui remette en place.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il finit par se réintéresser à la conductrice et reprit la conversation.

« Et... ça t'a pris comme ça ? D'un coup ? »  
« Pas vraiment. »  
« Pas vraiment ? »  
« Pas vraiment. »  
« Pas vraiment, ça veut dire quand même un peu. Donc quoi, tu t'es réveillée cette nuit et tu t'es dit qu'on irait chercher John ? »  
« On peut dire ça. »  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu n'es pas Marie. Génial. On va aller loin comme ça... »  
« T'as pas peur que je sois là pour te faire du mal ? Genre Mystique ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que Mystique fasse de moi ? Elle n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à moi. »  
« Peut-être qu'elle fantasme sur toi depuis qu'elle t'a vu et qu'elle a décidé de t'enlever dans le but de faire de toi son objet sexuel. »  
« Oui, enfin, dans l'immensité des possibilités qui se présentent à elle, celle-ci a à peu près la même envergure que l'élection d'un afro-américain mutant comme président de la république dans les prochaines années. A comprendre : _moindre_. »  
« Tu serais surpris, » ricana-t-elle.  
« Oh, si tu crois que c'est possible, tant mieux. Moi, je fais juste face au fait que les américains n'ont jusqu'ici élu que des blancs mutophobes, ce qui veut dire que la majorité de la population se sent représentée par eux. Et puis de toute façon, vu l'état de la situation des mutants en politique, d'ici les prochaines élections, on aura même plus le droit de vote. »  
« Tiens, c'est amusant ce que tu dis. Tu y as pensé tout seul ? »  
« J'ai l'air d'avoir un magazine sur les genoux ? » ironisa-t-il, visiblement irrité. Il devenait trop agressif, là. La faim, le sommeil, le bruit du moteur, que des facteurs aggravants... Elle n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien, non plus. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »  
« Parce que ça va vraiment arriver. » Elle doubla une moto, puis continua. « Même si on le récupérera après les élections. »  
« Laisse-moi deviner. Au plus grand des hasards, tu viens du futur ? »  
« Peut-être bien. »  
« Peut-être bien, » répéta Bobby, dévasté rien qu'à l'idée. Merde. Ça devenait de pire en pire, cette histoire. « Alors quoi ? Tu vas devoir parler par devinettes tout le temps parce que tu n'as pas le droit de modifier le continuum espace-temps ? »  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça la fasse rire aux éclats.  
« L'idée est de modifier un maximum le futur, alors crois-moi j'vais pas m'gêner ! »  
« Cool, » lâcha-t-il, sceptique.  
« Ouais. »  
« Attends, » réalisa-t-il avec une grimace. « C'était si nul là-bas ? »  
« Pas toujours. Y'avait toujours ces grands moments où tu te lançais tout seul dans d'improbables délires pervers. Mais sinon, la plupart du temps, c'était chiant. »  
« Flatté, » grinça-t-il pour toute réponse.  
« T'en fais pas, va. J'ai pas séquestré ta petite copine. Je _suis _Marie. Grâce à notre pouvoir, l'ancienne et la future moi avons pu communier. Ne faire plus qu'une. »  
« Génial, » dit-il en hochant la tête, comme pour s'en convaincre. « Décidément génial. »

*********************** . * . ***

« Et tu sais où est la Confrérie, au moins ? » demanda Bobby plus pour faire la conversation que dans le doute.

Elle ne répondait pas, apparemment mal à l'aise. _Non, j'y crois pas_, s'affola-t-il.  
Elle voulait l'achever, c'était décidé.

« Marie, je te laisse dix secondes... »  
Ou quoi ? Il l'assommerait à coup de gémissements plaintifs ? N'importe quoi...  
« Canada. »  
Ouf. Mais encore ?  
« Et plus précisément ? »  
« Canada. »  
« Marie ! » s'impatienta Bobby en recommençant à s'agripper les cheveux.  
« Bobby ! » l'imita-t-elle avec une hilarité mal dissimulée.  
« T'aurais pas pu te renseigner avant de me réveiller ? » s'emporta-t-il en tapant sa nuque contre l'appuie-tête.  
« Bien sûr, et laisser à Charles le temps de se réveiller et de te convaincre de ne pas partir. Et puis je me suis renseignée, mais y'avait pas la réponse sur Google, figure-toi. Enfin, peut-être, si ça s'trouve, mais j'ai pas vérifié. »  
« Et Cérébro ? »  
« J'ai pas le code. »  
« T'aurais pu le dénicher. »  
« J'ai pas le pouvoir non plus. »  
« T'as su manier le pouvoir de quelqu'un qui maîtrisait l'espace-temps, un simple contrôle psychique n'est rien en comparaison. »  
« Peut-être justement parce que ça ne se compare pas, » répliqua-t-elle avec une mimique agacée.  
« Si tu l'dis, » céda-t-il pour calmer l'ambiance. Il ne voulait pas la guerre, juste qu'elle réalise l'inconscience de ses actes. « Donc pour résumer, tu vas faire tout le tour du Canada en voiture en espérant tomber sur John ? Tu réalises que compte tenu du fait qu'il est un être animé d'une volonté propre et que nous ne pouvons être qu'à un endroit à la fois malgré notre vitesse en moyenne de 115 km/h, la probabilité que nous tombions sur lui, ou du moins l'approchions dans un périmètre inférieur à 500 mètres relève d'environ, attends voir... Soyons optimistes : une chance sur un milliard ? »  
« Tout d'abord, _je _ne vais rien faire du tout. _On _va chercher John au Canada. Ensuite, la Confrérie se déplace en bande, et ça les rend beaucoup plus repérables. Et enfin, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai _beaucoup _de Chance. »  
« Génial... »  
« A propos de rien, tu n'es pas intéressé par ton futur alternatif ? »  
« Tu réponds toujours par devinettes. »  
« Parce que tu poses que des questions pourries, mais essaie un peu pour voir. »  
« OK. Tu viens de quelle année ? »  
« 2009. »  
« Pourquoi t'es partie ? »  
« Pour qu'on aille chercher John, idiot. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« A ton avis... »  
« Il est mort. Comment ? »  
« En sauvant le monde. »

Bobby s'étouffa de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais bien sûr ! Ça tombe sous le sens. »  
« Hé, pas de sarcasme s'il te plait. Change de sujet. »  
« J'suis devenu quoi ? »  
« Un emmerdeur. Un astrophysicien, accessoirement. »  
« Un X-man ? »  
« C'est devenu beaucoup moins fun quand la moitié des mutants du pays se sont entretués. Après la mort de Charles, Scott, Jean, Pyro et j'en passe, mais surtout après qu'on ait appris que les humains avaient créé un Virus tuant les mutants et laissant les humains indemnes, toi et moi avons quitté la cause. »  
« Wow. Et récupérer John peut empêcher tout ça ? »  
« Indirectement. Le reste, je compte sur la Chance pour s'en occuper. »  
« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ? »  
« Eh bien, je pourrais être méchante et te dire que par amour pour toi, je me suis faite vacciner pour redevenir humaine et que tu m'as direct' larguée pour Shadowcat, qu'après ça on s'est boudés jusqu'à la mort de Pyro, où on s'est sentis comme deux boulets et finalement, tu as décidé de m'aider à retourner dans le passé. Sinon, je pourrais être gentille et te dire qu'après que nous ayons découvert que notre affection était platonique et le sacrifice héroïque de John, nous avons décidé de nous venger en retournant dans le passé et éloigner un maximum de gens possible de cette guerre débile. »  
« C'est une façon relativement délicate de casser avec moi, je suppose. »  
« T'as compris l'idée. »

*********************** . * . ***

John appréciait plusieurs choses chez Magnéto. Son intelligence. Sa finesse. Sa grande gueule, parfois. Sa subtilité. Et puis il aimait son sens des directives. Il savait où il devait aller. Il savait jouer de sa répartie, surtout.  
Magnéto savait souvent passer outre les conventions, qu'elles soient sociales ou morales.  
Et surtout, Magnéto était orphelin. Ils étaient de la même graine, en fait.

Personne ne pouvait nier que Magnéto avait raison. Les humains étaient aussi dangereux et imprévisibles que des animaux sauvages quand ils se sentaient menacés. Et qui agissait comme un animal, devait être dressé comme un animal.  
Les X-men utilisaient le sentimentalisme. La ruse, d'une certaine manière. Ils tentaient d'apprivoiser des gens à la barbarie inhumaine. Quitte à sacrifier leurs membres.  
Pyro savait que cela ne servait à rien. Les humains se plaignaient tout le temps. Ils étaient égoïstes, paresseux, avares. Donnez-leur un peu de libertés et ils vous harcèleront pour plus. Ils croient que tout leur est dû. Que ce soit la nature, la pollution, l'économie, la politique.  
Non, le seul moyen de leur faire passer un message était de leur imposer. Celui de la Confrérie était « Coopérez ou vous mourrez », voire par extension : « Fallait pas nous chercher ». C'est vrai, quoi. Il n'y avait que les humains pour être assez imbus d'eux-mêmes pour s'opposer à leur évolution. C'était d'un pédant...

Il y avait une certaine harmonie entre la Confrérie et les X-men. Les uns préféraient attaquer de face, les autres préféraient leur arracher scrupules et pitié. Mais comme les humains étaient incapables de différencier deux présences mutantes à la fois, ils préféraient les ranger tous directement dans la catégorie « Danger à éliminer d'urgence ». Le mélange dans leur esprit des deux clans leur faisait s'imaginer que les mutants voulaient les mettre faussement en sécurité pour mieux les attaquer dans leur sommeil.  
Idée qui plairait assez à Mystique, d'ailleurs.

Mystique, justement. Toute en grâce et en cruauté. La femme originelle, en somme.  
Elle n'était pas aussi réfléchie et stratégique que Magnéto, mais elle était plus maligne et plus douée pour improviser. Tellement douée qu'elle était increvable. Parce qu'intouchable.

Néanmoins, Pyro devait accorder à Mystique la seule qualité humaine qui manquait à Magnéto : le sens des responsabilités. Pour être diplomate, John dirait que Magnéto avait plutôt le sens des priorités. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Magnéto s'était débrouillé pour lui trouver l'équipement nécessaire à le rendre efficace. Et une reconnaissance éternelle pour l'honorable vieillard, une.  
Mystique elle, l'avait protégé. Elle avait assuré ses arrières dans son nouvel environnement comme une mère couvait son petit. Rapide et sans pitié.  
Magnéto n'y aurait même pas pensé. Il flattait, il gâtait, mais il ne s'encombrait pas. Ce type n'avait visiblement pas abandonné ses dix enfants biologiques dans l'intention d'en adopter un comme John. Même s'il le surnommait affectueusement « fils », l'illusion ne prenait pas. Et puis John n'avait pas envie de lui pour père.  
Mystique n'était pas sa mère non plus, mais au moins elle s'en rapprochait.  
Elle était de ces mères magistralement jalouses. S'il avait été orphelin de naissance, John aurait vraisemblablement pu devenir son fils, mais John avait connu sa mère, sa majestueuse mère, douce, délicate, sensible et câline. Madame Allerdyce possédait la féminité d'une belle enfant, pas d'une mère. Sans argent, elle aurait été incapable de protéger ses enfants. Et sans son mari, c'était John qui l'avait protégée. Voilà qui l'éloignait quelque peu de la figure de la mère surprotectrice qu'avait tendance à incarner Mystique à ses heures perdues.

John était bien entre eux deux. Ils ne se plaignaient pas quand il passait toute une journée cloîtré dans son silence. Ils ne critiquaient pas son air revêche. Ils lui mentaient raisonnablement peu. Ils trouvaient mieux pour s'occuper.  
C'était l'amour vache entre Mystique et Magnéto. Ils étaient inséparables, indissociables même, mais ils ne cessaient de vanner à longueur de journée. Ça ne perturbait pas John. Chacun était libre de tuer le temps à sa manière. Tant qu'ils ne l'impliquaient pas, bien sûr.  
Ils avaient aussi chacun leurs tabous. Lui-même, c'était sa famille. Mystique, son apparence humaine et son âge. Magnéto, tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin aux restes de son éhontée vie sexuelle. Tous les trois par orgueil et un sens surdéveloppé de l'honneur.  
Seulement, Pyro comprit vite que la notion de tabou n'excluait pas celle de coup bas.

« Souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à _Raven_, St John. »

Voilà comment ils recommencèrent à l'impliquer dans leurs histoires de couple mal luné.

John s'était toujours dit que quel que soit son âge, elle ne le faisait pas. Mystique n'avait pas d'âge. Elle était belle, gracieuse, et vivait au-delà des contraintes imposées par le temps. C'était son privilège de mutante et son honneur de femme.  
Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela faisait d'elle _Mystique_.

« Oh, mais je vous en prie, à vous l'honneur, » persifla John avec un sourire faussement aimable.

Il s'employait à retirer le bras de Magnéto de ses épaules, parfait dans son rôle d'ado invivable, quand une ombre se faufila entre eux et la silhouette de Mystique apparut en un instant devant lui. John détestait ça. Il frôlait la crise cardiaque à chaque fois, et Mystique ne manquait pas de le remarquer à _chaque _fois.

« Vous parliez de moi ? » susurra-t-elle avec cet air mystérieux si redoutable.  
« Parfaitement, très chère. Que dirais-tu d'aller fêter ton respectable âge dans ce bistrot aux allures fort accueillantes ? »  
« Oh, Erik, » sourit-elle dangereusement en laissant un éclat doré illuminer ses iris. « Voilà qui serait exquis. »

Sur ce, elle prit l'apparence d'une superbe brunette aux yeux de biche et aux airs de minette.  
N'importe qui sauf Pyro et Magnéto aurait été dupe. Ils savaient repérer les indices, notamment les gestes aussi maîtrisés que ceux d'un top model trahissant l'assurance inébranlable de Mystique.

« Raven, ne jouez donc pas la bonne enfant. »

Magnéto adorait vouvoyer Mystique. C'était une manière de l'irriter qui l'amusait follement. Et Mystique surenchérissait par des formules de politesse et du vocabulaire de plus en plus recherchés. C'était aussi distrayant qu'instaurer de la diplomatie dans leur jeu politiquement incorrect.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Erik ? Tu as peur de paraître encore plus dépassé que coutume par la nouvelle génération ? »  
« Certes, » concéda-t-il, « mais laisse donc à St John quelques illusions sur les jeunes filles prépubères. »

Seigneur, c'était reparti pour un tour.  
John n'avait jamais autant eu envie de scander à pleins poumons « Peace & Love » en pleine conversation. Et puis tant qu'il y était, il leur aurait bien foutu ses prétendues illusions dans le... si ça ne leur aurait donné une bonne excuse pour l'impliquer dans leur guérilla.

« Tu parles sans doute de ce reste de minettes que tu n'as pas encore engrossées ? Elles sont en voie d'extinction partout où tu t'approches, tu sais bien, le célèbre_ veni vidi vici_. Je ne pense pas que _Pyro _m'en tienne rigueur si je redonne un peu d'envergure à leurs rangs. Qu'en penses-tu, John ? »

Oh, et ces deux chafouins n'allaient pas l'oublier de si tôt, c'était certain.  
Il darda sur eux un regard mortel. Le sourire satisfait qu'arborait Mystique l'horripilait autant que l'inquiétant rictus de Magnéto.  
Il sortit subrepticement son Zippo de sa poche et ses doigts se mirent à jouer habilement avec leur nouvel occupant. Il attendit quelques secondes que ses interlocuteurs soient hypnotisés par l'objet métallique.

« Que vous me faites chier, » répondit-il avec son sourire de requin, délivré à la manière d'un avertissement.

Puis en un mouvement de poignet, le clapet se releva. Le sourire de Pyro s'agrandit. Le meilleur restait à venir.  
Le pouce guillotineur appuya sur la source de l'étincelle fatale. Le feu jaillit de ce doigt, et de ce doigt uniquement.  
La flamme dura juste assez pour qu'on sache que c'était plus longtemps que la normale.  
Et enfin, Pyro sentant sa leçon bien assimilée, il étouffa le prélude d'un flambeau prometteur d'un claquement sec.

Il n'aurait jamais pu battre à lui tout seul Mystique et Magnéto à la fois. Dans leur trio, ils étaient équilibrés et proportionnels.  
Les deux adultes adoraient se chercher les poux parce qu'une bataille physique entre eux serait vite lassante. Ça convenait parfaitement à John, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'ils trouvaient l'idée d'un combat plus _ardent _très affriolante. Alors ils n'avaient même pas eu à se concerter pour l'enfermer dans leur cercle vicieux. Comme les deux M&m's ne trouvaient pas un simple combat charnel intéressant, ils se bouffaient l'nez. En incluant le fait que quand on agaçait trop Pyro, on devait assumer un châtiment corporel, à celui que les deux mercenaires n'attendaient que ça, la boucle était vite bouclée.

Sauf que Pyro n'était pas docile. Il compliquait les choses. Tant mieux pour eux, ça ne les distrayait que plus. C'était ça que Magnéto appréciait le plus chez la jeunesse, cette capacité à toujours renouveler les obstacles et innover.

Mais John n'était pas d'humeur ce soir. Alors il se contenta de le leur signifier avec une cruauté bien à lui.  
_Click_  
Vous voulez vous faire cramer la gueule ?  
_Fwoosh_  
Vous voyez cette flamme ?  
_Snap_  
Eh b'en, vous ferez sans.

C'était sa petite vacherie à lui de leur donner un si bel espoir pour mieux l'écraser sous leurs yeux. Leur voler leur petite distraction. Les priver de ses discours enflammés.

Ne pleurez pas tout de suite.  
Prenez un peu votre pitié en patience.

Pourquoi tant de haine ? Quelle raison pouvait donc le pousser à tant d'inhumanité à l'égard de ses compagnons ?  
Les compagnons en question voudraient bien le savoir.  
Mais comme John avait décidé d'être vraiment impitoyable, il les laissa potasser sur la question sans un mot et se dirigea tout seul dans le pub.

*********************** . * . ***

« Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? »

En équilibre sur son tabouret, complètement avachi sur le comptoir, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, son front subissant agréablement la tiédeur du bois, John se sentait tout disposé à être servi comme un roi.

« Trois bons cachets d'aspirine. »  
« J'ai une gueule de pharmacienne ? »  
« J'ai une gueule à m'intéresser à la tienne ? »

La serveuse s'apprêtait à répondre quand il daigna redresser la tête pour lui sortir son regard de la mort qui tue. Vous imaginez quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit qu'elle ne s'enfuyait pas en courant, mais au contraire rougissait en ne cessant de lancer des regards équivoques à ses cheveux vaguement bordéliques depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement passé la main dedans.  
Il la laissa papillonner des yeux pendant qu'il la jaugeait de bas en haut.  
La jeune fille eut un semblant d'élégance en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son air offusqué se fit séducteur, et il eut l'impression qu'elle était à deux doigts de le violer sur place.  
Drôle d'idée.  
Surtout de la part d'une fille trop jeune, trop vulgaire, trop laide et trop chiante.  
John se désintéressa totalement d'elle et sa tête douloureusement lourde retourna contre le bois du bar qui lui sembla soudain bien inconfortable. Il devina à la saccade de ses pas s'éloignant que la demoiselle était vexée.

Par chance et par malheur, elle revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Elle ne se contenta pas de déposer les cachets et la bière, non, elle heurta de toutes ses forces la bière contre le bar, juste à côté de la tête somnolente de John. Il se redressa d'un bond, et elle lui balança les cachets au visage, puis s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Il versa péniblement les trois sachets dans sa bière qu'il comptait boire cul sec, quand une voix douce s'adressa à lui. Le ton avait l'urgence d'une personne voulant le dissuader d'un suicide déplorable.

« Ne fais pas ça. »  
« De quoi j'me mêle, » grommela-t-il avec agacement.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'était vraiment de l'aspirine ? »  
« Mais que veux-tu que ce soit, Popsicle ? La drogue du violeur ? »  
Merde. Fallait qu'il perde l'habitude d'appeler comme Bobby tous les emmerdeurs du coin.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite. Le blond n'avait pas l'air très perturbé. Il lui tournait le dos, suivant du regard la serveuse qui d'après lui en aurait fait des siennes.  
« Ou alors une bonne dose de laxatif. »  
John se retourna et jeta un regard mauvais sur la serveuse au fond du pub. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et glapit de gêne.  
Le brun déglutit et regarda sa bière bien fraîche une dernière fois avant de la saisir, l'ajustant bien en évidence dans le champ de vision de la femme, et attendit patiemment, pour qu'elle puisse bien assister à ce qui s'en suivrait.  
Quel dommage. Un si beau parquet.  
_Oups_.

Bien sûr, John était très bien placé au spectacle de cette chienne (il ne trouvait pas d'autre terme) couchée à quatre pattes à ses pieds, occupée au dur labeur que ça devait être de tenter de sauver un malheureux parquet. Le temps d'une demi-minute seulement.  
Parce qu'après, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds, relativement digne, à demander ce qu'elle pouvait servir à monsieur à sa droite.  
Le blond lui adressa un sourire charmeur pour toute réponse.

C'est alors que John se rendit compte que le type à côté de lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Bobby Drake. _Son _Bobby Drake.  
Sans délicatesse aucune, John saisit l'homme par la mâchoire et lui fit tourner le visage en sa direction.  
John plissa les yeux et prit un air dubitatif.

« Très drôle, Mystique. »

Marie surgit subitement sur sa gauche avec ce sourire insupportable qui ne pouvait venir que d'elle, et John se devait d'admettre que Mystique ne se dédoublait pas. Il sursauta et manqua de tomber de son tabouret.  
Non, alors là, c'était trop. Il n'était pas assez bourré pour avoir à subir ce genre de situations !

« Bonsoir, John. »  
« Rogue, Icebob', » salua-t-il en retour.  
« T'es tout seul ? »  
« Non, j'ai caché Magnéto sous ma chaise, » ironisa-t-il avec une grimace.  
« J'vois ça, » sourit-elle avec un regard appréciateur pour sa coupe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à faire la fixette sur ses cheveux, aujourd'hui ?  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en si bonne compagnie ? » demanda John au blond, ignorant délibérément sa compagne.  
Décidément, il respirait le sarcasme par tous ses pores, en ce moment.  
John vit le visage amusé de Bobby se pencher légèrement vers lui, et ses lèvres tentatrices lui souffler sur le ton de la confidence.

« Toi. »

Soudain, John ne savait plus comment prendre cette venue inattendue - inespérée ?

« Allons bon, » plaisanta-t-il. « Votre pyromane préféré vous manque ? »

Silence. C'était plutôt clair...  
Non, en fait, ça ne l'était pas du tout.

Bobby se gratta pensivement la nuque. Marie fit des cercles de son index sur le bord de sa boisson, faisant naître un chant cristallin de son cocktail, seul murmure entre eux accompagné du brouhaha environnant et du discret air de Jazz dans le pub.  
Finalement, elle rompit le blanc.

« Je me suis longtemps posé une question à ton propos, John. »  
« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il, moqueur.  
« Comment voudrais-tu mourir ? »

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était quoi cette question de merde ? Et elle souriait, en plus, cette garce.

« Mort pour l'honneur, huh... Tu serais bien du genre à préférer un sacrifice lent et douloureux à une mort brève et inutile. »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »  
« La question te gêne, apparemment. Ce n'est pas grave. »

John hésita avant de s'adresser à elle. Il avait pris l'habitude de se contenter de lui répondre, sans jamais lui parler. Voilà qui changeait.

« T'as eu une révélation, c'est ça ? »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
Elle semblait pourtant apprécier son effort, pourquoi ne se contentait-elle pas de répondre simplement, hein ?  
« J'ai mal au crâne, et tu es encore plus chiante que d'habitude. »

La jeune femme lança un regard furtif à Bobby qui souriait, lui accordant ce point.

« On peut dire ça. Tu permets ? » dit-elle en approchant sa main de la mèche qui lui barrait le visage.  
« Non, » gronda-t-il avec un regard d'avertissement, menaçant. Il mit une distance convenable entre eux deux et fit le geste lui même. Non mais.  
« Oh, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être désagréable, » sourit-elle.  
« Moi pas. » Il ne la supportait pas quand elle jouait les grandes soeurs. Ça lui hérissait tout bonnement le poil. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette indécence ? Dieu que vois-je, serait-ce une épaule ? Range-moi ça tout de suite, Rogue, tu vas te faire violer par ton blondinet. »  
« Ah, ça, y'a aucun risque, » ricana Bobby, affalé contre le bar à l'identique de John quelques minutes auparavant.  
Quoi, il avait changé d'bord, l'Icebob ? Non, s'il voyait Bobby s'adonner à quelque effronterie, ce serait se faire tatouer un Jésus crucifié sur les fesses, mais pas quelque chose d'aussi radical que _ça_. Ou alors, il avait découvert à quel point sa petite amie était invivable et il était dégoûté des femmes à vie. Ou alors, rien de tout cela, mais Marie avait une malformation cachée. Dans tous les cas, l'intervention avait été intéressante.  
Il allait demander des détails, quand Marie répondit sans attendre.  
« Dis plutôt que tu les mouilles à l'idée que je te touche. »  
« Quel que soit le sens de ta phrase, je te propose de t'enfuir en courant. »

Le Zippo était dégainé. Sauve qui peut.

« Ne t'enflamme pas tout de suite, Pyro, » ronronna la brunette, avec un léger air de Mystique.  
« J'vais m'gêner, tiens. »  
« John, » intervint Bobby avec lassitude. « Je suis naze, là. Pas d'humeur à un barbecue. »  
« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'encombrais de cette emmerdeuse, Popsicle. Mais t'en fais pas, je connais un moyen on n'peut plus efficace de t'en débarrasser. »  
« Ouais, mais nan, on a b'soin d'elle, malheureusement. »  
« Malheureusement ? » s'offusqua la brune.  
« De quel « on » tu parles, mec ? Je suis pas dans l'coup, et certainement pas avec toi. »  
« Tu préfères sans doute être avec Magnéto et Mystique, » marmonna le blond sombrement, à moitié plongé dans un sommeil qui l'empêchait de s'emporter ou même de hausser le ton, « et grand bien t'en fasse, mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de ton avis, Pyro. T'as mal au crâne ? Bien fait pour ta gueule. T'as décidé d'être chiant ? J'm'y suis fait avec les années. Tu veux pas coopérer ? Tant pis pour toi. Que ce soit clair. J'ai fait un nombre incalculable de putains de kilomètres pour te trouver. J'ai faim, et j'ai pas dormi plus de deux heures en quatre jours. Une pièce rapportée venue du futur a « communié » avec Marie, qui a décidé subitement de venir te chercher coûte que coûte. Elle a commencé par entrer en mode Yoda et elle a l'air bien parti durer quelques années avec, ensuite elle m'a kidnappé, puis plaqué, et j'ai dû la supporter toute la journée, avec pour seule distraction le paysage remarquablement merdique. On arrive, par chance, après douze interminables heures de route, dans ce pub où nous t'aurions manqué si la miss ne nous avait pas dit que sa dernière chambre est occupée, probablement par ton couple de M&m's en train de s'envoyer gaiement en l'air. Alors quoi, je suis venu pour jouer le système incendie ? »

Le visage de Pyro se fendit d'un sourire. Bobby détestait qu'il remette en cause leur amitié. Ça le menait toujours à deux alternatives : le silence boudeur ou une rare tirade savamment formulée pour exprimer son coup de gueule. L'un comme l'autre satisfaisait généralement John, mais cette fois-ci fut particulièrement plaisante à son goût.  
Il décida de ne pas relever l'insulte destinée à ses deux compagnons et s'intéressa plutôt à Rogue qui devait se retenir pour ne pas répondre aux provocations. Du futur, hein ? Quelle chieuse, celle-là, vraiment... John compatissait sérieusement.  
Il savait que le sommeil de Bobby tenait en équilibre sur le maigre fil de son humeur. Quand bien même Bobby aurait fini par trouver la paix intérieure dans le vacarme d'une voiture capricieuse, la brunette serait bien du genre à le déranger sur un coup de tête, sous prétexte qu'il lui faussait compagnie par la même occasion.  
Alors _oui_, il comprenait que l'Icebob' ne soit pas disposé à assumer les dégâts de son allumé d'ex-ami.

« Moi qui te proposais si poliment de t'ôter la source de tes malheurs, Drake, tu me vexes. »  
« Je ne doute pas de tes qualités de gentleman, Allerdyce, seulement, j'ai la malchance d'être toujours doté de la particularité sociale que tu t'es employé tant d'années à sous-développer : une conscience morale. »  
« En suivant ta logique, j'en conclus que ce n'est que partie remise ? »

Oui, bon, sa conclusion n'avait aucune logique vraisemblable avec le discours du blond, mais l'avait l'air méga-crevi-le-Bobby, ça passerait peut-être.

« Conclue ce que tu veux qui n'inclue pas notre expulsion des lieux. »

John continua à observer Bobby, dont les boucles rebelles rajeunissait les traits. S'en rendant compte, le blond ouvrit les yeux et le fixa en retour, offrant à John le spectacle de son visage oblique, voilé d'une ombre qui contrastait en clair obscur avec la lueur d'intérêt au centre des eaux sauvages inexplorées de ses yeux.  
Ils se jaugeaient, se scrutaient, se remémoraient de maigres détails oubliés avec les semaines, effeuillaient les nouveautés creusées par leurs expériences divergentes, comme pour tenter de découvrir muettement, et mutuellement, ce qu'ils avaient manqué de la vie de l'autre. Des cernes fatiguées pour Bobby, des traits tirés pour John, mais toujours les mêmes cicatrices, le même grain de peau, la même bouche, les mêmes yeux, la même personne. C'était rassurant, dans un sens.  
John se rappela la manière qu'avaient les pupilles de Bobby de zigzaguer de gauche à droite quand il fixait quelqu'un, comme s'il le lisait, comme s'il mémorisait avec la précision d'un scanner. Bobby ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux le firent pour lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il l'analysait du regard. Bobby n'était pas comme John, il pardonnait aussitôt la faute corrigée, même s'il savait qu'elle se reproduirait. Il était de ceux qui pardonnent mais n'oublient jamais, parce qu'ils n'ont rien à dire de plus.  
Bobby se moquait des raisons de John, de sa volonté propre. Il tenait juste à garder un niveau satisfaisant de confort dans sa vie. Et John le savait.

*********************** . * . ***

C'est là qu'ils sursautèrent tous au fracas assourdissant de la porte d'entrée.  
Le teint de Bobby et Marie vira translucide quand ils identifièrent la nouvelle arrivée dans le bar.  
Le regard littéralement destructeur de Scott paraîtrait subitement bien négligeable face à celui qu'arborait Storm actuellement, et la colère de tout le rectorat bien infime face à la sienne.  
Elle avait pas l'air de plaisanter, là. Elle avait plutôt l'air prête à les foudroyer sur place, à leur faire subir des châtiments innommables, à leur faire un sermon digne de Bossuet - éléments énumérés dans l'ordre croissant de son aversion.  
John lâcha un petit rire nerveux. L'Icebob et son ex-chérie n'y survivraient pas. C'était sûr. C'était drôle.

Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, ce fut contre lui qu'elle dirigea son premier élan de fureur, le laissant médusé par la surprise.

« Saint John Allerdyce, » avait frémi Storm avec sa prestance volcanique et son regard glacial, « crois-moi tu n'as pas fini de m'entendre ! »

_Oh merde._

John se rappela que l'époque où elle s'acharnait à être sur son dos sans arrêt n'était pas tellement loin, finalement. Comme d'habitude, elle le prenait la main dans le sac. Sauf qu'à la différence des autres professeurs, elle ne prévenait pas à l'avance, quand elle l'avait à l'oeil. Elle était difficile à berner, et pire encore, elle était indétectable car elle s'énervait rarement. Un vrai bol de lait.  
Son adolescence à elle n'était pas si loin non plus. Ça la rendait imprévisible. Seuls quelques têtus endurcis comme John prenaient encore le risque de se faire épouvanter par ses menaces.  
John eut presque envie de se révolter en s'écriant _« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_, comme il le faisait _avant_, quand elle prononçait ces mots d'un ton posé, sans froideur. A la place, il se contenta de devenir livide et de tenter de se rassurer, se répétant intérieurement qu'elle n'était plus sa tutrice, et qu'elle ne lui faisait pas (si) peur.  
Mais merde, où étaient les deux M&m's ? Jamais là quand ils pourraient lui sauver la mise, ceux là.

« Entre ta petite scène chez les Drake et ta décision totalement irresponsable et inconsidérée de quitter tout seul le jet, j'aurais bien aimé te mettre la main dessus plus tôt ! »

Bien malgré lui, John écouta attentivement, se prenant chaque mot, chaque adjectif, chaque familiarité comme une claque retentissante.  
Il l'avait déçue. Comme tous les autres, certes.  
Contre toute attente, ça ne le laissait pas si indifférent que ça.  
_Certes_.

« Oh, tu t'imagines que parce que tu t'es _enfui _tu n'as plus aucun compte à me rendre ? Qu'une fugue t'en _dispenserait _? »

Quoi, était-il vraiment destiné à devoir subir les reproches de Bobby pendant des semaines ? Avec en plus l'obligation de supporter ses regards reconnaissants envers la sauveuse du reste de famille craignos de l'Iceman, autrement dit Rogue ?  
Non. Sa vie n'était pas un roman, John ne s'imposerait aucune fatalité. Il pouvait très bien faire sans ces mois inutiles de bouderie et de morale quand ils savaient tous pertinemment que ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui et qu'il attendait juste que ça passe.  
C'était toujours _« Fais pas ça, brûle rien, arrête, t'aurais pas dû, oh non regarde c'que t'as fait... »_. Jamais contents. Et maintenant qu'il avait gracieusement débarrassé le plancher, ça continuait.

John n'osa pas l'interrompre pendant son sermon mais il lui jeta un regard plissé plutôt significatif. Il devait lutter contre son instinct pour rester à peu près impassible face à une aura aussi intimidante.  
Elle ne l'aurait pas. Quoiqu'elle en dise, lui et l'école, c'était fini.  
John était peut-être resté interdit par l'impressionnante intervention les premières minutes, mais il ne saurait tolérer qu'on remette sa liberté en cause. Il ne se confondrait certainement pas en excuses.  
Il aurait volontiers répliqué par de semblables amabilités, mais ç'aurait été sans compter sur la force de dissuasion de son opposante.

« Si tu veux jouer au plus chiant avec moi, abandonne tout de suite cette idée, tu ne peux pas rivaliser. J'vais t'faire passer le goût de faire l'idiot, ça va être vite réglé. »

Voilà qui était dissuasif.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas de parents, » enchaîna-t-elle furieuse, « mais tu es toujours sous la responsabilité de l'école. Ça vaut aussi pour vous deux ! » Elle s'adressa à eux, ne s'attardant qu'une seconde. « Vos parents nous ont choisi pour vous protéger de ce monde injuste. Vous n'avez pas l'air de réaliser votre chance ! »

Elle dut remarquer que John en profitait pour grommeler et enfermer son coeur et son âme à double tour dans sa forteresse psychique impénétrable. Il n'eut pas le temps de rendre son esprit étanche à toutes ses paroles qu'elle reprit d'assaut son cas.

« Écoute-moi bien, John, » ordonna-t-elle impérieusement, le faisant obéir contre son gré comme seule une déesse savait le faire. « Tu n'as pas idée qu'a pu représenter la légalisation de tes papiers d'identité. »

Oui, bon, il s'était douté du boulot administratif derrière sa résurrection parmi la citoyenneté. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était un travail trop considérable et confidentiel pour être confié à une secrétaire ou un notaire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que Storm serait désignée comme femme à tout faire pour cette mission.  
Surtout elle qui n'aimait pas le gâchis, et encore moins perdre son temps.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais ça m'a pris _deux _ans. »

Ouch. Elle allait pas le lâcher, c'était assuré.

« Et j'en ai chié, John, » cracha-t-elle avec orgueil et une grossièreté méprisante, « alors donne-moi ne serait-ce qu'une autre raison de regretter t'avoir garanti un avenir digne de ce nom dans ce monde, et ma vengeance sera _terrible_. »

Vu comme ça, il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il retombe dans la clandestinité. Ce n'était que respect envers les procédures accablantes qu'elle avait dû endurer pour lui ôter le titre de « sans papiers ».  
D'un autre côté, du point de vue de Storm, il n'aurait même pas dû en valoir la peine. Alors qu'elle se décourage, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Quand bien même il se mette à envisager de retourner au bahut, l'idée d'avoir perdu l'estime de tous n'était pas assez réjouissante pour qu'il passe à l'acte.

« Faut qu'j'passe mon bac pour être libre de faire c'que j'veux, c'est ça ? » s'écria-t-il furibond.  
« Nan mais je rêve ! » s'emporta-t-elle, estomaquée. « Quand je pense que Xavier croit que tu as juste besoin de peser le pour et le contre, que tu te poses juste des questions, que tu as besoin de t'affirmer, que tu reviendras après avoir vu de tes propres yeux. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais encore quelque chose à voir, toi et moi le savons. »  
John intercepta le regard entendu de Bobby et s'en irrita.  
« Tu n'es qu'un gosse, » reprit-elle, « une tête brûlée, un gamin qui joue avec le feu jusqu'à détruire ce qui lui est cher, complètement obnubilé par sa nouvelle distraction qui ne durera et ne compensera pas tout ce qu'il aura perdu. Tu ne réalises pas que c'est ta vie que tu joues, parce tu penses que ton feu donnera un sens à ta vie. Tu te sous-estimes, John, tu vaux plus qu'un mutant. Ne t'exclue pas en tant être humain, tu te réduis à n'être qu'un manipulateur de feu. Tu perds ton identité, tu ne deviens qu'un pouvoir. »  
« Être Pyro me convient parfaitement. Je suis né comme ça, donc j'y suis destiné. Vous ne voulez pas de Pyro, et vous voulez me faire croire que vous voulez de John ? Non, arrêtez cette comédie. Je peux être John partout. Et visiblement, il n'y a pas de place pour Pyro dans votre école. »  
« Bien sûr que si, il suffirait que... »  
« Que quoi, Icebob' ? Que je me retienne ? Que je limite ma liberté là où commence celle des autres ? Mais j'en ai ma claque, de ces conneries ! Marre d'être avec des incompris qui se réveillent chaque matin en têtes de Turc des humains et vont quand même docilement protéger le cul de ceux qui ne veulent que notre extermination. Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que quand on n'est pas contre, indirectement on est pour ? Que « qui ne dit rien consent » ? En fait, peut-être même que vous le savez et que c'est justement que vous pensez qu'il y aura un traitement de faveur pour vous si vous les protégez pendant qu'ils préparent notre génocide. Et vous me demandez de devenir du bétail quand je peux être libre, quitte à faire quelques sacrifices ? »  
« Tu n'imagines pas les conséquences de tes actes ..! »  
« Oh que si, et j'espère que chacun de mes actes aura le plus d'impact possible. Vous ne comprenez pas parce que vous êtes mélancoliques. Votre monde paisible est détruit, et vous stagnez, vous subsistez de nostalgie et de regrets. Vous ne voyez pas la superbe occasion de refaire le monde, alors qu'elle est à portée de main. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour le faire, de toutes façons. De nous tous, en fait, c'est vous qui attendez que ça se passe. Nous préférons créer à partir de rien un monde nouveau, et sans modèle antérieur pour dénaturer notre travail. Tenez, vous pensez que je suis un anarchiste. Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? Je pense que vous jugez à partir de rien. Cette vision négative de l'anarchie est un préjugé, alors qu'à l'origine ce n'est qu'une vision aussi utopique et saine que le communisme ou la démocratie. »  
« L'anarchie et le communisme ne sont pas pareils en théorie qu'en pratique. En vérité, ils mènent au chaos. »  
« Oui, et étrangement ce sont des dictateurs qui l'imposent, mais _bien sûr_ ce n'est pas lié. Non, en vérité, vous ne savez juste pas ce que c'est de vous réveiller et d'avoir besoin de libérer toute votre frustration, de faire naître et grandir le feu autour de vous, mais de ne pas pouvoir parce que la société considère ça comme une pathologie et que les humains deviennent incontrôlables dès qu'ils ne nous contrôlent plus. Qu'on vous dise de vous dépenser autrement, de trouver un passe-temps moins nocif, alors que c'est _en moi_, c'est _là_. »  
« Ne sois pas idiot. On est tous comme ça. »  
« Non, vous êtes différents. Votre pouvoir vous échappe, il vient directement de vous, mais moi je ne peux pas. Je ne peux que regarder le feu s'exprimer pour moi, et ça, j'en ai viscéralement besoin. Vous avez l'excuse d'être mutants pour vivre comme des humains en harmonie avec des accidents éventuels. Je ne l'ai pas. » Il se retint d'ajouter qu'on lui avait volée, cette harmonie. Bobby aurait compris le sens profond de ses mots. Alors il se contenta de continuer. « Vivre à l'école _vous _apprend à vivre en self-control et vous accommoder à de nouvelles précautions de vie. Ce que vous voulez de moi, ça revient à cloîtrer mon pouvoir. Moi aussi, je devrais vivre en harmonie avec mon pouvoir, mais je ne peux pas, voilà. Et je ne veux pas de votre idéal. Il ne m'inclue pas. Remballez les violons et arrêtez d'insister. Faites comme vous devriez, occupez-vous d'affaires plus urgentes et déculpabilisez-vous en vous disant qu'après tout, vous n'avez fait que respecter mon libre-arbitre. »  
« Je n'ai pas envie de t'apprendre un jour en situation irrégulière. »  
« Ou pire, fanatique, » glissa avec un sérieux mortel Rogue.  
« Bah vous ferez avec. »

Les trois X-men le regardèrent fixement, loin d'avoir l'air de se résigner.

« Écoutez, » soupira-t-il d'exaspération, « je ne retournerai pas dans cette école. Je ne veux pas. Je suis peut-être qu'un gosse, mais je veux partir. »

En disant ça, il avait l'impression d'être sur le palier de la porte du bahut, les suppliant de le laisser partir en paix, alors qu'en fait, il l'avait déjà dépassé depuis longtemps, ce stade.

« Tu n'es qu'un gosse, précisément. Et en tant que tuteur légal, je te prive de sortie jusqu'à tes 21 ans ! C'est bien clair ? »

Progressivement, ils régressaient tous. Le voilà qui était de retour _dans _l'Institut, et pas si loin de la salle des remontrances (ou salle des profs, pour les élèves un peu plus corrects).

« Nan mais j'hallucine ! Tout ça pour une histoire qui date de plus d'un mois ! »

Il n'était pas parti. Il y était encore.

« Justement, on a fait duré cette histoire depuis trop longtemps ! » soutint-elle d'un ton sans appel. « Vous retournez tous les trois à l'école, immédiatement. »  
« Quoi ? Pas question ! Je refuse ! »  
« Ah ouais ? »  
« Ouais ! Y'a rien pour moi dans cette école, j'vais droit dans le mur. J'passe mon bac, et puis ? »  
« Et puis t'as un avenir, John. Y'a pas que le présent. Ça amuse peut-être Magnéto et Mystique de t'impliquer dans cette guerre, mais moi pas. Tu ne trouveras rien de satisfaisant à long terme, juste de grosses déceptions. Je refuse de te regarder évoluer de la sorte. »  
« Y'aura rien à regarder. Si vous me voulez, faudra me chercher de force. »

Ainsi, le match commença.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby savait que quelque part, il avait toujours eu raison. John n'était jamais parti.  
Autant qu'il sut que quelque part, John était déjà à moitié dans leur poche, de retour.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il sut par dessus tout en cet instant, c'est qu'il n'était plus question de l'école. Il était question de John.  
Qu'il retourne à l'école, qu'il n'y retourne pas, c'était sensiblement la même chose pour tout le monde ici. Même Ororo, quoiqu'elle en dise.  
Peu importait qu'il soit ou non un X-man. Marie, Storm et lui étaient tous les trois réunis ici aux côtés de John dans le dessein non pas de le ramener à l'école, mais de le ramener à _eux_. Qu'il soit à leurs côtés.  
Et non plus _de _leur côté.

Il en déduit que c'était éventuellement pour ça que les deux compagnons de Pyro mêlés dans la foule ne se manifestaient toujours pas. Ils avaient l'air d'écouter avec prudence et discernement, comme prêts à bondir pour les empêcher d'aller trop loin.  
Peut-être ne les en jugeaient-ils pas capables.  
Peut-être avaient-ils une confiance inébranlable envers Pyro.  
Ou peut-être trouveraient-ils leur compte en détournant la situation à leur avantage.

Bobby comprit alors tout le raisonnement qui devait traverser l'esprit de Magnéto à cet instant même. Tout s'emboîta parfaitement dans sa tête, avec une logique, des causes et des effets comme dirait l'autre, et surtout avec la précision typique des éclairs de génie qui le traversaient parfois en cours de maths avancées.

Pour faire simple, Magnéto voyait John comme une bombe à retardement.  
La chose fondamentale sur laquelle on pouvait systématiquement se baser avec John, c'est qu'il ne se fiait jamais aux idées des autres. Il n'était que très peu influencé dans ses décisions. Il était imperméable à tout commentaire contrecarrant sa vision du monde.  
Il ne s'inspirait de personne. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour réfléchir. Il interagissait avec les gens dans le seul but d'être véhiculé plus aisément vers les aléas de son destin.

Seuls quelques bons auteurs pouvaient influer sur John. Pour la simple raison qu'ils avaient le même raisonnement, ils étaient à la fois pessimistes, idéalistes et anarchistes. Ils philosophaient sur la société et l'existentialisme.  
Sauf qu'à part le conforter dans son idée, ces auteurs reconnus ne pouvaient rien apprendre à John.

Donc comment pouvait-on imaginer que de banals élèves et professeurs peu expansifs sur le sujet puissent interférer sur ses idéaux ?

Tout ce que pourrait faire John dans l'école, ce serait la propagande de la Confrérie. Quiconque le chercherait sur le sujet le trouverait.  
Bobby savait à quel point la logique sans faille et l'immense étendue d'arguments de John étaient capables de bouleverser la vision de l'univers d'une personne. Lui-même avait juste trop d'expérience d'autoprotection psychologique pour l'écouter.  
Voilà pourquoi jusqu'ici il n'était pas encore persuadé d'être qu'un morceau de bétail qui travaillait pour ses bourreaux, qui s'en serviraient à profit jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'ils pouvaient se dispenser de ses services.

John pourrait avoir des conséquences dévastatrices sur les élèves.  
Seulement, ce que Magnéto n'avait pas remarqué car il n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur la question, c'était que John n'était pas si grande gueule que ça. Il n'était pas un fana des cris du coeur. Les étrangers, il ne leur parlait pas. Les connaissances, il se contentait de quelques remarques fines ou acerbes. Les amis, il les laissait vaguement l'analyser et comprendre ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Ou plutôt, il les laissait s'imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Bobby lui était une exception. Il avait déjà été dans la tête de John. Tout ce qui lui était personnel, ses plus intimes convictions, il _savait _tout.  
John savait que tout était critiquable, et il était souvent le premier à pointer les défauts du doigt. Alors s'il ne s'affirmait pas ouvertement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de la critique ou qu'il était intimement influençable. C'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à expliquer aux autres quand rien ne l'y forçait.

Quel genre d'inconnu, de connaissance ou d'ami pousserait John à parler de ses raisons ? Plus on le connaissait, mieux on le connaissait, certes. Mais au fond, les gens autour de lui avaient juste trop peur des vérités universelles qu'il saurait leur démontrer et leur imposer pour tenter le coup. Les inconnus le jugeaient trop vite et ne voulaient rien savoir, les connaissances sentaient le danger instinctivement et les amis veilleraient à ce que personne ne soit assez insouciant pour ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Quant à lui, il resterait avec John, même maintenant qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui était indésirable. Il continuerait à veiller sur lui, à garder l'oeil sur les menaces potentielles comme il gardait l'oeil actuellement sur Mystique et Magnéto.

Un Zippo fit une seconde fois son apparition dans le décor, toujours plus déterminé.  
La tension se faisait palpable.  
La clameur des discussions autour d'eux fut assourdie par le clapotis du métal et de pas décidés. John s'impatientait et ses compagnons s'approchaient.

« Pyro, » ricana Mystique en se lovant contre lui avec une flagrante possessivité, « on rencontre de vieilles connaissances ? »  
« J'allais justement leur dire au revoir. »  
« Je n'en doute pas. »

Bobby serra la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de réagir, mais cela ne trompa pas Marie qui posa subrepticement sa boisson congelée et remua les doigts pour les réchauffer.

« Que de nostalgie, Ororo. Tu es venue te joindre à nous ? »  
« Magnéto, » siffla la concernée. « Comme si tu avais la moindre influence sur moi. »  
« Ne le prends pas ainsi, jeune femme. Je t'ai fait rejoindre cette école, tu n'oserais parier que je saurais t'en faire sortir. »  
« Ne te prends pas pour Charles. Lui m'a sortie de la rue, pas toi. Tu m'as juste empêchée de fuguer. Quand tu es parti, il a su me convaincre sans ton aide. »  
« Peut-être qu'il s'est surtout résigné a se servir de ses _atouts _les plus convaincants. »

Suicidaire, le vieux. Quoique kamikaze, plutôt.  
Insinuer une telle malhonnêteté chez Prof X était à ses risques et périls, mais il semblait prêt à prendre n'importe quel risque aussi périlleux soit-il pour rallier un aussi bon élément à sa cause, par une argumentation neutre ou déformée.

« Difficile de vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un qui serait capable de modeler ton esprit pour rabaisser ton ego et te faire le vénérer inconditionnellement, hein ? »  
« Heureusement que tu n'as pas ce don, alors, » répliqua-t-elle acide. « Dieu sait de quelles folies tu serais capable. »  
« Je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais avancer mes arguments sans les imposer. »  
« Cela ne t'a jamais empêché de tricher et de manipuler un enfant perdu dans ses indécisions. »

Les doigts de Mystique se crispent sur les épaules de Pyro qui grimace, n'appréciant ni l'allusion ni l'intrusion des ongles manucurés dans son épiderme.

« Je ne t'ai pas volé St. John, Storm. Il vous a quittées, toi et ta cause. »

Ouais, et s'il avait su fermer sa grande gueule, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, » dit Ororo avec un regard désapprobateur à John.

En effet, entre la protection, la sécurité, un avenir, une place dans ce monde... Bobby ne pouvait même pas énumérer tout ce qui lui échapperait sans l'école.

« Je pense savoir ce que je gagne, » répondit John en plissant les yeux de mépris.

La liberté. La paix. La tranquillité. L'indépendance. Un monde sans eux.  
Une mort digne de lui.

« Tu penses qu'en perdant notre respect tu obtiendras celui de la Confrérie ? » objecta Storm.  
« Je pense qu'avoir obtenu leur respect m'a fait perdre le vôtre. »  
« Allons bon, cela revient au même. Dans tous les cas, l'admiration que porte Magnéto sur ton pouvoir t'exclue totalement. Je suis bien placée pour parler. Il n'admire pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu es. Il lorgne seulement sur les possibilités que lui offrent tes pouvoirs. Je n'appelle pas ça du respect. »  
« Tu n'as pas seulement notre respect, Pyro, » confia Magnéto avec un ton paternel, « tu as notre confiance, notre protection. Tu es des nôtres. »  
« Cela ne veut rien dire. Vous n'êtes même pas un groupe. Vous êtes seulement des gens qui se servent les uns des autres. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je sais que John le savait déjà, il est pareil avec vous. Il veut juste arriver à son compte, même s'il ne vous l'a jamais dit, même si vous ne vous en doutez pas. »  
« Être des vôtres ? » ricana au même instant Pyro, écartant Mystique de lui comme un père avec sa fille capricieuse. « La belle affaire. »

Tous ne l'écoutèrent qu'à moitié sur le coup, et ce n'est que quand la tirade de Storm s'acheva que les mots de John s'acheminèrent enfin jusqu'à leur esprit. Autant dire que le silence d'incompréhension qui suivit fut écrasant.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je me balance de vos états d'âme. _Intensément_. Cette petite scène est ridicule. Je ne suis ni un morceau de viande, ni votre friandise, » ajouta-t-il en fixant Mystique, « ni votre jouet, et encore moins votre _ami_. Politiquement parlant, Magnéto a raison pour moi depuis des années. Rien que vous, ou même lui, pourriez changer un jour. »  
« Tu ne connais pas toute la vérité sur cette Guerre, John. »  
« Ah ouais ? Parce que je suis mineur ? Mais dis-moi Storm, qu'en sais-tu toi ? Tu n'as pas vu un tiers de ce que j'ai pu voir en seize misérables petites années d'existence. »

Domaine miné. Bobby savait que John savait que Storm avait été livrée à la rue dans un équivalent de prostitution infantile. Sujet rarement abordé, face à l'honneur et la sagesse dont elle était toujours digne jusqu'alors.

« Ne parle pas de politique avec moi, tu sais où ça nous a toujours menés. »  
« Je parle de mensonge. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà sérieusement regardé les infos depuis dix ans ? Non, je suis le seul. Vous refusez d'accepter tous ces meurtres envers les mutants, vous vous mentez sur ce génocide, et vous me parlez de vérité ? Franchement ! Ils ont tiré sur Logan alors qu'ils n'avaient _aucune _preuve. Hier, un enfant de quatre ans a été tué par son père parce qu'il pouvait faire changer les objets de forme. Cet enfant aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Maintenant Storm, dis-moi qui est le danger entre les deux, le père psychopathe et raciste, ou l'enfant incontrôlable ? »  
« L'école est justement là pour protéger ces enfants. »  
« Et _je _suis de ceux qui sont là pour punir les pères, les prévenir qu'ils n'ont aucun droit sur les dangers publics que nous sommes. »

Dans un sens, c'était parfaitement vrai. Les gens se moquaient que leur déo, leur clope ou leur mobile leur foute un cancer, que la surexploitation de la biodiversité leur concocte une douloureuse et inédite épidémie mortelle, que la pollution face grimper la température de vingt degrés dans cent ans, que des milliers d'enfants meurent de faim tous les jours, mais mettez-leur une poignée de mutants, danger inconnu et contre lequel ils sont impuissants, et vous aurez une vision à la fois utopique et apocalyptique de toutes les ethnies du monde réunies dans la Fraternité de l'Humanité. Contre les mutants, bien sûr.  
Alors _dans un sens_, ils participaient à l'équilibre du monde et des Hommes, qu'ils soient gentils ou méchants, rien que par leur existence.  
Retirez les mutants, et ce sera pire. Le chaos total. La destination finale.

« On se complète, et tu le sais. La Confrérie du côté du front, vous êtes l'arrière. Mais comme tout citoyen ingrat que vous êtes, vous êtes persuadés que nous sommes la cause de cette Guerre, alors qu'on ne fait que vous protéger, pendant que vous recrutez vos petits X-men sauveurs de la légitimité des mutants. Chacun son rôle, son quotidien. »  
« Tu tues des humains innocents pour sauver des mutants ? Ne te prends pas pour un héros, John, ce que tu fais est mal. Vous leur donnez une raison d'être raciste en les attaquant. Vous pourriez trouver un moyen plus explicite et moins discutable que le terrorisme. »  
« Non. Tuer une personne face à face exclue tous les autres, ils trouvent un moyen de se déculpabiliser. Nous voulons concerner tout le monde. Qu'ils comprennent tous. Je me moque qu'on soit les méchants dans l'histoire, ça n'importera bientôt plus. »

_Quand je serai mort, que j'aurai enfin tué Xavier, Drake et toutes ces sectes de l'Humanité._

Le message était on ne peut plus clair. L'ambiance tendue. La pièce glaciale.  
Bobby était dans une colère froide, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Bien, alors c'est comme ça ? Tu décides de nous larguer parce qu'on a une éthique ? »  
« Faut bien que des gens agissent pendant que vous jouez la nounou. »  
« Boucle-la ! »

Ils frôlèrent soudain les deux degrés, de la buée s'échappait des invectives de Bobby.

« Juste parce que tu n'as pas besoin des autres ne signifie pas que d'autres n'ont pas besoin de toi. Tu t'en fous, je sais ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux, venge-toi, tue qui tu veux, de toutes façons, ça ne te soulagera pas. Tu seras toujours haineux, torturé et incapable de faire face à tes propres démons. »  
« La ferme, Bobby-boy, tu risques de le regretter. »  
« Je ferme rien du tout. »

Progressivement, ils s'étaient rapprochés, se toisant de haut en bas avec un mépris ambigu, comme à leur habitude. Le regard de l'un était insoutenable à l'autre, mais toute erreur serait un affront à l'honneur.

« Tu tues, on l'a tous compris. Simplement, je _sais _la vérité. Tu n'as aucune autre excuse pour tuer en masse que le fait que tu ne saches pas qui Ils sont. »  
« T'es un homme mort. »

Une flamme dévorante apparut, prête à l'avaler cru.  
Bobby sourit et se contenta de cracher :

« Regarde-toi, _Pyro_. »

Il y avait une seule raison pour laquelle Pyro n'attaquait pas encore : il voulait entendre ce que Bobby avait à dire. D'habitude, c'était celui qui était prêt à insulter les points sensibles qui coupait court à la communication en commençant le combat physique et muet. Là, Bobby rompait la règle du non-dit.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de sortir une flamme sans ton maudit zippo. Tu n'es même pas foutu des Les oublier. Au fond tu n'as jamais été qu'un pyromane, un simple psychopathe. »  
« Je te hais. »

Bobby avait beau se sentir libre comme jamais, il était conscient que toute sa relation avec John était en jeu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments de lui broyer l'estomac.

« Oui, tu me hais, » fit-il mine de concéder en se rapprochant toujours plus de son rival.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et un petit gémissement lui échappa.  
De là où elle se tenait, sur son siège, tout poussait son esprit à divaguer vers des fantasmes des plus improbables. Entre autres, quand Bobby pencha la tête pour murmurer sa dernière phrase à John à quelques millimètres de son visage, elle crut qu'il lui emprunta ses lèvres dans un élan dément de vengeance.  
Non, en fait, il ne fit que lui offrir ses mots contre ses lèvres sans les toucher.

Et l'expression insatisfaite sur le visage poupon de John dès que Bobby s'éloigna de son visage pour pouvoir se remettre à plonger son regard dans le sien la persuada intimement que s'il ne le montrait que peu, lui était aussi perturbé qu'elle par ce geste audacieux.

*********************** . * . ***

Les mots de Bobby ne contenaient rien, en soi. La façon dont il les prononça, par contre, étaient pleines de sens. Des sens insaisissables pour John à son grand damne.

Bien que totalement déconnecté de la réalité, le gémissement de Marie parvint parfaitement à ses oreilles, et il dut lutter sans pitié contre lui-même pour ne pas en faire de même. D'autant plus qu'avec l'attention de tous centrée sur eux deux, la moindre faille n'aurait échappé à personne.

Alors il laissa les lèvres provocatrices de Bobby s'éloigner des siennes sans les avoir goûtées.

*********************** . * . ***

En partant du principe simple et concis que Bobby était haï de John, plus rien ne le retenait de se faire détester un peu plus et d'enfin _atteindre _son contraire, son inverse, son ami.

Seulement, il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir supporter la vue des lèvres de John encore une fois. Ce serait trop, mais alors vraiment trop néfaste pour sa santé mentale.  
Que dire de cet instant où son estomac s'est tordu cruellement, son coeur a irradié jusqu'à sa tête où les images explosives se sont imposées d'elles-mêmes ?  
Que dire du souffle de John contre sa bouche, ce regard d'incompréhension, soudain pur et vierge de tout dédain, de cette nuque toujours aussi désirable ?  
De cette imprévisible mine indécente qui peignit ses traits un milliardième de seconde interminable et encore inachevée ?

Bobby ne voulait plus jamais voir ce spectacle fascinant, hypnotisant, sublime. C'était malsain. C'était divin. C'était étrange et inédit. Incontrôlable.

Un sentiment fragile qui lui criait dangereusement de le préserver de ce monde minable.

Tout un étalage inconnu chez John sembla soudain s'offrir à lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne _savait _pas, car n'était pas encore créé. Quelque chose que seul lui pouvait produire, il en était persuadé.

Le comble fut quand les lèvres de John s'entrouvrirent de surprise, le laissant distinguer entre deux rondeurs roses le bout d'une langue indécente.  
Ce petit fond d'insatisfaction dans les yeux de John, là où il n'y aurait dû y avoir que de l'indignation, lui sembla intolérable.  
Tout l'être de John semblait lui sommer de revenir achever ce qu'il n'avait pas été si loin de parfaire contre son gré. Le problème étant justement qu'il était conscient que John _semblait_, mais que tout cela ne venait que de son imagination débridée.

Il vit presque avec soulagement John plisser les yeux et retrousser le nez pour retrouver sa contenance.

Cette brève seconde avait été intenable et révélatrice de tous les péchés. Bobby avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore de ses sentiments au moment même qu'il avait offensé, enfin, la vie de John.

« Tu ne sais rien. »

Pyro disait ça, et c'était paradoxal, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'au contraire il en savait trop.  
Pyro retardait l'affrontement physique, poursuivait la communication, et tentait de faire oublier cet impair corporel. Il l'attaquait, répliquait au murmure aux allures menaçantes de Bobby.

« En effet, » s'amusa-t-il. « Je comprends, nuance. »  
« Alors tu comprends mal. »  
« Je crois au contraire que je comprends très bien et que c'est ça qui t'a toujours gêné. »  
« Ah ouais ? » menaça John en se mettant à lui tourner autour avec un air de magistrat, au rythme de ses Clip-Snap significatifs, prêt à ordonner la sentence fatale. Bobby le laissa faire, peu impressionné à l'idée de plaider coupable.  
« Ouais. »  
« Tu crois, ou tu es sûr ? »  
« Je le _sais_. »

Attente. Suspense. Jusqu'à...

« Très bien, Icebob'. Si tu le dis. »

Silence.  
Quoi, il allait le lâcher l'affaire sans plus de manière ?  
Pyro finit lentement son tour, s'attardant longuement derrière lui, obnubilé par la flamme de zippo. Une fois décidé, il y eut un _Snap _plus violent que les autres et l'objet de son pouvoir s'en retourna dans sa poche.

« Prouve le. »

*********************** . * . ***

John savait que ni Magnéto, ni Mystique, ni Storm, ni Rogue, ni même les quelques personnes du bar n'ayant pas encore déserté par la mauvaise ambiance qu'ils avaient entraînée, ne perdait la moindre miette de cette joute bestiale.

En bref, il mettait Bobby au défi de le ridiculiser et de le dévoiler en public. Après tout, si l'Iceman avait décidé de rompre leur pacte informulé, qu'il l'assume publiquement. Qu'il le réduise à moins que rien, s'il en avait décidé ainsi. S'il s'en croyait capable.  
S'il en était.

John devait accorder à Bobby le fait qu'il ait beaucoup enduré de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais ménagé. Il l'avait souvent accusé injustement d'accidents de mutation quand il aurait juste pu le consoler. Bobby s'était endurci à force de côtoyer le plus insupportable, agaçant et démoniaque colocataire de l'école.  
Mais bon, il lui en voulait quand même à mort. Xavier était responsable, Bobby n'y était pour rien à l'origine, mais Bobby _savait_. C'était impardonnable.

Et à présent, Bobby affirmait qu'il _savait _même son futur parce qu'il le _comprenait_.  
Cela méritait une punition. Il décida, intraitable, de le laisser se brûler les ailes une bonne fois pour toute.

Il lui donnait une chance de se faire détruire ou de le détruire.

« Qu'attends-tu, Iceman ? Je suis démuni. Tu peux envoyer les armes. Tu peux me calomnier, déformer, argumenter. Démonte-moi la gueule un bon coup qu'on rie un peu. »

Un autre mutisme.  
John allait le provoquer de nouveau pour lui délier la langue - l'idée lui plaisait autant que l'image, mais ça il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à se l'avouer -, quand le glaçon cessa de se faire prier.

« Partons de là où ça coince. »  
« Dénoue-moi ce dilemme qu'est mon engagement dans la Confrérie, Bobby-boy. Je n'attends que ça. »  
« Parfait, » se prit au jeu Bobby. « Tu veux te venger d'Eux. »  
« Cela ne fait aucun doute. »  
« Et tu pars du principe qu'en prenant le risque de tuer une dizaine d'innocents, tu En tueras forcément, et indirectement tu sauveras des centaines de mutants. »  
« Peut-être bien. »  
« Donc tu tues des innocents en espérant Les avoir tous éliminés un jour. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors tu renverse les rôles entre Eux et toi. »  
« Je m'en fous, » soupira-t-il avec impatience. « Ça ne me fait pas plus d'effet que ça, ce que tu dis. Mets-y un peu du tien, je vais m'endormir. »

Que de mensonges... Il était intéressé comme jamais. Personne n'aurait pu le décrocher de ce lien indestructible qui l'attachait subitement à Bobby.  
Personne n'aurait pu détourner ses yeux de la bouche du blond, personne n'aurait su voiler ses oreilles aux mots qu'elle lui adressait personnellement.

« Tu es vain, John. Tu es vide, tu es creux, chacun de tes actes est stérile et tu te tues plus que tu ne Les achèves. »  
« Je suis mort depuis déjà si longtemps, » se moqua ironiquement le pyromane.  
« Tu Leur accorde trop d'importance. »  
« Ta gueule. »

Faux pas. Première blessure de guerre, un point pour Bobby.

« Tu ne peux pas éteindre cette rage en toi. »  
« Rien de mieux pour survivre. »  
« Tu ne te comprends pas, tu ne sais pas où tu vas. »  
« Tu es tellement mieux. »

Sarcasme. Quoique. Le ton était lourd de reproches et de raillerie, mais les yeux étaient sérieux comme la mort.

« Ta vengeance ne s'arrêtera jamais, tu continueras à tuer les humains, et tu sais pourquoi ? »  
« Éclaire ma lanterne, mon cher Drake. »  
« Parce que tuer ne te venge pas, mon cher Allerdyce, et te venger ne te soulage pas non plus. Alors ces nounous comme tu dis, ce sont elles qui servent aux jeunes mutants solitaires et exclus. Ils ne sont pas du tout apaisés parce que des types comme toi les venge. »  
« Crois-moi ils le sont. »

Le brun avait écouté attentivement chaque mot, les étudiant chacun sous toutes les coutures, et était resté silencieux, sans l'interrompre, jusqu'à sa conclusion. Il lui offrait sa chance, après tout.

Du coup, il n'avait pas entendu Rogue se faufiler derrière lui avec une discrétion inhumaine, d'une adresse plus bluffante encore que Mystique, et emprisonner son cou de ses mains nues, geste qu'il ne sentit d'abord pas tant il était habile.

La seconde d'après fut totalement opposée au calme relatif qui régnait jusque lors.  
Marie fut plaquée violemment contre le mur par Mystique et Magnéto barra le chemin de Storm avec les tabourets de métal pour l'empêcher de porter secours à son élève.  
A la surprise de tous, Rogue esquiva la prise avec une aisance déconcertante. Un vent puissant se dressa contre Magnéto pour le déstabiliser.  
Deux combats se formèrent d'eux-mêmes.

De leur côté, les deux ex-colocataires étaient occupés à redécouvrir leur pouvoirs réciproques.  
Le problème de Rogue, c'était que dès que le lien d'aspiration vitale était formé, il était très difficile de se déconnecter d'elle, d'échapper à son touché. Sauf que Mystique s'en était chargé pour Pyro.  
Aussitôt, le zippo fut de retour, à fleur de peau comme toujours, plus contrarié que jamais.

*********************** . * . ***

Après avoir échappé quelques secondes à Mystique, Rogue avait changé de tactique. Elle avait touché Bobby, le temps d'une seconde. Le souvenir qui s'imposa à elle, c'était lui, Bobby, seulement éclairé du drapeau enflammé, hurlant à s'en briser la voix.

_**« Reviens, enfoiré ! »**_

Le cri perdu dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sur le toit de l'école résonna dans sa tête comme un ordre impérieux auquel elle ne pouvait que se soumettre. Le déclic lui vint soudain. Rogue voulait non pas puiser les pouvoirs de Bobby, mais se servir de son esprit. Elle se concentra comme jamais afin de _copier _la psyché du blond sans l'aspirer. Et si le flux marchait dans un sens, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne marche pas dans l'autre.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'ôta de lui, son instinct l'élança vers la source de leurs problèmes. A peine entra-t-elle en contact avec Magnéto que Mystique vint s'ajouter à la connexion physique, profitant en même temps du jeu psychique de Rogue. Avec une puissance sans pareille, elle leur imposa la psyché de Bobby.  
Ils comprirent enfin.

_Que Pyro est le Feu de la Liberté.  
Et que sa liberté est d'abord d'être capable d'affronter Bobby.  
Qu'il méritait de vivre un semblant d'adolescence normale. Qu'il finirait par se rendre compte du bonheur qu'ils lui avaient volé pour des futilités, et qu'il s'en vengerait tôt ou tard, quittant leur cause.  
Que John avait encore des affaires à régler. Qu'il n'était pas parti, qu'il s'était perdu dans sa solitude, qu'il ne les avait trouvés que par dépit.  
Qu'il leur était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie, et qu'il était de leur côté, mais qu'il avait besoin de plus que de simples supérieurs prêts à ordonner son sacrifice pour la cause mutante.  
Que recueillir un animal sauvage était attachant, mais qu'il fallait savoir s'en détacher pour son bien. Qu'un chat errant était perdu mais n'avait besoin d'eux.  
Qu'il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour en finir avec son adolescence, sa vie à l'école, auprès de Bobby._

* * *

*********************** . * . ***

* * *

_Avril 2005_

_École pour Jeunes Surdoués de Charles Xavier  
Bureau du proviseur_

John dut se résigner. Il était temps de se faire à l'idée que plus aucune de ses valeurs ne survivrait à la situation actuelle.

Alors oubliez tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Souvenez-vous simplement de ce qui va suivre :

Il haïssait Storm. Il exécrait les X-men. Il abhorrait l'école toute entière. Il maudissait cette fille de Satan de Rogue. Il détestait ce fidèlement insupportable ami qu'était Bobby.  
Et il maudissait par dessus tout ces deux connards de M&m's.  
L'idée qu'ils l'aient abandonné l'effarait, celle qu'ils l'aient abandonné _aux X-men_ l'abominait. Il réprouvait leur sentimentalisme déplacé.

_« Encore trop jeune »_  
Nan, mais _franchement !_

Il honnissait leurs excuses.  
Il méprisait jusqu'à l'existence de cette parcelle d'humanité en eux.

« . . . collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! »

Oh, ce qu'il les détestait...

La sous-directrice venait de conclure sur ces derniers mots, le laissant à la fois estomaqué et indifférent. Tout ceci n'existait pas pour lui.  
C'était absurde.

Tous dans la pièce rivalisaient d'impassibilité. C'était devenu la pire arrogance, insolence en cet état de crise - et Dieu savait que le niveau était haut entre les concurrents.  
Storm avait peut-être eu la main avec sa sentence catégorique, mais à ce jeu-là, John excellait tout autant qu'elle. Il savait exactement comment la contrarier et avait des années d'expérience en la matière.  
Alors Pyro s'avança de quelques pas, ébauchant sur son visage le petit sourire caustique dont il avait l'art, et articula très distinctement chaque syllabe de sa réponse.

« Dans vos rêves. »  
« John, tu vas changer de ton immédiatement. »  
« C'est ça. »  
« John ! »  
« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Le silence qui en suivit était prometteur de tant de douleurs... et pourtant, ce fut avec calme et sérénité, non, en fait, avec une satisfaction sadique, que Storm reprit la parole.

« Oh, et j'oubliais : aucune sortie pour toi, John. »

_Bordel de . . !_

« J'm'en fous, j'me barre quand j'veux de c'bahut ! »  
« Tu crois ça ? »  
« J'suis pas encore en tôle que j'sache ! »  
Elle cilla un instant, mais se reprit aussi vite.  
« Où voudrais-tu aller, de toutes façons ? »  
« Retrouver ces deux allumés et leur montrer de quel bois j'me chauffe ! »  
« Ils ont seulement réalisé que tu étais encore trop jeune, John... »  
« Leur cramer les miches pour m'avoir traité de gosse ! »  
« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Alors là, elle était loin de l'y reprendre !

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby _abhorrait _tout d'abord Marie, pour l'avoir entraîné dans une histoire tordue; ensuite venait le tour de Magnéto et de Mystique, pour avoir enrôlé John, causant tous leurs soucis; directement suivis de John lui-même, pour avoir si bien incarné cet insupportable emmerdeur qu'il avait toujours été; puis il y avait Scott pour l'avoir collé jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité; et enfin il y avait Charles Xavier, pour avoir créé la tension hostile entre John et Bobby, à l'origine en quasi-totalité de son ralliement à la Confrérie.

En même temps, Bobby _adorait _Marie pour lui avoir permis de récupérer John, ainsi que Magnéto et Mystique pour le leur avoir rendu, ensuite John pour incarner toujours aussi impeccablement cet insupportable emmerdeur d'ami, à la suite duquel il y avait Storm, pour avoir empêché John de leur échapper, et enfin Charles, pour avoir créé la base du lien qui l'unissait à John malgré tout.  
Non, Scott ne trouvait nulle grâce à ses yeux.

« Je vais être direct avec vous : à partir d'aujourd'hui, je veillerai personnellement à ce que votre vie soit un enfer. »

Décidément _pas_.

Bobby ôta le pack de glace de la bosse qui ornait son crâne et le déposa à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'énumération exhaustive des règles qu'il avait _hum_, disons, _contournées_, pour ramener John. La gradation ascendante des vils stratagèmes de vengeance du prof ne lui était pas non plus indispensable.

John avait eu le droit à de longs et effroyables reproches de Storm, mais pas lui, non, pas eux. La vicieuse avait préféré ponctuer son discours sur une note de cruauté, justifiant ainsi pourquoi elle les avait épargnés jusqu'alors :_  
« Quant à vous deux... Je laisse le soin à Scott de vous faire regretter amèrement le vol de sa voiture préférée. »_  
Intraitable, la Storm.

Ainsi, il subissait pour la seconde fois en quelques dizaines d'heures les remontrances de Scott. Enfin, surtout Marie, ceci dit.

« . . . embarquer Bobby dans une histoire pas possible, en volant _ma voiture_, nan mais franchement, à quoi tu t'attendais ? »  
« Je suis revenue avec deux pour le prix d'un, ça compte un peu ? »  
« Attends, je vais me répéter pour ta microscopique cervelle atrophiée : deux emmerdeurs m'ont piqué _ma voiture_ pour aller jusqu'au Canada récupérer un troisième fouteur de merde, suis-je plus clair ? »

Ouais, nan, du point de vue de Scott, ça n'arrangeait en rien leur cause.

*********************** . * . ***

Kitty Pride appréciait les cours de génétique avancée. Son premier cours avait porté sur la psychologie mutante, les suppositions sur l'origine de leurs pouvoirs et les conséquences qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur leur personnalité. Elle était non seulement concernée, elle était passionnée par le sujet, et avait tendance à généraliser ses cours et les appliquer autour d'elle de plus en plus facilement.  
Ainsi, pour Kitty, chaque mutant voyait ses pouvoirs directement liés à leur caractère. La question restait celle de l'oeuf et de la poule : les pouvoirs sont-ils l'illustration d'un trait de caractère, ou est-ce le pouvoir qui développe ce trait de caractère ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, en ce moment, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

« Hello Kitty. »  
« Salut, Bobby. »

Ledit Bobby prit place à sa droite, et sortit ses affaires avec une fainéantise évidente.  
Alors, qu'en était-il de lui ?  
Bobby était la Glace, ou plus généralement, il incarnait le Froid, et pourtant c'était le garçon le plus chaleureux qui soit de l'école. Encore qu'on pouvait leur accorder divers points communs : Bobby était fragile, il était également trompeur avec ses airs transparents, il était dur à l'état brut, semblait incassable à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Décidé, il était attaché à ses idées et complet dans son raisonnement, il s'adaptait partout, il était incontournable et apprécié, si l'on savait s'en protéger. D'ailleurs, il était en apparence facilement approchable, maniable et docile, sauf qu'en réalité le côtoyer de trop près était peut-être rafraîchissant, mais sans protection, une trop longue exposition brûlait.  
Et puis surtout, une seule chose pouvait le faire fondre ...

« Alors ? » l'interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix.  
« Alors quoi ? »

Elle roula des yeux, souriant à son faux air innocent.

« Ta petite escapade avec Rogue. »

Aucune réponse ? Encore mieux. Monsieur se gratte la nuque. Comme par hasard...  
Pour n'importe qui d'autre, Kitty se serait empressée d'ajouter la tournure habituelle : « si tu ne veux pas en parler... », mais le problème était que Bobby en aurait profité pour la prendre au mot. Alors elle se tut, le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

« C'était pas mon idée. »  
« Tiens donc ? »  
« Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris. »  
« Bien sûr. »

Bobby lui lança un regard un peu plus irrité que d'habitude.

« Écoute, lâche-moi avec ça, il ne s'est rien passé. »  
« Je n'ai rien dit. »  
« Tu l'as pensé très fort. Si on avait voulu s'envoyer en l'air, idée totalement saugrenue d'ailleurs, on aurait pas piqué la caisse de Scott. C'est totalement dégueulasse. »  
« Déjà moins que le faire au milieu de mutants aux sens surdéveloppés ou pouvoirs psychiques incontrôlables. Je comprends que vous ayez voulu vous épargner les regards ambigus des profs, tu sais. »

Bobby ouvrit grand les yeux, et elle en conclut qu'il venait à peine de réaliser que la moindre de ses pensées déplacées durant son sommeil était parfaitement captée par le professeur Xavier. Ça la surprit d'autant plus qu'il avait eu des années pour potasser sur la question.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » le rassura-t-elle, « à mon avis, il s'en fiche. Et puis, ça me console que tu réagisses ainsi. Tu es un ado sain, malgré tout. »  
« Pitié, Kitty, ferme-la. »

Okay, il semblait assez torturé pour la journée. Quand il s'étala sur sa table en s'agrippant les cheveux, signe qu'il était tourmenté, elle remarqua une bosse à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Vous avez fait de mauvaises rencontres ? Raconte ! »  
« Rien, c'est à force d'écouter Marie parler, j'me suis trop cogné la tête contre l'appuie-tête. »

L'histoire aurait presque été plausible, exaspéré comme il était, si le commentaire à l'adresse de sa petite copine n'avait pas été de trop.

« Vous vous êtes tapé dessus ? Moi qui pensais que vous alliez... »  
« Kitty, arrête de penser deux minutes. »  
« Quoi, elle t'a plaqué ? »  
« Oui. »

Elle resta abasourdie à la réponse dégagée du jeune homme avachi, et fut incapable de s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Pourquoi ? »  
« Kitty ! »

Un bruit sourd venant de l'autre pièce l'empêcha de répliquer.  
C'est à cet instant précis que toute la classe entra dans un silence complet, chaque élève aux aguets du moindre bruit de l'autre côté du mur.

Deux ou trois personnes se battaient violemment de l'autre côté, et au vu des éclats de voix qu'ils percevaient depuis la classe, l'une d'entre elles était Ororo Munroe.  
Kitty vit son voisin devenir livide et s'en inquiéta. Elle se concentra, et put identifier les deux autres personnages.  
Elle reconnut aisément la voix grave et puissante de Logan. Puis, parmi les innombrables noms d'oiseaux menaçants et autres vulgarités, elle reconnut une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu pendant des semaines, une voix aux légers accents australiens ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une personne. Elle n'en crut d'abord pas ses oreilles, puis elle fut confortée dans son idée par le fait que personne n'insultait Storm comme John savait le faire.  
Elle comprit en un instant.

_« Maintenant ça suffit ! »_ s'époumona la voix de Storm._ « Tu vas en cours immédiatement ! »  
« Rends-le moi ou ..! »  
« Essaye pour voir ! »_ Ah, ça c'était Logan._  
« Tu vas moins la ramener quand j't'aurai réduit cendres ! »  
« C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne te le rendrai pas, gamin. »_

Nouveaux bruits sourds. Un objet semblait avoir été balancé de toutes ses forces contre Logan, et un bruit de découpe métallique et de débris le confirma.

_« Calme-toi, John, »_ tenta de l'apaiser Ororo.  
_« Qui est un gamin ? »  
« T'es qu'un sale gosse, fais-toi à l'idée. »  
« Et vous êtes de sales fils de ..! »  
« John ! »_ s'écria Storm, couvrant ses insultes comme pour les censurer à leurs oreilles.  
_« Laisse tomber, Ororo. Il est juste dégoûté que ses deux potes ne veuillent plus de lui. »  
« La ferme ! »  
« Tu ne devrais même pas lui porter attention. A ta place, je l'aurais enfermé depuis longtemps. »  
« Logan, arrête. Laisse-le. »  
« Pour qu'il recommence ? Pas question. Tu veux mourir, gamin ? T'en as jamais été aussi proche. »  
« Ouais, et bah tue-moi si t'en as les ..! »_

Les coups et les chocs se firent plus intenses et bruyants que jamais, parmi lesquels les sons des griffes de Wolverine furent explicites.  
Des cris d'horreur et de surprise surgirent de partout dans la classe, empêchant quiconque de distinguer la suite de l'affaire.  
Bobby s'était levé, le visage fermé.

Mais la seconde d'après, John débarquait déjà dans la classe, la chemise quelque peu déchirée, l'épaule droite ensanglanté, la joue griffée et des traces de coups parsemant son corps.  
Kitty se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant et entraperçut Storm qui barrait le chemin à un Wolverine au poing levé plutôt énervé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
Pyro, lui, ne se retourna même pas, se contentant d'essuyer avec le reste de sa manche le sang qui dégoulinait le long de sa mâchoire, son regard dur dirigé devant lui, là où aurait dû se tenir Storm pour son cours de génétique.  
Bobby se précipita vers lui, sans que les autres aient eu le temps de réagir. John lui lança un regard flamboyant et haineux, mais pas à son égard, car il se confia à mi-voix.

« Cette garce m'a piqué mon Zippo ! »

Et voici comment ceci expliqua cela.

*********************** . * . ***

« Reste _dehors_, Logan. Je m'en charge. »

Sur ce, Storm entra dans la classe et le silence fut de retour. Elle jeta un regard réprobateur à Pyro qui la défiait de la tête aux pieds, toujours debout aux côtés de Bobby, imbuvable rien que par sa posture.

« Bonjour tout le monde. John, Bobby, retournez à vos places, le cours va commencer. »

Pas un geste esquissé. Aucun des deux garçons n'hésita à jouer la carte de la provocation pour se rebeller à l'autorité parentale et/ou professorale.  
Sans attendre, John prit la parole, les mains dans les poches, faisant peser ses mots avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Y'a pas d'place pour moi ici, prof. »  
« John, si tu ne te trouves pas une chaise dans une seconde, je vais me sentir obligée de t'assommer avec. »

Des murmures filèrent le long des rangs. L'attitude nonchalante de l'élève n'avait d'égale que celle du professeur, appuyant sa hanche contre son bureau, le nez dans le carnet de présence. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout juste prononcé une menace aussi pesante pour l'ensemble de la classe. Elle avait l'air de débuter son cours (de remplacement), aussi confiante que d'habitude.  
Kitty haussa les sourcils. Ce petit interlude mis à part, dès que John retrouva sa place à côté de Bobby, elle eut la nette sensation que John n'était quelque part jamais parti.

« Où est Marie ? »

Aucune réponse. Les deux garçons ne réagirent pas, l'ignorant, provocateurs en ne faisant _rien_.

« Bobby, tu sais ? »  
« Pas du tout, » répondit-il évasivement.  
« John ? »  
« Mm ? »  
« Où est Marie, John ? »  
« Oh, vous parlez de cette pisseuse aux cheveux blancs ? Sans vous offenser, bien sûr. »  
« John ! Dis-moi où elle est. »

Il se pencha sur sa table, prêt à marchander comme ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre.

« Rendez-moi ma liberté, et ça se négocie. »

Storm entra dans son jeu sans attendre, imitant sa position, avec un sourire amusé et un sourcil moqueur.

« Ce serait si bête que je te prive du peu de temps libre qu'il te reste, John... »  
« Quel temps libre ? » ricana-t-il vertement. « Je suis collé tous les jours de l'année. Pas de sortie, pas de salle des dangers, pas de Zippo. L'Enfer m'aurait au moins fourni de la distraction, vous savez. Mais là, c'est juste chiant. »  
« Où est Marie ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.  
« Où est mon Zippo ? »  
« Où est-elle ? »  
« Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle sortira de mon Zippo, genre le génie de la lampe. »  
« John, tu ..! »  
« Elle est au lac, » finit par avouer Bobby, peu désireux de laisser John débiter d'autres impertinences pouvant lui porter préjudice, « avec le professeur Xavier et Summers. »

Nouveaux murmures. Le professeur Munroe _pas _au taquet d'une des décisions du directeur, c'était une nouvelle.

« Très bien, » conclut-elle dignement. « Génétique avancée, chapitre trois, où en étions-nous ? »


	3. D'amour ardent et d'eau bien fraîche

**D'amour ardent et d'eau bien fraîche**  
Ou en quoi la relation de Bobby et John n'a _jamais _été platonique

Le retour de John avait été long et fracassant à la fois. Trop heureux d'avoir sous la main de multiples occasions de faire de leur vie commune un Enfer (« Hellcome, Ladies & Gentlemen ! »), John ne se privait pas de faire savoir à la Terre entière à quel point il leur en voulait.  
L'autrefois paisible ambiance qui régnait à l'école était à présent changeante, et ce au gré des sautes d'humeur de son occupant le plus lunatique. Une matinée calme était bien souvent bousculée par les caprices d'une certaine tête brûlée...  
Au fond, ça ne gênait personne. John était le seul qui ne créait pas des rumeurs déprimantes. Entre les informations et les accidents de pouvoir dont on ne pouvait se moquer par solidarité entre bouc émissaires de l'univers, il fournissait un sujet qui amusait et ne suscitait aucune pitié. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, bien sûr.

Marie n'était pas en reste non plus. En quelques jours, elle_ s'effeuilla_ nettement. Elle était devenue aussi difficile à cerner que facile à toucher. La plupart des étudiants de sa classe pensait tout bas qu'elle était schizophrène, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Logan laisse échapper la vérité à son sujet. En quelques minutes, toute l'école fut au courant.  
Venue du futur, elle avait plaqué Bobby, ramené John, sauvé Scott d'une mort tragique, épargné à Xavier le besoin de se retrouver un nouveau corps, et fait enfermer Jean dans un comas profond, le temps que Kurt aille voler le vaccin dans les laboratoires. Harcelée de questions, elle brisa la réputation et les espoirs de bien des élèves, usant d'autant de tact qu'avec Bobby.  
Ce dernier en particulier prit cher. Bobby était définitivement fiché, en partie par sa faute. Elle ne révéla pas beaucoup de choses, mais tous surent plus ou moins précisément ses futurs déboires amoureux, surtout les moins dignes.  
Le regard amusé qu'elle lançait à certains, ou sa surprise quand elle retrouvait des gens qu'elle avait pourtant vu quelques semaines auparavant, dans le présent, inquiétait tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas fait la liste exacte de tous ceux qui mourraient dans les prochaines années, mais elle pouvait se montrer très évidente.  
La manière dont elle riait des embrouilles à répétition que créait John en était un exemple. Même si le nouveau comportement de Scott (dont la survie de Jean était la cause) surprenait tout le monde, Marie sursautait dès qu'elle entendait sa voix, ou frôlait la crise cardiaque dès que le professeur Xavier débarquait dans une pièce sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, sans bruit de pas.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à quelques détails près, la vie reprit vite son cours au sein de l'école pour jeunes surdoués de Charles Xavier.

Il ne manquait qu'un élément décisif au tableau, selon Bobby.  
A savoir le retour de John dans leur chambre.

« Hein ? Mais alors où est-ce qu'il pieute ? »

Bobby ne pouvait même plus traîner dans les couloirs tranquille, maintenant. C'était désolant.

« Marie, arrête de me toucher sans prévenir. »  
« Et manquer une occasion d'intercepter tes pensées intimes ? Tu rêves, mon vieux. Fallait pas rêvasser. Bref, il dort où, le Pyro ? »

En fait, plus que le contrôle récent de ses pouvoirs, ce qui choquait Bobby était la familiarité de Marie. Elle était d'une humeur cynique et se moquait de tout, profitait de la vie à fond, rattrapait le temps perdu, et pourtant, en général, elle évitait tout contact avec les gens. Elle n'aimait pas trop fouiner dans leur tête, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait s'y trouver.  
Bobby était l'exception, la seule et l'unique, celle qui confirmait la règle, à tel point qu'il ne remarquait que rarement le léger picotement quand elle usait de ses dons sur lui sans le prévenir. Il semblait qu'elle ait déjà découvert le pire de Bobby dans le futur alternatif et que ça ne la rendait que plus curieuse et audacieuse. Elle aventurait plusieurs fois par jour ses mains le long de sa nuque, de ses bras, et comme les regards des autres étaient équivoques, elle s'amusait à aller plus loin, froissant ses chemises par ses allers venus provocateurs.  
Bobby se demanda vaguement à quels genres de mauvaises habitudes il avait pu l'habituer dans le futur, mais décida aussitôt qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, et l'informa pour la forme :

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton jouet sexuel ? »

Elle eut l'air _vraiment _surprise, et leva les mains en signe de trêve de paix.

« Désolée, c'est juste trop tentant. T'étais dans la Lune et personne ne regardait, alors... »  
« T'es vraiment une fouine. »  
« Exact, et c'est pour ça que je vais te demander jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes : où dort John ? »  
« Dis donc D'Ancanto, » intervint une voix traînante reconnaissable entre mille, « je croyais que tu l'avais plaqué, ton blondinet, pourquoi tu continues de le harceler ? »  
« Ah, John, tu tombes bien. »  
« Quoi, encore ? »  
« Il paraît que tu laisses ton pauvre coloc' se morfondre tout seul dans votre chambre ? »

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent ostensiblement et il échangea un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé avec Bobby.

« Ouais, à force de le tripoter tu lui as refilé le syndrome des mains baladeuses, alors j'ai migré. »

Bobby ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifié par les insinuations douteuses (et bruyantes!) sur sa déjà grandement malmenée petite personne. Marie, au contraire, afficha un sourire des plus suggestifs jusqu'aux oreilles, que John se fit un plaisir d'arracher.

« T'emballe pas, abrutie. Si l'Icebob' était aussi intolérable que toi, j'aurais fait un vrai tapage. Certains savent se tenir. »  
« Je me tiens très bien, d'abord, » se vexa-t-elle en grimaçant pendant que Bobby et John se moquaient ouvertement d'elle. « Et puis, tout le monde sait à quel point les retrouvailles de deux amis, c'est émouvant. On comprendrait que tu te sois emporté, Bobby. »  
« Prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, Rogue. »  
« J'avoue, trouve-toi un autre passe-temps, » renchérit le brun. « Mange-toi la main, apprends à cuisiner, ce que tu veux on s'en fout, mais lâche-nous deux minutes. »  
« Alors que vous faites des cochonneries dans mon dos ? »  
« T'es un vrai cas soc', tu sais ça ? » ricana Bobby.  
« Freeze-lui la bouche, Popsicle. Au sens le plus platonique du terme, bien sûr. Pas envie de réveiller encore une fois son imagination débridée, juste l'empêcher de nous la faire subir... »

Malgré son sourire amusé, la lueur malveillante dans ses yeux était sérieuse au possible.

« Je dis que des conneries ? Alors comment se fait-il que ce soit la première réponse qui te soit venue à l'esprit, hun ? » répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était un argument d'autorité. « Y'a sûrement un fond de vérité là-dedans... »

Elle approcha sa main nue de la peau du brun, qui s'hâta de faire tomber les manches de son T-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'elles recouvrent même ses doigts et recula de plusieurs pas.

« Je te jure que si...! »  
« T'es pas marrant, Pyro, » se plaignit-elle. « T'es toujours couvert de la tête aux pieds. »

Il lança un regard furtif à l'hasardeuse chemise entrouverte du blond et au tank échancré de la jeune femme.

« On n'est pas tous aussi impudiques que vous deux. »

Bobby eut un petit sourire révélateur. Il n'alla pas dire à voix haute que dans l'histoire, c'était John qui était trop pudique, mais il n'en pensait visiblement pas moins.

« Oh, mais tu peux toujours m'avouer où tu dors et j'arrêterai de le chercher par moi-même. L'histoire s'arrêterait là. Sauf si tu lâche un autre détail croustillant, bien sûr. »

John hésita, puis soupira en cédant à sa requête.

« T'excite pas pour si peu, va. D'après les profs, je suis encore trop intenable pour avoir une chambre sans surveillance. C'est une façon diplomatique de me dire qu'ils ne prennent pas le risque de me laisser une fenêtre. »  
« Alors où..? »  
« A l'infirmerie, D'Ancanto. Tu vois, pas de quoi en faire une scène. »

Sur ce, il passa son chemin.  
Marie n'allait pas insister, mais le soupir soulagé de Bobby lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était lui aussi posé la question, pendant plusieurs semaines sans doute.

« Je ne pense pas être la plus rassurée, » glissa-t-elle prudemment, s'attirant les foudres muettes de Bobby et la surprise de John qui se retourna.  
« Mm ? Tu savais pas, Icebob ? »

Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse.

« Bah, de toutes façons, je reviens ce soir. Ils trouvaient que d'un point de vue pédagogique, ils avaient pas le droit de m'interdire trop de salles dans l'école. Pour votre très précieuse sécurité, ils ont remplacé ma chambre par la cuisine. »  
« Comment ils peuvent t'interdire la cuisine ? » lui demanda Marie, sceptique.  
« J'ai un GPS X-Corporation dans ma tête qui m'harcèle dès que je m'approche de trop près d'une zone potentiellement inflammable. »

Autrement dit, Charles Xavier le surveillait de près.  
Le brun se retint d'ajouter que c'était totalement inutile, vu que dans le rôle de chieurs de service, y'avait déjà le griffu, Storm et Rogue. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, comme disait le vieux. Peuh.

« Ceci dit, ça tombe bien, j'en avais marre d'emprunter des fringues. Alors, heureux, Popsicle ? Comme au bon vieux temps, tu vas me supporter tous les soirs. »  
« Je m'y ferai à force, » assura-t-il.

John allait reprendre son chemin quand il fut interpellé à nouveau.

« A propos, Pyro ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu penseras bien à ranger le bordel que tu y as laissé. »

Même si Bobby avait sorti son sourire le plus aimable et joueur, John sut immédiatement qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il avait vraiment laissé la pièce en état, et une part de lui en fut soulagée. Il était peut-être parti, mais Bobby ne l'avait pas jeté hors de leur chambre.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie, John et Bobby étaient devenus le centre des discussions de l'école toute entière en quelques semaines, tous les trois indépendamment et conjointement à la fois.

« John, Bobby, pas si vite. Vous avez encore tout le premier étage à laver. »  
« Hein ? Abusé ! Qu'est-ce que j'vous ai fait ? »  
« Tu veux dire, à part avoir détruit mon bureau ? »  
« Attendez, j'ai rien détruit du tout. J'étais juste venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient. C'est pas de ma faute si vous avez fermé vos tiroirs à clé. Quelle idée, aussi. »  
« Et puis moi, j'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire. Pourquoi j'm'en prends aussi ? »  
« Fallait pas ramener ton pote, Drake. D'ailleurs, où est Rogue ? »

Les professeurs de l'école n'avaient jamais autant prouvé leur talent pédagogique. Même s'ils étaient souvent déstabilisés par le boucan que les trois « amis » pouvaient créer à eux seuls, ils savaient se faire respecter et imposer leurs limites.  
Si si, à force, Munroe avait fini par les dresser un peu... John mordait moins, Bobby résistait moins et Marie désobéissait moins. Le professeur Xavier n'avait pas osé fouiner bien loin, les trois élèves lui en voulaient à mort, et pour trois raisons différentes. Jean était indisponible pour le moment, Summers faisait l'arbitre de temps en temps quand il n'était pas en train de vaquer à d'autres occupations (à savoir s'occuper de sa fiancée sans pouvoir l'approcher de quelque manière que ce soit, c'est-à-dire être totalement inutile).

« Avec la Chance qu'elle a, » marmonna le brun, « elle doit déjà être collée par quelqu'un d'autre. »  
« Elle vous fuit, peut-être. » Délicate proposition de Bobby...  
« Elle s'est peut-être trouvé un nouveau Wolfdoudou. » Et Pyro qui renchérit...  
« Elle doit préférer les plumes aux poils. Warren est un _ange_, quand il s'y met. »  
« Ouch, ça doit faire mal. On compatit, pas vrai, Popsicle ? »  
« On compatit _vraiment_. »  
« Pas besoin d'vos commentaires, merci. »

Logan, quant à lui, contemplait l'Espoir que la jeunesse seule était capable d'apporter aux troupes, et riait tout bas du caractère explosif du trio déjanté.  
Il estimait le pouvoir qu'avait John de forcer les autres relativiser, de renverser tout préjugé par des commentaires fins et prenants, d'être attachant tout en se servant d'eux comme punching-ball.  
Il respectait le sang-froid de Bobby, celui qui raisonnait beaucoup trop et si bien qu'il ne révélait que les parties les plus correctes et accommodantes de sa pensée.  
En fait, Logan regardait surtout Marie de travers, et pire : ce n'était rien en comparaison du regard qu'_elle _lui lançait.

« Vous devriez profiter du fait qu'elle vous évite, vous savez, » émit Bobby. « Certains aimeraient qu'elle en fasse autant avec eux. »  
« Comme toute l'école, par exemple, » précisa son colocataire.  
« Vous êtes vraiment le seul à vouloir être harcelé par elle. »  
« Moi, personnellement, ça m'a jamais manqué, à la Confrérie. »  
« Ouais, enfin déjà, elle respecte un peu l'ex-futur-toi, elle t'écrase pas sans arrêt. »  
« Son ex-futur-moi est mort, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle critique ? De toute façon, y'a rien à critiquer chez moi, je suis parfait comme je suis. Faut juste qu'elle se réhabitue à toi, tu t'y feras, Iceman. »  
« Mm... C'est ça, en fait ! Son Wolfy habituel n'a pas dû changer d'un poil, du coup, elle rattrape le temps avec les autres avant de s'occuper de vous. »  
Bon, ça suffisait comme ça.  
« Dites donc, les deux gnomes, vous attendez quoi pour vous mettre au boulot ? »  
« Oh, on disait ça pour vous, nous. »  
« C'est ça. Cassez-vous avant que je vous réduise en miettes. »

Wolverine ne comprenait décidément pas.

Après tout, il avait toujours été son héros. Le type incassable sur lequel elle pourrait toujours compter. Et elle avait été sa protégée, celle qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais car elle aurait toujours besoin de lui pour la protéger.  
Ce lien spécial entre eux s'était brisé, et si cela perturbait visiblement Wolverine, Marie elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle ne lui accordait simplement plus d'attention. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au griffu.  
En revanche, elle était très intéressée par l'évolution de la relation entre Bobby et John, comme tout le monde. Et ça plaisait encore moins au griffu.  
Elle s'intéressait à tout le monde, vive et curieuse, riait et taquinait chacun, mais manifestement elle ignorait Wolverine. Délibérément. Préoccupé par le sort de Jean et les derniers problèmes politiques, Logan ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir, et c'est cette indécision qui lui fut la plus fatale. Il avait l'impression d'être Bobby il y a quelques mois, poursuivi par un sentiment d'insécurité omniprésent.

*********************** . * . ***

Cependant, tout cela n'intéressait pas Marie, qui s'attardait plutôt à cerner John derrière son masque d'enfant à problèmes, usant d'amabilités et de ruses, arrachant des détails à son entourage proche (dont la première place revenait à Bobby évidemment), ou les volant tout simplement.

Voici ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors remarqué ou appris : John mesurait 1m76, mangeait moins qu'elle et était ambidextre. Ses yeux étaient verts, ou bleus. Il était pudique à l'extrême et aussi migraineux que son colocataire était insomniaque. Sa bouche et sa nuque passionnaient Bobby.

Voici ce qu'elle avait volé, ou plus précisément sciemment intercepté chez Bobby : John était le deuxième mutant que Bobby avait rencontré. Il l'avait sauvé de terroristes anti-mutants lors de leur première rencontre. Le professeur Xavier avait remarqué Bobby à cette occasion et était venu chez lui quelques jours après lui demander de rejoindre l'école. John avait été difficile à retrouver car il vivait dans la rue.

Ce détail fut le dernier qu'elle osa voler, le plus intrigant aussi.  
Marie avait déjà entendu de nombreux sous-entendus à ce sujet, mais elle ne comptait plus les délires qui se disaient sur chacun dans ce bahut, alors elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention.  
Tous savaient, ou avaient déduit, que John était sorti de la rue en venant à l'école. Elle avait toujours refusé d'y croire, se rappelant à chaque fois des détails qui pour elle voulaient tout dire.  
Tout d'abord, John était de nationalité australienne. Charles Xavier ne serait pas allé jusqu'en Australie pour chercher un gosse des rues. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait à son entrée à l'école.  
D'autres éléments la confortèrent très vite dans son idée.  
John avait en général plus de classe que la majorité des élèves de l'école. Il s'habillait discret, et pourtant la façon dont il portait ses vêtements dénotait une élégance particulière, plus propre à un aristocrate qu'à un délinquant. Il se tenait avachi parfois, mais il gardait toujours cette sorte de prestance, d'assurance qui le casait dans les hauts rangs, comme Ororo Munroe.  
En plus, il n'accordait ni gratitude ni respect à Xavier, ce qui prouvait que ce dernier ne le recueillait aucunement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, John se finançait lui-même.  
Enfin, même s'il intervertissait souvent ses fringues avec Bobby, John ne portait pas n'importe quoi. Déjà, il portait de longues manches, il protégeait son corps d'on-ne-savait-quoi. Ensuite, quel genre de type à la rue porte une veste en cuir et des jeans de marque, huh ? Marie savait parfaitement combien coûtait un Zippo, pour avoir voulu s'en fournir un pour son projet d'excursion en Alaska. Ça montait facilement au-delà des 60$, tout de même.  
Alors excusez-la si elle s'était toujours bornée à croire que John était plus « riche » qu'elle, et qu'il n'était pas ingrat au point de vouloir tuer celui qui l'avait sorti de la rue.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait tout faux.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, Bobby, en revanche, le _savait_.

*********************** . * . ***

Robert « Bobby » Drake n'avait pas seulement la particularité d'être mutant, c'était aussi un surdoué. Quoiqu'il en dise, il était spécial.  
Peu importe, disait-on. C'était toujours un mutant. Certes.  
Seulement, il n'était pas juste extrêmement intelligent, il était aussi doté d'une mémoire surprenante, pratiquement infaillible, qui lui avait d'abord été difficile de cacher. A force d'entraînement bien sûr, plus personne ne pourrait le soupçonner d'être différent des autres, que ce soit par sa capacité à créer du froid ou sa finesse d'esprit.  
Chaque personne a ses secrets. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous définit - une personne devient adulte quand elle s'approprie son premier secret. Pour certains, cela se fait à la fin de l'adolescence, pour d'autres comme Bobby, cela se faisait très tôt et de force.  
La raison pour laquelle ses parents ne découvrirent jamais ces deux secrets était encore obscure pour eux, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, et surtout comment, Bobby avait pu leur cacher toute une partie de son être. Bobby quant à lui, ne comprenait pas que les gens puissent l'en trouver différent. Ils ne devraient même pas penser que ça changerait quelque chose. Que voudriez-vous que cela change ?  
Au fond, quand il a gelé la tasse de thé de sa mère, ce n'est pas sa mutation qui a été découverte, mais la mutophobie de ses parents. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas été l'origine de cette rupture avec sa famille, c'était _eux _qui avaient découvert que leur mutophobie dépassait leur amour familial.  
Le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté quand le professeur Xavier leur avait faussement annoncé qu'il voulait de Bobby dans son école pour jeunes surdoués. Mais Bobby leur en avait voulu, car il avait très bien compris.  
_« C'est le meilleur choix pour toi »_  
Ou alors, s'était-il dit, c'est le meilleur choix pour vous.  
Malgré ses objections, que Xavier prit pour un traditionnel attachement maternel, ses parents avaient décidé que le pensionnat était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Il aurait pu protester autant qu'il voulait, leur décision était prise. Ils acceptaient la satisfaction d'un fils prodige - et ils ne savaient même pas à quel point encore aujourd'hui -, mais ils en refusaient les conséquences, leur _devoir_.  
Bobby ne leur en voulait plus, avec le temps. Il s'en voulait toujours un peu, mais il comprenait leurs raisons. Au fond, il comprenait.

Il avait toujours su qu'il était spécial. Il en avait simplement, _placidement_, déduit que c'était parce qu'il était l'enfant-roi de ses parents, qui ne l'eurent que très tard dans leur vie de couple.  
Il avait vite remarqué la progression de ses compétences intellectuelles. Il en était même devenu paresseux, tellement tout lui semblait facile. Il avait minutieusement observé son entourage, et avait remarqué que la plupart des enfants de son âge avaient de nettes difficultés à assimiler et retenir ce qu'on leur disait. Ce qu'il remarqua de plus notable, c'était que généralement, moins un enfant était chéri par ses parents, moins il réussissait à l'école. Il avait supposé, en tant qu'enfant premier et adoré, ayant grandi dans un environnement plutôt luxueux où ses moindres envies avaient été comblées, qu'il avait simplement été plus gâté que les autres.  
C'était logique, pour un Bobby Drake de cinq ans.

Et puis, à neuf ans, un après-midi, il rentra à la maison et découvrit sa mère en pleurs. Surpris plus qu'affolé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans de tels états. Il vit alors la police l'embarquer, elle, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il aurait des nouvelles dans quelques heures. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'inquiéter ? C'était idiot.  
Où était son père ?

Le frère aîné de sa mère était un politicien très efficace - charismatique, beau et d'une intelligence rare. Il passait de temps en temps voir Bobby et son petit frère, Ronny, et il _adorait _les enfants.  
Voilà.

Cet homme, qui lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre, qui était adorable et extérieurement irréprochable, avait combattu toute sa vie contre lui-même deux de ses pires secrets. Le premier était le fait qu'il soit mutant, capable de devenir invisible, le deuxième était qu'il était pédophile, et qu'il avait cédé à ce qu'il avait vécu comme une maladie tout au long de sa vie.  
Bobby ne l'avait pas jugé alors. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'était ce trouble sexuel, il n'en saisissait pas l'impact. Il avait compris que son oncle était allé sur des sites illégaux, que la police l'avait surveillé pendant des semaines et que quand son oncle avait proposé à son petit frère d'aller dans sa chambre, il s'était fait embarquer.

Que dire de plus ?  
Bobby refusait toujours de juger cet homme. Pour lui, il était son oncle.

Pour ses parents, c'était différent. Monsieur Drake n'avait su lui pardonner de lui avoir fait subir le traumatisme de plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire, et plusieurs jours de surveillance rapprochée. Madame Drake n'avait su lui pardonner d'être issu du même sang que le sien, lui qui était mentalement malsain.  
La dernière fois qu'il vit cet homme, c'était en prison. Bobby avait été interrogé lui aussi, dans la même pièce que son oncle, avec un enquêteur entre eux deux.  
On lui demanda s'il y avait eu des attouchements. Tous deux s'écrièrent d'un même « non » catégorique. On lui demanda si Ronny en avait été victime, même réponse.

Ce dont se souvenait le mieux Bobby, c'était le visage soulagé de son oncle, pourtant emprisonné pour plusieurs années. Il s'était excusé à Bobby, à Ronny et à leurs parents, avec une sincérité dérangeante.  
Il avait avoué avoir payé, et donc indirectement financé, pour télécharger des vidéos des sites de pornographie pédophile. Il avait avoué avoir eu des fantasmes déplacés sur les enfants de sa soeur. Il avait affirmé les avoir toujours combattus, et n'avoir jamais pensé à les mettre en pratique en réalité.

Bobby avait été le seul à comprendre à peu près les mots de son oncle, il ne comprit jamais vraiment pourquoi. Il supposait simplement que ses parents avaient toujours basé leurs décisions sur des préjugés, et que son petit frère avait hérité d'eux un esprit plutôt étroit. Il se moquait de leur avis, en fait.  
Il lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire quand il aurait purgé sa peine de trois ans de prison. Son oncle avait ri, amusé par son sens pratique, et lui avait répondu qu'il n'aurait plus ni vie politique, ni vie sociale, ni vie humaine. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais se marier, ni avoir d'enfants, ni vivre normalement. Il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas.  
Bobby lui demanda d'y réfléchir et de lui donner une réponse un jour.

Manifestement, l'oncle dût y réfléchir, car le dernier jour de sa peine, devant les gardiens lui ouvrant les grilles, il offrit un dernier doux sourire aux caméras de surveillance et devint invisible, pour toujours.  
C'était sa réponse : il disparut à jamais.

Bobby sut immédiatement que Ronny aurait toujours peur des mutants, car si la loi et la police le protégeait des criminels, le mutants échappaient totalement à leur contrôle. Il y avait toujours eu cette part égocentrique de son petit frère lui assurant, malgré le déni de son oncle, qu'il avait été l'objet d'un harcèlement. Chose fausse d'autant plus stupide que Ronny était devenu un adolescent à présent.  
Une fois, dans une discussion de famille, monsieur Drake dit à un Bobby de dix ans et un Ronny de huit que la _maladie _de leur oncle était due un trouble mental issu de cette intelligence si particulière qu'il avait. Dans la famille, c'était conclu ainsi : la pédophilie était due à ce qualificatif de « _surdoué _» et non à une quelconque consanguinité.  
A douze ans, après que Xavier ait prétexté que Bobby soit un surdoué pour le faire intégrer l'école, monsieur Drake reprit ses propos pour rassurer ses enfants. Riant gentiment, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné et lui dit qu'il avait juste été jaloux de son beau frère. Il affirma que le trouble de l'oncle venait sûrement d'un complexe, entre autres d'avoir dû cacher toute sa vie ce secret pesant qu'était être un mutant.

Charles Xavier avait voulu en parler avec Bobby. Il avait pour habitude de ne jamais fouiner dans les esprits de la famille d'un nouveau, mais il avait aussi l'habitude de les faire se révéler eux-mêmes.  
Bobby répondait évasivement et aimablement, comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, mais un télépathe ne saurait être dupe : son âme restait fermée comme une huître. Bobby supposait qu'il avait dû perdre patience. Il s'en moquait, que le directeur voie ce qui lui plaise dans sa tête, il n'en avait rien à faire. Si ça pouvait lui épargner des heures de pseudo psychothérapie, qu'il fasse donc.

Puis ils reçurent enfin les résultats des tests de QI obligatoires avant la répartition des élèves en sections spécialisées. Encore une fois, qu'aucun doute ne tienne : Bobby savait qu'il était plus doué que les autres.  
Il ne s'imaginait juste pas qu'il l'était autant.

Et il n'apprécia pas du tout le regard intéressé de Jean Grey et de Charles Xavier posé sur lui. La rouquine lui confia qu'elle était impressionnée, et fière de l'avoir pour élève. Il ne l'écouta pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce que Charles Xavier lui demande ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Il répondit qu'il y réfléchirait, et s'en alla calmement.

Le lendemain, Jean Grey le convoqua dans son bureau et lui demanda comment il allait. Comme d'habitude.  
Elle lui demanda s'il se plaisait à l'école. Il haussa les épaules.  
Elle lui proposa d'aller annoncer ses résultats à ses parents. Il décida que non.  
« Pourquoi pas ? »  
« A quoi bon, ils ne s'attendent pas à des détails. »  
« Bien sûr que si, Bobby. Ce n'est qu'une couverture, ils ne savent pas que tu es surdoué. »  
« Ils m'ont envoyé dans une école pour jeunes surdoués. Ce serait étrange de venir leur annoncer des jours plus tard que je le suis, non ? »  
« Et toi, tu n'as pas envie de le leur apprendre, plutôt que de le leur faire penser ? »  
« Je n'ai rien fait penser du tout. »  
« On ne t'a pas forcé la main, Bobby. »  
« Le mal était déjà fait, vous leur aviez fait votre speech. Je n'allais pas nier. »  
« Tu préférerais être encore à ton ancienne école, sans pouvoir parler de tes pouvoirs à quiconque ? »  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Écoutez, je veux pas me prendre la tête avec ça. J'ai juste envie d'être normal à leurs yeux. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il eut l'expérience la plus intense de sa vie. Jean Grey était puissante, tout en elle le hurlait, il pouvait le sentir intuitivement.  
Il guettait toujours la manière dont ses mouvements traversaient l'air sans frottement, dont ses yeux s'appropriaient tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision, sa conduite toute entière était supérieure et noble. Il la pistait, repérait comment elle pensait. Il pouvait aussi deviner quand elle fouinait dans sa tête, et il décida qu'il ne l'y autorisait plus.  
Le grésillement significatif s'inséra une seconde dans sa tête, et il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. La jeune Grey le regarda étrangement, et lui demanda comment il avait fait ça.

« Faire quoi ? » mentit-il, l'air ennuyé.

Elle n'aurait jamais avoué à son élève qu'elle avait voulu utiliser son pouvoir contre lui, mais Bobby n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il avait élevé un mur de glace autour de son esprit. Elle lui avait accordé un sourire crispé et avait marmonné quelque chose ressemblant à « _l'âge ingrat _». Venant d'une fille d'à peine vingt ans, il trouva ça assez curieux.

La glace que Bobby créait, il était incapable de la détruire. Il créait du froid - il pourrait l'expliquer, mais la façon dont il savait manier les électrons pour produire ce refroidissement n'intéressait pas grand monde.  
En tout cas, Bobby avait érigé un mur mental qu'il serait incapable d'abattre.

Le professeur Xavier avait besoin d'être capable de surveiller chacun de ses élèves, il était là question de leur sécurité à tous et à chacun.  
Et le professeur Xavier ne connaissait qu'une force assez puissante pour faire fondre la glace de Bobby.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby Drake avait douze ans et douze jours, la première fois qu'il rencontra Saint John « Pyro » Allerdyce. Son collège avait organisé une sortie éducative en ville, et leur avait laissé trente minutes dans un centre commercial pour acheter des souvenirs à leur famille. Bobby flânait comme quelques autres sous la chaleur accablante de la rue.  
Il s'arrêta une minute pour regarder les infos du jour, posté devant une vitrine de télévisions, et prit connaissance des nouvelles lois restrictives sur les mutants mises en place par le gouvernement. Il se retourna, prêt à passer son chemin, et gratta sa nuque.  
Alors il se rendit compte que ses mains et ses avant-bras étaient couverts d'une fine couche de glace en ce temps radieux.  
Il recula de plusieurs pas, figé, tentant d'échapper à la foule pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ses avant-bras tendus devant lui, les fixant comme une menace potentielle, les gens s'écartèrent vite, aussi horrifiés que lui.  
Bobby comprit d'abord qu'il était mutant, et ensuite qu'il ne contrôlait rien - pour l'instant. Il voulut y remédier au plus vite et se concentra intensément sur les sensations de ses doigts. Lentement, une douce chaleur remonta ses bras et tout fut de nouveau comme avant. Les gens qui le croisaient ne s'éloignaient plus, ne le regardaient même pas.  
Bobby se sentit soulagé, mais aucunement fier. Au contraire, il était inquiet. Une telle manifestation en public était dangereuse.  
Il jeta un regard aux alentours, méfiant, et aperçut une vieille femme le désigner du doigt, s'adressant à des hommes en lunettes noires. Bobby était paralysé, incapable de réagir à l'évidence. Il avait des Mutant Hunters aux trousses.  
C'est lorsque ces hommes sortirent leurs armes de leur veste qu'il commença à percuter un minimum, aidé par les cris jaillissant de partout et les personnes le bousculant sans ménagement à leur passage.

Bobby comprit qu'il lui faudrait fuir pour survivre, et se précipita à la prochaine intersection, fonçant dans un jeune de son âge qui lui jeta un regard étonné. Bobby s'arrêta, tentant de déchiffrer les yeux turquins magnétiques posés sur lui, mais abandonna au bout d'une seconde, pour regarder derrière lui ses poursuivants.  
Le garçon qu'il avait bousculé baissa son regard jusqu'aux mains de Bobby pour les découvrir recouvertes de gel, puis releva lui aussi les yeux vers les hommes armés.  
Le temps d'un juron, le brun le poussa au loin, plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un Zippo à tête de requin. _Fwoosh_. La flamme qui en sortit fut tellement ardente et disproportionnée que Bobby, tombé sur le sol par la force de l'inconnu, sentit ses mains se refroidir encore plus par un réflexe inné et incontrôlable.  
Les yeux rivés sur le mur de feu le rendant incapable de voir les Mutant Hunter, Bobby n'osait plus esquisser un geste, restant assis là, sur le pavé, les mains ancrées solidement dans le sol par le jet de glace qui continuait de jaillir de ses mains.  
A leur première rencontre, Bobby pensa que John était renversant.

Le pyromane se retourna aussitôt le mur dressé et sous l'effet de son regard incandescent, les mains de Bobby se détachèrent toutes seules du sol. Il s'était à peine redressé que l'autre garçon l'avait entraîné par le bras.

« Bouge ! »

Ils coururent pendant plusieurs minutes, le brun se retournant parfois, zigzagant entre les passants et les chemins, au sein d'une ville connue par coeur, puis il poussa Bobby dans un recoin sombre. Haletant, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son complice, dévorant du regard chaque détail de sa personne. Bobby était comme ça - dans la Lune, mais très observateur.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors, pour te freezer comme ça dans la rue quand il fait 38° ? »

Bobby ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre, alors il se contenta d'émettre un rire nerveux, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand le regard du brun se posa enfin sur lui. Même ce vague intérêt lui semblait trop d'attention de la part de cet être exceptionnel.

« T'es pas du coin, toi. »

Le coeur de Bobby battait fort à ses oreilles, sa vue se brouilla un instant et il tituba. L'inconnu l'agrippa fermement et le secoua.

« Wow ! Respire, Iceman. »

L'Iceman en question ne comprenait vraiment pas, et c'était bien la première fois.  
Des tueurs en série l'ont laissé de marbre, et un simple pyromane des rues le fait hyperventiler ? Le monde à l'envers.  
Il n'arrivait pas à saisir cette expression désinvolte, cet air subtil et mature, chez un visage d'enfant. Il ne comprenait ni ces deux yeux désabusés, indifférents, lassés de tout, longeant les murs et les personnes avec autant de distance désintéressée, ni cette contenance princière, pas hautaine, mais intimidante. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'ombre que ses cheveux faisait sur ses yeux, ou même les mots que les deux lèvres lui adressèrent.  
Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait couru comme jamais et qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle...

« Hé, remets-toi. Ça va aller ? »  
« Merci, » réussit-il enfin à murmurer.

Les lèvres de l'étranger s'étirèrent en un petit sourire malicieux.

« Tu fais de la buée quand tu parles. C'est un sacré pouvoir que t'as là. »  
« Dommage que je l'utilise comme un pied. »  
Un ricanement leur échappa à chacun.  
« Les premiers jours sont toujours comme ça, » admit finalement le brun.  
« Vous êtes beaucoup dans le coin ? »  
« Pas vraiment. »

Réponse évasive qui voulait tout dire pour Bobby. Le quotidien dans le quartier devait être rude.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »  
« Comme si tu savais pas, Popsicle. »  
« Ton vrai nom. »

Le garçon le regarda avec ce qui s'approchait à de l'intérêt, puis sourit de nouveau.

« John. »  
« Bobby. »

Des cris fusèrent soudain dans les rues les plus proches, les faisant sursauter.

« Écoute-moi, Icebob'. Qui est-ce que t'es censé retrouver, là ? »  
« Ma classe. »  
« OK. Tu devrais y arriver, mais va falloir que tu te débrouilles. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'vais les emmener de l'autre côté de la ville, profites-en. Et évite de re-freezer ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de revoir une dernière fois ses deux yeux turquins que le brun était déjà à l'autre bout de la rue, poursuivi par des hommes armés.  
Au même moment, une voix d'homme retentit dans sa tête, lui intimant de ne pas bouger, et quatre personnes apparurent soudain devant lui.

_Tout va bien se passer, on va t'aider à rentrer chez toi, Bobby._

L'homme en fauteuil roulant s'approcha de lui, et Bobby comprit alors qu'il n'était pas comme John, mais encore un autre genre de personne. Qui étaient-ils ?  
La voix dans sa tête lui répondit, et la seconde d'après ils avaient disparu, laissant inexplicablement Bobby au milieu des élèves de sa classe en train de remonter dans le car.

« Bobby, tu es là ! On a cru que tu t'étais perdu dans un coin malfamé. »

*********************** . * . ***

Quelques jours plus tard, l'homme au fauteuil roulant et la rousse étaient chez lui, discutant déjà avec ses parents alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer.

« En pension ? » bredouilla sa mère.  
« Nous pensons que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. »  
« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais lui en parler. »  
« Me parler de quoi ? »

Bobby sortit du palier pour entrer dans le salon où se trouvaient les étrangers.

« Bonjour Bobby. »

La rousse se leva et ils lui tendirent une main amicale, qu'il se contenta de fixer avec méfiance. Bobby s'assit à côté de sa mère et leur demanda avec scepticisme.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes ..? »  
« Je suis le professeur Grey, » sourit la femme en se rasseyant, « et voici le professeur Charles Xavier. »  
« Bobby, » dit sa mère les larmes aux yeux, « ces gens sont venus pour toi. Ils voudraient te proposer une place dans leur école. »

Bobby leur lança un regard de reproche, déstabilisé, puis laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en se grattant la nuque.

« C'est pas un peu tôt ? On vient à peine de commencer l'année. »  
« Non, en fait, ce serait pour l'année en cours. »  
« Wow, attendez. Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose d'assez spécial pour que vous m'accordiez autant d'intérêt. Ce serait quoi, hein ? Une année expérimentale ? Où est le piège ? »  
« Bobby ! » s'offusquèrent monsieur et madame Drake.  
« Arrêtez, ce ne serait pas la première fois, » s'agaça-t-il de ses parents, puis il s'adressa aux deux invités. « Je ne veux pas aller en rééducation scolaire. Je sais que mon niveau est médiocre, mais il est hors de question de payer pour... »

Charles Xavier fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris, mais l'air toujours calme. Madame Drake, affolée, lui fit un signe de main désolé et interrompit son fils sans plus de manières.

« Il n'est pas du tout question d'argent, monsieur, nous avons totalement les moyens de... »

Le professeur Xavier leva à son tour la main, et tous se turent immédiatement quand il prit la parole.

« Madame, votre fils est extrêmement intelligent. »

Bobby se sentit devenir livide sous le regard surpris de ses deux parents.

« Vous savez que c'est la première phrase des psys quand ils s'adressent à des cas sociaux ? Pas besoin de votre discours hypocrite, rentrez chez vous. »

Sa mère s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais le directeur réitéra son geste.

« Tu te méprends sur toute la ligne, Bobby. Nous venons te proposer une place dans notre école privée pour jeunes surdoués. »  
« Vous vous trompez de personne, » contredit confusément Bobby, « mes résultats sont à peine passables. »  
« La plupart des gens comme toi sont en échec scolaire, c'est très fréquent. C'est pourquoi... »  
« Je ne crois pas que... » tenta monsieur Drake.  
« C'est pourquoi nous venons te proposer un établissement plus adéquat à ta progression. Tes études pourront suivre ton propre rythme. Tu seras en internat, ce qui nous permettra de te soutenir dans la croissance de _chacune _de tes capacités. Tu es capable de tellement, Bobby. »  
« Nous pouvons t'aider. »

Bobby hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

« Si vous l'dites. »  
« Bobby, change de ton tout de suite ! » s'écria sa mère, choquée.  
« Et si nous nous étions trompés ? » murmura le docteur Grey au directeur.

_Ouais, écoutez-la._

L'homme handicapé lui jeta un regard étrange, et ne voulant pas le croiser, Bobby se tourna vers son père.

« Papa, tu es d'accord avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin de changer de collège, hein ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, Bobby. »  
« Pensez à Ronny ! Comment vous ferez pour financer ses études supérieures, si vous m'envoyez dans un lycée privé ? »  
« Le problème n'est pas là... »  
« Oh, de toute façon, » intervint la rouquine, « tu bénéficieras d'une bourse scolaire. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« En d'autres termes, vous n'aurez rien à payer. »

_Encore plus louche._

Bobby supposa que c'était à cet instant que le professeur Xavier perdit patience pour la première fois et fouina dans sa tête, car la voix psychique avait beau être calme, elle était insistante.

_« Bobby, écoute-moi. Nous pouvons te protéger. »_

_Je veux juste être normal, laissez-moi tranquille._

_« Nous pouvons t'aider à retrouver une vie normale, mais il faut que tu nous laisse t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu voudras. »_

_...Vous ne leur direz jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Vous le promettez ?_

_« Bien sûr. Tu décides de ton avenir, Bobby. Nous faisons que t'ouvrir les portes. »_

« . . . et puis les vacances et les week-ends. Tout cela permet un suivi très particulier sans isoler votre enfant. Ce serait une erreur de refuser une telle offre. »  
« En effet, il n'y aurait aucune raison de refuser. Qu'en dis-tu, chéri ? »  
« Je crois que ce serait le bon choix d'accepter. »

Le professeur Grey se tourna vers le principal intéressé.

« Alors, Bobby, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Bobby jeta un dernier regard pensif à ses parents.

« Pourquoi pas. »  
« Parfait. A lundi prochain, alors. »

De longues salutations suivirent ce choix décisif.

*********************** . * . ***

Il y a une ou deux choses à mettre au clair au sujet des professeurs de l'école. Tout d'abord, aussi infaillibles qu'ils semblaient aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas toujours été totalement maîtres de leurs pouvoirs. Ensuite, aussi sages qu'ils paraissaient aujourd'hui, ils restaient toujours (et à jamais) les êtres bourrés de défauts qu'ils avaient été au tout début, ils avaient juste gagné en expérience pour que cela ne se distingue pas.  
Ainsi, le professeur Xavier avait énormément progressé ces dernières années - c'était en partie pourquoi tout semblait aller si lentement pour les mutants. Il mit des années à brider Jean, et non seulement qu'à moitié, mais en plus il le fit _mal_, étant donné les séquelles mémorielles et psychologiques dont elle fut victime - entre amnésie et schizophrénie, sacré boulot.  
Ce qui boosta nettement le potentiel télépathique de Charles Xavier était bien évidemment Cérébro. Et puis, depuis qu'il avait (secrètement) entravé Jean Grey, il avait le monopole du champ télépathique. Youpi.  
Bref, Jean avait déjà beaucoup de mal à s'insérer dans la forteresse hostilement glacée de Bobby Drake, donc il revint à Charles Xavier de dresser son esprit.

Avec tout le respect qu'on devait au très cher milliardaire, il avait quand même gravement foiré son coup. C'est ainsi que l'accident arriva, liant à jamais deux enfants.

Cependant, Bobby pouvait lui accorder une qualité admirable : le professeur Xavier était indétectable. Le Phénix était moins puissant une fois bridé, et l'était sûrement plus quand il ne l'était pas, mais une flamme restait une flamme : le feu s'imposait, impossible à bloquer, et brûlait tout sur son passage. Donc perceptible.  
Et c'était d'ailleurs cette sensation, ce petit grésillement, ce petit chatouillis qui avait permis à Bobby de réagir à l'intrusion. Comme toujours, c'était la brûlure, qu'elle soit solaire, incandescente ou sentimentale, qui avait fait naître la glace de Bobby.

Donc voilà.  
Le feu était l'Alpha et l'Oméga d'Iceman. Son origine, son contraire, sa fin.

Le professeur Xavier l'avait compris - à force. Alors un jour, un matin en fait, Bobby fut convoqué, comme d'habitude, dans le bureau de Jean Grey, et y trouva John.  
La surprise fut mutuelle.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'échanger quelques mots qu'un _intrus _se joignit à eux. Un intrus à roulettes qui se fit d'abord mental, puis entra discrètement dans la pièce.

« Bobby, John, je ne vous présente pas. »  
« Professeur, vous... »  
« Je ne peux pas permettre qu'un de mes protégés souffre de sa condition. »

Bobby ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire, mais se retint au dernier moment.  
Mauvaise idée.

« Aussi, j'ai pensé que _Pyro _pourrait... »

Le professeur Xavier marqua une pause.  
John était muté dans son silence, mais son regard de feu en disait long. Enflammé et flamboyant, méfiant et défiant.

« ... t'aider à te sortir de cette situation délicate. Il est bien sûr entendu que si tu coopères, John, tu retrouveras ta liberté de... »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire ? » s'alarma Bobby avec tout la prudence dont il était capable.  
« Tout ira bien. Je voudrais juste que le pouvoir de John... »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire ? » répéta-t-il plus durement.

Les yeux de John passèrent de Bobby au vieillard et réciproquement avec une lueur d'intérêt, si rare chez lui. Bobby se mordit la joue. Il ne le connaissait même pas, au fond - il lui devait simplement la vie. Il lui accordait une confiance, bien que limitée, plus solide que celle qu'il daignait consentir au professeur. Un type qui fonctionnait à l'instinct était beaucoup plus sûr qu'un type qui fouinait dans votre tête avant de répondre à vos questions. Même si là, Charles était incapable _a priori_ d'aller fureter dans la sienne, il n'en était pas moins pénétrant.

Le professeur Xavier lui répondit, mais comme toujours il employa des formules interminables pour le rassurer, le prenant avec des baguettes et prouvant finalement une certaine maladresse à gérer les situations où il était en position faible - Bobby le comprenait, tout le monde répugnait à exposer ses propres erreurs et limites.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, sa réponse n'intéressait plus qu'à moitié Bobby, qui se plongea dans la contemplation du brun à sa droite. Il était hypnotisé par son regard perpétuellement ennuyé, blasé, las. Il se demanda s'ils voyaient le monde de la même manière, tous les deux. Pas dans le sens où ils réfléchiraient pareil - ils se savaient radicalement antithétiques -, mais plutôt : voyait-il en noir et blanc, où quoi ? Il fallait avoir vécu bien plus qu'une dizaine d'années pour laisser percer dans son attitude une telle désinvolture frôlant la suffisance.

John respirait de la tête aux pieds l'_indifférence_.  
Ses yeux turquins faisaient défiler murs et personnes comme un paysage, comme d'autres survolaient un roman qu'ils connaissaient par coeur ou zappaient au fil des chaînes aux contenus similaires. Des paupières mi-closes encadraient ses yeux tamisés, alors que son regard restait voilé d'une ombre comme sous l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque, et sa bouche boudeuse était entrouverte.  
Ainsi, John regardait simplement les alentours, parcourant la fenêtre et l'horizon lointain puis enchaînant aussitôt sur le mur immaculé ou le X ornant la chaise roulante du directeur, et ça suffisait à rendre Bobby rêveur.

Oh, bien sûr, Bobby était comme ça. Il était d'un naturel songeur, omniprésent et absent, distrait de tout ou de rien. En pleine introspection, et puis _ailleurs_.  
Contemplatif, en somme. La silhouette de John était juste trop envoûtante, tentante, pour le dissuader de divaguer à son propos, voilà tout.

« Et il faut que tu comprennes... »

Le garçon au zippo finit par se rendre compte de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez Bobby et lui lança un regard vaguement interrogateur.  
_C'est mal de dévisager les gens, Icebob_, semblait-il lui murmurer.

« ...que c'est nécessaire, Bobby. Ça ne prendra qu'une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. »

Bobby se redressa et regarda l'homme sur la chaise roulante. Un soupir lui échappa, et il réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis quelques secondes. Désorienté, il se gratta la nuque avant de répondre.

« Si vous l'dites. »  
« Parfait. Pour que les choses se passent en douceur, il d'abord faut que tu te détendes. »

_Facile à dire._  
Bobby respira un grand coup.

« Quand je le lierai à ta psyché, le feu de Pyro ne sera qu'imaginaire, il ne peut pas te brûler. »

Merci Einstein, les pensées ne s'enflamment pas, bonne nouvelle. Rien de nouveau, ou rien de _pire _que Phénix. Sans doute. Peut-être.  
Quoique.

« Ne te crispe pas, ça sera à peine désagréable. »

Grimace pour le blond, haussement de sourcils pour le brun, sourire pour le chauve.

« Jean Grey a tendance à incendier l'esprit de gens, parce qu'elle contrôle mal ses flammes, même si John ne créé pas le feu, il peut le manipuler. Donc techniquement, il peut faire fondre ta barrière mentale, reste à voir s'il est assez puissant. »

Ben voyons. Sympa le vieux, avec son optimisme.  
Il pourrait pas tout simplement avouer que traduire un pouvoir mutant en psychisme relevait d'un niveau supérieur au sien ? Osé de sa part de critiquer ceux qui manipulent les éléments. Eux au moins finissaient par combiner les deux à la fois, mais lui qui contrôlait les esprits, il ne manipulait aucun élément. Donc _techniquement_, comme le disait si bien le directeur, John avait au moins une chance d'y arriver, lui, contrairement à d'autres...

« Tu es prêt ? »

Bobby haussa les épaules, et plongea son regard dans celui ennuyé de son vis-à-vis.  
Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. En moins d'une seconde, le niveau de concentration des deux enfants était tel que le professeur avait disparu - de leur esprit.  
Les pupilles de Pyro s'étaient dilatées au point que Bobby, qui les fixait avec détermination, eut l'impression que ses propres yeux étaient fermés. En fait, Bobby commençait à aimer cette expérience. Pour l'instant, il avait toujours le dessus, mais il était de plus en plus impressionné par l'intensité mentale de son opposant.  
Il couvait une ténacité troublante, derrière ses allures désabusées. A quel chantage avait bien pu le soumettre les X-men ?  
S'il avait trouvé facile de freiner l'opposant, Bobby regrettait amèrement son jugement à présent. De ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'une câline chaleur naquit vite une flamme chatouillante, l'humidité perla sur sa forteresse. Et cette flamme qui lui parût d'abord agréable et récréative devint aussi vite insoutenable quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait l'atténuer ou l'empêcher de croître, que la fièvre naissante était _irrésistible_.  
Bobby sentit ses propres yeux muter, des cristaux de glace se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de ses iris, mais il n'y prit pas garde, supposant que ce n'était qu'un simple réflexe d'autodéfense. L'idée de fondre n'était pas en elle-même dérangeante. Seulement, il n'avait un contrôle qu'hasardeux sur sa glace psychique.  
Alors, quand il flaira l'esprit invisible et impalpable de Charles Xavier tenter de s'insinuer dans le sien, sa réaction fut approximative. Voire même incontrôlable.  
Il avait décidé inconsciemment d'utiliser sa glace, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme si on lui avait mis la main sur une plaque chauffante, il ne pouvait pas _décemment _s'empêcher de se retirer. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir son propre esprit comme il ôterait sa main d'une poêle, c'était idiot.  
Ou pas, quand on est un mutant qui génère de la glace.

L'attaque et la défense, d'un point de vue mental, c'est quasiment identique. Dans sa tête, on est mis à nu, pour se protéger, il faut attaquer ceux qui s'approchent trop pour les en dissuader. Et puis parfois, un homme à roulettes a le don de vous titiller un peu trop et votre système d'alarme s'enclenche en mode « hors de contrôle » et vous vous en prenez à tout ce qui passe.  
C'est ainsi que le professeur Xavier déboussolé par la réaction de son élève, a inversé le processus, et que Bobby « Iceman » Drake a pénétré l'intégrité de St John « Pyro » Allerdyce contre son propre gré.

Le temps d'une respiration seulement, Bobby _savait_.  
C'était irrémédiable, indélébile, gravé dans sa mémoire et dans sa chair.

Quant à Pyro, il s'était bien rendu compte de la découverte de l'envahisseur, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Et le vieil homme aux repères brouillés par l'autodéfense de Bobby n'était pas l'objet de sa colère, non, c'était l'Iceman.  
En un clignement de paupières, le Zippo était dans le décor, allumé et sinistre.

« Vous êtes morts ! » grogna-t-il menaçant.  
« John, non ! » s'écria le directeur.  
« Vous aviez promis, prof. »  
« C'était un accident, calme-toi. »  
« Sortez de ma tête ! Ou j'vous crame vif ! »  
« D'accord, juste - calme-toi. S'il te plait. Il faut qu'on en parle. »  
« Dites-moi ce qu'il a vu. »

Les yeux de John fixèrent Bobby comme un prédateur avec sa proie. Le blond déglutit, encore paralysé par la rapidité des évènements.  
Il comprenait, maintenant. Il saisissait chaque mouvement de John mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pu. Il le voyait comme s'il était _lui_.

D'ailleurs, ça y était. Il était classé parmi les nuisibles.  
Et la menace qu'il représentait pour John se serait vite réglée dans un incendie particulièrement dévastateur sans le bénéfice du doute.

Les yeux du vieil homme se posèrent également sur Bobby avec un air interrogateur. Bobby savait que sa barrière mentale avait totalement fondu, mais cela n'empêcha pas le professeur Xavier de mentir de manière éhontée.

« Je l'ignore. »

Silence mauvais.  
Prudence.

« Pose ce zippo, veux-tu ? »

Aucune réponse. La proie et le prédateur, le danger et le système de défense, l'indiscret et le pudique, s'hypnotisaient l'un l'autre dans un cercle vicieux où une simple respiration était de trop.  
La question n'était pas si Bobby se défendrait ou non dans ce défi. C'était plutôt une question d'entêtement. Soit Bobby était assez coriace pour assumer ce qu'il avait vu, soit il ne l'était pas et alors il n'aurait servi à rien qu'il se protège de la colère dévastatrice de Pyro.

Iceman n'était pas mentalement aussi endurci qu'une métaphore sur son pouvoir pourrait le laisser penser. Il lui fallait certaines conditions pour résister aux forces extérieures, il fallait l'entretenir.  
Et là, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

Alors, sans qu'un seul indice puisse le trahir à l'avance, John abandonna la bataille et son zippo dans sa poche. Il quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard, mais avec une dernière réplique.

« Laissez tomber, j'me tire. »

*********************** . * . ***

Saint John Allerdyce avait sept ans lorsque ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent pour la première fois.  
Et bien sûr, ce ne fut pas une heureuse occasion.

John a toujours été arrogant et suffisant.  
Ses parents avaient été des aristocrates, fervents catholiques, qui s'aimèrent passionnément et eurent deux enfants, un brave petit héritier et une charmante petite cadette. Le _petit prince_ grandit en Australie, sa mère comblant plus ou moins discrètement son brusque et douloureux veuvage d'aventures passagères. Certes, elle n'était pas vertueuse, mais restait ravissante et délicate. John l'aimait pour les avoir préservés, lui et surtout sa petite sœur, purs, riants et aimés.

Bobby avait été surpris de découvrir John comme un grand frère protecteur et responsable.

_« J'ai toujours pris les décisions, »_ lui avait-il dit un jour.  
Et c'était vrai.

Il avait été l'homme de la famille. Il avait été le premier à se méfier de l'avarice de son oncle, il avait été celui qui mit à la porte l'homme qui frappa sa mère, celui qui la débarrassa du dealer qui la harcelait, celui qui trouva un moyen de mettre fin au chantage de son principal qui avait des vues sur sa mère.

Que ce soit son oncle ou un autre noble arrogant, aucun de ses beaux-pères n'atteint ne serait-ce que l'ombre du respectable milliardaire défunt.  
Tout allait bien.

Jusqu'au jour où ses maux de crâne chroniques devinrent des migraines.

John avait toujours eu mal au crâne. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il regardait tout avec un agacement certain. Il était las des gens qui manipulaient des tactiques compliquées, et dédaignait ceux qui hurlaient leur politique.  
Il ne pouvait plus se lever. Il ne supportait plus la lumière. Il ne pouvait plus manger. Une nausée due à une odeur imaginaire d'alcool, d'essence et de gaz, ne le lâchait plus. Un sifflement perçant dans ses oreilles l'assourdissait. Un sifflement dû au mélange d'un crépitement, d'un bourdonnement et d'une stridence qu'il ne distinguait plus.

Voilà pourquoi ils partirent pour New York. Là où il allait tout aussi mal mais différemment.

Tout ça, pour des examens qui ne décelèrent rien devant des faits évidents. Alors que cela empirait, les examens diminuèrent. Il semblait qu'aucun médecin ne veuille plus s'occuper d'un cas dont personne ne viendrait à bout.  
Le déclic qui vint à John ce jour lui resta toujours nettement gravé en mémoire.  
Sa petite sœur pleurait parce qu'elle avait vu un mutant se faire tuer à la télévision. Elle trouvait ça cruel et inhumain. Lui-même trouvait ça étrange et politiquement dangereux.  
Il se souvint précisément avoir distingué le suçon dans le cou de sa mère lorsqu'elle leur annonça, un faible sourire aux lèvres et des cernes sous les yeux, qu'un meilleur diagnosticien avait finalement trouvé du temps pour s'occuper de lui.  
John eut les larmes aux yeux en comprenant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ressentit tout cela comme une trahison, une injustice, hurla de colère contre sa mère.  
Il avait sept ans et il n'y en avait plus un pour taper sur l'autre dans cette affaire sordide. Il avait sept ans et les médecins les plus renommés comptaient le laisser mourir de douleur car ils avaient peur que prendre en charge un suspecté mutant ne fasse tache sur leur CV.  
Tout se passa en un instant. Il y avait _avant_, qui s'étendit longuement dans le temps, et _après_, qui suivit très vite.

Il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir fait pleurer sa mère. Il était en colère contre sa petite sœur parce qu'elle piaillait pour trois fois rien - mécontente de son siège auto. Il était en colère contre le chauffeur de taxi parce qu'il reluquait vulgairement sa mère au lieu de regarder la route, tout en roulant trop doucement dans l'urgence de la situation. Il était en colère contre New York qui s'acharnait à dévergonder sa mère. Il était en colère contre ces ignobles médecins. Il était en colère contre ce taxi qui empestait cette odeur entêtante de tabac froid. Il était en colère contre ces chauffards qui empiraient son maudit sifflement.  
Et puis, le chauffeur alluma la radio. Les informations commencèrent par débiter des faits divers, puis communiquèrent le message politique actuel concernant les mutants.  
Ça l'a mis hors de lui.

Tout explosa soudain. Le sifflement, l'odeur, la voiture, la situation, d'un coup.  
N'importe qui aurait voulu que tout s'arrête.  
Il avait voulu tout détruire. Tout et même lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il pensa d'abord que le mal de crâne était toujours présent. Cette odeur de brûlé restait imprégnée en lui et lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'est qu'une fois les yeux ouverts qu'il nota la différence.  
Tout était différent.  
Il était au service des soins de grands brûlés, et l'odeur carbonisée n'était plus imaginaire.

*********************** . * . ***

La douleur était si _intense _qu'il n'avait pu émettre un son. Il s'était débattu contre les infirmières affolées qui tentaient de le maintenir en place. Dans un sens, leur voix urgentes, leurs appels à l'aide faisaient échos à celui qu'il était incapable de prononcer.  
En quelques secondes, il se retrouva attaché par des liens de cuir.  
Les médecins agitaient leurs mains, il ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que sa perfusion était en ébullition.  
Cette image étrange fut le dernier souvenir qu'il garda de son passage aux urgences.

Le souvenir suivant était le bruit d'une porte brutalement claquée.  
John se réveilla dans une cellule sans fenêtre, avec pour simple mobilier un lit et une bassine d'eau. Un homme en costume blanc s'approcha de lui comme d'un terrain conquis. Le trentenaire était pâle comme un fantôme avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son sourire blanchi. Son air pédant quand il s'assit à ses pieds, ses vêtements blancs se confondant avec les draps du lit, marqua longtemps John.  
Il n'aimait pas son sourire railleur, il se méfiait de ses yeux calculateurs et il avait peur de cette peau immaculée sous laquelle tendait des muscles de dictateur.  
John l'aurait haï instantanément s'il avait été capable de réfléchir correctement.

L'homme l'observa quelques minutes en silence avec une assurance réjouie et inquiétante. Puis il lui posa sereinement des questions sur sa mémoire qu'il avait du mal à saisir, auxquelles il ne savait répondre.  
Cela agaça - non, plutôt _amusa _- l'examinateur.  
« Concentre-toi, » répétait-il avec ironie.  
Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Essoufflé, en sueur, épuisé, John finit par réussir à lui demander qui il était et ce qu'il lui voulait.

L'homme sourit et lui annonça que le taxi qui véhiculait sa famille avait été victime d'un attentat terroriste des mutants contre les humains. Il était le seul survivant.

Seul.

Le mot était juste.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby avait toujours été hypnotisé par John. Sans jamais avoir voulu lui ressembler, suivre ses traces ou même l'encourager, il avait toujours éprouvé un profond respect pour tout ce qui l'approchait de près ou de loin.  
John était probablement la personne la moins respectable qu'il connaissait. La plus intéressante aussi. John avait une vie remplie de détails surprenants et cela l'empêchait d'appartenir à une catégorie. John était Spécial.  
Il trouvait cette beauté en John absolument captivante. Cela allait de ses accents australiens lorsqu'il jurait à la manière dont il se réveillait d'un cauchemar.  
Il _savait_.  
Il savait tout de John.  
John ne savait lui-même pas tout ce que Bobby savait sur lui.

*********************** . * . ***

Découvrir si brutalement l'intégrité de St. John Allerdyce aurait troublé n'importe qui, ému quelques uns. Passion, obsession s'insinuèrent jusqu'à la moelle de Bobby jusqu'à le rendre _addict_. Il avait vécu la vie de John comme s'il avait toujours été en lui. Dès lors, John faisait définitivement partie de sa vie.

*********************** . * . ***

La vérité, c'était que St John Allerdyce ne s'était pas battu pour échapper à cette secte _mutophobe_.  
Ils passèrent une semaine à _s'occuper_ de lui, puis une fois qu'Ils jugèrent son traumatisme moral assez conséquent, Ils le relâchèrent dans la nature, comme ça, juste comme ça. Ils ne l'amputèrent pas plus que psychologiquement, non. En fait, Ils ne lui firent subir aucune violence physique, John s'était blessé lui-même, à cause de son incapacité à se contrôler. Ils avaient juste amplifié la chose avec des drogues et autres substances illégales.  
En l'abandonnant au coin d'une rue vide, l'homme en blanc lui avait simplement accordé quelques dernières paroles. Il lui confia sur le ton de la confidence que tout avait été de sa faute, à lui, au petit St John Allerdyce. Qu'Ils lui avaient simplement épargné des années d'expérience. Qu'Ils l'avaient protégé de lui-même. Qu'Ils lui avaient enseigné la vie. Qu'Ils l'avaient rendu hors d'état de nuire contre son gré.  
Il lui accorda même un petit sourire de pitié, un regard pour l'enfant à ses pieds, et s'en alla sur un énième commentaire sur sa mère et sa petite soeur.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, John avait voulu tuer quelqu'un de ses mains.

Seulement, au fond, John avait compris la leçon. Il ne pouvait plus créer le feu. Il en était définitivement incapable. Il avait éteint cette connexion intime entre le Feu et lui. Alors il attendit que le dos de cette personne haïe disparaisse de sa vue, et se retourna pour chercher le nom de la rue où Ils l'avaient laissé.  
L'aube approchait et il laissa son regard s'attarder sur la vitrine de briquets contre laquelle Ils l'avaient projeté sans ménagement.  
Il lui en faudrait un au plus tôt.

John n'avait jamais supposé qu'un jour il n'aurait pas d'argent. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Il ne mangea pas les premiers jours, errant le long des rues pour oublier la réalité de sa situation.  
John n'avait plus de raison de vivre, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il savait simplement qu'il avait besoin d'un briquet, qu'il en mourrait sinon. Il n'avait pas d'argent, il ne savait pas voler, il n'avait rien à troquer.  
Puis un jour, un jeune homme saoul à un bar fit mine d'allumer une cigarette, et laissa tomber sa clope et son Zippo pour s'écrouler inconscient contre le comptoir, des billets s'échappant librement de ses poches.

Voilà comment John rencontra son Zippo, dont le sourire de requin ressemblait si sensiblement à celui de l'homme en blanc.

*********************** . * . ***

Il fallut une seconde à Bobby, et accessoirement à _Chuck_, pour découvrir que John était désinvolte, insouciant, flegmatique, complexe, distingué, discret, chétif, fragile, frêle, gracieux, délicat, captivant et spécial.

Il fallut cette même seconde à Bobby pour tomber inconsciemment et irrémédiablement amoureux de John.

Il fallut une seule, simple et courte seconde pour que naissent entre eux une attraction instinctive, une obsession viscérale et un amour aveugle.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby avait déjà vu aux informations des attentats ratés de mutants contre un embryon de génocide et avait pris cela pour légitime défense. Il comprit que c'était une guerre lorsque apparurent des attentats d'humains contre des personnes défendant l'équilibre et la paix entre humains et mutants.  
John n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder les informations, lui.

*********************** . * . ***

John avait haï Ororo parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.  
Elle et ses longs cheveux clairs et bouclés, elle et sa peau dorée, elle et ses yeux orageux.  
Elle et sa tenue, sa _prestance _royale.

Bobby _savait _que John se souvenait précisément des traits de sa mère, et qu'il avait été très perturbé quand la femme aux cheveux blancs vint le chercher pour l'emmener à l'école.  
Bobby savait, pour l'avoir trouvée par hasard entre deux pages de _Hamlet_, que John conservait précieusement une photo de Storm, souriante et rayonnante.  
Bobby savait que son allumé d'ami n'était qu'une tête brûlée, qu'il serait capable de la réduire en cendres sur un coup de tête et le regretter toute sa vie. Alors Bobby conservait lui aussi cette photo de Storm, ayant secrètement fait son double des années auparavant, juste au cas où.

*********************** . * . ***

Durant deux ans, St John Allerdyce vécut sous le toit d'un dealer inoffensif dont le pouvoir était de cloner des objets.  
Chuck laissait John squatter parce qu'il ne parlait pas, ne gênait pas et était plus hygiénique qu'un animal de compagnie. Certaines personnes aimaient la compagnie et pas la cohabitation.

John se contentait de revenir à deux heures du matin, de prendre sa douche, de dormir sur le canapé, de se servir dans le frigo. Le dimanche, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble et repartaient chacun de leur côté sans se mêler de la vie de l'autre.

C'était un équilibre sans réelle affection. Précisément ce qui leur convenait.

*********************** . * . ***

Chuck avait trouvé John devant un bordel.  
Le John de sept ans reposant contre un mur, laissé en état après une embrouille, couvert de quelques bleus et de coupures, du sang coulant contre le plastique noir du sac poubelle qui lui servait d'accoudoir.  
Le John mutant, cynique, à la verve dévastatrice et recherchée. John ricanant, une pointe d'autodérision aux lèvres, l'humour noir et glacé, mêlée aux restes d'un visage d'enfant.

Chuck fut tout d'abord littéralement sidéré par le charisme qui se dégageait du brun. La pureté et la grâce naturelle de l'être si frêle ressortaient de la misère qui l'accompagnait.  
L'image éblouit Chuck jusqu'à se graver sur sa pupille, à la manière d'une lumière fixée trop longtemps.

Chuck était fasciné par un enfant chétif et délicat, par ses longs cils, par ses yeux mystérieux n'accordant d'intérêt à rien, par son expression désinvolte, par son sourire acidulé.  
Chuck était hypnotisé par la prestance d'un petit aristocrate déchu.

Et lorsque l'enfant remarqua sa présence et leva les yeux vers lui, l'homme ne put que retenir son souffle.

John ne manifesta d'abord aucune surprise ou intérêt. Il se ravisa à détourner du regard, et l'indifférence fut remplacée par un semblant d'intérêt moqueur. Chuck eut la vague impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes à la tractopelle lorsque le regard vert et intelligent de John s'attarda sur lui sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Le regard légèrement appuyé du jeune homme le fit presque rougir. Les yeux incisifs se baladèrent un peu partout sur lui, le scrutant de tout son long.

Quoiqu'il ait recherché, John ne se montra ni impressionné, ni déçu, et Chuck ne sut jamais si ce regard taciturne et absent était dû à de la lassitude ou du sommeil.

« Tu suffiras amplement, » assura John avec une expression provocante.

Chuck fut plus que déstabilisé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il recula d'un pas.  
C'est là que Chuck comprit qu'il n'avait pas halluciné mais qu'en effet, un gosse de sept ans le mettait au défi de s'occuper de lui.  
Un gosse qui le regardait, attentif, patient, débarrassé de son flegme. Le regard direct et sincère de John le frappa de plein fouet. Le petit prince était aux aguets, prêt à sauter sur sa première chance.

Chuck eut l'envie de pleurer et d'éclater de rire.  
John l'avait choisi. John décidait de dépendre de lui. John avait besoin de lui. John lui proposait de prendre une place dans sa vie.

Chuck soupira, vaincu.

Puis il se surprit à sourire, et attrapa la petite main de son inédit compagnon.

« Deal. »

*********************** . * . ***

C'est à la mort de Chuck, assassiné par un Mutant Hunter, que John tomba dans la décadence.

Il avait vécu dans la rue pendant trois ans. Contrairement à ce que Hank avait cru, ce ne fut pas de longues années de combats incessants.  
John n'était pas du genre à hurler son titre d'aristocrate déchu. Il n'avait jamais rien dit sur lui, et cela le rendait intouchable. Tous avaient commis l'erreur de raconter comment ils en étaient arrivés là.  
Lui n'avait même pas évoqué le fait qu'il soit coincé dans cette situation.  
Il venait les voir parfois. Il squattait, les toisait parfois.  
Ils ne l'intéressaient pas.

*********************** . * . ***

La vérité, c'était que l'inscription de John à l'école pour Jeunes Surdoués de Charles Xavier s'était faite sur deux phrases.

« Je te trouve bien présomptueux. »  
« Je vous retourne le compliment. »

*********************** . * . ***

Kitty eut soudain l'impression d'avoir douze ans à nouveau quand elle assista à son troisième cours de la journée.

Tout commença lorsque le sourire presque taquin de Bobby s'étira face à l'air mortellement blasé de son ami.  
Oh, Kitty se souvenait comme il se retenait de rire quand John se créait des problèmes, avant l'arrivée brusque de Rogue ne change la donne. Après cela, les deux inséparables devinrent méconnaissables. Bobby avait été impuissant lorsque John s'était détaché de lui, et il s'était nettement moins amusé de son comportement effronté.  
Mais à présent, tout semblait mis à neuf entre eux.  
Plus aucune amitié, mais aucune rancune.

Il restait tout de même quelques traces de ce lien sacré né il y a si longtemps entre eux. Bobby avait toujours rechigné, se plaignant et critiquant, mais avant Marie, il avait toujours été du côté de John.  
Kitty n'exagérait rien. Vraiment, le jour où Marie était arrivée, ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit Bobby contrecarrer John en public.

Une vieille amitié s'était renouvelée.  
Bobby et John affichaient en public une confiance l'un envers l'autre, sans autre motif qu'une sympathie amusée, bien qu'ils n'en soient pas très convaincus intérieurement.  
C'était comme s'ils ne se connaissaient plus, mais qu'ils se plaisaient d'instinct.  
Kitty se dit qu'ils l'avaient peut-être décidé chacun dans leur coin sans se concerter. Oublier l'autre, s'en détacher totalement, pour pouvoir mieux le réapprendre, le respecter, et accepter ses erreurs passées.

Ils se détendaient par leur présence réciproque, Kitty s'en rendait compte à cet air dégagé que Bobby avait perdu depuis longtemps avant ce jour. Ils s'alliaient et tiraient un respect commun à amuser l'autre en allant encore plus loin.  
Il se prêtaient au jeu de l'insolence comme ils partageaient une plaisanterie ou une sucrerie quand ils étaient prépubères.  
Il y avait toujours cet arrière-fond de maladresse et d'imprudence comme avec deux inconnus, et puis il y avait cette estime inconditionnelle de l'autre.

En fait, ils se _prêtaient _une confiance fondée sur rien d'autre qu'un jeu, en l'occurrence, la prof. La solidarité n'avait jamais été vraiment présente jusque lors dans leur relation. Quand on les disait inséparables, ce n'était pas que l'un suivait l'autre, mais qu'en riant de celui qui se créait des problèmes, les circonstances faisaient _toujours _qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux collés.

La vérité, c'est que Kitty croyait au coup de foudre platonique depuis le jour de son premier cours avec ces deux énergumènes réunis, au collège.  
Ils n'étaient pas unis alors, ils sympathisaient de loin, sceptiques, rivaux et s'interprétant plutôt de travers. Tout au long de leur adolescence, ils se sont mal connus, trop gauches pour se comprendre correctement.

« Allerdyce, je te promets que tu prends trois heures si tu... »

Bruits de verre cassé, de la liqueur de Fehling partout, et un bécher de moins. Bravo Pyro.

« Bon bah ça c'est fait, » soupira Ororo Munroe.  
« Quoi ? » s'insurgea John avec des faux accents de désespoir. « C'était pas moi ! Je jure ! »  
« Ne jurez pas, Marie-Thérèse, » se moqua Marie. « Et puis comment comptes-tu nous faire croire que c'est pas toi ? C'est _ton _bécher. »  
« T'as aucune preuve, » lui répondit l'accusé sur le même ton.  
« John, je veux voir ton compte rendu de TP à la fin de l'heure. »  
« Mais j'ai plus de bécher ! » protesta le concerné.  
« T'es si malin, t'as qu'à faire sans. »  
« John, ça coule sur ton jean, » prévint Bobby distraitement - _trop _distraitement.  
« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il en bondissant de son siège.

En un éclair, il poussa Bobby de son tabouret pour mieux prendre sa place, puis l'air de rien, fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bobby, ignoré par la prof impassible et par celui qui venait de le déloger, attendit patiemment que John arrête sa comédie et lui rende son siège. Au bout d'une minute cependant, il perdit patience, attrapa son propre bécher des mains faussement consciencieuses de Pyro, et versa son contenu sur la tête du voleur de place.

« Putain ! Bordel, Drake, t'es vraiment un sale fils de ta mère ! »  
« John ! » tempêta Storm.  
« Oh, mais vous m'faites chier ! C'est pas moi, c'est cette enflure de Popsicle ! »  
« Tu l'as cherché. »  
« Attendez, vous pouvez pas nier ! Drake, dénonce-toi ! »  
« T'as aucune preuve, » sourit Bobby malicieusement.  
« Je suis _bleu_, Drake. »  
« Ne vas pas te croire exceptionnel pour si peu. »

John se leva, toisant Bobby tout entier, le défiant du regard et s'approchant dangereusement. Bobby eut la présence d'esprit de reculer.

« T'approche pas, tu vas me tacher. »  
« J'vais m'gêner. »  
« Dégage ! »

Quand leurs corps se frôlèrent et que les coups semblaient déjà s'annoncer, Kitty se résigna à abandonner son TP, comme beaucoup d'autres, trop tiraillée par sa curiosité.  
Le professeur Munroe intervint avant le premier coup, brisant le suspense de la pièce.

« Félicitations, vous venez de gagner le gros lot. Trois week-end de corvées, rien que pour vous deux. »

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup, et voyant la femme remplir le formulaire fatal, baissèrent leurs poings levés. Kitty retint mieux son hilarité que Marie quand Bobby se gratta la nuque avec l'air d'un petit garçon venant de se faire prendre la main dans une boîte de cookies. John remit ses mains dans ses poches et reprit son air revêche habituel. Le professeur s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit chacun un billet, que Bobby refusa relativement poliment, son regard pensif restant fixé sur la liqueur de Fehling longeant le cou de son colocataire et ses cheveux gouttant sur ses épaules.

« Mm, désolé m'dame, nous on fait que sous réservation. »  
« Va falloir prendre rendez-vous, » renchérit le brun, laissant son ami absorbé par le filet bleu coulant sur sa mâchoire, imperturbable.  
« Mais attendez, on va régler ça. Mec, file ton agenda. »  
« Laisse tomber, on est complets jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité, » dit John sans détourner son regard méfiant du professeur. Puis il fit mine de confier des explications, l'air désolé : « Summers nous aime beaucoup, il est un peu trop possessif depuis qu'on s'est fait la malle avec sa voiture la dernière fois, on n'a plus un week-end de libre. »  
« Ah ouais, désolé, si vous voulez, à la limite, » proposa Bobby aimablement, détachant enfin ses yeux songeurs de John pour offrir à Storm son plus beau sourire Signal Blancheur, « repassez dans une vie prochaine. »

A l'éclat de leurs rires réunis devant la tête mi-amusée, mi-affligée de Storm, Kitty songea que leur redécouverte de l'autre serait probablement délicieuse.


	4. Einstein & Voltaire

**Références :**

**Charles Xavier** - Prof X, Directeur. Chauve, roulettes. Enseigne les cours SES & co (histoire, géo, religions, éco...). Télépathe.

**Jean Grey** - Phoenix, Marvel Girl. Rousse. Over-parano (schizophrène). Télépathe, télékinésie, feu... En théorie, elle est capable de fractionner les atomes. Grâce au vaccin (qui est plutôt un _traitement_) qu'elle renouvelle régulièrement, elle arrive à brider le Phénix.

**Scott Summers** - Cyclope. Brun, un peu relou. Forme les nouvelles recrues en salle des dangers, et il enseigne les Maths et la Mécanique. C'est un fana de voitures. Faudrait qu'il investisse dans des Raybans parce que ses lunettes craignent vraiment.

**Hank McCoy** - The Beast. Bleu, poilu, massif. C'est un professeur de Littérature, il enseigne un peu d'Histoire aussi. Je ne parle de lui qu'à l'occasion, car c'est aussi un docteur en biologie, et il remplace Jean Grey à l'infirmerie la plupart du temps. (C'est un génie, ça fait partie de ses pouvoirs)

**Jubilation Lee** - Jubilée. Brune, d'origine asiatique. Son pouvoir est de générer des sortes d'explosions lumineuses, comme des feux d'artifice, appelés "plasmoïdes". Très amie avec Tabitha.

**Warren Worthington**- Angel. Fils de milliardaire, son pouvoir consiste en une régénération (un peu comme Wolfy) et à avoir des ailes. Il en pince pour Marie. C'est un pianiste de renommée alors qu'il a à peine vingt-deux ans. C'est un X-men accompli qui ne reste à l'école qu'entre deux missions. Il est blond et bien foutu. Que dire de plus ?

**Piotr Rasputin** - Colossus. Son corps se recouvre de métal indestructible. Il apparaît dans les films 2 et 3. C'est un ex de Kitty, qui reste sa meilleure amie.

**Callisto**- Chef des Morlocks, ses pouvoirs sont multiples. Elle détecte la puissance des mutants et peut ainsi les localiser. Elle est aussi une guerrière redoutable, inhumainement rapide et forte. Ennemie jurée de Storm. Trouve Pyro très prometteur. Bien que les Morlocks fassent à présent partie de la Confrérie, Magnéto ne peut pas la saquer, et Mystique n'en parlons pas.

**Raven Darkhölme** - Mystique. Elle est jouée par Rebecca Romijn, une top model. C'est une nudiste, une mère-poule, et elle en pince pour Wolverine.

**Erik Lehnsherr** - Magnéto. Bon, vous savez déjà tout sur eux deux. Au pire, allez faire un tour sur Wiki. C'est un mégalomaniaque juif qui est allé en camps de concentration quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. L'acteur qui l'incarne dans les films est gay. (Le petit lien pour geeker tranquille : .org/wiki/X-Men:_The_Last_Stand)

**Ororo Munroe** - Storm ("Tornade"), Miss Météo, etc. Elle a une histoire assez intéressante, jetez un coup d'oeil sur Wikipédia. Elle s'est fait passer pour Dieu avant d'entrer chez les X-men.  
C'est le professeur principal des Premières et Terminales. Elle remplace les cours de Génétique de Jean Grey, mais en dehors de ça elle est professeur de Physique Chimie et il lui arrive de remplacer Charles Xavier en cours d'Histoire.  
Elle-même a été élève à l'école, et autant Magnéto lui a enseigné l'art de se faire respecter (de "Dominer le Mooonde !"), autant Charles Xavier lui a donné de très bons cours de psychologie.  
Ororo a également été désignée comme tutrice légale de John, ce qui est un peu ironique.  
Elle ressemble beaucoup à la mère de John. C'est plutôt ambigu, il la fuit souvent parce que cette ressemblance le blesse, mais il déteste la décevoir et a tendance à moins lui désobéir qu'aux autres professeurs. Leurs séances de psychologie va pas mal les rapprocher.

**James "Logan" Howlett** - Wolverine, Wolfy, Wolfdoudou, le Griffu, etc. Bon, tout le monde sait tout sur lui, griffes, os d'adamantium, régénération...  
Techniquement, on pourrait dire que c'est un prof d'EPS, mais les X-men n'ont pas d'EPS, les cours de self-défense en Salle de Dangers leur suffit. Donc en fait, Logan est responsable de l'entraînement de la plupart des élèves. (physique, pas de leurs pouvoirs)  
D'un point de vue sentimental, on pourrait dire qu'il est un peu refroidi par la tournure des évènements avec sa rouquine. Ressusciter d'entre les morts, schizo et tout ça, c'est bof glamour.  
Non, en fait, Wolfdoudou est plutôt torturé par le désintérêt total qu'éprouve son ex-protégée pour lui. Ça le frustre. Ça lui fait péter un câble. Et en plus, ça l'obsède.

**Kurt Wagner** - Diablo, Nightcrawler. Bleu, trois doigts par main. Esprit angélique dans un corps diabolique. Il se téléporte et est capable d'invisibilité partielle. En vadrouille dans le monde, c'est lui qui ramène la plupart des nouveaux élèves. Excellent en escrime et en acrobaties en tout genre, entraîneur particulier de Kitty Pride pour quelques mois.

**Spike **- Spike, il est un peu bizarre, il est coréen mais je crois qu'à chaque fois j'écris qu'il est blond... Je suis désolée pour ça. En fait, tu vois à peu près la coiffure de Pyro dans le film 3 ? C'est à peu près ça que je vois sur Spike. C'est sûrement mon souvenir des dessins animés qui me perturbe. Son pouvoir consiste à propulser des pics venimeux hors de son corps (son vrai nom devrait être "Quill", mais franchement ça me parlait pas). Pour le créer, j'ai fusionné le personnage Quill de X-men 3 (celui qui fait sortir ses pics de son corps devant Pyro et qui tue le professeur à la fin), et le personnage Spyke qui devrait être un tout gentil tout doux blablabla...

**Marie D'Ancanto** - Rogue ("Malicia"), Miss The Sponge, Sponge-girl...  
Reviendue du futur pour accomplir la mission "_Save the Aussie (from the Dark Side), save the World !_". Elle est insupportable. C'est une fouine. Elle adore profiter de la vie, mais il ne lui arrive que des tuiles. C'est une excellente chanteuse et pianiste, je me la représente plus comme Vanessa Carlton qu'Anna Paquin, d'ailleurs...  
C'est une fille très désirable aussi. Brune, yeux noirs, de taille moyenne, plutôt élancée, c'est un peu le Teen Sex Symbol de l'école, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est relookée de la tête aux pieds. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle a soif de liberté, de passion, elle veut tout vivre et a besoin d'action. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amies filles parce qu'elle n'a pas un caractère vraiment sociable, et surtout qu'elle intimide beaucoup, avec ses phrases révélatrices du futur.

**Kitty Pride **- Shadowcat, Kitty Cat, Kit Kat, Hello Kitty.  
Considérez-la comme l'alter ego de Bobby. Surdoués, juifs, mêmes tendances aux déboires amoureux, au calme et à la gentillesse, libertins, rentrés très tôt à l'Institut. Très secrète, aussi. Ellen Page l'incarne parfaitement, brune, plutôt petite, baby face. C'est une excellente danseuse, tête de classe et en plutôt bons termes avec ses parents, elle suscite pas mal de jalousie, surtout après être sortie avec le Golden Boy de l'école.  
Ses pouvoirs sont d'être intangible, de marcher sur l'air, de traverser n'importe quel objet vivant ou inerte. Elle crée beaucoup de courts-circuits.

*********************** . * . ***

**Einstein & Voltaire**_  
Ou comment Dieu n'avait rien à voir là dedans_

« Kitty. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je n'ai pas plaqué Bobby. C'est le futur lui qui m'a demandé de le quitter. »

Shadowcat lui lança un regard perplexe. Rogue était souvent perdue dans ses pensées, et si ça ne la gênait généralement pas, ça rendait ses conversations difficiles à suivre.

« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors ça ne lui a pas brisé le coeur. »

Là, visiblement, elle était en mode incompréhensible.  
Où voulait-elle donc la mener ? Voulait-elle lui parler d'elle-même ? Ou alors des amours de Bobby ? Ou alors d'elle, l'alternativement future petite copine de Bobby ?  
Non, Rogue n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de rancune envers elle, il n'y avait aucune chance. Donc elle parlait d'autre chose, et se confiait à elle comme à une amie proche, et comme toute bonne amie, Kitty insista en lui précisant.

« A toi non plus. »  
« Non, mais comme je suis tombé amoureuse de lui après, ça m'énerve. Ma vie ne mène à rien. Je suis amoureuse d'un type parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre - même pas pour ce qu'il est. »  
« Oh, » comprit-elle soudain, « toi aussi tu as le béguin pour le _Bobby qui aime John _? »  
« Quoi, toi aussi ? »  
« Moi ? Non. J'ai dû en pincer quelques secondes pour le _John qui aime Bobby_, en fait. »  
« Monde de merde. »  
« Monde de gays. »  
« Aussi. »

Bobby errait dans les couloirs comme d'habitude, rêveur et concentré à la fois. Ses doigts pianotant le long des murs, caressants et rythmés, s'agrippèrent soudain à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et lui permirent de tourner, tel Mary Poppins, ou plutôt Lockwood avec son lampadaire, dans la pièce qu'il croyait inoccupée.  
Le blond se stoppa net dans son élan.

John somnolait paisiblement, des écouteurs blancs pendus à ses oreilles. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer leur porte. Non, en fait, il n'avait pas dû en avoir la force.  
Bobby s'approcha en silence du corps inerte de son colocataire, poussé par une curiosité presque indiscrète. Lui-même n'aurait pu dormir à cette heure-là, il lui fallait le noir complet, quitte à poser cinq bandes de scotch sur son réveil.  
Bobby se tourna vers la fenêtre entrebâillée d'où lui parvenait des rayons chauds du soleil, et fit un geste pour cacher ses yeux éblouis, ce qui fit de l'ombre sur le visage de John qui frissonna. Bobby se retourna vers lui, figé, retenant même sa respiration, mais le brun se contenta de soupirer doucement, se détendant à la tiédeur confortable du soleil sur sa peau.  
Bobby sursauta quand _Zadig_ s'échappa des mains de John pour aboutir sur le sol. Ainsi, le pyromanipulateur s'était assoupi dans sa lecture. Quelle bonne idée.

Les deux yeux bleus se firent moins timides au fil des minutes. Ils s'attardèrent minutieusement sur la figure ensommeillée de son ami, sur ses traits d'enfants mis à nu sans l'expression d'homme décidé qui les mûrissait habituellement. Puis de ses cils et de ses lèvres, les deux prunelles dévalèrent la mâchoire et le torse recouvert de tissu fin pour terminer leur course sur une main. Une simple main gauche, à moitié repliée sur un iPod reposant en contact direct de la peau nue de John. Ce petit bout de chair dévoilé aux yeux de Bobby après de longue années d'ignorance, de pudeur intrigante.  
Bobby n'avait jamais compris cela chez John. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun traumatisme associé à cette obstination de la décence, il était bien placé pour le _savoir_. John était juste pudique. Et Bobby juste trop obsédé par lui.

Le regard azuré resta aimanté sur la parcelle de l'abdomen où s'était replié le T-shirt pendant _au moins_ une éternité.  
A la suite de quoi il s'aventura autre part, découvrant les détails d'une main droite ouverte aux cieux, qui avait logé un conte philosophique autrefois, le poignet-joint enveloppé d'une fine manche de coton vert, les doigts en équilibre hors de la bordure du lit animés d'une volonté propre de jouer un morceau de musique imaginaire dans l'air.  
Ce qu'il reconnut comme la voix de Norah Jones lui parvint faiblement depuis les écouteurs de John.

Inconsciemment, Bobby ramena ses genoux contre son torse et y logea son menton, adouci par la vision de son ami, encore si perturbateur une demi-heure auparavant, endormi posément dans _leur _chambre.  
Regarder John dormir était un spectacle fascinant, finalement. Dommage qu'il soit aussi un être diurne - et Bobby n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas être nyctalope, ses nuits seraient alors à peu près supportables.  
Cette nuit-là en serait encore une à écouter la respiration de John et être hanté par ces quelques paroles de Renan Luce subies inlassablement par tous les insomniaques du monde, mutants et humains confondus...

_J'aim'rais t'greffer  
Les bras d'Morphée  
Pour m'y blottir  
Et enfin dormir_

*********************** . * . ***

« G'day, mate. »

John leva la tête et frôla l'apoplexie.

« Miss L'Éponge ? » désigna-t-il Marie, incertain. « Ôte-moi un doute : tu t'es pris les cheveux dans le mixeur ? »  
« J'avais envie de changer de tête. »

Il lui lança un de ses regards pas vraiment intéressés, au point qu'elle ne sut pas s'il la jaugeait de haut en bas juste par politesse ou parce qu'il était vraiment surpris et/ou content du résultat.

« Hun hun, » émit-il simplement, songeur.

Sa démonstration d'intérêt s'arrêta là, il se remit à écrire sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Marie s'en sentit presque vexée.

« Quoi, je me relooke de la tête aux pieds, et je vaux juste un « Hun hun » ? C'est pas vrai, ça, chuis vraiment pas assez aimée dans c'bahut. »  
« Sponge-girl, regarde-moi dans les yeux et réponds à ma question : j'ai l'air d'une référence de mode ? Mm ? »  
« Tu sais, je ne sais pas vraiment comment comprendre ta réflexion, là. Parce quoique tu puisses en dire, tu es quand même le seul type du bahut à s'offrir des chemises Armani et des jeans Gucci. »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça, encore ? » grommela-t-il, ne la comprenant visiblement pas.

Marie sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Le cas de John était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il portait des marques de luxe.  
Quand elle le vit vérifier l'étiquette de sa chemise et de son baggy, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non, c'était _trop_.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, John, _qui _achète tes vêtements ? »  
« Hein ? »  
« Je veux savoir qui je suis censée me faire pour qu'on m'offre des vêtements pareils. »  
« Si tu tentes de me violer, je te jure qu'on ne verra plus jamais l'ombre d'un cheveu sur ton crâne atrophié. »  
« Attends, _tu _t'achètes tes vêtements ? Mais quel budget te fournit le professeur Xavier, exactement ? »  
« Rien. Je vis à mon propre compte. »  
« Nan, finalement, tais-toi, John. Tu brises mes dernières illusions sur ce monde. Le délinquant de l'école est un millionnaire, laisse-moi pleurer en paix. »

John plissa les yeux, agacé.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ta petite scène ? J'espère que tu t'es pas coupé les cheveux juste pour le plaisir d'amener cette discussion sur le tapis, quand même. »  
« Y'avait d'ça, » admit-elle.  
« T'es vraiment un cas social, j'ai pitié de toi. »  
« Je suis juste curieuse. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi, c'est pour ça. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » soupira-t-il, abandonnant définitivement son stylo.  
« Je ne sais pas. Où as-tu dégoté ton jean ? »  
« Offert par les profs l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas une raison pour me le piquer, » prévint-il menaçant, la faisant rire et hocher la tête.  
« Ta chemise ? »  
« Achetée à Noël à New York. »  
« Ton Zippo ? »  
« Trouvé à New York. »  
« Tu veux dire _volé _? »  
« Je sais encore utiliser un vocabulaire approprié, merci. »  
« Ne le prends pas comme ça. »

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le silence.

« Comment vas-tu, John ? »

Il ne répondit pas, détaillant ses traits, examinant la moindre parcelle de maquillage sur visage, nouveauté du jour même. Elle eut l'impression qu'il la noterait, comme s'il était le correcteur de sa personne toute entière. Il n'en fit rien, évidemment.  
Il s'attarda longuement sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge, puis il se trahit par le demi-sourire fendant sa bouille d'enfant.

« Je survis largement. Et toi, Marie ? »

Un sourire éclatant répondit pour elle.

« Pareil. »  
« Tu vas t'en remettre ? »

Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir entendu ses paroles. John n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout juste démontré une marque d'attention à son égard, il regardait par la fenêtre comme s'il s'ennuyait ouvertement.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.  
« De ton chagrin d'amour. »  
« _Comment _es-tu au courant ? »  
« Me prends pas pour un con, D'Ancanto. C'est pas parce que tu viens du futur que t'es la plus maligne. »  
« _Quoi ?_ »  
« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'ais plaqué Bobby alors que tu crèves d'amour pour lui. Ça me dépasse complètement. »  
« Hé, stop ! Je ne suis _pas _amoureuse de Bobby. Enfin, un peu... _Non_, c'est juste _différent_. Il y a cette part de moi, l'ancienne, la jeune Marie, qui aime toujours Bobby comme il est, mais _moi_, c'est pas pareil. C'est _nuancé_. »  
« Mode schizo ? »  
« Ouais... _nan _! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »  
« T'as vraiment besoin de parler, en fait. Tu dis toujours des conneries mais tu parles jamais de toi. Je critique pas. T'es juste un peu chelou de me choisir moi. Wolfy s'en mordrait les griffes, si tu savais... D'ailleurs, t'as une raison de le faire mariner comme ça ou c'est juste un petit plaisir perso ? »  
« Je ne le fais pas exprès. T'as raison, c'est complètement débile. Seulement, j'arrive pas à l'approcher. C'est trop bête, en plus, c'est à Bobby que je devrais en vouloir, j'ai juste... »

Elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard acéré de John, et se tourna vers ses mains dénudées.

« ... pas envie de le voir maintenant. Tu vois ? »  
« Pas trop, » répondit le brun honnêtement.

Marie ricana - John n'était vraiment pas le type de garçon à qui se confier. Il était honnête avec lui-même, et son sens aigu de l'analyse le dénuait de tout tact. En plus, même s'il sortait parfois de grandes phrases philosophiques qui remuait toute son âme, il conservait toujours cet air d'indifférence imbibée dans tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles. Une distance ambiguë avec les autres qui pouvait parfois se confondre avec un total manque de sensibilité.

« D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que c'est débile d'en vouloir au griffu qui aux dernières nouvelles ne t'a rien fait, plutôt qu'à Bobby qui t'a plaquée pour une histoire de cul avec Kitty dans un avenir alternatif. »  
« Logan n'a pas _rien _fait - enfin, si. En fait, tu as raison. C'est exactement ça. Il n'a pas été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, et ça m'a déçu. Après, c'est sûr qu'on pardonne plus facilement aux gens d'avoir fait quelque chose que de n'avoir rien fait. Bobby avait au moins l'excuse des hormones pour m'avoir larguée, Logan n'avait aucune excuse. »  
« Mm. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que la vérité n'est pas là. »

Ah, John et sa Vérité. Un vrai journaliste.

« Je pense que tu n'en veux pas à Bobby parce que tu t'y attendais. La preuve, tu l'as excusé : c'est donc que tu le comprenais. Et si je sais une chose en sentiments, c'est que l'amour brouille tout raisonnement logique. L'amoureux voit ce qu'il regarde, et décide de ne regarder que ce qui lui plait. Si tu as réussi à comprendre que Bobby puisse vouloir te tromper, c'est que tu ne l'aimais plus tellement, que tu te détachais déjà. Votre petite romance n'était plus qu'une histoire à laquelle il te fallait te _déshabituer_. Et sinon, je pense que tu avais encore un gros béguin pour ton Wofdoudou et que le fait qu'il ne t'ait porté aucune attention quand tu étais en détresse a bousillé ton honneur de femme. »  
« C'est un peu tiré par le cheveux, non ? »  
« Oui, tu as raison, tu n'as pas d'honneur de femme, j'avais oublié. »  
« Sale type. »

Elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de sa Réalité, de la Vérité de sa vie amoureuse à cet instant même, de la bouche de John.  
Elle comprit soudain. Tout.  
Marie savait très tôt, depuis toujours même, mais ne l'avait juste pas admis. Elle s'y refusait, jusqu'à sa dernière prise de conscience.

Marie sut que Bobby aimait John à la manière qu'il avait de le regarder en coin. Son regard sauvage et complexe, dégageant une aura primitive et infiniment masculine.  
Un regard frustré. Un regard amusé. Un regard subtil ou ironique. Un regard ni triste ni heureux. Un regard aigu. Un regard en coin.  
Marie aimait les secrets des yeux de Bobby et d'une certaine manière, elle aimait l'affection qu'avait Bobby pour John.

Quand il regardait un homme, les yeux de Bobby ne brillaient pas. Ils avaient cette teinte basique, arboraient un bleu ni clair ni foncé, ni brumeux ni pâle, ni brillant ni atténué. Un impénétrable regard bleu. C'était là la franchise, la droiture, et la confiance qu'il accordait à son père.  
Quand Bobby laissait son regard glisser sur une femme, son regard était doux. Ses yeux viraient sur des teintes pastelles. Mais elles n'avaient ni dégradé ni irrégularités. Le bleu n'était pas particulièrement illuminé, ni songeur. C'était la tendresse qu'il réservait à sa mère.

Quand Bobby regardait John, ses yeux étaient vifs et ô divinement exquis. Le monochrome laissait places à de diverses teintes de bleu, parfois même de turquoise, aux multiples reflets. Ils étaient transparents, épurés comme l'eau qui ruisselle, parsemés d'éclats de cristal.  
Les yeux de Bobby devenaient le caléidoscope des eaux du monde, allant de l'eau polaire au bleu marin, du turquoise d'une rivière, aux abîmes obscurs de l'océan.  
Marie pourrait se perdre dans les abysses des yeux de Bobby si le regard qu'il lançait à John durait plus d'une seconde. Pour son plus grand bien, il se contentait d'être fugace, quoique répétitif, à intervalles irréguliers. Furtif et fébrile. Irrémédiablement amoureux.

Ce regard, toujours voilé d'une ombre. Parce que Bobby, fidèle à lui-même, était d'une discrétion absolument irrésistible pour Marie.  
Un regard sombre, un regard brillant, un regard de désir et certainement pas le regard qu'il consent accorder à Marie. Ce regard qui laissait à Marie s'imaginer le jour où Bobby lui fera l'amour, de manière brutale et sauvage, indomptable et féroce, tout en restant infiniment humain. Un amour avec désir. Un amour qu'il finira transpirant, brûlant, essoufflé, endolori de muscles qui n'en eurent fini de s'affronter, brillant et éteint, le regard obscur illuminé de cette lueur animale.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie aimait le _Bobby qui aimait John_, elle n'aimait pas _Bobby,_ pas plus qu'elle n'aimait _John_. Elle aimait le Bobby qui aimait John, s'en rendait à peu près compte, se retenait, s'en frustrait, en souffrait. Ce Bobby-là était l'incarnation même du sexy et merveilleux petit ami qui l'emmenait au septième ciel.

Marie n'était pas dupe, et Bobby savait qu'elle le connaissait trop pour l'être, voilà pourquoi suite à _cela _il lui préféra Kitty.

*********************** . * . ***

Ce Bobby-là revenait d'une confrontation avec John et venait à elle, la prenant par la taille et lui soufflant un givre glacé dans le cou. Ce Bobby-là était frustré et contrarié et ce Bobby-là lui donnait ce qu'il n'aurait dû accorder qu'à John. Il ne prenait pas la peine de lui demander si une nuit de plaisir intense l'intéresserait, elle devenait John, et Marie ne se refuserait jamais une nuit où elle serait le récepteur de tout l'amour que Bobby dédiait à John.  
Il la faisait suer, cambrer, hurler, et pendant tout ce temps il lui offrait cette humeur ironique et bestiale. Et elle finissait en larmes. Elle avait incarné John le temps d'un ébat et ce trop-plein d'affection l'emmenait toujours plus haut, plus fort, plus loin.  
Elle tombait désespérément amoureuse de Bobby. Elle aimait l'homme brut et compliqué qu'il cachait, l'homme qui la laissait pantelante dans ses draps, lui adressait un sourire tendre et aura récupéré toute son énergie après sa douche. Cet homme qui pensa à elle un instant.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby et John se disputent et s'insultent, se crient des sentiments contradictoires et impersonnels, et le flot d'émotion monte jusqu'à ce que Bobby ait du mal à résister à ses flux de pouvoir. Ils n'en ont pas fini.

Bobby a besoin de frapper John et réciproquement.  
Mais Bobby aime le contact de John et finirait par faire bien plus que le frapper.  
Bobby a besoin d'aimer passionnément John avant de pouvoir le frapper sans sentiment ou désir ambigu.  
Alors Bobby disparaît une nuit pour l'aimer et repart bien avant l'aube. Il rentre dans sa chambre, vidant une bouteille d'eau et y retrouve John à la lueur d'un Zippo destructeur.  
Bobby est fatigué, car il est trois ou quatre heures du matin et qu'il a pris son pied quelques minutes auparavant. Donc Bobby frappe John avec sang froid et ils finissent leur dispute comme les deux amis qu'ils croient être.

Marie sait combien Bobby aime John mieux que Bobby et John. Elle le sait mieux que quiconque parce qu'elle sait ce qu'est vivre une nuit torride avec Bobby. Elle vit le moment où il s'avoue mépriser et désirer, être frustré et satisfait, enchaîné et libéré.

*********************** . * . ***

Déjà avant son départ de l'école, John se trouvait cinq raisons pour haïr Bobby.

Premièrement, Bobby avait la gentillesse d'un idiot. C'était un pauvre crétin, un poids à supporter et un grave cas social. Pas étonnant qu'il soit un fervent X-man.  
Secondement, Bobby n'était pas digne d'être mutant. Ce sale con avait la possibilité d'atteindre un jour le stade d'oméga et voyait ça comme un handicap. Cet ingrat trouvait que cela le rendrait incapable de dissimuler ses pouvoirs.  
Troisièmement, Bobby était un fils à papa. Parfois tellement innocent et coincé que ça l'écoeurait. Et en plus, ce mouchard se plaisait à lui faire la leçon.  
Ensuite, Bobby arrivait à avoir plus de 16 de moyenne générale tout en ayant 4 de moyenne en français, le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, l'emportait généralement en sale de combat et trouvait en plus le moyen d'être modeste. Bref, Bobby lui foutait un _p*tain _de complexe d'infériorité.  
Et enfin, Bobby n'était qu'un enfoiré de fils de Satan de fouineur. Bobby en savait trop. Bobby _savait_.

Quant à ses excuses pour l'apprécier un peu trop, elles ne se comptaient pas sur les doigts de la main.  
D'ailleurs, c'était là sa meilleure raison de le haïr.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby semblait facile à vivre, il l'était parfois, mais en fait il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas qu'une bête de science et de sport - c'était aussi un vrai maniaque pathologique quand il s'y mettait.  
Donc Monsieur Perfection était peut-être le gendre idéal, mais John avait une autre idée sur la matière. Bobby n'était pas qu'un mutant complexé. Pour lui, il était insupportable.  
Oh, il vous voit venir. Vous direz qu'il est mauvaise langue et qu'il est mal placé pour parler, mais vivez donc en colocation avec un beau gosse insomniaque en pleine crise et vous en reparlerez.

Le problème n'était pas qu'il soit capable de se souvenir d'une parole dite des années auparavant, ou qu'il mange six repas par jour, ou qu'il soit légèrement hyperactif la nuit, ou qu'il soit démesurément _parfait _dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Le problème, c'était Bobby.

Les yeux bleus, les lèvres roses, les épis de boucles blondes, le corps d'athlète irréprochable, de Bobby « Iceman » Drake, c'était ça le vrai problème de John. C'était ça qui rendait insupportable sa colocation avec Bobby.

John aurait pu lui en vouloir d'être sorti avec toutes les bonnasses de l'école, d'être adoré de tous et de les adorer humblement en retour, mais non.  
Il ne pouvait juste plus supporter cette _réaction chimique_ entre eux. C'était physique, c'était viscéral, c'était incontrôlable et c'était enivrant. Et définitivement _pas _possible d'ignorer, alors le suspens était insoutenable à présent. Chaque seconde, chaque geste, chaque mimique était une provocation.

Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre qu'attendre ? Rien.  
Cependant la patience de John avait ses limites, et ces quelques années l'avaient suffisamment frustré comme ça.

Le problème était, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre, comme ça ? John ne le savait pas, et comme rien ne venait, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Alors il était loin d'être capable d'accélérer le processus, même avec une curiosité poussée à bout.

Que diraient les grands psychanalystes de tout ça ? Sûrement pas grand chose, et ce n'était pas plus mal.  
D'une certaine manière, John savait que s'impatienter n'était pas la solution à son problème. Que se focaliser sur son ami à un point quasi-obsessionnel non plus.  
Seulement, qu'y pouvait-il, s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer tout le temps. Après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et Bobby savait être un objet d'intérêt particulièrement divertissant en cours. Qu'y pouvait-il, si les lèvres de Bobby remuaient constamment, et que ce petit tic le passionnait, si son geste de se frotter la nuque était fascinant, ou si ses yeux semblaient refléter les moindres méandres de son âme ?

Bobby était son seul, véritable et irremplaçable meilleur ami, après tout. Donc ça n'inquiétait pas John jusque là.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise un détail inquiétant chez lui-même. La première journée, ça lui parut insignifiant et improbable.

Et pourtant, depuis, il n'avait cessé d'y penser et repenser.

*********************** . * . ***

[Flash-Back]

« Dis ce que tu veux, John, » avait raillé Bobby en enfilant _son _T-shirt, « mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu en as aussi pincé pour Rogue. »

Lors de l'annonce officielle de leur couple, John avait su placer quelque commentaire sarcastique sur le sujet, à la sortie des vestiaires de sport. Et Bobby avait simplement ricané, même pas nié, et avait répondu ainsi. Phrase suspecte et déplacée pour l'époque - plus d'un an auparavant.

« Tu as toujours ce tic quand une fille te plait, » avait-il ajouté en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure avec une indécence éhontée.

John garda les yeux fixés longtemps sur la lèvre humidifiée de son ami et médita sérieusement sur la question. Le sourire taquin de Bobby se ternit un peu avec le temps. Cette insistance le gênait quelque peu, même si John n'était probablement que plongé dans ses pensées et que ça n'avait sans doute rien de personnel.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison, » avait admis le brun avec son sourire le plus espiègle.

Bobby se gratta la nuque, plus perturbé que soulagé.  
Oh, il devait être déçu que John ne tente pas le diable en niant l'évidence, le faisant perdre une occasion de le ridiculiser gentiment...

[/Flash Back]

*********************** . * . ***

De longs mois plus tard, il avait ressortit inconsciemment ce tic enfoui dans leurs mémoires communes.  
Bobby avait juste bâillé et s'était étiré comme un chat, faisant rouler ses muscles sous _son _T-shirt - encore une fois, il ne s'était pas gêné pour voler dans son armoire _ses _vêtements les plus amples, même s'il devait admettre qu'ils allaient mieux blond qu'à lui. Puis il s'était gratté la nuque, comme tous les matins difficiles, et sa main n'avait pas épargné ses boucles dorées en bataille au passage. Mm.

« Sexy, » avait commenté Marie sans aucune retenue dans la voix._  
_

_Orgasmique_, manqua-t-il de laisser échapper.  
Et John ne regretta pas d'avoir tant lutté pour se retenir, surtout quand il se rendit compte que le regard délecté de sa voisine de droite n'était pas adressé à Bobby, mais à lui-même, ou plus précisément à sa lèvre inférieure, humide.

*********************** . * . ***

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'affoler. Ou alors peut-être un peu.

Quelle importance, après tout, de faire une fixette sur son meilleur ami, hein ? C'était une bombe sexuelle, il paraissait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en disaient l'intégralité des représentantes féminines de l'école, et sans doute d'ailleurs du monde entier. C'était un fait. Soit.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il tombait désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami oh-si-hétéro qui recouchait occasionnellement avec son ex et entretenait une liaison exclusivement physique son alternative-future-ex, si ? Mm ?

Bien sûr que non. Ça se saurait. N'est-ce pas ?

*********************** . * . ***

« Bordel de _Dieu_, Icebob'. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« C'est du _rouge à lèvre_ sur _ma _chemise ? »

Le blond tira sur son col et défit quelques boutons au passage, le tout sous le regard blasé de son ami. En effet, il y avait une belle signature.

« Oups ? »  
« Il est huit heures du mat', merde. Ta libido ne cesse de m'épater. »

John l'attrapa par le col et entreprit de frotter lui-même la tâche, pris de pitié devant l'air complètement dépassé du coupable.  
Bobby déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec son meilleur ami concentré à quelques millimètres de sa gorge, alors qu'il ne réfléchissait déjà pas très clair ce matin.  
Le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam de Bobby eut l'effet de distraire nettement John qui s'arrêta de frotter, déstabilisé. Il comprit que sa peau était un peu trop proche de lui quand il y distingua le discret suçon qui l'ornait.  
Il comprenait Kitty, ou Marie, ou n'importe quelle autre fille sur ce point.  
Bobby était appétissant.

La sonnerie matinale les fit sursauter tous les deux, et John remit une distance convenable entre eux, jetant un regard provocateur circulaire aux curieux et connaissances indiscrètes qui les regardaient avec trop d'insistance.

Une matinée comme une autre, quoi.

*********************** . * . ***

« Attention ! »

Le cri de Marie les prévint tous. L'extralucide qu'elle était avait facilement évité l'objet volant non identifié. Kitty eut tout juste le temps de devenir intangible.  
Bobby était le troisième sur la trajectoire du projectile, et n'avait pas l'air d'en être mécontent. Comme sortie de sa manche, une batte de baseball en glace apparut dans sa main et il cogna la balle de feu de toutes ses forces, d'après le bruit assourdissant qu'il produisit.  
Une main en visière sur ses yeux, il regarda l'horizon, où la balle (éteinte) se perdait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Les mains dans les poches comme un innocent, John ne manqua pas de le rejoindre en riant.

« HOME RUN ! » s'époumona le blond.  
« Pas mal du tout, Popsicle. »  
« _Pas mal ?_ »

Bobby attrapa son ami par les épaules et se mit à frotter frénétiquement son crâne pour le punir de ses blasphèmes.  
Kitty crut qu'elle allait les tuer tant elle avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, mais quelqu'un d'autre la devança.

« Drake, Allerdyce ! » tempêta Storm. « Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! »  
« _Toh !_ »

*********************** . * . ***

« John, est-ce qu'on peut savoir _où _est-ce que tu t'es procuré du feu ? »  
« _Yes, we can._ »  
« Et est-ce qu'à tout hasard tu comptes me le dire ? »  
« On devrait pouvoir s'entendre sur un prix. »  
« Je ne veux pas marchander avec toi. Dis-le moi ou je... »  
« Vous préférez le chantage, hein... »  
« John, tu me... »  
« ... fais chier ? » proposa-t-il aimablement.

Bobby ne put retenir un petit rire et Munroe elle-même se trahit d'un sourire.

« Revenons-en au fait : où as-tu trouvé ton feu, John ? »  
« Qui vous dit qu'il y avait du feu ? » se moqua ouvertement Bobby.  
« Quoi, vous avez dessiné au feutre de couleur des petites flammes sur votre baballe comme deux dégénérés ? » singea le professeur, sarcastique au possible.  
« Ça donne l'impression qu'elle vole plus vite, » renchérit Bobby en citant Gregory House.

Storm le regarda une dizaine de secondes, puis passa à son complice.

« Tu as volé le briquet de quelqu'un, John ? »  
« Bien sûr, » ironisa-t-il pour toute réponse, « ils sont tous confisqués dans le bureau de Wolverine, mais quand je l'ai braqué hier soir, j'ai préféré en voler un que de récupérer le mien. »

Lourd soupir désespéré de la jeune femme.

« Tu as _créé _ce feu ? »  
« Peut-être, » hasarda le brun en haussant les épaules.  
« Toi-même ? »  
« Mm. »  
« Avec tes pouvoirs ? »  
« Ah, j'ai jamais dit ça. » Il faillit ajouter que l'école n'était pas en feu et que c'en était une preuve, mais il décida qu'il valait mieux se taire.  
« John, sors tes mains de tes poches, » ordonna-t-elle. « Allez, montre-les moi tout de suite. »

Elle fut déçue de voir les mains irréprochables de son élève sous ses yeux. Bobby comprit ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, mais avait du mal à imaginer John s'échiner avec deux branches de bois mort.

« Comment, alors ? John, on t'interdit déjà la cuisine, la salle des dangers, les TPs avec bec benzène et réactions inflammables... J'aimerais comprendre. Explique-moi juste _comment_. »  
« Avec une loupe. »  
« _Quoi ?_ »  
« Et du papier. »

Storm en fut soufflée, et mit du temps avant de répondre.

« Tu passes un quart d'heure à créer du feu et tout ce qui te passe par la tête, c'est d'improviser une partie de baseball incendiaire ? »  
« Vingt minutes, en fait. »

Le professeur excédé poussa un long gémissement désespéré.  
La journée allait être longue.

*********************** . * . ***

Ben voyons.  
_Comme pour de par hasard._  
Il faisait simplement un petit baseball avec Bobby, qui participa sans être prévenu mais ne semblait pas le regretter, et John se retrouvait coincé deux heures par semaine avec Miss Météo, sous motif d'une prétendue rééducation sociale.  
C'était pourtant _sain_, nan, d'un point de vue pédagogique, qu'il délire de temps en temps avec son meilleur poteau ? Nan ? _Nan ?_  
Il lui en foutrait, de sa sociabilité...

*********************** . * . ***

Jean Grey était une femme polyvalente et surtout, pleine de ressources. Elle n'était pas qu'une mutante, elle était médecin chercheur, diplomate, et puis surtout, professeur. Et alors ?  
Et alors quelque chose se passait dans sa classe, c'était sûr.

Elle avait l'habitude des gosses à la libido douteuse, aux pouvoirs incontrôlables, aux hormones en ébullition, mais pas à ce genre de situations.  
Oh, elle comprenait qu'ils ne la prenaient pas vraiment au sérieux, après tout, elle avait disparu pendant des semaines. Ororo Munroe l'avait remplacée le temps qu'elle subisse le vaccin, volé par Kurt Wagner en toute illégalité avec l'aide de Marie D'Ancanto.  
Certes.  
Le vaccin ne durait que quelques mois chez les mutants de rang élevé, mais ne durait qu'une petite semaine pour elle. Le vendredi, généralement, son organisme avait éliminé la majorité de l'inhibant, et ses pouvoirs lui revenaient à un rang toujours inférieur à l'Oméga mais pouvant parfois s'en approcher dangereusement.

Jean avait beau être très intelligente et douée, il lui était très difficile de se concentrer quand les pensées de tous ses élèves lui cassaient les oreilles.  
Elle avait déjà tout essayé, dans sa classe de premières. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était sans arrêt la même chose, et elle ressortait généralement avec un mal de crâne massacrant, qui la rendait aussi exécrable que John Allerdyce dans ses mauvais jours. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste, il la poussait à bout sans scrupules, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre personnellement alors que c'était le cas de l'intégralité des enseignants de l'école, Charles Xavier et Hank McCoy y compris.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette effervescence autour d'elle. Que ce soit ses élèves, Scott, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Charles ou même les humains, elle devenait de moins en moins capable de les discerner. Ils étaient différents d'elle. Tous autant qu'ils soient.  
Et ce sentiment d'exclusivité ne cessait de croître, peu importaient les vaccins et les jours de doutes.

Bobby, Marie et John subirent leur week-end comme les précédents : privés de sorties, mais pas de distractions. Marie finissait même par soupçonner les profs de les coller ensemble aussi souvent - _perpétuellement _serait plus juste - dans l'espoir de développer une _perpétuité _dans leur amitié. Tous les jours, semaines après semaines, ils commençaient la journée à huit heures du matin en retenue, et la finissaient inlassablement à huit heures du soir en retenue.  
Ils avaient fini par s'entendre sur une technique de répartition des tâches, et c'est ainsi qu'à force de voir Marie frotter les bureaux des salles de classe, Bobby et John l'avaient surnommée Miss L'éponge, laissant traîner derrière eux un vieux sous-entendu quant à la nature de ses pouvoirs.  
Même si c'était une corvée, ils avaient tous les trois fini par se faire une raison, et ne rechignaient plus tellement à la tâche quand ils savaient que ça se finirait vite en bataille de mousse.  
D'ailleurs, les heures de colle pouvaient avoir des avantages certains, quand on savait les tirer à profit. Elles servaient d'excuse, aussi. S'ils arrivaient en retard, ou s'ils dormaient en cours, ou s'ils ignoraient délibérément tous devoirs éventuels, c'était un avantage. De toute façon, les professeurs étaient déjà rentré dans les cercle vicieux du « on n'a pas le droit de faire pire, mais eux, ils ont tous les droits. »  
Après tout, l'école était un exil pour les trois d'entre eux. Ils n'allaient quand même pas les virer, ç'aurait été rompre leur parole de X-men. Héhé.

Et le trio avait vite compris une chose : marchander n'était pas dans l'éthique des X-men. _Donc _ils n'avaient aucune chance, puisque cette même éthique leur imposait des limites. _Donc _ils pouvaient semer l'anarchie, puisque eux n'avaient aucune éthique. Pas seulement pour leur plaisir personnel, hein. Surtout dans l'espoir qu'ils cèdent.  
Ils pourraient leur laisser miroiter un ou deux week-ends de libres pour les faire tenir, mais non. Cela dévaloriserait leur autorité de prof - il paraîtrait. _Donc _ils préféraient en rajouter une couche avec des promesses de retenues démesurées.  
Amusant comme ils les accumulaient facilement, dernièrement.

*********************** . * . ***

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, le ciel était dégagé et la seule source de lumière reflétait depuis la fontaine du jardin à travers les barreaux des volets de leur chambre. Bobby, donc, ne dormait pas, dévorant un énième pot de glace devant la télé de la salle commune, plongé dans ses souvenirs, les images défilant sous ses yeux sans produire aucun effet sur lui et les quelques autres insomniaques de l'école.  
Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait. Il ne regrettait pas tellement que John ne soit pas insomniaque, il regrettait simplement d'être incapable de s'endormir comme lui, ou plus précisément contre lui.  
Dieu qu'il en avait assez. Il avait tenté le sexe à forte dose, les médicaments, l'exercice mental, mais rien à faire : il y avait des nuits où il était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et ça, ni Rogue, ni Kitty, ni le Xanax, ni les livres d'études de biochimie ne savaient y remédier.  
Dieu qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il passait ses nuits à s'imaginer plonger dans les bras de John et s'y endormir bercé par l'odeur de sa peau.  
« Merde, à la fin, » grommela-t-il en s'attrapant les cheveux, démoralisé.

C'est à cet instant que le Phénix explosa.

*********************** . * . ***

L'eau mouille.  
Le feu brûle.  
Et la glace, alors ? Bobby ne savait pas.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que le feu du Phénix se glissait partout, dans leurs esprits, dans toutes les dimensions, dans l'école toute entière. Les cris et la rumeur des pas précipités lui parvenaient parfaitement du salon. Il avait senti lui aussi cette sensation de brûlure sur sa peau, mais était vite passé outre. Pour lui, la douleur avait été psychologique seulement. Son corps était devenu entièrement de glace sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le seul effort qu'il fit fut d'imposer de force une barrière mentale de froid extrême pour repousser l'intrusion de la mutante.

Bobby savait que le feu n'était pas un élément, n'était pas une particule élémentaire, qu'il n'était qu'un mystère de la vie. Il en déduisait que le Phénix, pouvant contrôler chaque atome qui composait leurs organismes, et qui était étroitement lié au feu, était une sorte de divinité locale chez les mutants.  
Mais revenons à nos moutons.

La chaleur étouffante qui pesait dans l'atmosphère brûlait tout autour de lui, mais pas lui, pour une raison pas si obscure. Mais peu importait.  
Sa seule préoccupation était John.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et se rua dans leur chambre à toute vitesse.

« J'en étais sûr. »

C'était bien là le pire. Pour John, évidemment.  
Et à la vue de son ami agrippé frénétiquement à leurs deux lits pour tenter de tenir debout, il en fut certain.

L'air était _feu _dans la pièce. Les draps commençaient à s'enflammer, les rideaux se consumaient déjà, le radiateur vibrait dangereusement.  
Les contours de John étaient flous, comme à l'horizon de ces routes de désert interminables, comme au-dessus d'une flamme. Car c'était cela, la pièce entière était une flamme invisible mais brûlante.

John était échevelé et avait des cernes noires qui obscurcissaient son regard décidé à lutter contre tout. Il tentait tant bien que mal de _contrôler _le feu, mais il lui échappait, aussi glissant et insaisissable qu'était une flamme.  
La douleur que Bobby ressentit en passant le bras de son ami par dessus son épaule pour le soutenir fut la plus lancinante qu'il n'aie jamais vécu.

Ainsi, ils sortirent de la pièce embrasée et longèrent le couloir où des masses mouvantes et indistinctes abondaient déjà. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers dans une chute tumultueuse. Bien qu'assommés par la violence de leur descente, ils continuèrent à s'approcher de la source de leur Mal.

Et le reste, personne ne s'en souvint jamais.

Mais cela resterait sûrement gravé dans les mémoires comme la pire expérience nocturne de toute l'école. Sans aucun doute.

*********************** . * . ***

Les jours suivants furent tout bonnement intenables.  
Personne n'avait été épargné.

Parmi les plus amochés, Bobby et John tenaient bien sûr la première place. Le premier ne pouvait plus toucher quiconque sans risquer de lui geler un membre entier. Le second voyait son crâne orné d'un bandage de quatre tours d'où s'échappaient ses cheveux désordonnés. Les épingles qui maintenaient le bandage à peu près serré étaient bien voyantes, et même si le tissu ne recouvrait pas son crâne en totalité, l'état clinique du brun était bien clair pour tous. Son thermostat vacillait de nombreux degrés à la manière d'un ressort.  
La chambre des deux garçons pouvait vite varier de l'enfer à l'air glacière.

L'intrusion psychique du Phénix n'avait pas seulement été atrocement douloureuse sur le coup, elle avait causé des dégâts à retardement. Les flammes mentales avaient titillé le ciboulot de chaque être vivant du périmètre, et plus particulièrement, chaque zone instable des mutants exposés.

Marie et Kitty non plus, ne pouvaient plus toucher personne. Rogue, non sans une certaine amertume, avait ressorti du fond de son placard des cartons qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais ouvrir, ceux de ses vêtements de protection, toutes saisons. Quant à Kitty, elle était devenue incapable de rester tangible plus d'une seconde.  
Warren et Logan étaient de ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux, des rares personnes qui ne vivaient pas un supplice tous les jours. Charles Xavier s'enfermait dans une salle d'infirmerie condamnée, Ororo Munroe était hors de contrôle, allant parfois jusqu'à s'électrocuter elle-même par accident.  
Jubilée distribuait des plasmoïdes autour d'elle comme des oeufs surprise, mais cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Piotr n'était pas sorti de son armure depuis un certain temps. Et puis, Scott et Jean étaient aux soins intensifs, encore inconscients à cause d'une surexposition aux ondes mentales nocives.

D'après le bref rapport du professeur Xavier sur l'évènement, l'esprit du Phénix avait à la longue trouvé un moyen de tolérer le vaccin et avait fini par le devancer. Jean Grey avait été dépassée par son esprit, car le Phénix était ce qu'il était. Il tentait de conquérir le monde.  
Heureusement, Bobby Drake et St John Allerdyce étaient là pour le sauver, ce monde.

Pyro avait atteint la source du Feu et l'avait éteint, restreint, repoussé jusqu'à son sein, un instant, le temps que Iceman élève une barrière indestructible, bien qu'incapable d'étouffer l'esprit du Phénix, ils avaient rendu infranchissable la limite entre Jean et les autres.

Et ainsi, ils sauvèrent le monde de la Marvel Girl.

*********************** . * . ***

Mm, ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour Bobby de faire semblant d'aller aussi mal que les autres, dernièrement. Comment pouvait-il feindre le malheur, quand il avait enfin l'exclusivité de _voir _John ?  
Personne ne pouvait toucher John, sauf lui - et il n'était capable de toucher personne, sauf John. Les flammes de Jean n'auraient su faire fondre Bobby, surtout quand elles étaient limitées par les restes d'un vaccin, mais John, lui, pouvait être blessé par un feu qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Son torse et son dos n'avaient pas été brûlés, mais la peau habituellement si blanche était rougie, comme _griffée _à vif.  
Ce n'était qu'un torse, ce n'était qu'une nuque, ce n'était que John, mais le droit de le toucher valait plus que tout le self-control du monde.  
Matin et soir, John avait droit à une demi-heure de massage par ses bons soins. L'exploration du corps mystérieux de son très pudique _meilleur ami_ était une motivation parfaitement suffisante pour Bobby. La situation ne lui était pas vraiment désagréable, et sentir son _meilleur ami _torse nu ronronner sous ses doigts avait simplement le don de mettre tous ses sens en éveil.  
Les soupirs du brun à son contact n'étaient peut-être dus qu'à la crème apaisante qu'il lui appliquait, certes, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins grisants. Pas qu'il l'admette consciemment, bien sûr.

Disons simplement que John était devenu son exclusive propriété, et que cela lui plaisait un peu trop.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby était vite devenu un expert en langage corporel _Johnesque_. Il comprenait chaque sursaut, chaque grognement, chaque soupir, chaque plissement d'yeux, il était même attentif à la dilatation de ses pupilles et à la raideur de sa mâchoire.  
Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point son _meilleur ami_ était expressif.  
Avant, il ne voyait que l'attitude ennuyée et le regard indifférent à toute épreuve.  
Dès lors qu'il l'avait sous ses paumes, qu'il connaissait par coeur chaque muscle qui composait son buste, il avait tous les éléments pour distinguer le réel ennui de l'énervement chez son _meilleur ami_.

Plus Bobby découvrait John, plus il se mettait à découvert - comme toujours, bien sûr, à la différence près que maintenant il s'en rendait compte. La tension lui était à présent palpable, lorsqu'il faisait face à John pour s'appliquer à lui enlever ou remettre son bandage au crâne. Il tentait bien, en vain, de rester indifférent au regard de son _meilleur ami _qui fixait le moindre de ses gestes, mais il y avait toujours ce moment où les deux yeux turquins se rivaient sur son visage, faisant finalement confiance à ses mains soigneuses, et il était alors il s'arrêtait de bouger, déstabilisé, et affrontait l'énigme que représentait son _meilleur ami_.

*********************** . * . ***

Cela faisait bien deux cours de suite que Bobby gardait le regard fixé sur la nuque de son _meilleur ami_. Parmi tous les objets de diversion sur lesquels il pouvait bien divaguer, c'était de loin le plus plaisant.  
Par exemple, ç'aurait été bien moins intéressant s'il avait été à la place de John. Il était très bien, là, sous ses yeux possessifs, comme ça il pouvait le couver du regard sans paraître suspect - mais encore une fois, il ne se l'admettrait jamais. La version officielle était et resterait que Bobby s'ennuyait et que la nuque de John était dans son champ de vision.  
Soit.

John se tenait toujours en arrière, en équilibre sur deux pieds de sa chaise, à l'inverse de Bobby, toujours accoudé sur son bureau, le menton calé dans sa paume. C'était tout John, et c'était tout Bobby.

Bobby ne cessait de s'extasier devant la pâleur de la peau de l'australien. John était irlandais de souche comme son père, bien que sa mère ait été australienne, il n'avait pas hérité de ses caractéristiques épidermiques. D'eux deux, Bobby aurait plus facilement convaincu un inconnu qu'il était australien. Après tout, John n'avait vécu que sept ans dans son pays natal - et encore, il avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance à voyager. Il n'en gardait les marques que lorsqu'il jurait ou s'emportait.  
Il avait sous les yeux la preuve vivante que... que quoi, au juste ? Qu'il trouvait John attirant ? Qu'il attendait inconsciemment chaque matin et chaque soir ? Qu'il était accro au contact de son _meilleur ami_, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui ? Huh ?  
Non, il en était hors de question. Il n'allait pas se jeter sur John juste parce qu'il ne pouvait même plus envisager toucher Marie, ou Kitty, ou n'importe quelle fille pour les prochains mois à venir. Il était simplement encore un peu troublé par sa récente découverte du corps de son _meilleur ami_, c'était tout.  
Quoi d'autre ?

*********************** . * . ***

« . . . autoritaire ou totalitaire. Ainsi l'URSS sous Staline... »

D'un autre côté, John avait vraiment un corps fascinant, il fallait l'admettre - mais Bobby n'oserait proférer même en pensées le terme _séduisant_.  
C'est vrai, quoi, il le provoquait un peu, aussi. Toujours à faire des trucs louches avec ses lèvres, les triturer, sourire, rire, bouder, bon sang, est-ce qu'il s'arrêterait un jour ?

« Bobby ? » émit Storm avec un regard réprobateur.  
« Huh ? » tiqua-t-il.  
« Concentre-toi, s'il te plait. Nous disions, Baldur von Schirach, chef des Jeunesses hitlériennes... »

Le professeur Munroe continua son cours sans lui accorder plus d'attention, et réciproquement. En fait, dès que John tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux de Bobby se désintéressèrent totalement de la femme pour s'aimanter naturellement vers le profil de son _meilleur ami_. Était-il _vraiment _obligé d'avoir un port de tête aussi érotique, hein ?  
_Merde_, à la fin.

Le brun haussa un sourcil surpris, puis le délaissa pour retourner à son occupation première, à savoir se balancer sur sa chaise en un claquement régulier qui ressemblait incroyablement au Click Snap de son Zippo.

John n'était pas chétif, mais de dos, on voyait déjà qu'il était d'une constitution assez délicate. Il n'avait pas la chance d'être dur comme de la glace. Enfin, quoiqu'il en pense, Bobby non plus n'était pas tellement baraqué, juste bien bâti. Il n'était rien censé envier au brun, alors pourquoi faisait-il une fixette, comme ça ?  
Mystère de l'univers.

Bobby appréciait tout particulièrement les cheveux « sexuels » (dixit Kitty, attention) qu'arborait son _meilleur ami_ dernièrement. Ça accentuait la finesse de ses traits, et révélait qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de se coiffer en sortant du lit, à cause de son maudit bandage.  
Oh, et puis cette nuque...

Il commençait à se demander... quelle serait l'expression de son _meilleur ami_ s'il embrassait cette nuque et remontait jusqu'à son oreille ? Quel son naîtrait de ses lèvres obsédantes ? Et s'il laissait ses mains dériver vers sa ceinture, que..?

_Ça devient dangereux !_

Bobby eut un violent sursaut de conscience à l'image _graphique _qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses mains ne tenaient plus flegmatiquement sa mâchoire à présent raide, elles étaient fermement crispées sur les coins de sa table.  
Oh, il voyait parfaitement quelle expression pourrait prendre son _meilleur ami_ s'il lui faisait tout ce à quoi il pensait, et il imaginait tout aussi parfaitement quel gémissement pourrait s'échapper de sa bouche, mais il voyait surtout quelle expression il prendrait s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

Il n'était pas obsédé par son _meilleur ami_. C'était pire. Cela dépassait les simples fixettes curieuses entre amis, cela dépassait une hypothétique jalousie, cela le dépassait _lui_.  
Il n'en pinçait pas pour John. Il était drogué à lui.

*********************** . * . ***

John ne fut même pas surpris de le voir, tranquillement assis sur son lit à regarder le tas de livres désordonné débordant de sa table de chevet.

« Magnéto. »  
« Ah, Pyro. Bonjour, fils. »

Ledit fils n'attarda pas son regard sur lui et le contourna pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit le visiteur inattendu.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ? »  
« Tu es bien vulgaire pour un garçon qui lit du Shakespeare à ses heures perdues. »  
« Vous êtes bien chiant pour un type qui m'a abandonné sans scrupule. »  
« Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je t'ai laissé du temps. »  
« Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que vous mentez ? »  
« Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait quand je mens. »  
« C'est ça. »

John lui arracha des mains _Les Châtiments_ de Victor Hugo et le balança par la fenêtre, ouvertement hostile à toute familiarité.

« Aucun respect pour la culture, de nos jours, » commenta le vieil homme souriant.  
« Vous auriez préféré vous le prendre en pleine figure ? »  
« Bizarrement, non. Néanmoins j'ose espérer que tu ne l'envisageais pas sérieusement, sachant que tu es momentanément réduit à l'état d'un insecte face à moi. »

John lui accorda un petit rire, qu'on ne saurait qualifier d'amusé ou de railleur, et s'approcha de l'homme avec cet air inquiétant et faussement sympathique, faisant peser dans l'air sa menace sourde.

« Il est temps, Pyro. »  
« Oh, pitié. Vous pensiez quoi, franchement ? Qu'après deux mois de punition j'allais me précipiter dans vos bras ? »  
« C'est ce que font les enfants, en effet. Quelle ingratitude. »

Nouveau rire de Pyro. Plus mesquin encore que le premier.  
Puis la droite partit, nettement moins amusée.

Magnéto resta assis, faisant claquer sa mâchoire endolorie avec un regard noir vers l'étudiant, qui semblait se retenir ne pas lui cracher aux pieds.

« Ne sois pas stupide, St. John. Ça ne t'a jamais mené à rien. »  
« Ça m'a mené à vous suivre la première fois, mais je confirme : ça ne m'a mené à _rien_. »  
« Certes. »  
« Oh, la ferme. »

John s'était déjà désintéressé de son visiteur, prêt à sortir de la pièce. Il s'arrêta seulement quand il sentit son bandage glisser devant ses yeux, libéré de ses attaches. Lorsqu'il l'arracha de son champ de vision, son regard fut magnétisé par un bien autre spectacle que la porte. Il vit ses deux fines épingles métalliques léviter sous ses yeux, et se tordre souplement jusqu'à ne devenir que de fines flèches mortelles.

« Tu ne passeras pas cette porte, Pyro. Du moins, pas vivant. »

*********************** . * . ***

« Magnéto, » demanda prudemment John le regard toujours fixé sur les deux traits de métal prêts à lui crever les yeux, « où est Mystique ? »  
« Ahh, _ça_, » marmonna le vieillard en continuant d'explorer indiscrètement la chambre. « Ils l'ont eue, malheureusement. »  
« Ils l'ont _quoi _? Où est-elle ? »  
« Elle était si belle, c'est vraiment dommage. »  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
« Nous, enfin, j'entends par là _la Confrérie_, n'avons pas à notre disposition un talent tel que celui de Kurt Wagner. Notre petite mission au Canada avait pour but de chercher ce dossier confidentiel sur les recherches spécialisées dans le Danger Mutant, tu t'en rappelles sans doute. Et bien, il se trouve que Raven... »

Il s'arrêta un instant dans la contemplation du marque page de John, trouvé dans son tiroir de sa table de chevet, posé sur la couverture du _Portrait de Dorian Gray_.

« Ce n'est pas _Storm _sur cette photo ? » s'étonna-t-il sans aucun tact.

John en était sûr, il y aurait un meurtre dans cette pièce.

*********************** . * . ***

Ainsi, après quelques interludes passagères, Magnéto finit par lui apprendre que Mystique avait tenté d'intercepter ce dossier et avait été capturée, prisonnière des autorités. Entre temps, la Confrérie avait eu vent du vaccin, et Magnéto avait rassemblé une petite armée pour l'aider à récupérer Mystique avant qu'elle n'ait à être vaccinée contre son gré. Un garde avait tenté son ultime acte de patriotisme, et Raven s'était interposée entre la seringue et lui.

« Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? »  
« La protéger, » grogna John.  
« Oh, mais pour elle, à présent, c'est _nous_, la menace. Rappelle toi que nous sommes des mutants et qu'elle est humaine. »  
« Que ce soit clair, vieil homme. Je respecte le fait que vous ayez abandonné l'idée de l'impliquer dans vos magouilles. Humaine, elle ne peut ni se régénérer, ni changer de forme, ni représenter autre chose que votre point faible, soit. La garder dans la Confrérie serait l'exposer inutilement, soit. Mais ne me faites pas croire que vous l'avez délaissée pour une autre raison que le fait qu'elle devenait un _poids _pour vous. »  
« Je respecte plus notre cause qu'elle. »  
« Et vous allez me dire que c'était pareil pour moi ? Vous m'avez cloué ici parce que je n'étais qu'un fardeau dans votre petite bande irresponsable. Alors assumez. »  
« C'est amusant, John. »  
« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il.  
« Tu te plains qu'on ait été sentimentalistes avec toi, mais tu l'es avec Mystique. »  
« Ouais, ce qui est amusant, aussi, c'est que vous ayez fait chier votre monde à me coincer dans ce trou parce que je suis « _trop jeune_ », même si je suis «_ un dieu parmi les insectes_ », mais qu'avec Raven, elle qui avait vraiment besoin de votre aide, qui était vraiment démunie, vous n'avez eu aucun scrupule. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'était pas du sentimentalisme de l'abandonner ? »  
« Ce qui me dit que ce n'était _pas _du sentimentalisme de _m'_abandonner. Vous avez décidé que vous aviez plus besoin de moi, et bien moi, j'avais besoin de vous. A présent, vous avez besoin de moi, et bien allez vous faire foutre, c'est pas deux aiguilles qui... »  
« Pyro, ça suffit. »

John recula de plusieurs pas en voyant les deux ex-épingles à nourrice s'approcher dangereusement sous l'effet de la colère de Magnéto.

« Tu ne comprends rien. Nous sommes en guerre, _en guerre_. Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que nous t'avons laissé du temps, tu n'es au fond qu'un gamin. Nous avions cru que ta confiance en nous était à toute épreuve, dépasserait ce brain-washing de Charles avec ses maudits humains, mais visiblement nous avions tort. Je ne suis pas venu que pour te récupérer, je suis venu parce que tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. »  
« La preuve, vous êtes là. »  
« Il n'est même pas question de Charles, St John. Les _humains _ont repéré l'école. Ils comptent faire un assaut dans quelques jours pour tous vous vacciner contre votre gré. »

*********************** . * . ***

Erik « Magnéto » Lehnsherr était on ne peut plus satisfait de sa prestation. Il n'avait jamais douté qu'il réussirait à récupérer Pyro à sa cause, mais à ce point, si vite, c'était étonnant. Suspect, même.

« Qui veux-tu protéger aussi assidûment, St John ? »

Le jeune homme ne le regarda même pas, et ils continuèrent leur marche rapide au sein de la forêt.

« Moi-même. »  
« Non, si tu avais voulu te protéger, tu serais parti loin de l'école, et loin de moi. »  
« Je ne fuis pas. »  
« Devant l'adversité, on ne fuit pas. Devant l'imbattable, on esquive. »  
« Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité. »  
« Tu as vraiment sale caractère. »  
« Tiens, je me demande de qui je tiens ça. »

Une ironie banale chez l'adolescent, que le vieillard ne put s'empêcher de trouver tendre. Au fond, il restait toujours quelque part son garçon, son petit imbécile, ingrat et revêche de fils. La vie semblait moins grave avec ses ironies vives et mortelles à la fois. Ah, l'énergie de la jeunesse...

« J'ai de la répartie, John, mais ce caractère, tu le tiens définitivement de Raven. »  
« Ô joie et bonne humeur. »

Erik lui accorda un sourire amusé, et désigna du doigt le premier campement visible à l'oeil nu.

« C'est ici. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite cinquantaine, beaucoup n'ont pas survécu aux attaques terroristes. La plupart sont sans domicile depuis des années, mais dans l'ensemble, il n'y a pas trop de problème de cohabitation. »  
« Terrorisme ? Quel genre de fils de Satan pourrait dénoncer des mutants fugitifs exilés dans une forêt, au juste ? »  
« Mystique. »

Magnéto vit avec satisfaction son ex-disciple trébucher sous le choc. Ah, voilà qui bouchait un coin à la grande gueule pyromane.

« _Quoi ? _» s'estomaqua-t-il, interdit.  
« Ah, j'ai un instant oublié la plus grande menace de l'Homme : la colère d'une femme. »  
« Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Il vous manque vraiment une case, à tous les deux ! J'vous laisse quelques semaines tous seuls et vous vous entretuez déjà, c'est quand même pas croyable ! »

Magnéto laissa échapper un rire, déridé pour la journée.

*********************** . * . ***

« Marie, tu as vu John ? »  
« Non, il n'est pas venu en colle cet aprem. »  
« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'est nulle part et je le sens très mal. »  
« Logan a confisqué tous les briquets de l'école, il ne peut pas être bien loin. »  
« Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Il n'a pas son Zippo sur lui et... »

Il s'interrompit en passant devant sa chambre. Il avait comme un doute, soudain.  
Il poussa lentement la porte mal fermée. Pièce vide. Fenêtre ouverte. Tiroirs ouverts et chambre visiblement fouillée.

« John ? Tu es là ? »  
« Arrête, Bobby, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là. »  
« Il ne serait quand même pas parti sans nous prévenir, hein ? »

Marie ne répondit pas, se baladant dans la chambre, titubant dans le chaos qui y régnait. Elle s'arrêta devant une belle photo de ce qu'elle reconnaissait comme le professeur Munroe, au visage souriant de face, le corps de profil élégamment installé sur un canapé aussi blanc que ses longs cheveux bouclés. Bobby l'attrapa ardemment et la rangea dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de John, contrarié.

« Ce n'est pas normal, » affirma-t-il. « Quelque chose l'a fait partir. »  
« Ou quelqu'un. »  
« Qui veux-tu ..? »  
« Si Charles Xavier est encore à l'infirmerie, c'est qu'il se contrôle mal. Quelqu'un aurait pu échapper à sa vigilance. Quelqu'un comme Magnéto. »  
« Ou Mystique, » souffla Bobby horrifié.  
« Elle est humaine, je l'ai entendu de Hank avant-hier. Magnéto a dû l'abandonner. »  
« Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? »  
« Parce qu'il ignore encore que le vaccin n'est pas permanent. Mystique humaine serait venue kidnapper John pour se venger ? »  
« Non, on l'aurait vue, quand même. »  
« Alors c'est Magnéto. »  
« Je ne sais pas, » marmonna-t-il en se grattant la nuque. « John était vraiment remonté contre lui. »  
« Il avait pas apprécié le coup du sentimentalisme paternel, » confirma Marie en s'asseyant sur un lit.

Bobby s'approcha de la fenêtre et remarqua avec un étonnement modéré qu'un livre avait été jeté sur la terrasse. Ça ne pouvait être que John. Au moins, il n'avait pas été kidnappé.  
Quoique.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'impatienta la brunette allongée, tâtant le lit douillet de Bobby. « On va le chercher ? »

Ah, ça, y'avait rien de plus sûr.

*********************** . * . ***

« LOGAN ! »

La voix de Marie résonna dans tout l'établissement, et il était physiquement impossible que l'ouïe aiguisée de Wolverine y ait échappé. Aussi Bobby ne fut pas étonné de le voir surgir en quelques secondes en bas de l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« John a disparu. »  
« C'est impossible, j'ai son Zippo dans mon bureau. »  
« Tu es sûr ? »

Avec une agilité et une rapidité toute sienne, elle glissa sur la rampe des escaliers et courut dans le bureau du griffu. Deux secondes plus tard, Bobby et Logan la rejoignirent, pour s'apercevoir eux aussi que le tiroir rempli de briquets était grand ouvert, bien que sans aucune trace de braquage.

« Il est avec Magnéto, c'est sûr, » annonça Rogue pendant que Bobby s'agrippait les cheveux en jurant.

*********************** . * . ***

Pyro ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis des mois - depuis qu'on lui avait honteusement volé son Zippo, en fait. Il était libre.  
Il était même mieux encore qu'avant son retour à l'école. Il avait mis les choses au clair avec Magnéto, il avait eu le temps de le faire tomber de son piédestal, de le juger à sa juste valeur. Il était _libre_.  
Il pouvait enfin s'exprimer, il voyait enfin le monde qu'on lui cachait depuis tout ce temps, cette Vérité à laquelle il appartenait. Celle qui s'imposait d'elle-même : les Humains n'étaient qu_'insectes_ face aux Mutants, face à eux, face à lui. Il avait le droit _divin _de les mettre hors d'état de nuire s'il s'en sentait l'obligation, ou l'envie.

La première chose qu'il fit quand Magnéto lui remit enfin son précieux briquet, après l'avoir introduit à tout le campement comme son fidèle bras droit, fut de laisser son Mal s'exprimer. Quelle importance que ce soit une forêt ? Il pleuvait.  
Comme s'il était incapable de se contrôler, il explosa en flammes.

Bordel de Dieu, ce qu'il adorait ça. Sentir cette force, sentir ce frisson le long de son échine, sentir le feu. Contrôler ses flammes en trois dimensions, tout autour de lui à la fois, toujours plus précisément, toujours plus gigantesque et facile à manipuler. C'était comme jouer la plus sublime des musiques, c'était comme sauter en parachute, c'était comme le sexe, mais c'était incomparablement plus jouissif. Tout était parfait.  
Il entra dans un état second. Chacune de ses flammes contourna habilement les arbres, il se forma autour de lui comme une toile d'araignée incandescente. C'était beau. C'était un désir de destruction qu'il s'autorisait d'abord, puis éteignit pour le plaisir du Beau. C'était magnifique, chaque flamme insaisissable liée psychiquement à son âme, à son corps, à ses doigts.  
Parfait.  
Absolument parfait.

Il prit une grande inspiration, le plaisir ayant atteint son apogée refluait doucement en lui. Tiens, c'était la première fois que ça lui faisait ça. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'étouffer le feu, mais de l'intégrer en lui-même.  
Le feu ne s'étendait plus qu'à un mètre de diamètre et revenait tout aussi sûrement en son sein. Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, il avait l'impression d'avaler le feu, de le préserver en son coeur, dans une enveloppe protectrice.

Normal, après tout, il _aimait _le feu. Il se satisfaisait de pouvoir tuer tout ce qui lui était indésirable avec, mais pas seulement. Le feu, c'était sa personnalité, c'était une partie intégrante de son essence. C'était son souffle de vie.

Lorsque son Feu finit d'être totalement aspiré en lui, John poussa un lourd soupir et ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'il comprit la différence.

Il voyait rouge. Au sens littéral du terme.

*********************** . * . ***

John avait tué. Beaucoup. Sans remord.  
Et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. L'adrénaline dans son sang lui redonnait la sensation de vivre qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois. Il était libre, enfin **_libre_**.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, fils ? »

Il se retourna et adressa le sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment à Magnéto. La lueur démente dans ses yeux de sang le fit reculer.  
Pyro se passa inconsciemment la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et se délecta visiblement en répondant.

« _Parfaitement_. »

Sceptique, le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris par un tel changement d'état d'esprit chez son protégé.

« Je vois cela, » commenta-t-il en l'observant suspicieusement.

Le brun s'était déjà désintéressé de lui, regardant l'horizon, le regard ambitieux, motivé par Dieu seul savait quoi, mais sûrement pas de simples rêveries prépubères.  
John avait toujours eu un comportement à risque, il était un danger publique, mais il restait un enfant. Ses traits infantiles mêmes le trahissaient, avec ses longs cils, ses lèvres mutines et sa bouille adorable.  
Cette lueur était plus que dangereuse. Elle était sinistre, inquiétante, peut-être pas psychopathe, mais tout du moins _incendiaire_.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? » demanda prudemment Magnéto.

Pyro n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, seuls ses yeux impressionnants glissèrent vers son interlocuteur. Puis son sourire s'accentua encore plus.

« Je ne sais pas, vieil homme. Je me sens. . . _bien_. »

C'était sûr.  
Magnéto n'aimait pas du tout les intonations de sa voix.

*********************** . * . ***

« Je le hais. St John « Pyro » Allerdyce, je te déteste ! Je déteste la forêt et je déteste cette forêt, et c'est humide, c'est sombre, c'est froid, c'est... »

Marie s'interrompit dans ses invectives pour pousser un petit cri étranglé. Logan réagit en un instant et trancha en trois le serpent qui s'était enroulé autour de la botte de la jeune fille qui luttait pour retenir ses larmes.  
Avant qu'il puisse même tenter de la consoler, elle était repartie à maltraiter et se faire maltraiter en retour par les broussailles environnantes.

« Quand je te mettrai la main dessus, je vais d'abord te flageller avec chaque brindille de cette maudite forêt ! »

Wolverine en fut coi. Bobby l'avait pourtant prévenu dans la voiture, pendant qu'elle dormait, mais il avait pris ça pour une vacherie d'adolescents. Mais c'était un fait. La médaille de platine des geignardes était largement décernée à la brunette. Pour le coup, c'était indiscutable.  
Elle n'avait pas arrêté de démontrer ses talents de ronchonneuse en puissance depuis qu'elle avait reçu la première petite égratignure de route. Il avait laissé Bobby soupirer et s'était contenté de sourire intérieurement, mais ça faisait bien une heure que ça durait, maintenant.  
Le problème, c'était que comme elle était petite et qu'elle était obligée de porter des vêtements longs et couvrants, elle ne cessait de s'accrocher un peu partout dans les végétaux.

« . . . et je revendrai les photos sur e-bay ! »

Seigneur, quelle grande gueule. Bobby poussa un énième soupir. A force, ce n'était même plus amusant, même pour eux deux, qui étaient pourtant des enquiquineurs reconnus par toute l'école.  
Rogue allait recommencer une nouvelle et interminable tirade quand Logan décida de prendre les grands moyens. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à la menacer, surtout maintenant qu'elle ne lui parlait plus pour une raison obscure, mais elle n'était pas la seule avec du sale caractère à revendre.  
Avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de reprendre son souffle, il l'attrapa par la taille et la posa sur son épaule.  
Facile, et efficace.

*********************** . * . ***

« Alors, Pyro ? Tu viens fêter notre petite victoire ? »

Callisto se glissa doucement contre lui, ancrant ses mains audacieuses sur les épaules du brun et soufflant dans son cou. Sa victoire à lui n'avait pas été petite. Il avait engendré un véritable massacre divin, comme elle n'avait plus vu se faire depuis des années. La mort dans toute sa splendeur. La guerre dans toute sa perfection.  
Toujours aussi captivé par le soleil couchant, il l'ignora d'abord - et elle aima ça, _énormément_. Ses mains s'insinuèrent avec plus d'insistance sous la chemise du jeune homme.  
Finalement, le dernier rayon de jour se noya à l'horizon et les deux yeux écarlates se dirigèrent sur elle. Le sourire qu'il arborait était redoutable, mais encore une fois, ça lui plut _énormément_.  
Elle pencha la tête et répondit d'un sourire tout aussi démesuré, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, consciente que Magnéto et d'autres ne perdaient rien du spectacle.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

Elle n'avait plus besoin d'insister, elle le savait. Le garçon au regard grenat l'avait regardée, et s'il n'était pas séduit par elle, il lui avait au moins accordé une marque d'intérêt.  
John se retourna et les deux lueurs pourpres qui émanaient de lui dérivèrent placidement sur la Confrérie réunie autour d'un immense feu et de réserves d'alcool prodigieuses. Callisto pouvait sentir le coeur du brun pulser au rythme du flambeau.  
Ses mains baladeuses glissèrent de ses épaules à son dos et elle le poussa doucement mais fermement vers les autres.

Elle non plus ne comprenait pas exactement jusqu'à quel point la puissance de Pyro était devenue instable. Seulement, elle aussi appréciait ça. _Énormément_.

*********************** . * . ***

« Eh bien, Pyro, » émit aimablement Magnéto sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu es bien songeur. »

Devant l'absence de réponse du brun, il comprit qu'il lui fallait à présent poser des questions pour obtenir des réponses.  
Cette situation lui échappait bien trop, et ça commençait à l'irriter quelque peu.

« Que décides-tu, à présent ? Veux-tu retourner avec Charles, réduit vivre comme un misérable humain ? »

Le regard vermeil délaissa le flambeau pour le regarder, attentif.  
Les dix personnes les plus proches s'arrêtèrent soudain de parler, tout à leur écoute. Tous s'effaçaient en mutisme face à la parole décisive du vieil homme, à qui cela ne faisait plus rien, habitué.

« Ou comptes-tu rester avec nous, libre et insaisissable ? »

Sans ciller, Pyro se replongea dans une méditation proche de l'autisme. Puis, comme s'il avait décidé d'oublier la question, il recommença à dévorer le feu du regard.  
Une rumeur se dispersa parmi les membres, que Callisto regarda avec irritation. Elle se leva et alla se lover contre le torse du jeune homme, logeant un de ses genoux entre ses jambes.

Magnéto crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ce... que cette... _chose _ignoble et répugnante ? La situation était pire qu'insupportable, elle était _innommable_.  
Il connaissait John, et _ceci _n'était **_pas _**John. _Ceci _était une chose invivable, incontrôlable et instable.  
C'était bien la première fois qu'il était incapable d'influencer quoique ce soit.

Ça le gênait d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'une puissance aussi dévastatrice qu'une bombe atomique.

Alors qu'une espèce de petite dévergondée comme Callisto se permette tant d'indécence avec son très pudique et princier St John Allerdyce, c'était hors de question. Qu'elle _l'allume_, passait encore, mais pas qu'elle le réduise à l'état de dépravé.  
Du trio originel, John était celui qui avait le plus de tenue et d'honneur. Ça le rendait exquis, et particulièrement respectable. Pas qu'il soit chaste ou prude, non, il s'était juste toujours imposé des limites infranchissables.  
John était de ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir que se plier, qui préfèrent jeûner que vomir, qui préfèrent la rigueur d'un temps à la misère d'une vie. C'était ainsi qu'il avait réchappé aux dangers de la rue, en se réservant au minimum syndical. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se réservait le meilleur, mais il ne _regardait _même pas le pire, ou alors, avec toute l'indifférence dont il était capable.  
C'est en n'oubliant pas ses idéaux qu'un garçon tel que John avait gardé la raison et l'honneur dans les pires quartiers de New York.

Et par respect pour ce petit garçon qu'il n'aurait su être, Magnéto ne laisserait pas John s'adonner à une orgie publique sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.

*********************** . * . ***

Callisto était très sensible aux ondes d'énergie mutantes, et elle était particulièrement sensible à celles de Magnéto. Aussi, quand elle sentit la lourde menace peser sur elle comme un orage, elle se détacha aussitôt de Pyro et s'assit à côté de lui avec retenue.  
Magnéto ne la comprenait pas, elle en était sûr. Il n'était juste pas conscient à quel point elle était attirée par la puissance irradiant du nouvel arrivant depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'isoler une bonne demi-heure, avant leur attaque contre les humains.

Elle échangea quelques paroles avec Spike, assis de l'autre côté de Pyro. Après un regard entendu avec Psylocke et Arclight, ils entamèrent progressivement une conversation avec le centre de leur attention à tous, l'adolescent aux yeux vermeils. Le tout sous la surveillance sévère du Chef de la Confrérie.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby n'avait rien dit de tout le voyage, mais il prêta quand même attention au doigt que posa le griffu sur ses lèvres, les intimant tous au silence. Il lui était reconnaissant de s'être occupé de Marie, et était d'autant plus attentif à ses conseils. Bobby n'oubliait pas à quel point ses pouvoirs étaient hors de contrôle, et comme le démontrait l'humeur massacrante de son ex, elle non plus. Logan était le seul à se maîtriser pleinement, donc il prenait le contrôle de la situation.  
Logés dos à des arbres, ils prenaient toutes les précautions possibles. Ils ne voulaient que John.  
Bobby ne voulait que John.

Et il était prêt à tout, et surtout, à n'importe quoi.

L'enjeu était crucial, pour lui. Il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il échouait. Il n'y survivrait pas. Il ramènerait John, ou il mourrait, c'était tout.  
Pitié, qu'ils lui laissent le temps d'une petite prière avant son apocalypse.

*********************** . * . ***

Callisto couvait du regard son nouvel objet d'affection.  
Les regards de Magnéto ne la dissuadèrent pas longtemps de reprendre ses approches appuyées. Concrètement, elle s'était déjà frayé un chemin entre ses cuisses, comme le prouvait la main caressante qu'elle avait installée à l'intérieur de son genou.  
Ses avances étaient criantes au possible.  
Et pourtant, le garçon restait impassible. Pour l'instant.

Était-il doué d'une concentration, ou plutôt d'une _distraction_, à toute épreuve ? Il gardait son petit sourire mutin en entretenant une conversation badine avec Spike, qu'elle commençait à déprécier de plus en plus.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette indifférence totale à son égard. C'était comme si elle était transparente. Elle avait aimé ça un instant, mais à présent, une telle négligence l'offensait.  
Spike lui lança un coup d'oeil surpris et moqueur à la fois, auquel Callisto répondit d'une oeillade méprisante. Continuant à parler à John sans la lâcher du regard, Spike fit surgir des épines de sa chair, comme si de rien n'était.  
Callisto décida d'abandonner l'idée d'explorer le brun le soir même et rangea sa main, toujours sans aucune réaction de Pyro. Les épines de Spike se rétractèrent sans en avoir l'air et son regard retourna sur John, ultime affront pour Callisto, qui se leva et s'en alla.

*********************** . * . ***

« Quelqu'un vient, » murmura Wolverine en plaquant la main gantée de Marie sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de respirer trop fort.

Les bruits de pas s'immobilisèrent subitement. Plus un craquement de brindille, plus un frémissement de feuilles, plus un pressage d'herbe ne vint rompre le silence du lieu, au point que Bobby n'osa pas inspirer avant de suspendre sa respiration. Seul un arrière-fond lointain de musique et de brasier était audible.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Callisto n'était pas simplement dotée de sens surdéveloppés, elle possédait aussi le don de capter les ondes énergiques mutantes de son entourage. Et les petits sursauts de pouvoirs des trois mutants (dont Logan inconsciemment, qui n'en avait simplement aucun symptôme), était pour elle comme de petites diodes clignotantes dans la nuit noire. Un peu comme s'ils avaient posté un énorme néon coloré « ON EST LA » juste à leurs pieds.  
Rien de discret.

Elle distingua une différence de pulsation chez l'un d'eux. Un qui contrôlait la glace, apparemment. Ce rythme énergique ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Pyro. En plus faible, pour l'instant.  
En une fraction de seconde, elle était déjà accroupie à sa hauteur devant lui.

« Bouh ! »

L'absence totale de réaction du blond la stupéfia.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à grand chose, elle l'imaginait comme un brave lycéen bientôt X-man prêt à se dégonfler au moindre coup de vent.  
Mais elle tomba sur un os. Il n'était même pas vraiment surpris, quand il la vit apparaître sous ses deux grands yeux bleus.  
Et en fait, ce fut elle qui fut surprise.

Elle était en train d'essayer de déchiffrer les deux yeux pâles décidés, et entre autres agacés par sa présence, quand elle fut prise au piège.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir deux mains glacées sur sa nuque, et elle s'évanouit.

« Wow, Rogue. T'as envoyé la dose, tu l'as à peine effleurée. »  
« C'est à cause du Phénix, » grommela-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. « Avant, je pouvais contrôler ma force, et maintenant, c'est l'inverse. »

Bobby rit de bon coeur. Elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de se plaindre, celle-là.

*********************** . * . ***

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était un beau retour à la case départ, selon Marie.

John et Bobby, Pyro et Iceman, en un combat singulier.

Oh, elle détestait toujours Pyro pour l'avoir traînée jusqu'à cette forêt infernale, simplement, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il meure tout de suite.  
Si possible, elle voulait qu'il meure âgé, de vieillesse, et suite aux blessures qu'elle lui aurait infligées en guise de vengeance. Mais pas maintenant, et pas des mains de Bobby.

Et au fur et à mesure du combat qu'elle connaissait par coeur pour l'avoir vécu à travers l'alternatif futur Bobby, elle n'était plus si sûre de la tournure des évènements. Comme dans ses alternatifs souvenirs, Pyro prenait vite la main.  
Mais là, ça allait trop vite, et la lueur vermeille des yeux de Pyro ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby pouvait le sentir, le mutant qui sommeillait en lui se réveillait. Néanmoins, son karma mutant devait beaucoup lui ressembler question paresse post-insomnie, car son échauffement, au sens figuré du terme évidemment, prenait trop de temps.  
Pourtant, avant, ç'avait toujours été _eux_.

C'était John et lui. Toujours.

Dès que l'un avançait d'un pas, l'autre y était poussé. Plus ils se rapprochaient de l'autre, plus ils évoluaient. Et réciproquement.  
Il représentait leur évolution comme les deux escaliers opposés d'une pyramide immense. Ils allaient toujours plus haut, plus loin dans leur différence, ils avaient toujours un niveau équivalent, mais plus ils s'approchaient du pic, plus ils se rencontraient souvent. Plus ils étaient proches. Plus ils devenaient indissociables.  
Pour que son équilibre existe, il avait besoin de John, de Pyro. Sinon, quelle serait la récompense de monter tout en haut de cet escalier ?

Pour la toute première fois, il se sentait hors de contrôle car trop faible par à-coups. La source du Feu de Pyro, elle, semblait inépuisable, et l'attaquait à un débit délicat.

Mais il l'avait déjà dit, non ? Il n'était pas question de rivalité ou de pouvoirs, ici.

Il ramènerait John, ou il mourrait.

*********************** . * . ***

Quelque chose n'allait pas, John en était certain. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lucide et sous contrôle que ce jour-là, et pourtant, il n'allait plus si bien.

Pourquoi Bobby était-il là, au juste ?

Ah oui. Il voulait le faire retourner dans la prison qu'il chérissait tant. _Jamais_.

Pyro ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait. L'orgueil de Bobby était négligeable, il ne s'agissait pas d'un défi, d'une rivalité de compétition. Tant mieux. Tant pis.  
Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il pensait sans doute trop.  
Ou alors, pas.

*********************** . * . ***

L'Enfer toucha à sa fin et Bobby n'était pas encore mort, personne ne comprit pourquoi. Pas même les concernés.  
Mais John sauta sur l'occasion pour interroger le blond.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines, comme ça ? Tu le savais depuis le début. La laisse, c'est bon pour les chiens, Iceman. Pas pour les mutants. »  
« _Qui es-tu ?_ » souffla Bobby, douteux.

La question surprit Pyro au plus haut point. Il regarda sans comprendre son meilleur ami se relever et s'épousseter, ses épis blonds dans tous les sens et ses deux grands yeux francs invariablement aimantés aux siens.  
De quelle couleur étaient ces deux yeux, au juste ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne le voyait pas. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable oppressait sa mémoire comme si elle lui était indésirable. John n'aimait pas ça.  
Il voulait voir les yeux de Bobby, c'était stupide et pourtant, il en crevait d'envie.

« Qui es-tu ? » répéta le blond, lui tournant autour, l'observant sous toutes les coutures comme pour découvrir la réponse à sa question.  
Et comme à chaque fois que John n'aimait pas sa réponse à une question, il répondit par une autre.  
« Qui crois-tu que je sois ? »  
« Oh, tu peux être qui tu veux, _Pyro_, mais ceci n'est pas _toi_. »

John laissa son ami lui rôder autour jusqu'à ce que le blond se replace devant lui, leurs yeux de nouveau directement face à face.  
Bobby eut l'air de vouloir le toucher, mais il n'en fit rien - heureusement, car Pyro n'aurait su comment réagir. Cela ne changea rien au fait qu'il avait l'air de vouloir passer ses doigts sur sa joue, peut-être pour vérifier qu'il existait vraiment.

« Alors qui suis-je ? »

Le blond eut un petit sourire triste et s'approcha encore de ses yeux grenats, encore impressionné par l'intensité de leur éclat.  
John ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais une musique commença à jouer dans sa tête un air de basse intense et rythmé. Il se rendait à peu près compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.  
Facile, il voyait _rouge_.

Le visage de Bobby était étrangement près. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il trouvait toujours fascinant de réapprendre par coeur le moindre de ses traits. Il y retrouvait toujours la même émotion, le même malaise au fond de son estomac qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Le sourire triste du blond devint soudain réellement amusé, et _provocateur_.

« Pas mon _meilleur ami_. »

*********************** . * . ***

Pyro ne saisissait pas toute l'ampleur de la situation et en avait conscience. Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi _ils finissaient toujours à s'affronter, c'était juste un fait.  
Il n'avait toujours pas créé de Feu. Il n'en avait pas besoin, l'énorme flambeau du camp lui en fournissait aisément. Le poids de son Zippo se faisait toujours sentir contre sa cuisse, il n'avait pas envie de le sortir. Il l'oubliait. Comme tout ce qui composait sa vie.

Un nouveau départ.

Il n'était pas son meilleur ami ? Très bien.  
_Parfait_.

Alors il verrait ce qu'il arrive à ses ennemis.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie, scotchée contre le mur par Logan, assistait à la scène avec stupéfaction. Bobby n'aimait pas se battre avec Pyro, d'habitude. Il fuyait toute altercation, même quand elles étaient inévitables. Normalement, il se contenterait de se défendre.  
Pourquoi rien n'arrivait comme dans ses souvenirs ?  
Pyro ne prenait plus la main, ils étaient toujours à l'absolue égalité depuis de longues minutes. Parfois, Iceman se lassait et montait d'un cran, et la seconde d'après, Pyro était capable de la même chose. Parfois, Pyro tentait le coup de grâce et Iceman compensait sans même avoir à y réfléchir.  
Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre depuis leur petite discussion, ils avaient fini à plusieurs mètres.

*********************** . * . ***

Magnéto avait cru connaître Pyro, mais chaque seconde était une désillusion de plus. Son ex-disciple manipulait avec génie les flammes, il en était impressionné. Jusque là, il avait toujours vu un simple jet de flamme tout détruire sur son passage. Ce qu'il voyait en cet instant, c'était de minuscules spirales tourbillonner avec une précision redoutable. Il pouvait distinguer chaque fibre de son Feu, la vitesse, la trajectoire, la forme, chaque filament de flamme était différent. Il comprenait le regard de délice de Pyro à présent. C'était _parfait_.  
Et légèrement malsain.

Le vieil homme n'avait jamais vu de quoi le jeune Iceman était capable et le regretta amèrement. Pyro n'avait rien à lui envier, certes, mais réciproquement.  
Ils étaient pourtant différents, ça se voyait. L'air froid, décidé, _tenace_, du blond, face à celui allumé, agacé, _détaché _du brun.  
Et puis, la superbe cascade bleutée jaillissant des mains de Iceman était _parfaite_, elle aussi.  
Magnéto n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que cette mêlée d'opposés, que cette limite entre la chaleur et la froidure, où les flammes léchaient la glace et la glace capturait les flammes. Cette harmonie entre les contraires, aussi inspirés l'un que l'autre.

Les deux rivaux se rapprochèrent de nouveau, recevant chacun des éclats de l'autre sans sembler vraiment en souffrir. Au fur et à mesure de leur approche respective, Magnéto remarqua une mutation progressive chez le blond. L'éclat de ses yeux bleus clairs devenait de plus en plus brillant. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était dû à la lumière éblouissante née de leur affrontement, jusqu'à ce que le bleu polaire se mette à briller de mille feux dans ses iris. Du gel se mettait lentement à recouvrir sa peau, avec un petit reflet fluorescent qui soulignait la progression de ses pouvoirs.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby voulait que John se souvienne de lui, il voulait son _meilleur ami _de retour. Alors il rompit leur silence machinal, dès qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans une sphère de feu, bouillante, étouffante. Sentant la glace s'étendre sur son cou et ses joues, Bobby franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait du corps de son meilleur ami et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

La température de la sphère dut monter d'au moins dix degrés, et le corps de Bobby devenait de plus en plus profondément de glace. Peu importe qu'il devienne Iceman entièrement, le type devant lui n'était pas John. Il fallait qu'il fasse revenir John, coûte que coûte.  
Bobby posa ses mains sur les épaules de Pyro qui le regarda faire sans aucune crainte dans son regard pourpre. Ils s'entretuaient, mais ni lui ni John ne craignait la mort. Que pourraient-ils craindre là-dedans ? La douleur s'arrêterait, au moins.  
Une nouvelle marche était franchie.

Bobby sentit de nouveaux cristaux s'incruster dans ses iris, un froid intense et soulageant continua à le raviver en profondeur. Il en avait besoin pour affronter les deux yeux possédés de son _meilleur ami_.  
Doucement, ses mains de glace glissèrent des épaules bouillantes du brun jusqu'à ses omoplates, en une étreinte intime. Avec ce sourire petit mystérieux qui était sien, les lèvres de Bobby frôlèrent la mâchoire de son _meilleur ami_. Ils avaient probablement dépassé les soixante-dix degrés, l'air était tout bonnement irrespirable. Ça ne les gênait pas.  
Avec une lenteur intenable, l'effleurement de ses lèvres remonta sa course électrisante sur la joue de Pyro, son souffle de glace laissant une trace éphémère sur son passage. Bobby ferma les yeux, son sourire s'agrandit en sentant sa victime prendre soudain une grande inspiration tremblante. Il eut même un petit rire contre le coin de lèvres du brun.  
_Dieu_, la situation leur échappait totalement.

Au parcours tendre du blond le long de sa joue, Pyro sentit en effet une nette différence. Sa concentration naturellement idolâtre du Feu se brouilla. Un noeud se forma dans sa gorge pour retenir un soupir. Il n'était plus aspiré par le Feu, et il n'était plus indifférent à tout le reste. Il était même parfaitement attentif à l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, et ne regardait sa sphère de feu que parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir.  
En sentant les deux lèvres fraîches se rapprocher de plus en plus des siennes brûlantes, sa vision écarlate fit place au noir complet, ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Il pouvait deviner leurs cheveux ébouriffés, emportés par les forces internes à la sphère, il pouvait _sentir _le chatouillis des lèvres glaciales le brûler plus que n'importe quelle flamme.  
Bobby hésita un instant, les yeux entrouverts, à capturer ces deux lèvres si fascinantes, mais céda vite à la tentation.

Le contraste des températures fut plutôt surprenant au premier abord. Cependant, la surprise se mua vite en délice. Bobby s'imprégna de la chaleur d'un John assoiffé, jusqu'à ce que cette source de plaisir intarissable inhibe totalement sa raison.  
La sphère enflammée devint plus épaisse encore, plus vive et ardente. Les deux mains qui la manipulaient se découvrirent une conscience propre, brûlant l'homme de glace au travers de sa chemise.  
Le sourire du blond s'étira encore et s'ôta des lèvres de son _meilleur ami_.

Les deux yeux vermeils refirent leur apparition, dénués de leur lueur morbide, remplacée par cet éclat sombre de plaisir purement animal. Les yeux du _John qui aimait Bobby_.  
Des yeux qui visitèrent rapidement son visage pour retrouver invariablement la même bouche alléchante.

Bobby ne se serait jamais simplement satisfait d'avoir extrait John de Pyro. Il ne se contenterait jamais d'un John en vie, il voulait John avec lui, sinon rien. C'était égoïste, c'était stupide et c'était malsain, mais il n'y avait aucune alternative.  
Alors quand il vit John passer sa langue si érotique sur sa lèvre inférieure, il mit fin à ce duel.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie commençait à sérieusement angoisser. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Bobby et John étaient coincés hors de leur vue, et leur maudite sphère de feu n'avait cessé d'empirer avec les secondes.  
Des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux quand soudain, tout disparut. Seuls Bobby et John restaient, au milieu d'un énorme cercle de terre brûlée.  
Rogue repoussa Wolverine et commença à courir vers eux, mais il la retint fermement, un air méfiant sur le visage. Elle voulut protester, mais ne le fit pas, de peur d'être repérée par la Confrérie. Marie lui lança un regard hostile, et reporta son attention sur ses deux amis.

John était inconscient contre son meilleur ami qui tomba presque à genoux sous son poids. Que s'était-il passé ?  
John s'était probablement écroulé après être retenu par Bobby, vu comment le blond l'agrippait fermement. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était Bobby qui l'avait assommé. L'une de ses mains agrippée au niveau de son col la soutint dans son idée.  
Il avait dû l'abattre à la nuque.

_Dieu merci._

*********************** . * . ***

Magnéto resta soufflé à la vue de son disciple évanoui contre le X-man. Voilà qui était imprévisible. Il fit un pas en avant en voyant le blond manquer de s'écrouler à son tour, mais s'arrêta en le voyant se reprendre, une main posée avec possessivité sur la nuque de son meilleur ami, l'autre encerclant sa taille, lui jetant un regard lourd de menaces.  
Cela se finirait-il vraiment ainsi ?

_Visiblement oui_, se dit le vieil homme en voyant l'Iceman jeter un regard câlin à tête du brun reposant sur son épaule.

Magnéto se retourna brusquement en sentant la présence de Wolverine disparaître. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était pourtant _sûr _qu'il était là depuis le début, il l'avait senti à moins d'un kilomètre, c'était sûr et _certain_.

Un bruit d'explosion étouffé le fit se revenir aux les deux garçons. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une ombre bleue qu'il reconnut être Kurt Wagner les attraper et disparaître avec eux.

Oh, alors ça se passait comme ça, hein ?

*********************** . * . ***

Storm était hors d'elle.

Nan mais pour qui il se prenait, ce Logan de pacotille, pour soudain embarquer avec lui deux de leurs étudiants dans une expédition périlleuse, sans lui en souffler un seul mot ? En plus, ce n'était pas lui qui ronchonnait toujours du retour du brun à l'école. Et soudain il avait envie d'en profiter pour faire un tour ? Il se sentait responsable d'avoir été incapable de protéger les armes de feu de l'école, c'est ça ? Nan mais elle lui en foutrait, des responsabilités !

Les trois jeunes étaient peut-être déjà morts à cette heure-ci - et si c'était le cas, elle lui ferait bouffer ses griffes une par une, c'était sûr. Elle n'était au courant de rien, mais savait une chose : Wolverine n'aurait jamais emporté John avec lui pour une ballade, et ne lui aurait jamais rendu son Zippo.  
Donc c'était que John avait volé son Zippo et qu'il était parti le courser avec ses deux amis.  
Et elle s'était retrouvée seule avec l'école sur les bras, à les attendre en se rongeant les sangs, forcée de contacter Kurt pour aller à leur rescousse, au cas où. Cette imprudence était toute Logan, et ça lui tapait sur le système. Et elle, alors ? Elle comptait pour du beurre ? C'était pas parce qu'elle maîtrisait mal ses pouvoirs qu'elle était incapable de se battre ! La prévenir aurait été la moindre des choses. Par sa faute, elle se retrouvait incapable de quitter l'école, au cas où une nouvelle attaque type Stryker surviendrait.

Oh, Dieu seul savait quels supplices elle lui ferait endurer dès qu'il sera rentré...

*********************** . * . ***

En effet, la première chose que reçut Logan d'elle quand il fut téléporté dans son bureau, fut son poing dans la figure. Elle aurait même continué avec des coups de pied rageurs si la seconde d'après, Marie, puis John et Bobby n'étaient pas eux aussi apparus dans la pièce.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Bobby ! Que s'est-il passé ? »  
« Tout va bien, » répondit le concerné en raffermissant sa prise sur son _meilleur ami_, « il est juste assommé. »

Le professeur Munroe s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur sa joue encore un peu gelée et tenta en vain de lui ôter John. Marie regarda avec surprise le garçon afficher un air désolé, incapable de se détacher, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Bobby, c'est bon, » le rassura-t-elle en passant sa main gantée dans ses cheveux blonds. « Détends-toi, il faut qu'il s'allonge. Il n'ira nulle part. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux, ayant visiblement du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles, puis laissa avec regret Logan attraper son _meilleur ami_. Les deux femmes regardèrent avec inquiétude Bobby chanceler et ses paupières lourdes se rejoindre paresseusement.  
Storm soupira en le faisant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

« Tu es bon pour deux jours à l'infirmerie, jeune homme. »

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby ne passa en fait que cinq heures à l'infirmerie. Dès son réveil, il vérifia que John dormait toujours et quitta discrètement la pièce pour se diriger à la cuisine, affamé. C'est avec son pot de glace habituel, devant la télé, qu'il réfléchit aux évènements de la veille.  
Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, et ce flou l'intriguait un peu. Un flash lui revint quand il alluma la télé, la cuillère dans la bouche, et tomba sur un vieux classique d'amour. Ah, oui, c'était ça, ce qu'il fallait se rappeler.  
Il avait embrassé son_ meilleur ami_.

Interdit, Bobby éteint la télévision.  
C'était sûr, il irait en Enfer.

*********************** . * . ***

Ceci dit, il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner après sa mort un Dieu qui lui pourrissait tellement la vie. C'est vrai, quoi ! Leur baiser avait été réel, ô combien authentique, et il s'en souvenait comme d'un rêve, éphémère et approximatif. Si Dieu n'avait pas été un enfoiré de fils de Satan, il se serait arrangé pour que ce soit l'inverse.  
Alors là, il pouvait déjà être sûr que John ne le laisserait plus jamais le toucher. Et maintenant que Bobby avait goûté au plaisir de l'avoir eu pour lui tout seul, on pouvait dire que ça le faisait franchement chier.

Ouais, c'était ça. Cette situation était vraiment à chier.  
C'était déjà intenable d'en pincer pour son _meilleur ami_, il n'avait pas besoin que ce dernier s'en rende compte, ni même s'en doute. Ce baiser était inexcusable, comment pourrait-il l'expliquer à John ?  
Bobby mentait déjà mal à son_ meilleur ami_, alors s'il ne se trouvait pas d'excuse à lui-même, il ne risquait pas d'obtenir son pardon. Merde, merde, merde.  
Ça lui servait à quoi, hein, de récup' son _meilleur ami_ s'il était destiné à être fui et haï de lui ?  
Il aurait dû y penser avant de l'embrasser. Non, en fait, il aurait dû y penser avant d'avoir le béguin pour son irrésistible _meilleur ami_.

*********************** . * . ***

Oh, et puis _après tout,_ pourquoi s'en faire ?  
C'est vrai, _après tout_, il savait déjà que John le tuerait dès qu'il se réveillerait. Il aurait juste préféré qu'il lui en veuille de l'avoir assommé plutôt qu'embrassé.  
Il vivait ses dernières heures, _après tout_, alors qu'il en profite.

*********************** . * . ***

« Bobby, tu es déjà debout ? Je croyais que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie, j'allais te chercher. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, affalé dans le canapé, une cuillère dans la bouche, un pot de glace vide sur les genoux, les jambes croisées sur la table basse, le regard faussement captivé par les publicités du téléviseur.

« Hé, la Terre appelle Bobby. »  
« Hun hun, » marmonna le blond en continuant de mâchouiller sa cuillère.

Okay, il l'ignorait délibérément. Marie ôta ses gants et plaqua ses mains sur la nuque de son ex qui bondit aussitôt.

« Ouaïe ! Mais t'as pété une durite ? »  
« Bonjour, Bobby. Oui, je vais très bien, et toi ? »

Il lui lança un regard pas très amène et elle remit tranquillement ses gants.

« Je survis, » grogna-t-il.  
« Comment va John ? »  
« Il pieute. »

Silence.  
Marie prit place à ses côtés et entreprit de zapper jusqu'à trouver un programme à peu près décent.

« Alors ? »  
« Rien. »  
« Oh, c'est incroyable ce qu'il peut y avoir de pubs - et dire que c'est pas encore la crise, ça m'épate. Bref. T'es sûr de n'avoir rien à me dire ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Rogue ? »  
« Ce qui s'est passé. »  
« J'ai déjà répondu : rien. »  
« T'es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi ! » critiqua-t-elle avec un claquement de langue. « Tu as assommé John, tu t'rappelles ? Ça prend pas _un quart d'heure_. »  
« Ah ouais ? J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir ! »  
« Je ne crois pas, non. Je t'ai _touché_, je sais que tu lui as roulé une pelle, espèce de crétin ! »  
« Mais tu m'faich' ! T'as pas bientôt fini d'me ..! »  
« Oh hé ! » intervint Kitty en entrant dans la pièce. « Peace&Love, les deux allumés. »  
« Oh, _la ferme_, » grondèrent-ils d'une même voix.

*********************** . * . ***

« T'es vraiment une tête de noeuds, » grinça Marie.  
« T'es vraiment une fouine, » répliqua Bobby sur le même ton.

Expulsés du salon, ils venaient de finir de monter les escaliers, lorsqu'ils aperçurent John à l'autre bout du couloir. Bobby eut le déclic en moins d'une microseconde. Il poussa la jeune fille dans la pièce la plus proche et en claqua la porte - oh, quoiqu'il en dise, il la protégeait toujours. De là où il était, il vit _parfaitement _le brun sortir son Zippo de sa poche et l'ouvrir.  
Deux affolantes flammes surgirent des mains de John, déchaînant des cris de toute part. Tous les élèves présents se précipitèrent hors du couloir, se réfugiant dans les chambres dans le chaos le plus total.  
Aussitôt la voie libre, c'était reparti.

*********************** . * . ***

Au moment où ils furent assez proches, Bobby attrapa son _meilleur ami_ par le col et le jeta dans leur chambre. C'est alors qu'ils rompirent la loi du silence.  
Pendant que John se relevait du lit où il avait été projeté - et _Dieu _que l'idée plaisait à Bobby -, le blond entra à son tour dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Alors, Icebob', » le provoqua Pyro en allumant une nouvelle flamme. « Viens voir ton mec. »

*********************** . * . ***

Les rideaux et les draps, pourtant neufs, étaient déjà en feu. La porte et la fenêtre, seuls échappatoires du brun, étaient ensevelis d'une glace résistante.  
Leurs pouvoirs étaient pourtant inutiles, ils savaient que ça ne les mènerait à rien.  
« Tu es mon alpha et mon oméga, » avait rappelé Bobby en gelant sa chemise enflammée.  
Chaque pas en avant de l'un était compensé par l'autre. Quelle que soit la violence infligée, quelle que soit la mutation, quelle que soit la technique. Ils étaient liés, ils étaient plus qu'inséparables, ils étaient indissociables.

Alors cela se finit au corps à corps. Les pouvoirs n'étaient plus qu'un bonus, un coup bas, une distraction. Les coups s'enchaînèrent avec une satisfaction morbide dans les deux camps.  
La droite de John était redoutable. Bien douloureuse, toujours accompagnée du sympathique craquement de ses doigts.  
Bobby fit claquer sa mâchoire, à la fois excité et énervé par le regard malicieux de son _meilleur ami_.

Quelques minutes après, c'était au tour de John de se tenir la mâchoire, la lèvre en sang, de nouveau poussé sur son lit. Bobby essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur son cou et lança un regard hautement spirituel au brun.

« Alors c'est qui, le mec ? »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'enfant de John et Bobby reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia qui le fit malencontreusement tomber en avant sur son _meilleur ami._

*********************** . * . ***

John entra, des écouteurs d'iPod à la main, dans leur chambre rangée pour la première fois depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds, des années auparavant. Il venait enfin de récupérer sa dernière possession des mains profiteuses de Kitty Pride, la voleuse d'écouteurs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les mettre dans ses bagages et il serait définitivement libre.  
Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus aucune valise sur son lit. Bon, il suffirait de la retrouver, ce n'était pas si grave. Après un aller-retour dans la salle de bain, une deuxième vérification sous les lits, une troisième dans leur placard mural, John commença sérieusement à envisager l'idée qu'il l'avait perdue, cette foutue malle.

« Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Un ricanement le fit s'arrêter de s'affairer.  
John se retourna et vit Bobby appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ta valise s'est fait la malle ? »

*********************** . * . ***

Les jours passèrent à l'institut, toujours aussi changeants selon l'humeur de ses résidents, qui reprenaient doucement le contrôle de leurs habilités. Tous vivaient au rythme de leurs envies et de leurs doutes.  
Comme John, par exemple.

« Attends une seconde, » s'exclama-t-il, alarmé.

Ignorant la plainte exaspérée de son professeur, le brun se retourna vers Bobby et lui agita son Zippo sous les yeux, avec une mimique si outrée que Kitty ricana.

« Quoi ? » soupira Bobby sans comprendre.  
« Regarde ! »

Il recommença au ralenti son geste mécanique que Bobby connaissait par coeur.  
_Click _- le clapier du Zippo était ouvert. Son pouce pressa la gâchette, la relâcha, puis soudain _Snap _- le Zippo était fermé.  
John refit son geste encore deux fois, avec le même gémissement d'incompréhension désespérée.

« Ils m'ont vidé mon Zippo ! »

Il se retourna et Bobby devina qu'il devait être en train de foudroyer Hank du regard. Il se permit un petit sourire en coin.  
Cela faisait quand même deux jours que c'était le cas. Comme quoi, son Zippo n'était rien qu'un passe-temps, et pas du tout une nécessité de proximité du Feu.  
La preuve, il ne l'avait pas _regardé _jusque là.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie allait mal. Très mal.  
Tous avaient fini par retrouver le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs, sauf Marie. Elle était incapable de gérer son énergie corporelle. Elle était incapable de toucher qui que ce soit. Elle était incapable de se sentir _en vie_.

John avait son Feu, Bobby avait sa Glace, Kitty avait ses murs, enfin, _bref_, tous avaient quelque chose qui leur était propre, quelque chose qui leur était utile. Qu'avait-elle à elle, _elle_, la fille qui venait du passé ?

Sa seule joie dans le fait d'être mutante, ç'avait été Bobby. L'adorable et insupportable Bobby Drake.  
Le Bobby dont la « jeune » partie d'elle était encore vaguement entichée, et le _Bobby qui aimait John_ dont la « future » partie d'elle, la partie prédominante, était désespérément amoureuse.

Ce n'est pas si grave ?  
_Putain_, mais elle était quand même amoureuse d'un type _parce qu_'il était amoureux d'un autre, _merde _!  
Et elle n'avait même plus la satisfaction des parties de jambes en l'air.

En plus, John la détestait. Il avait appris qu'elle avait _imposé _à Mystique et Magnéto les idées qui les avaient fait l'abandonner à l'école la première fois, et il l'aurait brûlée vive si les professeurs n'avaient pas vidé son Zippo plusieurs jours auparavant. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait lancé un dernier regard de haine et de mépris avant de ne plus _jamais _la regarder.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? C'était pire encore, car elle s'était presque prostituée pour qu'il reste enfermé à l'école. Elle avait vendu des informations à Mystique, contre quoi elle s'abstiendrait de reprendre contact. Elle fit même une mission pour elle, la faisant promettre d'arrêter de l'épier même de loin. Marie voulait qu'ils l'abandonnent, pour que John reveuille d'eux.  
Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se borner à des règles d'éthique. Ses pouvoirs devaient bien lui servir à quelque chose, non ?

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec des pouvoirs incontrôlables, donc inutiles et nuisibles, et avec une amitié et un amour coupables. Ô joie intense.

Plus rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle était en vie. Elle n'avait plus de contact humain, elle n'avait plus d'intérêt à rien, elle n'avait plus les piques acides de John, elle n'avait plus l'affection corporelle de Bobby, elle n'avait plus personne, et plus rien.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle se dit, debout en équilibre sur le dossier de sa chaise, la corde fermement serrée autour de son cou, en faisant délibérément glisser ses pieds de son appui.

_Adieu_.


	5. Quoting Woody Allen

**Flash** - Personnage à peu près de mon invention, il se déplace à la vitesse du son. Son vrai nom devrait être j'sais plus quoi. Ce n'est pas vraiment un méchant, ni vraiment un gentil. Comme Spike, il était tout d'abord un membre des Morlocks (vous savez, cette petite armée de mutants qui sont venus rejoindre la Confrérie -qui n'était alors composée que de 3 membres- dans le troisième film). Puis il a été abandonné par eux et Kurt Wagner lui a offert l'exil à l'Institut. (Encore un blond, oui je sais... Faut que je me soigne.)

**Douglas "Doug" Ramsey** - Cypher. C'est un geek. Son pouvoir c'est ça, être un gros geek. Non, je déconne, il est capable de traduire et parler n'importe quelle langue, même extra-terrestre. Mais ça reste un gros geek, hein. C'est aussi la tête de turc de John, Bobby et Marie. Il en pince pour Marie, d'ailleurs.

**Remy Lebeau** - Gambit. Son pouvoir est de "charger" de objets, comme des mines explosives. Dieu de la ruse et du vol, il a toujours sur lui son paquet de cartes. Il a connu la vie d'enfant des rues, comme Pyro. Sinon, il est brun et a les yeux rouges de naissance. Il n'a pas encore de coloc' à l'école. Il s'entend très bien avec Spike, et fait partie des rares à savoir s'entendre avec Pyro. C'est un beau parleur, aussi. Et il craque sur Marie. Il a un rôle dans "X-men origins", l'acteur le représente pas mal, mais j'insiste, il devrait avoir les yeux ROUGES. Et l'âge de Marie.

**Amara Crestmere** - Magma. Blondasse super bien foutue. Ça, c'est une chose indéniable. A part ça, elle est a le coup de foudre pour Bobby. Son pouvoir est de se transformer en lave.

**« Les méchants ont sans doute compris quelque chose que les bons ignorent »**  
_Ou comment tout mutant est à la fois un héros et un vilain_

L'été s'installa doucement à l'école pour jeunes surdoués du professeur Charles Xavier, et ses effets se firent vite sentir sur l'humeur de ses étudiants. Les professeurs essuyaient toujours autant d'effronteries, les élèves subissaient toujours autant d'heures de retenues, mais les accidents étaient devenus plus fréquents que graves, à l'instar de toute école _normale_.

« Tu devrais plus souvent écouter Dr. House, Popsicle. »

Bobby décrocha son regard de la télévision et contempla son _meilleur ami _croquer une pomme d'une manière qu'il trouva absolument fascinante.

« Ah ouais ? »  
« Ouais. »

Il ne releva pas, attendant que le brun daigne enfin lui expliquer sa remarque. Les deux yeux turquins dévisagèrent une dernière fois le visage maladif du patient de la série télé, puis se tournèrent vers son colocataire.

« Élémentaire mon cher Wilson : tu es juif, tu es amoureux de la pitié et un asocial antipathique se sert de toi pour seul ami. »  
« Je ne suis pas juif. »  
« T'es chrétien, et tu manges kasher. T'es _juif_. »

Merde, mais comment il pouvait _savoir _? Oui, bon, il _était _juif, comme sa mère, mais son père avait quand même accroché un petit crucifix sur le pan de leur porte d'entrée, non ? Parfois, il avait l'impression que c'était John qui était entré dans sa tête, et non le contraire.  
Il ne s'y attarda plus dès que son _meilleur ami _recommença à regarder le passage de réanimation cardiaque systématique de la série.

« Donc en fait, tu me dis indirectement que je devrais t'écouter plus souvent ? »  
« Pas vraiment, mais c'est vrai que ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal. »

Bobby l'observa croquer une nouvelle fois sa pomme, songeur.

« Chuis pas d'accord. Wilson s'est fait presque toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital. »  
« Ouais, bah j'en connais un autre à la vie sexuelle débridée. »  
« Je me suis pas fait toutes les filles de l'école ! »  
« Tu t'es fait presque toutes les bonnasses de l'école, Icebob', comment peux-tu nier ça ? »  
« C'est pas vrai. »  
« Ah ouais ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Alors cite-moi une célibataire entre quinze et dix-huit ans qui ne t'a jamais fait des avances. »

Silence. Bobby se gratta la nuque, contrarié. Merde. Et merde. _Et merde_.  
John sourit à la moue boudeuse de son meilleur ami, et se retourna vers la télévision.

« Même, c'est faux, » insista le blond. « Wilson se marie avec le double féminin de son meilleur ami. Je risque pas de trouver une fille comme _toi _dans cette école. »  
« Alors là, aucune chance. »

Bobby ne sut pas trop comment interpréter le petit sourire satisfait de son _meilleur ami_.

*********************** . * . ***

Poursuivie par un Logan résolu, elle était d'humeur massacrante, et ça se voyait.

« Attends ! » plaida-t-il tourmenté. « Écoute-moi, s'il te plait ! »  
« La ferme ! » aboya-t-elle en retour.

Agacé, Wolverine l'attrapa par le bras et la força à lui faire face.

« Explique-moi. »  
« J'ai rien à te dire, fiche-moi la paix. »  
« Rien à me dire ? Tu serais morte si... »  
« C'était l'idée ! » nargua-t-elle avec mépris, s'échappant de sa poigne. « Mais de toute façon, t'as gagné. Je ne _peux pas_ mourir. »  
« _Excuse-moi ?_ »  
« Non, justement, je ne t'excuse pas. C'est de _ta _faute, c'est ton maudit pouvoir qui... »  
« Tu ne peux pas _mourir _? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Était-il obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

« _Oui_, Logan. _Comme toi_. »

*********************** . * . ***

« Où est Rogue ? »  
« 'Sais pas. »  
« Tu sais pas, ou t'en as rien à foutre ? »  
« _Choisis_. »  
« T'es rancunier, ça m'épate. »  
« Ouais, bah j'ai pas oublié que toutes ces conneries venaient de ta tête, Icebob', alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer. »  
« Oui, ces idées venaient de ma tête, et je n'ai rien à me reprocher, OK ? Je le pense, tout ça. Et si ça les a convaincus, alors... »  
« _Convaincus ?_ Elle les a imposés dans leur tête, merde ! Le libre-arbitre, vous connaissez, dans ce putain de bahut ? »  
« On l'a fait pour te sauver ! »  
« Dis plutôt que tu voulais sauver ta conscience ! »  
« Ouais, _parfaitement_, et alors ? »  
« Alors c'est _parfait _: j'suis coincé dans ton maudit bahut, t'es content ? Aucune chance que j'ai un _avenir_, tragique ou pas, maintenant. »  
« Aucune chance que t'ailles te faire éclater la gueule, surtout ! »  
« Pour un prétendu X-man, t'es pas très héroïque comme type ! Tu préfères que j'reste enfermé plutôt que j'aille sauver quelques milliers d'innocents d'un virus homicide ? »  
« Je préfère d'abord sauver _mon _monde pour pouvoir sauver le monde, tu vois ! »

John lui jeta son éponge trempée à la figure, et laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« T'avise pas de me traiter de cheerleader, Popsicle. »

*********************** . * . ***

C'est en se hurlant dessus à longueur de journée, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, que toute l'école finit par apprendre la tentative de suicide ratée de Marie. La marque qu'elle avait eu au cou mit près d'un jour à disparaître.  
Depuis lors, elle était hors d'elle. Et beaucoup la comprenaient.  
Elle s'était suffisamment imprégnée du pouvoir de Logan pour l'assimiler à vie, elle le savait, pourtant. Il lui était déjà arrivé dans le futur alternatif de guérir en quelques minutes. Mais depuis, elle l'avait oublié.  
Quelle mauvaise surprise.

Elle espérait qu'il y avait quand même une limite à son imprégnation. Elle espérait qu'elle se désimprégnerait un jour de ce pouvoir de reconstitution cellulaire instantanée.  
Après tout, elle mettait parfois des heures à guérir ce que Logan guérissait en quelques secondes. Donc elle réussirait à mourir un jour, non ?  
Oh, elle le _tuera _si dans dix ans elle n'a pas vieilli d'un cheveu. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

*********************** . * . ***

« Sponge-girl, passe-moi l'acide sulfurique. »  
« Tiens, tu me reparles ? » ironisa-t-elle méchamment.  
« Tiens, t'as tenté de te suicider ? » singea-t-il sur le même ton.

Quelle chieuse, cette Storm, de les mettre ensemble en TP de chimie, aussi.  
Marie retira un gant, attrapa la fiole de vitriol et la versa sur sa paume ouverte. Un même frisson les prit, l'une de douleur, l'autre d'horreur. Au bout de deux interminables minutes, Marie rouvrit les yeux et considéra sa peau finissant de se reconstituer à grande vitesse. Elle adressa un regard de défi à son pyromane de partenaire de TP.

« Et alors ? »  
« Alors t'es mal barrée. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. C'était pas faux.

*********************** . * . ***

« _Pourquoi_ as-tu fait ça, Rogue ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »  
« Ça me fait que je suis entré dans ta chambre et que je t'ai vue pendue à une poutre et que _bordel _j'en fais des cauchemars, tu peux _comprendre _ça ? »  
« Non. »

*********************** . * . ***

**_La patience d'un véritable ami sait se montrer tenace, et peut durer des jours. . ._**

« _Pourquoi ?_ Dis-le moi qu'on en finisse. »  
« Logan, ça fait une _semaine _que tu me demandes ça, pourrais-tu passer à autre chose, s'il te plait ? »  
« Ouais, et bien j'en ai pas fini avec toi, gamine. »  
« Torture-moi si ça te chante, j'm'en moque. »  
« D'habitude j'ai plutôt le rôle du sauveur de demoiselle en détresse, tu vois. »  
« Bah t'as tout raflé, mon vieux. Je ne peux pas _mourir_. »

*********************** . * . ***

**_Des semaines. . ._**

« J'en reviens pas qu'une fille pleine de vie comme toi ait pu... »  
« Et bah restes-y ! »

*********************** . * . ***

_**Des mois. . .**_

« Bon, ça suffit, maintenant. Parle ! »  
« Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : _lâche-moi._ »  
« Quelle tête de noeuds, c'est pas possible ! Où est passée la gamine insupportable qui réclamait toujours de l'affection ? »  
« Elle s'est _pendue_. »

**_. . . ou pas._**

Un énorme bruit de claque retentit dans tout le couloir, faisant se retourner tous les élèves présents à la scène. Marie se frotta le crâne énergiquement en lançant un regard haineux au baffeur colérique.

« Dans mon bureau, tout de suite, et magne-toi ou je t'y traîne moi-même. »  
« T'oserais même pas ! »  
« Tu s'rais surprise ! »

*********************** . * . ***

« Avoue. »  
« Non. »  
« Avoue ! »  
« _Non_. »  
« Bordel, mais tu vas avouer ? »  
« T'es bouché, j'ai dit _NON_ ! »

Nouvelle baffe retentissante. Marie gémit faiblement et recommença à frotter la bosse qui s'était déjà formée à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Nan mais pour qui tu t'prends ? »  
« Et toi, alors ? T'es pas mon père ! »  
« Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre ! »  
« T'es même pas un prof ! »  
« T'as compris l'idée : rien ne peut me retenir de te frapper, alors tu vas _avouer_. »

La jeune fille s'assit sur le bureau et se pencha vers lui avec toute la provocation dont elle était capable. Dieu qu'elle était invivable. Elle le rendait fou.

« Dans tes rêves. »

*********************** . * . ***

Logan découvrit de nombreuses choses sur Marie ce soir-là. Notamment qu'elle était capable de tout si elle le voulait.  
Elle rivalisait facilement avec Mystique dans la catégorie _« je dis ce que je veux »._

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, et pour le faire s'arrêter de s'acharner, elle ne se priva pas de lui dire tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Elle était douée, c'était incroyable. Elle le rendait fou, c'était _atroce_.

Elle n'était pas sa fille, soit. Elle n'était pas son élève, soit.  
Mais _bordel_, est-ce qu'elle était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, là ?

*********************** . * . ***

Voilà qui avait été rapide et efficace. Un petit baiser volé et une main baladeuse et Logan l'avait jetée hors de son bureau. Elle espérait que ça lui servirait de leçon.  
Ne jamais s'acharner sur une femme imaginative.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie déambulait à présent en toute sérénité dans les couloirs de l'école. Wolverine ne s'y était plus retenté, ou du moins, pas de près. Il ne pourrait même plus employer l'excuse des cauchemars, elle pourrait le torturer et le traumatiser de biens d'autres manières, et il en avait conscience.  
Les semaines passèrent tranquillement pour elle après cela. Elle retrouva le sourire.

*********************** . * . ***

L'état de Logan était inversement proportionnel à celui de sa protégée. Son humeur empirait graduellement, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée que ce soit. Il dormait déjà mal, revivant chaque nuit le moment où il avait rompu la corde fatale avec ses griffes, celui où elle l'avait retirée de son cou comme si de rien n'était, avec un simple regard agacé à son égard, puis était sortie de sa chambre sans un mot. A présent, ses rêves étaient encore pires, il était tourmenté jour et nuit par la brunette.  
Et puis, parfois il rêvait éveillé, aussi.

*********************** . * . ***

C'était l'après-midi, le soleil illuminait chaque pièce de l'établissement, tout était censé aller parfaitement bien. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.  
Logan était juste venu chercher un casse-croûte, sa bière sempiternellement collée à la main, et il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Marie en entrant dans la cuisine. Encore, cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé outre mesure si elle n'était pas occupée à s'enfoncer un _énorme _couteau dans le coeur,_ l'air de rien_. Il en lâcha sa canette et son cigare.

Cette affaire sordide le dépassait, décidément.

*********************** . * . ***

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »  
« Je _te _déteste. »

Logan répondit d'un regard haineux et serra le bandage de toutes ses forces pour la punir. Elle hoqueta et ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un bon moment.

« Espèce d'ingrate. »  
« T'es pas mon père, tu t'souviens ? »  
« Je suis ton _ami_, gamine. »

C'est sûrement à ce moment que tout commença à dérailler dans la tête du griffu.  
Rogue eut un petit rire moqueur et se réajusta sur le lit où elle était assise pendant qu'il tentait de l'empêcher de pisser le sang partout. Sans qu'il sache si c'était une maladresse ou non, la jambe de la jeune fille se retrouva soudain entre ses cuisses.  
Logan déglutit difficilement et fut bien content qu'elle ait gardé ses sous-vêtements pendant qu'il la soignait. Son regard passa de sa cuisse à sa poitrine bandée, puis réussit à remonter jusqu'à son visage quand elle lui répondit.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Non, finalement, elle était pire qu'une gamine. C'était une gamine dans un corps d'adulte, qui n'eut aucune réaction à son regard et retira son genou en se reculant un peu plus sur le lit d'examen.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? » grogna-t-il en s'occupant de ranger la trousse de secours.  
« Alors pourquoi _tu _ne m'écoutes pas ? Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas. »

Il se retourna juste à temps pour la voir enfiler son T-shirt taché de sang et il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête. _Oh, il la détestait..._

« Parce que tu n'es qu'une gamine. »  
« T'es pas non plus mon prof, Logan. »  
« Tu m'étonnes... »

_Encore heureux... _  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait encore de la regarder enfiler ses longs gants blancs. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas être gênée en petite culotte devant lui. Il voulait bien le savoir, là, tout de suite, maintenant.  
Interceptant son regard insistant sur ses cuisses, Marie eut d'abord une expression d'incompréhension, puis de surprise, et enfin elle osa une mimique amusée. Logan ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand elle tendit la main vers lui.

_« Ce qui veut dire que j'ai le droit de te faire ça... »_ susurra-t-elle à son oreille, sa main fermement agrippée à son col.  
Après qu'elle l'ait tiré vers elle en le faisant lâcher prise sur la trousse de secours, Logan se sentit soudain complètement anesthésié de partout, seulement réceptif au contact de ses lèvres contre son cou, de ses mains contre son torse et de ses cuisses contre les siennes.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sursauta brusquement au son de la voix de Marie.

« Ohé, _Logan !_ »  
« Hein ? » bondit-il en reculant de trois pas.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait encore la trousse dans la main, et Marie le regardait avec étonnement prendre ses distances, sa main toujours tendue vers lui.

« _Mon jean_, Logan. Passe-le moi, s'il te plait. »

*********************** . * . ***

Un secret. Ils cachaient un secret, c'était sûr.

Jean Grey savait qu'il se passait forcément quelque chose. C'était sûr et certain, désormais. Il lui sembla même que les choses avaient empiré depuis sa dernière _crise_.

Sa classe de première lui cachait des choses, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la paranoïa du Phénix qui lui faisait penser ça. Depuis la dernière mise à jour du vaccin, elle était à même de contrôler parfaitement sa télépathie, même si elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur quatre personne à la fois.  
Dans sa classe, les quatre personnes qu'elle s'était mise à surveiller constamment étaient ses quatre élèves les plus mystérieux et/ou perturbateurs. Elle n'espionnait qu'à peine les autres, et encore, juste en cas de soupçon de tricherie.

Jean avait John et Bobby à l'oeil pour des raisons évidentes. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le premier se mette à avoir trop d'influence sur l'autre, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'intercepter des fragments de leur vie privée dans la tête de John, cependant elle restait incapable de les obtenir du point de vue de Bobby constamment focalisé sur la nuque du brun.

Les petites scènes entre Marie et Logan avaient titillé la curiosité de Jean, et cela faisait de la jeune fille la troisième cible préférée de la télépathe.

Quant à Kitty, elle avait toujours été difficile à suivre, incohérente dans ses pensées, mêlant un amas d'informations étourdissant dans chacune de ses réflexions, mais récemment, elle était devenue de plus en plus dispersée pour une raison obscure. Lorsqu'elle la trouva en pleine discussion sur l'escrime, en salle des dangers, avec Kurt Wagner qui était resté à l'école depuis qu'il y avait ramené John, Jean commença à se poser sérieusement des questions.

Il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans le fait qu'elle espionne les pensées intimes de ses étudiants, les détails croustillants ne lui faisaient généralement ni chaud ni froid. Le véritable problème était que ces quatre élèves l'avaient détectée. Sûrement sans se concerter, bien sûr, mais c'était évident qu'ils se méfiaient de leur professeur de biologie.

Kitty s'était mise à penser en chinois, ingénieux et efficace comme toujours.  
Marie, elle, passait l'intégralité de ses cours d'SVT à réciter par coeur des paroles de chanson paillardes ou des définitions telles qu'actuellement : « la loutre est une espèce sauvage de mammifères carnivores de la famille des Lutrinae... »  
John était beaucoup plus radical et usait de toute l'indélicatesse dont il était capable pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa tête quand il était préoccupé par sa vie personnelle. Il enchaînait mentalement des descriptions de perversités et des blagues hypocrites sur les rousses dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui, faisant varier la crudité et la cruauté de la chose selon son degré de pudeur psychique.  
Bobby avait aussi sa technique, et cette technique, c'était le calcul mental. Il ne cessait de battre des records de concentration en résolvant de tête en un quart d'heure des inéquations de la sauce racine carrée d'un nombre à neuf décimales.

En fait, tout ça n'inquiétait pas vraiment Jean. Ce genre de réactions était tout à fait de leur style. Bien sûr, elle avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir d'une des images mentales les plus obscènes captée chez un John colérique, mais à part ça, elle n'avait aucun problème à attendre qu'ils se lassent de la faire tourner autour du pot.  
Elle espérait simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de préparer une quelconque orgie.

*********************** . * . ***

Les nuits étaient généralement douces en cette saison. Enfin, elles l'auraient été pour les pensionnaires de l'école, sans ces incontournables crépuscules orageux rôdant de temps à autre sur leur têtes. Donc non, en fait, les nuits n'y étaient pas toujours si douces à la résidence de Charles Xavier, elles se montraient plutôt bouillantes et étouffantes.

Au fond, cela dérangeait-il vraiment Bobby ? Pas vraiment. De toute façon, il dormait mal. Et puis, il avait de quoi se rafraîchir les idées.  
Celui que ça irritait le plus était sans doute John, dont les chutes de tension et poussées de fièvres hypersensibles refluaient sans arrêt. Il avait passé les trois dernières nuits en salle des dangers, à se défouler contre ses propres démons et à s'épuiser jusqu'à ce que l'air lourd ne puisse même plus perturber son sommeil.

C'était Storm qui avait cédé - ou plutôt, qui avait eu pitié de lui. John subissait de gros troubles de pouvoirs et de santé, partageant la faute avec Bobby. Storm était la responsable de la salle des dangers depuis la démission de Scott à la « mort » de sa fiancée. Charles Xavier lui avait soufflé l'idée de l'interdire à John pour assurer la sécurité de l'école, et elle l'avait suivi sans réfléchir, et pire encore, sans compassion. A force d'avoir trop bridé ses capacités, la source de frustration de John n'avait pas su s'évacuer de son corps, jusqu'à le _dévorer _de l'intérieur à la première occasion.  
C'était là l'explication officielle du phénomène Pyro, selon le professeur Charles Xavier, largement inspiré de la mémoire alternative de Marie sur le phénomène Phénix. Il avait admis son erreur de jugement, mais comme pour Jean, il n'avait pas émis de remord pour avoir joué la carte de la sécurité.  
John avait été bien trop orgueilleux pour s'en plaindre avant son départ précipité, mais le fait _était _qu'ils l'avaient poussé à sa dernière limite. A la suite de quoi Bobby avait participé à l'expression de cette frustration, certes, mais avait tellement crevé l'abcès que John n'avait plus que partiellement et passagèrement d'énergie pour lui-même.

Et surtout, il y avait ces séances de _rééducation sociale_, deux heures par semaine, avec Storm. John avait tenté d'y réchapper à son retour forcé à l'institut, mais Storm s'y était fermement opposée. La mutante avait décidé d'abandonner complètement sa cueillette de conseils par-ci par-là sur la manière dont elle devrait gérer John.  
Tous en furent soulagés. Au fond, Storm était celle qui s'y prenait le mieux, dès qu'elle usait de son instinct. Et là, elle n'avait pas seulement pris des initiatives, elle avait fait confiance à ses décisions. Elle oublia totalement l'idée de se forcer à endosser le rôle de tuteur _normal _avec un John qui n'était définitivement pas un orphelin _normal_, et s'épargna ainsi beaucoup de stress et de malaise.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle subissait le pire chez John. La même chose valait pour Bobby : les plus qualifiés à approcher John étaient ceux qui s'exposaient le plus à ses objections, à son rejet, à sa _révolte_.  
Depuis que Storm l'avait rencontré, John n'avait cessé de la déstabiliser, visant toujours avec cette même précision redoutable le moindre de ses points faibles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve prise au dépourvu avec sa responsabilité sur les bras. Elle se sentait gauche, maladroite, inapte à choisir d'elle même, et chaque parole de John surlignait son inexpérience. Alors elle s'était basée sur l'avis des autres, au lieu de comprendre que John ne protestait pas contre elle, mais contre la pédagogie même qu'elle empruntait aux livres et aux experts. John la défiait constamment d'avoir une quelconque autorité, mais c'était simplement sa façon de s'opposer à la mascarade de relation qu'elle tentait d'installer entre eux, de lui prouver les failles de cette comédie, de l'empêcher de croire que c'était une bonne idée. Tous les deux avaient du mal à s'exprimer, mais si ça n'avait pas été elle, John n'aurait même pas pris la peine de lui signifier autre chose que de l'indifférence.

Bref, pour qu'il cesse de protester, elle avait conclu ce marché avec lui. Elle lui donnait les clés de la salle dès qu'il le voulait après vingt heures, si il participait pendant leurs entretiens individuels. Elle avait eu sa dose de John regardant la petite aiguille de la pendule accrochée au mur derrière elle, tourner tout doucement jusqu'à avoir fait deux fois le tour du cadran, le tout dans le mutisme le plus complet.

Depuis ce premier pas de sa part, John fut nettement moins résistant. Elle s'était enfin décidée à marchander, pour lui, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait enfin compris que tout ne lui était pas _dû_.  
Ainsi, Storm comprit que le meilleur psychanalyste du monde ne vaudrait jamais un soupçon d'instinct.

*********************** . * . ***

L'exquise tiédeur de l'été s'était vite réincarnée en pénible canicule ces jours derniers, pour reprendre les termes de Saint John Allerdyce, le poète en prose caché de l'école qui encore une fois avait laissé entendre une de ses plus belles tirades à son iceberg de colocataire avec une indifférence des plus incernables. Bobby n'avait pas relevé, son_ meilleur ami _avait toujours été empreint d'une telle modestie profonde jusqu'à la moelle qu'il traitait avec une même indifférence ses talents et ses défauts. Quoiqu'après tout, John traitait _tout _avec indifférence, à l'exception peut-être de Shakespeare, des deux M&m's et d'un certain blond qui ne se citera pas.

Bobby ne releva pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à reprocher à ce bref résumé de la situation actuelle. Bobby ne releva pas, parce que le ton était badin et d'une préciosité hautement sarcastique, parce qu'il savait que John maniait le langage de l'art sans en tirer une autre fierté que celle de pouvoir le parodier et se moquer du côté bon chic bon genre de l'établissement. Bobby ne releva pas, parce qu'il aurait fallu qu'il soit désaxé pour ne pas saisir la subtilité de la personnalité de son _meilleur ami_.

Malgré la canicule qui donc s'acharnait effectivement sur leur noble cité de Salem Center, Bobby se sentait bien, heureux et satisfait. Il avait sous la main tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour l'être, que ce soit la présence de son _meilleur am_i, un refuge répondant à tous ses besoins, ou ce sentiment d'affection inconditionnelle pour le monde entier. Einstein avait sauvé son monde, comblé l'équilibre de l'école entre les deux côtés de la Force, et des pensées douteuses pour son _meilleur ami._  
Aussi ne marmonna-t-il qu'avec un semblant d'ironie amère qu'en effet, « tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. »

*********************** . * . ***

Ray Charles était mort ce soir.  
Non, en fait, il était mort ce soir, un an auparavant, le 10 juin 2004.

Bobby s'en souvenait très bien parce qu'à 21 heures à cette date, son _meilleur ami _avait bredouillé « Le Genius est mort » et avait même respectueusement rangé son Zippo dans son jean pour l'occasion. De quoi marquer Bobby.

John avait soigneusement évité la télé et la radio toute la journée. Aucun doute qu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien, il haïssait trop l'idée de la mort d'une des plus grandes figures du Jazz pour supporter qu'on le lui rappelle. Pour lui et son iPod, Ray Charles serait toujours omniprésent, tout comme la Musique elle-même.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby dormait mal depuis trop longtemps, aussi eut-il du mal à trouver le chemin de sa chambre éclairé seulement par les veilleuses des couloirs. Quand finalement il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, puis entra dans sa chambre dans le silence le plus complet.

John dormait, comme toutes les nuits à deux heures de matin. Pas de quoi défriser un mouton.  
Nouveau soupir de Bobby. Le blond pensa un instant à fermer les volets de la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait la pleine lune illuminer le visage du dormeur, puis laissa son esprit un peu confus oublier cette option et alla s'asseoir sans un bruit au pied du lit de son _meilleur ami_. La couette de John, encore légèrement agité dans son sommeil, était en grande partie rejetée au sol.  
Depuis la venue de Magnéto, John n'avait plus porté ses bandages apaisants.

Bobby posa sa main froide sur le front moite du brun. Au soupir que son geste produisit chez John, Bobby se sentit lui-même pris d'une délicieuse fièvre.  
La voix espiègle de Ray Charles se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille alors qu'il se penchait peu à peu vers le visage de son _meilleur ami_.

_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care_

Sans qu'il le voie venir, John attrapa son bras et le tira tout entier dans son lit. Encore troublé par l'acte imprévisible de l'endormi, Bobby laissa les deux bras enflammés le parcourir jusqu'à ce que leur propriétaire soit totalement lové contre lui.  
Le souffle brûlant contre sa peau fit naître un enivrant frisson le long de son échine.

_But when you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

Enfin remis de sa surprise, Bobby s'installa plus confortablement sur le matelas et redressa un peu l'oreiller. Il avait à présent une vue imprenable sur la baby face de son meilleur ami dont la respiration se perdait dans son T-shirt.  
« John, » murmura Bobby en faisant courir ses doigts gelés dans les cheveux bruns. Face à une absence totale de réaction, le bout de ses doigts se permirent une folie en explorant sa nuque puis en effleurant sa joue.  
Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des deux lèvres tentantes à peine éclaircies par la lueur lunaire. Sans prendre conscience de ses actes, Bobby, les yeux toujours hypnotisés par la bouche de son _meilleur ami_, approcha doucement son visage jusqu'à la frôler, puis fit un détour pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur la pommette du rêveur.

_You give me fever when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight_

« Merci, » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau. « D'être resté. »  
Bobby hésita un instant à ponctuer ses paroles.  
« Avec moi, » ajouta-t-il finalement.  
Il se replaça sur son oreiller, instaurant une distance respectable entre eux.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, et deux yeux turquins à peine entrouverts brillèrent un instant dans la nuit, le temps d'une réponse à moitié prononcée.  
« Mm, 't'en prie. »

Bobby sentit son estomac se tordre violemment à cette réponse inespérée. John était déjà profondément rendormi, mais lui n'était plus sûr d'avoir sommeil.

_Fever in the morning, fever all through the night._

*********************** . * . ***

Mm... Bobby rêvait de belles choses colorées, et n'était pas gêné le moins du monde par l'intensité du jour qui envahissait la pièce en ce vendredi 11 juin 2005.

_Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night_

Enfin, rêvait, jusqu'à ce que le réveil made in Allerdyce le fasse reprendre subitement conscience de la réalité.

« Wake up, Popsicle ! On est à la bourre ! Ohé, Bobby, _debout !_ »

_I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right_

Le bras de John s'ôtant de lui ne l'avait pas réveillé. Pas plus que la légère pression du torse du brun contre son épaule.  
Non, ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était quand ce même bras avait lâché prise sur le réveil qu'il portait et que ce même réveil avait inopinément atterri sur sa tête.  
Bobby s'était douloureusement tiré du sommeil à cet instant précis, puis avait été directement assailli par les exclamations de son _meilleur ami_.

« Q'z qui s'passe ? » bailla-t-il en s'étirant, les yeux juste assez entrouverts pour distinguer le brun se prendre les pieds dans la couette.  
« S'passe qu'il est _deux heures_, Icebob'. »

Pris d'un doute, Bobby attrapa le réveil à son tour et déchiffra difficilement avec l'esprit embrumé les mêmes chiffres.

« Plus la peine d'avoir le feu au miches, Firebug. S'ils ne nous sont pas encore tombé dessus, c'est qu'ils ont eu pitié d'nous. »

Bobby vit John réapparaître de la salle de bain, la brosse à dents à la bouche, l'air prêt à faire un massacre de sa stupidité, puis y retourner sans un mot. Un bruit d'eau qui coule se fit entendre et la minute suivante, le brun était de retour dans son lit, à marmotter des jurons la tête plongée dans l'oreiller.  
Bobby ricana en repassant ses doigts glacés dans ses cheveux désordonnés, se délectant de sa fièvre sûrement autant que John de sa fraîcheur. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire radieux du Genius dans ses oreilles.

_What a lovely way to burn..._

*********************** . * . ***

Il était vingt-trois heures cinquante-huit et John n'arrivait décidément pas à lire la dernière page du _Da Vinci Code_. Il voyait les mots noirs sur le papier blanc, ne regardait que ça, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lire la moindre phrase.  
Il était vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf et John avait décidé d'oublier cette maudite page, plongé dans la contemplation autrement plus captivante du plafond éclairé à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet.

St. John Allerdyce n'était pas né le jour de son anniversaire. En fait, il avait pour la première fois vu la lumière du jour trois mois avant la date officielle de sa mise au monde.  
Ce n'était pas grave, en soi. Si ça mère ne le lui avait pas avoué qu'elle l'avait nommé selon sa date de naissance, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué, et elle n'aurait jamais eu à lui apprendre qu'ils avaient déclaré à la municipalité sa naissance avec trois mois de retard.  
Et puis qu'était-ce, après tout, un anniversaire ? Quelle importance que tout le monde ignore qu'il était né le jour le plus long de l'an ? Quel intérêt qu'on sache qu'avec ses origines irlandaises et australiennes, son prénom se prononçait _« Sinjin »_ ?  
Aucune importance, aucun intérêt - ce n'était rien que des souvenirs, tout ça.

John leva une main et contempla l'ombre chinoise qui se créa au dessus de lui. Ça lui évoquait les nuits blanches qu'il passait blotti dans les draps de ses parents, bercé par l'odeur du linge propre et de la peau fraîchement lavée, pendant qu'à la lueur d'une bougie, les mains douces et joueuses de sa mère faisaient défiler sous leurs yeux un paysage d'ombres dansantes. Cette pensée lui brisa le coeur, dans un sens. Il aurait préféré pouvoir s'épargner une telle mélancolie. Tout comme il aimerait ne pas se souvenir du rire de sa mère qui emplissait son esprit à chaque fois que Storm lui offrait un sourire. Ce n'était qu'encombrement. Vraiment, ces souvenirs ne valaient rien pour Pyro.  
Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, ils lui coûtaient trop.

Il était minuit, John éteignit la lumière.

*********************** . * . ***

Bien avant l'aube du jour le plus long de l'année, Bobby Drake regarda sa montre.  
Il était minuit, Bobby entra dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière, grimpa sur le lit de son colocataire et lui remua un petit paquet emballé sous le nez.  
Cependant, dès que John tendit la main pour l'attraper, le blond le mit hors de sa portée.

« Tu déconnes, là ? » se moqua-t-il. « Ton âge n'est pas encore officiel, alors je ne te dois rien, mon vieux. »  
« Quoi ? » s'écria le brun. « Allez, abuse pas, Icebob ! Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. »  
« C'est ça, Jésus, en attendant, je rends à Dieu ce qui est à Dieu. »  
« Mais je suis ton unique Dieu, Popsicle, fais-toi une raison ! »  
« Hélas, misérable, tu es bien la preuve que les hommes croient en ce qu'ils désirent. »

Sur ce, Bobby rangea le cadeau dans son tiroir avec la solennité d'un _« Alea jacta est »_. Puis, devant la mine dépitée de son meilleur ami, il sortit un briquet de la poche de sa chemise et reprit la parole avec un air typiquement conspirateur.

« J'l'ai piqué à Wolfdoudou, et Xavier n'est pas là ce soir. On s'fait le feu d'la Saint Jean ? »

Les yeux de Pyro s'allumèrent aussitôt.  
La nuit ne fut pas si courte.

*********************** . * . ***

Lorsque Ororo Munroe pencha ostensiblement sa tête vers son épaule en haussant un sourcil sceptique, John eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette idée de rééducation sociale de ses deux ne lui plaisait plus du tout, finalement. Enfin, il n'avait jamais été pour, mais là, il était vraiment contre.  
Coincé pendant deux heures dans une pièce avec _Storm _? Oh, pitié !

Il ne voulait pas. Cela tournerait mal pour lui, c'était sûr. Il se sentait déjà tout retourné, alors qu'il s'était à peine assis, en face d'elle.  
Il releva un peu la tête pour lui jeter un regard furtif, et alors, son instinct de survie mentale le rendit incontrôlable à lui-même.

John se leva brusquement, se rassit tout aussi vite, puis se releva, alla jusqu'à la porte, et revint sur ses pas, reprenant définitivement place dans le fauteuil.

Bon, il n'y survivrait pas, mais en même temps, il lui devait bien ça.

*********************** . * . ***

C'était juste difficile de faire semblant de rien avec une femme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à votre_ m._.. bref, c'était juste difficile. Il valait mieux qu'il se focalise sur le fait qu'il soit là contre son gré. Sinon, ça allait tourner au drame, dans sa tête.

« A quoi penses-tu, John ? »  
_  
A l'apocalypse en cours actuellement dans ma petite tête bornée._

« A rien. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Pas vraiment. »  
« Pas vraiment ? »  
« Entre autres. »

*********************** . * . ***

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense, maintenant, là, tout de suite ? »  
« Supposons que oui, que me dirais-tu ? »  
« La vérité. »  
« Fais-toi plaisir, John, je n'attends que ça. »  
« Je pense que vous êtes une sale hypocrite. »

John eut enfin le courage de lever les yeux de ses mains, et put voir sur le visage de la femme de la surprise, et non une expression blessée ou vexée. Il la regarda s'accouder sur le bureau, intéressée. Après une petite hésitation, il continua avec sa nonchalance agacée.

« Ils pensent qu'on ne mérite pas de vivre, du coup, je pense qu'Ils ne méritent pas de vivre, et c'est moi qui prends, dans l'histoire ? »

Il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer quand il parlait des humains ou d'Eux, mais il s'en moquait, cela ne lui importait pas vraiment.

« Wolverine venait de se prendre une balle en pleine face, et j'aurais dû être « OK » ? Pas _OK_. Il était _mort_. »

John savait qu'elle comprenait, il savait qu'elle aurait sûrement fait la même chose si elle avait eu son âge et ses pouvoirs. D'un point de vue législatif, c'était de la légitime défense, car après tout, ils ignoraient que le griffu était immortel avant qu'il ne fasse ressortir la balle de sa tête.

« On était les prochains, vous le savez. Qui d'autre aurait pu réagir ? Marie en était incapable. Bobby n'arrivait même pas à admettre la possibilité que ses imbéciles de parents aient appelé la police. »

Bobby n'arrivait même pas à admettre une telle intolérance envers d'autres êtres vivants, il était incapable d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse vouloir tuer sans nécessité, parce que Bobby était d'une intelligence remarquable et qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt dans la mort, parce qu'il était assez brillant pour survivre sans être nuisible aux autres.  
Bobby connaissait la peur de l'espèce humaine, pourtant. John était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était la seconde fois qu'il le sauvait.

« Reprochez-moi ce que vous voulez. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je nous ai protégés. »

Storm eut un doux regard affectueux, et alors John regretta d'avoir parlé.  
C'était une véritable punition de la regarder sourire, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais lui le vivait comme ça.

Deux yeux turquins vacillèrent, puis se remirent à fixer des mains.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby regarda par dessus son épaule son _meilleur ami_ faire glisser ses manches jusqu'à recouvrir l'extrémité de ses doigts.  
Affalé sur le canapé du salon, il commençait à douter des intentions du brun debout derrière lui. Ça pouvait être parfaitement innocent, comme ça pouvait ne pas l'être du tout. Et vu l'air sérieux peint sur son visage, Bobby votait plutôt pour le deuxième cas.  
John préparait un mauvais coup.

« Euh... tout va bien ? »  
« Tout va parfaitement bien pour l'instant, Popsicle. »

Toujours aussi mystérieux, il lui lança son sac de cours, forçant Bobby à l'attraper sans pouvoir protester. Sur ce, John prit une grande inspiration comme pour préparer son esprit à la méthode à laquelle il s'apprêtait à avoir recours.

« Je dois juste régler un petit détail. »

*********************** . * . ***

Marie ne comptait pas vraiment partir. Elle avait juste besoin de calme, d'un peu d'air, d'un peu de solitude, histoire de méditer sur sa vie, faire le point entre le futur alternatif et le présent actuel, tout ça. Rien d'alarmant.  
Ce n'était pas très grave si elle disparaissait un mois ou deux, voire même un an. Ce n'était pas un drame. Elle ne manquerait pas vraiment à cette école, et réciproquement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait en traînant son énorme valise hors du bureau du directeur.  
Seulement, à peine fut-elle sortie que quelqu'un la plaqua contre le mur, la faisant lâcher ses bagages. Si elle n'avait pas plus de force qu'une fille totalement ordinaire, Marie était néanmoins dotée d'une agilité extraordinaire. Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, son attaquant, à savoir St John Allerdyce, se retrouvait sous elle, écroulé sur le sol. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ? » s'indigna-t-elle.  
« La ferme, espèce de lâche ! »

Il la repoussa et vérifia au passage que le tissu de son t-shirt protégeait toujours ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, à celui-là ?

« _Quoi ?_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? »  
« Je te retourne la question. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »  
« De quoi j'ai l'air ? Je me barre ! »

John se redressa et lui administra un violent coup sur la joue pour toute réponse. Elle le frappa en retour, continuant de parler.

« Je me tire de ce bahut parce que moi j'en ai le droit ! »  
« Ah ouais, et t'iras où ? Tenter une nouvelle fois le vaccin ? Te jeter sous un train ? »  
« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, _Pyro _! »

Ils se relevèrent, se défiant agressivement du regard, prêts à s'attaquer de nouveau. Marie finit par ciller pour tenter d'attraper la poignée de sa valise, mais John la renversa d'un coup de pied, et quelques habits s'en échappèrent.

« Tu t'es pas gênée pour te mêler de mes affaires, D'Ancanto. J'ai maintenant tous les droits sur les tiennes. »  
« Tu comptais te faire tuer, c'était différent. Je ne m'en vais pas pour rejoindre une Confrérie, _moi_, Allerdyce. Je m'exile en Alaska, comme je comptais le faire avant même mon entrée à l'école. Alors non, ça ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs, comment tu le sais ? »  
« Storm pensait que tu nous l'avais dit, après qu'elle t'aie fait subir trois heures de recommandations. C'était la moindre des choses. »  
« C'était surtout pas son problème, ouais ! »  
« Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? C'est dégueulasse, ce que tu nous fais ! »  
« Oh, j't'en prie, pas de pathos ! Tu n'en as rien à s'couer, et Bobby... Bobby s'en r'mettra. »  
« Tu n'iras nulle part, _Rogue_. Tu ne sortiras pas de ce bahut avant moi. »  
« Ah ouais ? Essaye de m'en empêcher pour voir. »  
« Tu crois peut-être que tu pourrais battre le griffu, l'Iceberg et moi à la fois ? »  
« Je crois en le libre-arbitre, et rien ne m'empêchera de me tirer de là si je le veux vraiment. Et je sais que tu le crois aussi. »  
« Je crois que t'auras jamais les couilles de te tirer de là. »  
« Arrête, John, bon sang ! Je ne m'en vais pas pour la vie, je... j'ai juste besoin d'être autre part, OK ? »

Le visage de John s'étira en un sourire moqueur qui déstabilisa complètement Marie.

« Tu vois, » défia-t-il, caustique, « t'as pas les couilles de te tirer de là. T'as aucune raison de partir. »  
« J'ai l'Espoir, au moins ! »  
« L'espoir que ce sera mieux ailleurs, dans un lieu où il n'y aura plus rien pour te protéger des humains ? Ah non, j'oubliais, l'Alaska, et tout ça... Tu préfères aller quelque part où il n'y a plus personne, mais plus un misérable humain pour t'empêcher de te morfondre ! »  
« Ne me juge pas, » le somma-t-elle. « Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que je vis, donc ne me juge pas. »  
« Pitié, épargne-moi la scène de la victime suicidaire, je vais pleurer ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, ton histoire avec Bobby etc. Je ne te juge pas. En fait, le problème c'est que c'est toi qui te juges tout le temps. »  
« Laisse tomber la psychanalyse, Pyro, j'suis pas d'humeur, et c'est trop tard. »  
« Merde, mais tu sais vraiment être chiante, tu sais ? »  
« Ouais, j'ai eu un bon prof, » ironisa-t-elle acide.

Elle avait refermé sa valise et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, quand il la retint par le poignet avec un intérêt qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu lui adresser. John n'était pas indifférent à la situation. C'était inédit.

« Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre un dernier truc, » lui murmura-t-il sérieusement, ses yeux directement rivés sur les siens. « C'est jamais mieux ailleurs. Crois-moi. On va mal partout. Et ailleurs, c'est la même chose. Fais-toi une raison. »  
« On est pas tous aussi détachés et insensibles que toi. »  
« Tu as la chance d'avoir la source de tes problèmes à portée de main, alors ne la fuis pas, combats-la. »  
« Je n'ai aucune arme pour vaincre. »

Mais qui avait besoin d'arme en sentiments ?

« T'as une tête et un coeur. »  
« Je n'ai pas de _corps_, John. Je ne peux pas _toucher_, je ne peux pas _mourir_, je peux juste _souffrir_. »  
« Tu trouveras une solution. Je... On t'aidera. »

Marie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Elle ne comprenait pas, parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Pas venant de Pyro.

« Tu dis ça juste pour m'empêcher de partir. Tu ne le penses pas. »  
« Si, je le pense. Et je dirais même plus. »

Il camoufla mal son amusement en mimant un petit mouvement de l'épaule, sa main toujours fermement resserrée autour de son poignet.

« Je m'y engage _solennellement_. »

*********************** . * . ***

Toujours lové dans le canapé du salon, la zapette à la main, Bobby fut plutôt surpris de voir son _meilleur ami_ revenir avec Marie et une belle trace rouge de gifle sur la joue. Surpris au point d'en lâcher son pot de glace, c'était dire.

« Est-ce que je rêve, » demanda-t-il de tout son scepticisme, retirant au passage sa cuillère de sa bouche, « ou est-ce que Marie a frappé John et il n'a pas répondu, et le ciel nous tombera sur la tête dans quelques instants, et la Terre fondra sous nos pieds et...? »

Marie s'assit sa gauche en souriant tandis que John s'installa à sa droite, son bras hissé sur l'appui tête du canapé frôlant la nuque du blond. Marie se délecta visiblement du doux frisson qui parcourut Bobby, et regarda avec la même application assoiffée que lui John voler la cuillère, et se servir dans le pot de glace. Totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait chez Bobby et Marie (respectivement l'ivresse et l'hilarité), le garçon ne manqua pas de garder à son tour la cuillère logée dans sa bouche en répondant.

« T'inquiète, Icebob', je peux t'assurer qu'elle a pris cher. C'est juste qu'y'a plus aucune preuve, depuis qu'elle s'est _épongée _du griffu. L'apocalypse attendra quelques années. »

En fait, Marie était bien contente d'être restée. C'était un délice, cette vie. En effet, dès qu'elle passait outre sa propre torture que lui procurait la situation, celle _diabolique _que subissait Bobby était la plus exquise des consolations.  
Un petit gémissement s'étouffa dans la gorge du blond, hypnotisé par le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam de son _meilleur ami_, quand celui-ci se mit à suçoter distraitement la cuillère, ses yeux turquins fixés sur les informations à la télé. Elle-même étouffa un rire, spectatrice privilégiée d'une telle scène de choix, qu'il ne fallait interrompre pour rien au monde.  
Cette torture fut néanmoins aussi éphémère qu'irrésistible, puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes, John était déjà ennuyé et s'était désintéressé du téléviseur.

« On s'faich', » fit nonchalamment remarquer le brun. « Qui vote pour aller traumatiser Summers ? »

Trois sourires, et un plan diabolique de revanche organisée.  
Que du bonheur...

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby méritait, ce matin là comme tous les matins, son titre d'âme errante de l'école. Il aimait promener ses pensées dans les couloirs vides, ou même bondés, selon les jours. Il aimait sentir le contact du bois ciré contre sa peau, sentir la distance parcourue sur ses doigts, en bref, il aimait longer les murs.  
Il n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Il n'avait ni cours, ni colle, ni sommeil. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de tout ce temps perdu ? Il n'allait quand même pas oser s'ennuyer, si ?  
Non, John trouverait certainement quelque idée divertissante et/ou préjudiciable à ajouter à leur liste. Moyennant quoi les profs se feraient une joie de les délasser d'une petite vingtaine d'heures de retenue...

Une journée comme les autres, se disait-il.  
C'est ce qu'il avait eu la naïveté de croire jusqu'à ce qu'un poids non négligeable manque de le faire tomber par terre.

*********************** . * . ***

Le poids non négligeable, plus communément appelé St John Allerdyce, avait pour des raisons encore obscures décidé de lui sauter dessus, au sens littéral du terme.  
La surprise de Bobby fut à son comble lorsque Marie se joignit à « l'accolade » affectueuse, et qu'en concert, elle et le brun perché sur son dos se mirent à lui percer les tympans.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Ceci expliqua cela.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby se disait bien que ses deux acolytes avaient été relativement calmes ces derniers jours, mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils lui avaient préparé une telle fête pour son dix-septième anniversaire. La réception en son honneur avait été remarquable.  
Dès vingt-deux heures, plus un élève de moins de quinze ans n'avait eu le droit de sortir, donnant aux fêtards le feu vert, tant qu'ils restaient à l'extérieur. Les examens de fin d'année venant de toucher à leur fin, autant dire qu'aucun professeur ne tint à assister à cela.  
En effet, les festivités incluaient, en plus d'un anniversaire, la fin d'année et la bienvenue des nouveaux résidents de l'école. Il y avait eu de la musique, des confettis et des pétards, mais surtout de l'alcool et diverses substances dont bien des tuteurs voudraient ne pas connaître l'existence.

Dès vingt-trois heures, l'humeur ambiante fut plus conviviale qu'on ne connut jamais depuis l'annonce de la Guerre. Personne n'échappa à la règle.

« Attrapez-les tous ! Yeaaah ! »  
« Kitty, est-ce que Doug vient juste de... »  
« ...citer le refrain des Pokémon ? J'en ai peur. »

Marie commençait à regretter amèrement que Facebook ne soit pas encore populaire cette année-là.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby pouffa dans son verre de vodka avant de taper dans la main de son _meilleur ami_. Ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de parier sur Remy Lebeau dans cette partie de strip-poker, et vu le peu de vêtements qu'avait réussi à conserver Jubilée, ils n'allaient pas le regretter. Rageuse, mais tenant plus à son honneur qu'à son argent, la jeune femme eut vite fait d'abandonner la partie.  
Aussitôt l'argent distribué, John prit soin de le glisser dans la poche de _sa _chemise portée actuellement par le blond, qui aima peut-être un peu trop son geste. Au passage, il réajusta son col et ses cheveux dorés, affectueusement, intimement, comme... _pas _comme un _meilleur ami _aurait dû. Question de dosage de phéromones, sans doute.  
John, pour une fois, s'en rendit compte, et se figea sur place. Bobby se permit un petit sourire amusé, et vit les deux yeux dilatés de son _meilleur ami_ fixer le vide, encore sous le choc.  
Puis soudain, le brun recula d'un pas et leva ses mains devant lui avant des les faire disparaître dans les poches de son jean.

« Bon, oublie ça, j'ai pas tout compris à ma vie, mais c'est pas grave. Désolé. »  
« Y'a pas d'quoi, » sourit Bobby, se rapprochant à son tour d'un pas, sa vodka posée sur le comptoir.

Il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux bruns et rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son _meilleur ami_. Comme tous les autres, John retint son souffle, percutant mal ce qui lui arrivait avec ses deux de tens'.  
Marie agrippa le bras d'Angel sans prévenir, trop avide et impatiente face au suspense de la scène qui sembla à tous insoutenable. Sa déception ne manqua pas, quand Bobby s'arrêta à un centimètre de John, ses deux d'océan polaire plongés dans les deux émeraudes enflammées du brun, pour faire basculer l'ambiguïté de la situation en une scène de délire total.

« That's some bad hat Harry. »

Les lèvres de John s'entrouvrirent un instant, comme pour crier au nom de tous l'indignation générale, mais il n'en fit rien, évidemment. Cela énerva d'autant plus Marie, qu'il saisisse sans problème sa phrase et réponde avec un sourire, sur le même ton badin.

« Sorry dude, you fuck my wife ? »

Marie sentit le bras de Angel s'échapper de ses doigts gantés, et se détourna de ses deux imbéciles heureux d'amis pour s'excuser auprès du jeune homme.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby poussa un énième soupir, allongé dans l'herbe humide.

« Aaaah... I love cookies. »

Cela eut pour effet de déclencher un dernier fou rire entre lui et son _meilleur ami_.  
Puis le silence fut complet, tous deux occupés à regarder les étoiles, à plusieurs mètres des festivités dont seuls les échos de _Burn baby, burn_ leur parvenaient.  
Bobby se détourna du ciel étoilé pour regarder John. Son visage était éclairé par les quelques lueurs tamisées du foyer des réjouissances. Bobby sourit, et prit la parole avec une voix rauque.

« Merci. C'était la soirée du siècle. »

John se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire de requin.

« Y'a pas d'quoi. Tu nous as fourni l'excuse du siècle. Grâce à ta très auguste mise au monde, nous avons eu l'éminente autorisation d'être encore ici à festoyer, alors qu'il est... » Le brun leva d'abord son bras à vingt centimètre de son visage, « ...à peu près trois heures... » puis l'approcha d'une dizaine de centimètres, fronçant les sourcils, « ... ou peut-être même quatre heures, voire même... » finalement, il laissa son bras tomber et lui recouvrir les yeux, « ...très très tard. »  
« Oh, le petit Johnny-qui-sait-plus-lire-l'heure a sommeil, on dirait... »  
« Écoutez qui parle, Monsieur Je-m'ramasse-par-terre-sans-rien-pour-m'faire-trébucher... »  
« J'aurais pas dû prendre d'ce truc que Gambit m'a proposé... »  
« J'aurais pas dû parier que j'arriverais à finir la tequila cul sec avant Flash... »  
« J'aurais pas dû finir le gin d'Amara... »  
« J'aurais pas dû goûter le hash brownies de Spike... »  
« Et j'aurais certainement pas dû voler dans ton assiette. »

Rires. Silence.

« Quoiqu'en fait, c'était bien fun. »

*********************** . * . ***

Le lendemain fut relativement plus calme, ce qui n'était pas franchement difficile.

Après avoir sympathisé en profitant ensemble des joies de l'infarctus mental, les résidents de l'école Xavier revinrent à leur esprit habituel, mélange savant de problèmes quotidiens et de préjugés.  
Notamment, le dénommé Spike reçut un accueil bien moins cordial lorsque l'on répandit la rumeur qu'il avait appartenu à la Confrérie, domaine miné sur lequel ni John ni les professeurs ne voulurent intervenir. La réaction de l'accusé avait été plutôt radicale. Spike essuya d'abord plusieurs provocations indignes de son intérêt, puis énonça clairement que désormais quiconque se risquerait à le défier de nouveau s'exposerait à une probable mort sûrement lente et sans doute douloureuse par un hypothétique empoisonnement auquel ses dons pourraient peut-être même avoir participé. (Le trio infernal apprécia la belle tournure de la menace, toute en fraîcheur et en subtilité, et aucun professeur n'objecta.)  
Un certain Cypher, autre pièce rapportée de la veille, avait lui pris part à l'affaire en expliquant à ces bonnes gens les dernières aventures du porc-épic, pris dans une embuscade à Los Angeles où suite à sa _cure _forcée il fut abandonné par les Morlocks, plus préoccupés par le bien de leur mission que par la survie d'un des leurs. Après quelques semaines de mendicité, des parcelles de pouvoirs lui étaient revenues et le Nightcrawler croisa son chemin.

En fait, l'affaire Spike avait plutôt tourné à son avantage. Les gens remarquèrent vite le jeune garçon au sourire un peu triste, et finirent même par être plus s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ait tué des dizaines d'humains parfois innocents avant son renvoi de la Confrérie. Charles Xavier en avait profité pour rappeler qu'ils avaient tous eu une seconde chance en venant ici et qu'ils n'avaient pas à comparer leurs erreurs.

Ainsi, tous les nouveaux s'intégrèrent assez vite et naturellement parmi les X-men.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie connaissait déjà la plupart des nouveaux mieux qu'eux-mêmes, mais elle avouait tout ignorer de Spike. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il aurait dû devenir un compagnon de Pyro et devenir un assassin redoutable, avant de mourir comme la quasi-intégralité des Morlocks dans la destruction massive du Phénix à Alcatraz.  
Donc elle avouait avoir une nette tendance à le titiller plus que les autres, et que oui, ça avait quelque chose de personnel.

*********************** . * . ***

Spike appréciait Rogue, quand elle n'était pas trop encombrante. Elle avait découvert, par un certain moyen qui lui était propre, qu'il admirait secrètement, intuitivement et inconditionnellement Pyro, et avait su garder sa langue pour elle.  
Il avait aussi beaucoup de curiosité à l'égard d'Iceman, seul être qui soit capable de côtoyer l'insupportable. Le tout avec le sourire, en plus ! Iceman ne pouvait pas être normal, même s'il était irréprochable sur tous les plans. Oui, bon, c'était un mutant, mais il devait bien avoir un petit côté original et particulier en plus, sinon il ne dégagerait pas le même _charisme _que son meilleur ami.  
La brunette lui avait adressé un petit sourire inspiré et Spike se confronta à un mur depuis lors. Il s'en était douté, en un sens. Le trio infernal était facile à voir, ils se faisaient remarquer comme s'ils n'avaient rien à cacher, mais ils étaient à l'évidence plus pudiques, réservés et énigmatiques les uns que les autres.

Parmi les mystères de l'univers, il décerna une quatrième place toute aussi méritante que les trois premiers à Shadowcat, qui portait bien son nom. Tout le monde remarquait qu'elle avait des activités méconnues et qu'elle se gardait un secret derrière ça.  
Cette fille n'était pas que scandaleusement intelligente, d'une tolérance hors norme et d'une beauté rare, elle était _parfaite_. C'était l'alter ego féminin d'Iceman, l'homme aux qualités pures, incassables et transparentes comme la glace. A ce titre, elle était tout aussi intéressante que ses trois rebelles d'amis.

Spike avait décidé d'oublier son nom.  
Ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais c'était un fait. Le jour où il commit son premier homicide involontaire, il décida qu'il n'était plus qu'un mutant. Le jour où il fut vacciné contre son gré et jeté à la rue comme un déchet, il décida qu'il n'était plus rien. Le jour où le Nightcrawler s'occupa de lui, alors qu'il était agonisant de maladie et de faim dans un quartier malfamé, il décida qu'il n'était même plus un mutant, même plus un Morlock, même plus un terroriste, même plus un meurtrier, même plus un orphelin, même plus un gamin de tout juste dix-huit ans. Le jour où on lui tendit enfin la main, il décida qu'il n'était plus que Spike, et décapa tout le reste. C'était sa deuxième chance, sa nouvelle identité.  
A présent, il lui restait à décider qui était Spike.

Spike avait une vie recyclée. C'était entre autres le fils d'un réalisateur américain et d'une actrice coréenne, né à dix-huit ans dans l'infirmerie de l'école pour jeunes surdoués de Charles Xavier. C'était un fouineur né. C'était un garçon parfois inquiétant, mais à la sincérité saillante.  
Spike cuisinait comme un Dieu, aussi. C'était un jeune homme sain d'esprit et de corps, qui par des semaines de tristes misères s'était purgé d'années de rancune et de fureur accumulées.  
Spike était un bon pote et avait un petit côté attachant, d'après Rogue, Kitty et Amara. C'était un type sympathique qui plaisait à des filles moins vicieuses que les vipères des Morlocks. C'était un garçon qui passait son temps avec ses amis, à regarder des séries télé stupides et à accumuler les accidents de parcours. Peut-être pas un _X-man_, mais au moins un mutant bien dans sa peau.

Et puis surtout, Spike n'était pas un assassin.

*********************** . * . ***

« C'est amusant, » sourit Marie, songeuse.  
« De quoi ? »  
« Tu as vraiment changé. C'est amusant. »

Bobby bâilla, visiblement peu dérangé par la constatation de son ex. Rémy et Jubilée suivirent par mimétisme inconscient, mais le blond ne leur accorda pas un regard, absorbé par sa contemplation lasse de la télévision.

« Si tu l'dis, » concéda-t-il avec un faux air de John.

Rogue salua d'un hochement de tête Piotr qui vint occuper le dernier fauteuil libre, volant au passage un magazine de la table basse à côté des pieds croisés de Bobby, toujours plongé dans sa léthargie.

« Ton monde tourne vraiment autour de John, » le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

Warren laissa échapper un sourire, Rémy un rire et Jubilée se désintéressa aussitôt de ses comics. Piotr lança un regard d'avertissement à la brunette qui, perchée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, laissait ses doigts gantés caresser la nuque du glaçon imperturbable.  
Bobby ne tiqua pas, détaché sans être froid.

« C'est mon _meilleur ami_, » répondit-il simplement, ennuyé.  
« Oh, et c'est avoir un meilleur ami qui t'empêche d'avoir une vie sociale ? »

Les doigts de Bobby pressèrent le bouton rouge de la télécommande.  
Jubilée s'enfuit en prétextant avoir des devoirs à finir, Rémy mit la musique de son iPod à un volume démesuré tout en levant bien haut son journal, Warren décida qu'il était temps d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, et Piotr qu'il ferait bien d'aller voir ailleurs.  
Bobby et Marie échangèrent un regard hostile, provocateur et chargé d'ironie caustique.

« Je ne vois pas d'où tu me sors ça, je vis _parfaitement bien_ en communauté. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai nulle part où aller, je suis privé de salle des dangers et je ne bosse pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de me critiquer. Cela dit je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment d'un conseil de la part d'une suicidaire à la vie sexuelle refoulée. »  
« Ma vie sexuelle va _parfaitement bien_, merci de t'en inquiéter. Pas que tu y aies une place de sitôt, bien sûr. »  
« Vraiment ? Retourne donc t'en occuper alors, Tree Hugger. »

Il voulut reprendre la télécommande mais elle la mit hors de portée pour l'empêcher de fuir la conversation.

« De nous deux, c'est toi le plus frustré. »  
« Woah, c'est en me regardant me faire royalement chier devant la télé ce matin que tu as découvert ça ? »  
« Ce qui est _vraiment _amusant, mon cher Bobby, c'est que tu n'es plus du tout le golden boy hypersocial que tu étais censé être dans le monde alternatif. Ce qui est _vraiment _amusant, c'est le peu de cas que tu fais des nouveaux alors que tu étais censé être leur repère à tous. Ce qui est _vraiment _amusant, c'est que tu as mis quelques mois à devenir ce que tu serais devenu en des années sans John. »  
« Cool, alors, pourquoi tu me les casses ? »

Bobby lui ôta la télécommande des mains et ralluma la télévision, décidé à l'ignorer. Marie soupira.

« Alors cette conversation n'est pas finie. »  
« Génial, » grogna-t-il.

*********************** . * . ***

« Tout va bien ? »  
« Génial. »  
« T'as pas l'air bien. »  
« Ouais. »  
« Je suis sérieuse, Bobby, t'as pas l'air en forme. »  
« Génial. »  
« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. »  
« Ouais. »

Amara poussa un profond soupir, désespérée, et laissa le blond peu conciliant se morfondre dans son coin pour aller rejoindre les autres.

« Je crois qu'il est malade, » commenta-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Kitty se retourna sans aucune discrétion et se mit même sur la pointe des pieds pour espionner le concerné qui n'avait pas voulu se déloger du canapé depuis le début de la matinée. Marie ne prit même pas cette peine et continua tranquillement à beurrer sa tartine, avec ses mains ravissantes et cette élégance qu'Amara lui enviait.

« Il a pas dû dormir de la nuit, le pauvre... Il doit se faire un sang d'encre. »  
« Ça, il en crève, le Bobby-boy, » ricana Rogue sans une once de compassion pour son ami.

Amara ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elles racontaient, mais elle se douta que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Pyro et qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de détails sur le problème de Bobby si elle se montrait trop curieuse, donc elle prit sur elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par savoir, peut-être.

Kitty s'en retourna à son déjeuner dînatoire sous les yeux écoeurés de la nouvelle venue. Amara avait déjà du mal avec Marie mangeant un apéro improvisé à base d'oeufs de lump à quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais alors voir Kitty se préparer un véritable kebab aux mélanges d'ingrédients sûrement explosifs, c'était trop. Elle crut vraiment qu'elle allait vomir quand Kitty picora dans l'assiette de son amie.

« Tu t'prépares à une grève de la faim ? » demanda-t-elle comiquement.

Kitty s'étouffa en riant, les larmes aux yeux, et Marie lui tapa délicatement dans le dos.

« Non, » répondit la jeune femme, « en fait, j'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps. »  
« Attends, je reformule : tu _sors _d'une grève de la faim ? »  
« Non, du tout. Je suis un peu malade, donc là, j'en profite tant que j'ai faim. »

Amara ne cacha pas son étonnement, contrairement à Marie n'eut qu'un bref mouvement de sourcil sceptique. Kitty se leva et alla se verser un grand bol de lait.  
Cette fois-ci, même Kitty s'en trouva confuse, une fois son bol englouti cul sec.

« T'as la grippe porcine, ou quoi ? » ironisa Rogue.  
« La quoi ? » s'étonnèrent les deux autres en concert.  
« Laissez tomber, c'est un autre merveilleux petit cadeau surprise qu'on recevra dès 2009. Bref, Kitty, range cette bouteille de lait ou tu vas vomir toute la nuit. »  
« Tu viens du futur ? » s'étonna Amara, les yeux exorbités.

Rogue mima vaguement une parodie de pub Loréal pendant que Kitty se rasseyait à ses côtés.

« Je suis reviendue pour sauver le monde, » précisa-t-elle sans aucune modestie. « J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à remplir, même si cet imbécile de Bobby Drake me corse la tâche. »  
« La mission _Save the Aussie, save the world_ ? » se moqua ouvertement Kitty.  
« La mission _Save the Aussie from the Dark Side, save the world !_ Un peu de respect. »  
« Qui est australien ? » s'embrouilla Amara, perdue.  
« Pyro. »

Pyro, comme le meilleur ami de Bobby ? Le rebelle brun oh-si-américain ?

« On dirait pas, » dit-elle simplement.  
« On dirait pas grand chose en général de John, » spécifia sagement Kitty. « Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses avec lui. »  
« Tu trouves ? » s'étonna Marie, songeuse.  
« Il a pas l'air bien méchant, pourtant... »

Comme si le dernier commentaire d'Amara était une preuve ultime de ce qu'elle avançait, Kitty jeta un regard qui disait « Tu vois ? » à Marie, mettant la blonde un peu mal à l'aise et la poussant même à justifier ses propos.

« Enfin, je veux dire, le feu, avec mes pouvoirs et tout ça, moi, j'trouve ça rassurant, donc je le trouve pas vraiment effrayant. »  
« Pyro n'est pas effrayant, Amara, » expliqua calmement Kitty. « Il est dangereux. »  
« Et il est très malin, » glissa son amie.  
« Je ne sais pas, » confia Magma, « je pense juste que si c'est le meilleur ami de Bobby, c'est forcément un type bien. »  
« Non, alors là, » coupa fermement Rogue, balayant l'air de sa main de manière très féminine, « j'me permets de t'arrêter tout de suite : tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie si tu commences à juger les gens sur leurs fréquentations, sois-en sûre, surtout chez les mutants. Magnéto a été le meilleur ami du professeur Xavier, ils ont construit cette école ensemble, et pourtant, Magnéto est aussi insensible que Charles Xavier altruiste. Crois-moi, je suis bien placée pour parler, » elle désigna ses mèches blanches « je lui dois _ça_. »  
« Et puis les gens changent, » renchérit Kitty. « Beaucoup viennent à l'école mais certains en repartent, et pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons. Même Bobby n'est pas aussi blanc que neige. »  
« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je le trouve adorable, il doit juste avoir le blues... »  
« Bobby n'est pas _méchant_, c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, il fera de son mieux pour ne pas te briser le coeur, je crois. Ou alors je confonds avec Tabitha, ou alors Jubilée, ou peut-être ... »  
« Tais-toi, Rogue. Tu la mets mal à l'aise. »  
« Quoi, tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte que tu en pinçais pour lui ? Voyons, t'es une grande fille, c'est impossible que... »  
« Rogue, _la ferme_, je t'ai dit ! »  
« Oh, mais c'est bon, on y est toutes passées, après tout. »  
« Ne l'écoute pas, Amara. Bobby est un gentil garçon, il a juste une notion un peu aléatoire de l'amitié et de l'amour, c'est tout. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Bobby n'est pas sans coeur, il est juste... »  
« ... un excellent sexfriend ? » proposa Marie.  
« ... un playboy ? » s'inquiéta Amara.  
« ... _préoccupé_, » conclut Kitty en faisant les gros yeux à Marie.

_Duh ?_

« Préoccupé par quoi ? »  
« Des choses et d'autres, » s'empressa de répondre Kitty en bâillonnant de sa main son amie à la langue de vipère. « Aïe ! »

Kitty retira aussitôt sa main en sursautant, comme brûlée. Marie la regardait avec de grands yeux, sans qu'Amara ne comprenne quoique ce soit. Elle était de celles qui ne demandaient pas systématiquement quels étaient leurs pouvoirs aux gens, et commençait à regretter de n'avoir pas profité de la fête d'il y avait quelques semaines pour s'informer sur tout le monde.

« Ça va ? » s'alarma-t-elle, la voyant vaciller. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

*********************** . * . ***

Marie n'aurait jamais cru avoir à faire ça un jour. Pas elle. Et pourtant...

« Je vais à la pharmacie deux minutes, ne m'attendez pas. »  
« Marie, on est dans une école, pas en ville. Tu ne peux pas sortir comme si... »  
« Mais si, t'en fais pas. Si Scott me cherche, dis lui que je lui ai emprunté sa voiture. »

*********************** . * . ***

« Je vais vous prendre ça, » dit-elle.

La femme en blanc qui lui faisait face la toisa de haut en bas avec un air peu aimable. Bon, certes, elle-même n'avait pas été aimable, mais ce n'était pas sa faute : elle ne savait pas être aimable, ç'aurait été d'une hypocrisie criante. Alors pour garder du courage, elle s'était exprimé avec un petit peu trop d'assurance provocante.

« Ce sera tout ? »  
« Non, je vais aussi prendre de ça et puis ça. »

Oh, et puis tant qu'elle y était, quitte à recevoir des regards snobs, autant choquer cette pharmacienne autant que possible...

*********************** . * . ***

Kitty sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre claqua subitement. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'on lui avait déjà ôté son livre des mains et balancé sur les genoux une boîte de préservatifs, une boîte de pilule du lendemain et un test de grossesse.

« Euh, Marie, tu es au courant que je prends déjà la pilule, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Je suis surtout au courant que t'es une mutante, chérie. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Alors tu vas être mignonne et mieux te protéger à l'avenir. »

Kitty ne comprenait rien. Marie délirait complètement, ou quoi ?

« Si dans une semaine ton état ne s'est pas amélioré, je te force à faire un test, c'est bien clair ? »

*********************** . * . ***

« Merde ! »

Kitty poussa la porte en se frottant le front, abasourdie, et prit place à côté de Bobby, comme d'habitude. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« Des problèmes de pouvoirs ? »  
« Ouais, je comprends pas. Je me suis pris la porte en pleine figure. Ça fait mal. »  
« T'es tangible, au moins. La dernière fois, c'était plutôt le contraire. »  
« La dernière fois, c'était la faute de Jean. Là, c'est vraiment bizarre. »  
« Tu manques de sommeil, sans doute. »  
« J'ai dormi comme un loire. »  
« Ouais, c'est sûrement pour ça que t'as une tronche de panda avec tes cernes noires. »  
« Je dois être malade... »

*********************** . * . ***

Marie eut tout juste le réflexe de retirer ses mains quand Kitty déposa violemment son énorme sac sur son bureau, l'air massacrant.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

Marie attrapa de justesse le pot de vernis ouvert qui avait été projeté dans le vide par son amie.

« Alors c'est vrai ? »  
« Je me suis pris une porte en pleine face, Marie, j'ai une _bosse_. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis mes dix ans ! Alors dis-moi, tu savais déjà ? Et tu n'as pas _pensé _à empêcher ça ? Non, tu étais trop occupée à pourrir la vie de Bobby et John, je suppose... »  
« Je ne savais rien, Kitty. Je te jure. »  
« Alors _comment _? »  
« C'est juste qu'un mois avant mon départ pour le passé, j'avais vu aux infos que certains mutants deviennent progressivement insensibles aux pilules contraceptives. Il paraît que c'est un mécanisme de survie de l'espèce ou je ne sais quoi... »  
« J'vais être _mère _à seize ans, alors mutant ou pas, ton mécanisme de survie tu peux te le foutre dans le ..! »  
« Hé, c'est pas ma faute que j'sache ! Dans le futur alternatif, tu t'es fiancée à Kurt au bout de deux mois et vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants. Du moins, pas que j'sache. »  
« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Bon sang, j'voulais faire des études, être libre, faire partie des X-men, moi ! »  
« Je crois que tu peux déjà commencer par en informer Xavier, s'il ne le sait pas déjà. Je doute qu'il veuille te virer. Ensuite, tu pourras en parler avec Kurt. »  
« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se souvienne de moi comme _la fille qui était enceinte_. »  
« Tu préfères qu'on se souvienne de toi comme _la fille qui a avorté_ ? »  
« Je crois, oui ! »

Kitty poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Écoute, je suis désolée. Je suis trop jeune. Je n'ai ni envie, ni le temps, ni la force de m'occuper d'un enfant. »

Marie sacrifia tous les précautions qu'elle avait prises pour préserver ses ongles vernis, et balança d'un revers de la main le sac de Kitty par terre, le tachant d'une longue traînée pourpre. Elle se leva, la défia du regard plusieurs secondes, puis abandonna ses affaires et se dirigea hors la pièce.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie ne pourrait sans doute jamais avoir d'enfant. Elle aspirait toute vie en elle, mais ne donnait pas la vie. C'était contre-nature, ou du moins, contre la nature de son pouvoir.  
C'était donc la dernière personne qui voulait savoir que le fruit innocent d'un amour pur et sincère allait être détruit pour des causes sociétales. Elle n'avait aucune opinion sur l'avortement, et pourtant, que ça se fasse sous son nez, ainsi, maintenant, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la chance d'avoir un jour le luxe de se poser elle-même cette question, ça la répugnait.  
Elle n'en voulait pas à Kitty, elle n'y pouvait rien, si elle la blessait. Dans l'histoire, la véritable égoïste, c'était elle, Marie, _elle_, et sa jalousie morbide.

*********************** . * . ***

Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Prête à s'excuser, elle distingua entre ses larmes un visage qu'elle n'aurait pas cru revoir avant des mois.

« John, » souffla-t-elle, incrédule.  
« Wow, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle se sentait si stupide. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, époque où un petit ennui égalait la fin du monde.  
Incapable de répondre, elle cacha son visage de ses mains, ses épaules tremblant violemment au rythme de ses spasmes, poussant une misérable plainte d'enfant.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et une autre, protégée d'une longue manche, caressa ses cheveux. Sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, John se retrouva aussitôt étroitement enlacé par la jeune femme au visage enfoui dans le col de son t-shirt.  
Le brun ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne comprenait que trop ce qui était en train de se passer. Rogue massacrait son dernier t-shirt propre, et il ne comptait pas se balader torse nu le temps d'une prochaine lessive.

« Hum, Sponge-girl, tu es au courant que je ne suis pas un mouchoir ? Mm ? »

Après un petit rire, elle marmonna vaguement une réponse inaudible, dont seuls les mots « nounours » et « koala » parvinrent aux oreilles de l'Australien.

*********************** . * . ***

Amara ne savait plus que croire.  
On lui avait dit que Bobby était facile, et pourtant elle n'avait pas su tirer de lui plus qu'un baiser, certes grisant, mais bien décevant face à ce que ses mains baladeuses l'avaient laissée espérer.  
On lui avait dit que Kitty était calme et mature, et pourtant elle l'entendait encore briser tout le contenu de sa chambre contre ses murs, hurler sa frustration et taper du pied contre sa porte.  
On lui avait dit que Marie était impénétrable, inébranlable et insoumise, et pourtant elle la voyait actuellement fondre en larmes dans les bras de Pyro dans le couloir.  
On lui avait aussi dit que Pyro était Le Mal, et pourtant elle avait sous les yeux une scène qui prouvait le contraire.

Alors que devait-elle croire à présent ? Les mutants changeaient-ils si vite ?  
Ou était-ce juste qu'elle manquait de sensibilité, de finesse d'esprit et d'expérience pour dépasser les apparences de la vie ?

Puisque tous ici étaient incapables d'être fiables, Amara décida de ne plus se fier qu'à ses propres intuitions. Et puisque les propos de Kitty et Marie avaient presque tous été démentis, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de perdre espoir avec Bobby, n'est-ce pas ?  
La vérité, c'est qu'elles avaient sûrement médit de lui par possessivité, jalousie, ou même rancune. Oui, c'était ça, la vérité. Et d'ailleurs, ça l'arrangeait bien.  
Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby détestait John depuis une semaine.  
Il détestait son écriture, son odeur, son visage, son existence même, il le haïssait.  
Il détestait ce mot qu'il lui avait laissé, il détestait la raison de ce mot, il détestait sa signification, ses conséquences, son explication.

S'il avait su où il était, Bobby lui aurait fait bouffer ce putain de mot !  
Mais non. John ne lui avait rien dit, il avait du comprendre tout seul.

_« A bientôt. »_

Ça faisait une _semaine_. John n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller comme ça, sans lui en parler, comme s'il était un de ses bouquins sans aucune conscience du temps qui passe.

Pour lui, bientôt, c'était à peine une journée.  
Pour lui, bientôt, c'était d'abord suffisamment tôt pour qu'il ne lui manque pas. Et puis, bientôt, c'était assez vite pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de douter de sa survie. Et enfin, bientôt, ça n'irait jamais jusqu'à excéder un jour, _jamais_.

John pouvait revenir aveugle, sourd et manchot, mais il ne pourrait pas échapper aux représailles qui l'attendaient.

*********************** . * . ***

John finit prendre son mal en patience, à force. Il s'était dit qu'éventuellement, Marie finirait par se calmer. En attendant, il ne pouvait que se résigner à la consoler, à sa façon. Et s'il lui gratouillait maladroitement la tête à travers sa manche, il n'osait toujours pas esquisser un geste de peur qu'elle ne touche sa peau.  
Au moins, il ne s'était pas hérissé à son approche. Même s'il était tendu des orteils à la pointe des cheveux, il ne l'avait pas repoussée par réflexe.

John n'aimait pas le sentimentalisme des résidents de l'école, et l'émotivité de la brunette avait d'habitude le don de l'irriter au plus haut point, mais Marie n'était plus la même. Elle n'était plus une pleurnicheuse depuis son retour du futur. C'était l'indestructible et inaccessible Rogue, celle qui n'avait peur de rien, ni de la solitude, ni de la souffrance, et surtout pas de la mort.  
Il voudrait bien savoir ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état.

« Tu me racontes ? » proposa-t-il avec douceur.

Une série de hoquets lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse. Bon, tant pis.  
Il remarqua alors qu'elle se balançait sur ses deux pieds. Depuis plusieurs minutes il s'était mis à la bercer, et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, ça le mettait plutôt mal-à-l'aise.  
Ça, c'était mauvais pour sa réputation. On ne le lâcherait jamais si on voyait ça, en particulier un certain Spike... _Ou pire_, réalisa-t-il avec effroi,_ l'Icebob_.  
Il était justement en train de grimacer à cette idée quand Marie se mit à baragouiner dans sa chemise.

« M'Bobby va t'tuer... »

John déglutit difficilement, gêné. Il jeta un regard d'appréhension en direction de l'escalier. Il allait se faire massacrer.

« Pas faux. »

*********************** . * . ***

Lorsque John retrouva son côté de la chambre aussi éparpillé qu'à son départ, il eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il avait vraiment voyagé léger, car la seconde chose qu'il eut l'occasion de voir en entrant dans la pièce, ce fut le poing de Bobby.  
Propulsé sur son lit sous le coup, John se redressa juste à temps pour voir le blond fermer leur porte, avec un calme sinistre. Leurs prunelles respectives étaient irrémédiablement aimantées, jaugeant la menace grondante qui rôdait sur eux.

John réussit à se détacher une seconde de l'hypnose azurée pour regarder le lit de son meilleur ami, où son sac avait été projeté sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

Bobby n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que son _meilleur ami_ détourne son regard, même une seconde, de lui, le danger ultime, mais il s'était délecté de sa réaction, et avait suivi avec une attention toute particulière la manière dont ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes comme pour protester.

Aussi, quand John, le visage toujours de profil, reposa ses yeux turquins sur son colocataire, il assista au spectacle d'un Bobby au sourire ravageur, la tête penchée sur le côté, le défiant d'oser faire une remarque.

John avait bien remarqué l'allure désabusée du blond. Il dégageait une aura mauvaise, menaçante et terriblement excitante. C'était presque malsain, la manière dont il se tenait, dont il appuyait sa main contre la porte, la condamnant au prix de redoutables dangers.

Avec une lenteur provocante, sans détourner son regard bleuté de son_ meilleur ami_, Bobby fit tourner le verrou métallique de leur porte. Son sourire se fit plus prononcé au son du cliquetis significatif qui les enfermait tous les deux dans la pièce.  
Puis il détacha son bras gauche de la porte, ôta sa main droite du verrou, et s'approcha dangereusement du brun.

Inconsciemment, John retint son souffle. Les yeux de son colocataire étaient bien trop sombres, bien trop brillants, bien trop fascinants, pour qu'il soit dans son état normal.

En effet, après que sa main ait quitté la porte, la trace bleuté du gel qui s'y était déposé ne se contenta pas d'incruster le contour de ses doigts comme une neige éternelle. Au contraire, plus Bobby s'éloignait, plus le gel continuait d'envahir la porte, achevant de les enfermer dans la chambre.

Sans ciller, conservant le même sourire inquiétant, Bobby sortit de sa poche un petit papier blanc, l'ouvrit, et la déchira en morceaux sous les yeux du brun magnétisé par le moindre de ses gestes.

« La prochaine fois, je te tue. »

John savait que Bobby ne plaisantait pas. Dans le futur alternatif, Bobby ne l'avait laissé lui échapper que deux fois avant de lui faire payer le prix de l'avoir abandonné.  
Dans cet espace-temps, il en était déjà à la troisième.  
Autant dire la dernière.

Une énorme sphère de gel apparut dans la main de Bobby.  
Et un Zippo s'alluma dans celle de John, bien sûr.

Bien sûr.


	6. Join the Dark Side, we have cookies

**Join the Dark Side, we have cookies**  
Ou comment vos phéromones peuvent changer votre meilleur ami en bombe sexuelle.

Marie était toujours impressionnée par l'ambiance que savait apporter la présence de Bobby et John dans une même pièce. Certes, le fait qu'ils soient deux beaux gosses jouait beaucoup là-dedans, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus émoustillant, de plus prometteur, peut-être.  
La seule à n'avoir rien compris à cette tension sexuelle qui régnait entre les deux colocataires était Amara qui, tout en étant adorable, flirtait publiquement avec Bobby.  
Enfin, Marie ne s'affolait pas vraiment... Ce n'était d'abord trois fois rien, et à sens unique. Des caresses taquines, une attention et une omniprésence prononcées - des choses que Marie aussi se permettait la plupart du temps.  
Puis un beau jour, la blonde se fit beaucoup plus insistante, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas choquant. Seulement, la chance d'Amara tourna soudain du tout au tout.  
Elle eut l'audace de commettre l'erreur ultime, l'affront impardonnable, le lapsus révélateur de tous les péchés.

La malheureuse _osa _pénétrer la chambre de St. John Allerdyce.

*********************** . * . ***

Bien sûr, c'était mal de la part de Marie de s'en réjouir. C'était même vraiment bas de sa part. Oui, mais bon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de bénir ce jour de délivrance que seule une intervention divine aurait pu inspirer.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, elle eut du mal à retenir sa joie quand, alors qu'elle se promenait en toute innocence dans les couloirs, elle vit de ses propres yeux Amara se faire expulser de la chambre, bombardée d'objets divers. Au même moment, Bobby arriva. Sans même la regarder, il écarta la jeune fille médusée de son chemin, et tomba sur un John trempé, vêtu d'un simple jean déboutonné, prêt à commettre un homicide on ne pouvait plus volontaire.  
Par réflexe, il s'interposa entre Amara et John.

La blonde se permit alors un grand sourire qu'heureusement pour elle, seule Marie aperçut. Cette dernière dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de lui briser son plaisir et lui dire sans plus de tact que Bobby ne la défendait pas. Il ne comptait pas prendre sur lui la négligence de la jeune femme comme elle semblait le croire, loin de lui cette idée. Non, en fait, il protégeait simplement la pudeur de son _meilleur ami_.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui expliqua le fait qu'une seconde après, un Bobby torse nu boutonnait sa chemise sur un John occupé à lancer une basket à l'intruse.  
Amara évita le projectile de justesse. Puis son sourire disparut soudain quand elle fit face à une porte fermée. Bobby avait décidé de régler ça seul à seul.

« Il aurait pu s'excuser... » se vexa-t-elle.

Marie, aussi amusée de la scène que compatissante pour la blonde, s'approcha d'elle dans l'intention de la consoler, et accessoirement de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne fallait jamais prendre le risque pénétrer l'intimité de Pyro. Seulement, avant que Marie ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, des éclats de voix rageurs leur parvinrent à travers la porte.

_« La prochaine fois que t'appelles ta pute, trouve-toi une autre chambre ! »_

Amara poussa un glapissement offensé, et la brunette ne put retenir un rire.

« Quel sale type ! » grogna-t-elle. « Je lui ai rien fait, à ce mec ! »

Marie se souvenait avoir déjà subi une scène de même genre quand elle sortait avec Bobby. A la différence près que c'était Bobby qui lui avait cassé les oreilles avec sa soi-disant _jalousie_. Elle voulait juste se laver les mains dans la salle de bain et elle était malencontreusement tombée sur John en train de retirer son t-shirt.  
Et encore, si elle avait eu l'occasion de voir plus que le bout de ses abdos, elle se serait sûrement pris plus qu'un shampooing et une trousse de toilette à la figure...  
Comme cette fois-ci, c'était Bobby qui avait achevé de l'expulser de la chambre, mais au moins il avait pris soin de s'excuser à sa petite amie.  
Cela ôta un doute à Marie : quoiqu'elle en dise, Amara n'avait pas de relation sentimentale avec Bobby. Elle n'eut de ce fait aucun regret à répondre d'un conseil spirituel et malicieux.

« Si un jour l'envie te reprend de te risquer dans leur chambre sans invitation, Amara, _abstiens-toi_. »

*********************** . * . ***

Amara était de plus en plus agacée de la situation. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bobby, le beau gosse Bobby, l'athlète golden boy, bref, son parfait petit ami hypothétique, avait besoin de traîner sempiternellement avec des emmerdeurs inconditionnels.

« Moi j'les préfère quand ils sont ensemble, » glissa Spike en attrapant deux sodas avant d'en lancer un à Flash.

Ah merde, évidemment, fallait qu'on l'entende... Elle n'avait même plus le droit de grommeler toute seule dans son coin, maintenant ? Vraiment _aucun _sens de l'intimité, dans cette école.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'eux. Je le sais, Bobby est adorable, dès qu'il est tout seul. »  
« Je crois qu'au contraire tu ne sais pas grand chose, Amara. »

Oh, ils lui pompaient l'air, avec leur snobisme à deux balles. C'est pas parce qu'elle était canon qu'elle était forcément une blondasse, bordel !  
Elle allait répliquer, mais le garçon de droite la coupa dans son élan.

« Le problème du trio infernal, c'est qu'ils sont attachants, » confia Flash.  
« J'dirais plutôt insupportables. »  
« Insupportables ? » s'étonna Spike. « Mais dis-moi Magma, t'as déjà vu Iceman sans Pyro, toi ? »  
« Évidemment, » grinça-t-elle, « il s'est barré des jours, pauv' tâche. »  
« Oh, excuse-moi d'en douter. C'est juste que je préfère Iceman quand il est pas en mode autiste de haut niveau, c'est tout. »

Amusé, il lui accorda un rictus moqueur, auquel elle répondit d'une oeillade meurtrière.

« Hé, relax, okay ? » plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. « C'est pas parce que ton blond vénéré t'a laissée te faire expulser d'son pieu qu'il faut t'en prendre à moi. Fais gaffe, je mords pas, mais j'ai aucune pitié avec les filles. »  
« Touche moi et tu finiras ta vie dans de la lave en fusion, c'est clair ? »

Loin d'être impressionné, il quitta la pièce sans retenir son hilarité suivi de son ami. Une fille pensait que le trio infernal était insupportable ? Soit elle était vraiment bornée, soit elle ne les avait jamais vus séparés...  
Rien n'était _pire _qu'Iceman, Rogue et Pyro séparés.

*********************** . * . ***

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud.

Vous pensez peut-être que Bobby n'en souffrait pas ? Détrompez-vous.  
Au contraire, il subissait la pire des tortures.

John était souvent radical, surtout en public. En fait, moins c'était l'endroit, moins il était gêné de se permettre. Sauf si cela remettait en cause son honneur, bien sûr.  
Il n'avait aucune conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait chez les gens. C'en était indécent, d'ailleurs.

John avait beau se moquer des minettes de l'école qui se baladaient en minijupes et le nombril à l'air, il n'était pas mieux. Même s'il n'allait pas, comme Rémy, jusqu'à se promener sans prendre la peine de boutonner sa chemise, il était _torride_.

Ainsi, dans le self, John n'avait pas précisément _bu _sa bouteille d'eau. Non, en fait, il se l'était versée sur la tête.

Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à regarder ses cheveux goutter sur son col déjà trempé, Bobby ne pouvait juste pas nier. Il faisait bien trop chaud dans cette école.

*********************** . * . ***

« C'est quoi son bug à Shadowcat ? »

Bobby détacha son regard du téléviseur pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers le couloir, suivant paresseusement la direction que lui désignait la main de son _meilleur ami_.

« Oh, c'est rien. Elle a des p'tits problèmes de pouvoirs. »  
« Je viens de la voir se _cogner _dans quelqu'un. »  
« Ouais, c'est c'que j'dis. Elle arrive plus à se contrôler, et comme elle a l'habitude d'être intangible à son gré, elle arrête pas de se faire mal. »

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas _rien_. C'était même louche. Super louche.  
Et le brun méditait sérieusement sur la question, vu comment il mâchouillait sa petite cuillère. La première piste s'offrait à lui, et l'enquête était levée.

« Icebob. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu t'protèges, hein ? »  
« John, j'ai pas touché Kitty depuis plusieurs mois, comment peux-tu m'accuser ? »  
« Ouais, m'enfin, tu fais toujours le con quand j'ai l'dos tourné. »

Bobby eut une expression outrée qui plut beaucoup à John, d'après son sourire amusé.

« Toi-même, espèce de type à l'esprit mal tourné ! »  
« Qui, moi ? »

Le ton était hautain et faussement innocent, et John retira nonchalamment sa cuillère de sa bouche pour la pointer sur Bobby. L'accusé ne put que suivre des yeux l'objet métallique.

« Nan mais écoutez qui parle, » se moqua le brun, « Monsieur J'me-fais-violer-par-tout-c'qui-bouge me trouve pervers, ben voyons ! D'ailleurs j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tes minettes n'ont pas encore compris que t'étais un polygame dans l'âme, ça m'épate... »

Sur ce, il se resservit une cuillerée de glace et se remit à regarder avec indifférence les publicités.  
Bobby ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se perdit soudain dans la contemplation du martyre que subissait la petite cuillère de son _meilleur ami_. Tiens, il avait comme une impression de déjà vu... En même temps, du John nonchalamment érotique, il en voyait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. C'était d'autant plus provocant que c'était parfaitement inconscient. Le blond déglutit difficilement.

« Fais pas ta jalouse, Allerdyce, elles ont dû comprendre la leçon après que t'ais manqué de défigurer Amara. »  
« Hé, c'est ta faute. Tes coups, tu te les fait dans une autre chambre. »

Cette fois-ci, Bobby ne se laissa pas pointer une petite cuillère dessus sans réagir, mais s'en empara et se servit à son tour dans le pot de glace, le tout le plus naturellement du monde.

« Je l'avais pas invitée, » mâchonna-t-il tranquillement.

Déconcentré par les lèvres de son colocataire, John mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Si, tu l'avais invitée, pendant que j'étais pas là. Les filles, tu les invites une fois, et elles élisent domicile, c'est comme ça, je t'avais prévenu. Déjà qu'avec Rogue... »  
« Rogue t'aurait violé si elle avait pu, alors crois-moi, tu n'avais rien à craindre. »  
« T'as les boules que j'te pique ta gonzesse, Popsicle ? »

Bobby eut un petit sourire en coin, révélant ses canines blanches comme la neige.

« J'en aurais déjà changé avant même que l'idée t'effleure, mon cher. »  
« Oh, mais va donc dire ça à ta blonde, elle aimera ça. »  
« Ma blonde ? John, je me fais pas Amara. »  
« A d'autres, Icebob. »  
« Bon, okay, j'avoue, mais juste une fois. Je sors pas avec elle. »  
« Mais tu t'tapes qui tu veux, tu sais. M'en fous. Juste : garde ta pute hors de ma chambre. »  
« J't'y trouve très bien, pourtant, » plaisanta Bobby, avant de quitter le canapé pour aller rechercher un nouveau pot de glace.

Inutile d'aller chercher une seconde cuillère, bien sûr. Aucun des deux n'irait céder l'ancienne. Question de principe.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie aimait le léger flirt qui rôdait autour de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle pouvait au moins accorder à Amara d'avoir accéléré les choses.  
Possessivité ? Haha.

Pauvre Amara. Pauvres Bobby et John.  
Elle ne savait pas qui avait le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. Amara voulait manipuler délibérément, mais c'était avec des intentions pures. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était elle-même manipulée par les deux colocataires, qui ne réalisaient ni qu'elle tentait de s'immiscer entre eux, ni qu'ils la manipulaient inconsciemment.  
Bref, Marie attendait patiemment qu'Amara cesse de prendre ses remarques pour des plaisanteries de mauvais goût et qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur le monde.

Après tout, elle aussi était amoureuse de Bobby. Elle comprenait, elle compatissait. Il fallait bien admettre que quand on était aveugle d'amour, il était très difficile de saisir la subtilité de la relation sur laquelle Bobby et John eux-mêmes fermaient les yeux.  
Marie l'avait fait, Kitty aussi, et toutes deux attendaient.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby regardait John s'étirer.  
Ses muscles fins roulaient sous son t-shirt froissé.  
Ses cheveux désordonnés balayaient son visage de petit garçon.  
Click, Snap, et la journée commençait.

John, ou l'élégance bordélique.  
De l'indécence habillée.

*********************** . * . ***

« J'me faich'. »  
« Tu m'faich' aussi, t'inquiète. »  
« Shadowcat ne va plus jamais à la salle des dangers, il paraît. »  
« Quel est le rapport ? »  
« Toi. »  
« Pour la dernière fois, John... »  
« T'aurais pu lui refiler la syphilis ou je n'sais quoi, avec ta libido dépravée. »  
« Ouais, ou alors, j'y suis pour rien. »  
« Faudrait que j'me renseigne auprès de Spike. »  
« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Spike connaît la vie sexuelle de Kitty ? »  
« Le fait qu'il s'entende bien avec Rogue. »  
« Tu pourrais la harceler en personne, sinon. »  
« Faudrait que j'me lève pour ça. Spike va se ramener d'une minute à l'autre, y'a une rediff' de _Scream _sur la 9. »

*********************** . * . ***

« Tiens toi tranquille. »  
« Non ! T'approche pas ou j'te crame vif ! »  
« Fais pas ta prude, Pyro... »  
« Dégage ! »

Claquement de porte. Bobby entra, une bouteille d'eau à la main, et trouva son _meilleur ami_ dans une position assez compromettante, coincé entre un matelas et un Spike. Il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre pourquoi.  
Pour une raison obscure, le deux garçons se retrouvèrent soudain trempés, et la bouteille d'eau mystérieusement vide.

« C'est mon lit, allez vous violer ailleurs. »

Et aussitôt, Bobby quitta la pièce.

*********************** . * . ***

« Tout va bien, Bobby ? »  
« Génial. »  
« Tu n'as pas l'air « génial », tu sais. »  
« Ah ouais, alors pourquoi tu d'mandes ? »  
« Sois pas énervé, je t'ai rien fait. Tu vas pas m'en vouloir à cause d'un emmerdeur comme _Pyro_, quand même... Aïe ! »  
« Ne me _touche _pas, okay ? Va donc harceler Flash, pour changer. »

Pas d'humeur à s'faire une blonde, le Bobby boy...

*********************** . * . ***

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
« Rien, Piotr. »  
« Arrête, t'as l'air prêt à tuer le premier venu. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu viens ? »

Ô sublime journée qu'il avait bien envie de massacrer...

*********************** . * . ***

« T'as fini de bouder ? »  
« Tu m'emmerdes, Marie. »

Ouais, c'était décidément une journée merveilleuse.

Tous recevaient parfaitement ses ondes négatives, mais ça n'empêchait personne de venir l'importuner, évidemment...

*********************** . * . ***

« Bobby, je suis désolée. »  
« Tout à l'heure, Kitty, là j'suis pas d'humeur. »  
« Ce n'est pas toi, si ça peut te rassurer. »  
« Ah ? »  
« C'est juste une rumeur, ça va vite passer... Enfin, pour toi surtout. »  
« Kitty, je sais pas de quoi tu parles. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« C'est ma réplique, là. »  
« T'es sérieux ? »  
« Quoi, y'a une rumeur comme quoi j't'ai mise enceinte, ou quoi ? »

« Non, j'y crois pas... »  
« Je suis désolée... »  
« Je vais te _tuer _! Nan mais c'est pas possible, ça ! De tous les mecs de cette école, pourquoi moi ? »  
« Hé, j'y suis pour rien. »  
« A peine ! »  
« Bon, peut-être pour quelque chose, mais j'ai nié, j'te jure. Je sais pas qui a lancé cette rumeur, mais... »  
« La salle des dangers. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« T'as arrêté d'y aller. Et d'habitude, on y était ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens concluent toujours sur l'hypothèse la plus improbable ? J'veux dire, c'est bon, t'es pas enceinte, c'est juste que d'aller en salle des dangers alors que t'as presque plus de pouvoirs, ce serait juste... Hé, où tu vas ? »  
« Casser la gueule à Tabitha. »

Bon, okay, il n'était peut-être pas le pire.

*********************** . * . ***

« Pourquoi étais-tu parti, John ? »  
« En quoi ça vous r'garde ? »  
« Je suis ta tutrice, ça me regarde. »  
« Vous êtes rien du tout, vous êtes une prof et c'est tout. La séance est finie ? »  
« Non, elle vient de commencer. Tu as tout le temps de me raconter pourquoi tu t'es enfui de l'école pendant des jours. »  
« C'est personnel. »  
« Justement, ça m'intéresse. Il fallait que ce soit très personnel pour que tu n'en parles pas même à Bobby. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il en sait rien ? »  
« Son humeur massacrante. »  
« Tout de suite les grands mots. »

Un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, et le voilà reparti dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Storm soupira, plus amusée que découragée.

« Plus vite tu videras ton sac, plus vite tu profiteras du beau temps dehors. »  
« C'est du chantage. »  
« Oui, et_ j'adore_ ça, » sourit-elle, ses yeux plissés comme un chat.

Air de famille, et pas qu'un peu. C'en était effrayant. John céda, espérant en finir vite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Des détails croustillants ? »  
« Commence par me dire comment tu es parti de l'école, John. »  
« Le Nightcrawler. »  
« Kurt t'a aidé ? »  
« C'est lui qui m'a fait partir. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Pour Mystique. »

Il hésita, songeur, avant d'ajouter.

« Il fallait protéger Mystique. »

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby retourna finalement dans sa chambre. Il n'y trouva pas Spike, mais il n'y trouva pas non plus John. Il ne trouva qu'une fenêtre ouverte.

Où était John ?

*********************** . * . ***

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? »  
« Abstiens-toi d'être désagréable deux secondes, veux-tu ? »  
« Il caille, j'veux rentrer. »  
« Il fait sûrement 25°C, John. »  
« J'ai peur du noir. »

Storm s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se retourna vers son élève qui regardait les arbres autour de lui sans une once d'inquiétude, mais plutôt de la condescendance. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à une telle démonstration d'immaturité. Il ne réagit même pas, se contentant de lui accorder un regard hautement ennuyé, pendant qu'elle se remettait à avancer dans les bois.

« Tu serais vraiment capable de dire n'importe quoi juste pour le plaisir d'être pénible...»

*********************** . * . ***

John eut un air si sceptique quand il la vit s'allonger soudain dans l'herbe qu'elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire. Encore plus dédaigneux, il croisa les bras et roula des yeux, tapant du pied avec impatience.

Oh, il pouvait lever les yeux au ciel s'il voulait, elle comptait bien lui montrer de quoi lui couper le souffle pour un bon moment...

En effet, la voyant faire danser ses mains vers le ciel, le garçon eut le réflexe de lever la tête. Après plusieurs minutes, il était lui aussi allongé au sol, leurs têtes se frôlant.  
Quand Ororo tourna légèrement sa tête vers son élève, elle vit sur son visage d'enfant une expression fascinée. Les deux yeux turquins suivaient la chorégraphie de ses mains, en premier plan dans leur champ de vision, et en même temps s'enivraient de la superbe aurore boréale dans le ciel étoilé.  
Elle était celle qui profitait du véritable spectacle, celui d'un John impressionné. Ses aurores boréales, elle en avait déjà produit des dizaines, mais elle n'était pas prête de revoir une telle expression sur le visage de son élève.  
Avec un sourire complice, elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

« Ça t'épate, hein ? » souffla-t-elle doucement.

John ne répondit pas, et ce fut là sa plus grande fierté.

*********************** . * . ***

John mit du temps avant d'émerger de sa rêverie.  
Le monde lui semblait encore plus fade, à présent. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle précision de couleurs, un tel ciel, un tel _pouvoir_.  
Sans vraiment y penser, il éteignit la télévision et fixa ses propres mains. Il eut un regard furtif pour son Zippo dans sa poche de jean, mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'attraper.  
Avec subtilité, il reproduit les gestes de Storm, d'abord avec lenteur, puis si rapidement qu'il avait du mal à suivre le trajet de ses mains. Progressivement, une chaleur naquit de ses paumes, et s'étendit même dans tout son corps.

Sans que le moindre grésillement ne le prévienne, le lustre explosa.  
John sursauta, et s'interrompit aussitôt.

*********************** . * . ***

John était toujours pensif quand il s'approcha de sa chambre, où Bobby l'attendait, appuyé sur le pas de la porte. L'air contrarié de son meilleur ami le sortit de ses réflexions.

« T'étais où ? »  
« Dehors, » répondit-il simplement.

Il haussa les épaules, un peu étonné de la froideur du ton de son colocataire. Seulement, quand il tenta de le pousser pour rentrer dans la pièce, Bobby ne bougea pas d'un pouce. John soupira, ennuyé à son tour.

« J'étais pas avec Spike, si ça peut te rassurer. Laisse-moi passer. »

Le blond lui laissa le passage, mais John lui attrapa le poignet quand il comprit qu'il comptait s'en aller.

« Où tu vas ? »

Bobby eut un mouvement brusque pour s'échapper de sa poigne.

« Pieuter ailleurs. Mon lit est encore trempé. »

*********************** . * . ***

John eut beaucoup de mal à dormir. Bobby aussi. Et Kitty aussi. Et puis Marie aussi.  
Bref, le lendemain fut exécrable.

Bobby et John ne perdirent pas de temps. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils étaient déjà en train de se taper dessus. Ils s'était tirés l'un l'autre par le col jusqu'à l'extérieur, continuant de se rapprocher et de se repousser, pour finalement laisser la voie libre à leurs pouvoirs.  
C'était la première fois qu'on les voyait s'affronter en public depuis un bon moment. En général, ils se contentaient de se frapper, mais là, il était clair qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade d'agressivité.  
John ne s'y était pas repris et n'avait laissé personne approcher son Zippo depuis sa petite escapade grâce à Kurt Wagner. Donc maintenant, Bobby n'avait plus aucun remord à se servir de ses pouvoirs.  
D'ailleurs, plusieurs nouveaux n'avaient jamais vu leurs pouvoirs. Amara, Flash et Rémy, par exemple, n'avaient jamais vu Pyro manipuler du feu. Ils avaient été servis.

Finalement, Jean Grey et Wolverine s'étaient occupés de les séparer.

*********************** . * . ***

L'après-midi vint, et une remarque acide de Bobby les fit reprendre leur dispute.  
Marie, bien qu'épuisée, ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis des semaines. Tous y étaient passés, que ce soit elle, Spike, Amara ou Kitty, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient mis à se hurler dessus à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi.  
Puis ils recommencèrent à se frapper, se pousser et se provoquer.  
Scott Summers fit mine de s'interposer, mais une sphère de feu et un globe de glace l'en dissuadèrent.

« **On s'tape pas, on discute !** »

Oui, bien sûr.

*********************** . * . ***

John n'apprécia vite plus la tournure des choses. La première chose qu'il fit en rentrant dans sa chambre fut de faire ses valises. Bobby lui en voulait ? Très bien. Parfait. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Strictement rien à foutre.  
Sa blondasse pourrait enfin squatter, puisqu'à présent, c'était lui qui se barrait. Il n'allait pas s'incruster alors que Bobby en avait marre de lui. Il n'attendait que ça : se tailler d'ici vite fait bien fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

John ignora son prétendu _meilleur ami_, continuant d'entasser ses affaires dans sa valise. Puis le temps qu'il attrape un autre tas de vêtements, son sac était un bloc de glace qui lui était impossible de détacher du sol.  
Bon, apparemment, il ferait sans.

*********************** . * . ***

Génial, John était hors de lui. Comme ça, ils étaient deux.  
Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien pour les interrompre.

« Tu veux déconner, Popsicle ? On va déconner. »

Bobby barra le chemin à John, qui s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Ils se jaugèrent comme deux félins, se flairèrent comme des loups, attentifs à la moindre occasion de se sauter à la gorge.

Leur ébat fut sauvage.  
_Torride_.

Leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées à chaque fois comme un coup, une violence comme une autre. Le contact de leurs muscles, de leurs corps, de leur peau, tout chez l'autre les dopait.  
Bobby ne se souvenait plus pourquoi ils se frappaient, John ne se rappelait plus où ils étaient. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Le danger commença avec quelques étincelles. John perdait le contrôle. Cela empira lorsque Bobby commença à riposter par à-coups avec son givre. Les deux amis se mélangèrent et se toisèrent, s'attaquèrent tout en reculant, le temps d'un respiration.  
Jusqu'au moment où les deux se réunirent d'un seul coup.  
L'explosion fut intense et renversa toute la pièce.

Sa chemise déchirée, John sortit.

*********************** . * . ***

Kitty et Marie se précipitèrent hors de leur chambre respective dès qu'elles entendirent l'intense déflagration. Aussitôt, elles se rejoignirent dans le couloir désert.

« Tu as entendu ? »  
« Ça doit venir de chez Bobby et John. »

Elles sursautèrent de concert quand la porte des deux garçons s'ouvrit à la volée. John apparut, mais ne leur jeta pas un regard. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi mortel, ses cheveux bordéliques assombrissaient ses traits, alors qu'il était pâle comme un linge.  
Sans prêter attention aux curieux qui commençaient à emplir le couloir, John s'en alla. Son état débraillé surprenait tous les élèves, qui s'écartaient sur son passage, sans qu'il ait à dire le moindre mot.

Marie comprit vite la nuance. John n'était pas indifférent, il était hors de lui.  
Son reniflement dédaigneux, son attitude ennuyée, son indécence, trahissaient son impatience. Même son air renfrogné tenait plus de l'hostilité que de la pudeur.  
John était furieux.

Kitty, troublée, eut le réflexe de lui courir après, et Marie dut la retenir pour l'en empêcher. C'était étonnant qu'une fille aussi intelligente n'ait pas repéré un danger aussi évident.

*********************** . * . ***

Storm sursauta quand John entra dans son bureau sans prévenir. Elle se leva, prête à lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement qu'un élève défonce d'un coup de pied sa porte, mais elle se rendit compte de son état.  
L'air sombre, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, le garçon était parcourut de sursauts. Storm s'approcha, intriguée, et vit au travers des déchirures de la chemise de John une sorte de courant électrique, un flux de pouvoir instable et presque invisible.  
Poussée par sa curiosité, elle frôla la peau du garçon et aussitôt elle le sentit reculer sous ses doigts, mais le mal était fait. La température de la pièce fit un bond de dix degrés et les lampes explosèrent.

« John, » souffla-t-elle, ébahie.

Le garçon sembla revenir à ses esprits au son de sa voix. Toujours concentré sur ses chaussures, il s'agrippa les cheveux et vacilla, comme pris d'un mal de crâne mortel.

« Aidez-moi, » murmura-il.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby était en plein bug system. Le chaos l'entourait. Il était paralysé, incapable du moindre mouvement. La scène passait et repassait sans arrêt dans sa tête.

Il voyait flou, il ne sentait plus ses doigts. Des formes indistinctes s'approchaient de lui. Il devinait le contact de leurs mains sur son corps engourdi, mais ne pouvait pas le sentir.

_Ça devait être ça, la mort._

Pour le sortir de son état second, il avait fallu l'intervention de Piotr et Angel. Kitty et Marie prenaient soin de rester à l'écart, elles éteignaient les dernières flammes, dernières traces de l'explosion avec les objets détruits dans le bordel monstre.

Puis tout d'un coup, tous ses sens lui revinrent. Juste à temps pour qu'il déguste la claque magistrale de Piotr.

« Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? » s'écria Kitty.

Bobby cligna des yeux, un peu sonné, et se frotta la mâchoire. Il sentit la main amicale d'Angel sur son épaule, et regarda distraitement Marie ouvrir la fenêtre, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de feu. Tiens, il faisait super beau aujourd'hui...

« Tu vois, » ricana le russe, « il est pas mort. »

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby avait l'impression que ses boyaux étaient passés au milk-shake. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. C'était de sa faute, il en était sûr. Il était entièrement responsable.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé. Il n'aurait jamais dû le _toucher _de cette manière, même pour le provoquer. John s'était vengé, bien sûr, mais Bobby ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'il était le _meilleur ami_ d'un certain blond troublé par le moindre de ses gestes, excité par sa respiration, grisé par sa seule présence.  
Bobby pouvait bien sortir de trente ans d'abstinence s'il le voulait, il n'aurait jamais aucune excuse pour avoir embrassé son _meilleur ami _comme s'il voulait le dévorer.

Et encore, si ça n'avait été que ça...

Bobby se gratta la nuque et poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Wow, t'as _vraiment _une sacré mémoire pour les choses érotiques, toi. »  
« Rogue, t'es une fouine, c'est affolant. Arrête de me _toucher_, tu veux ? »

Marie ne l'écouta pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle souriait d'une malice un peu nostalgique. La manière dont elle caressait du bout de ses doigts pâles le bras de Bobby laissait percer une douleur intime.  
Ça la laissait pensive, certes, mais pas que de jalousie...

« C'était super sexy, n'empêche. »

Alors là, il était pas d'accord. Ce souvenir, c'était le sien, rien qu'à lui. Bobby avait peut-être même perdu l'amitié de John pour l'obtenir, il était hors de question que Marie en fasse une affaire publique. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.  
La brunette perdit son sourire et s'empressa de retirer sa main en le voyant commencer à glacer le bout de ses doigts. Bobby tapota son index sur sa tempe.

« C'est à moi. Pas touche. »

Elle haussa un sourcil défiant, pas impressionnée pour un sou.

« T'aimerais, hein ? » nargua-t-elle dans un susurrement.

Bobby perdit patience à sa raillerie. Son regard se fit limpide et glacial. La pièce dut perdre quelques degrés.

« Stop, » la somma-t-il, avant de se reprendre plus calmement. « Juste, stop. J'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles de mauvais souvenirs, okay ? »  
« Mauvais ? Je ne crois pas. T'as l'air d'avoir un peu trop aimé ça, pour un mauvais souvenir. »  
« C'est pas le genre d'expériences qu'on partage avec son _meilleur ami_, Rogue. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors ? Bordel de Dieu, Marie ! J'étais sur le point de me faire mon _meilleur ami _! »  
« Ouais, et pas qu'un peu. Mais son poing ne t'a pas atterri dans la figure, il n'était pas si contre... »  
« Tu ne comprends pas, » s'emporta soudain le blond, « il pensait que c'était pour déconner ! Il répondait parce qu'il pensait que c'était pour le défier, mais moi _j'aimais ça !_ J'contrôlais plus rien, j'pouvais pas m'arrêter de le toucher, et _bordel_, le sentir sous mes doigts, sa peau, sa chaleur, et son souffle, et son _regard_, je... J'te jure, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir violé ! »

_Oh, et puis cette expression, et ce soupir, et ce grognement, et..._  
Sa voix finit par se briser et ils continuèrent à s'affronter du regard encore plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Marie cède. La douce mélancolie dans ses yeux ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le regard perçant et décidé du blond, aussi ne répondit-elle pas avec une fermeté autoritaire mais une finesse d'esprit.

« Bobby, tu l'as dans la peau, fais toi une raison. »

En un instant, elle remit agilement son gant et lui tapota la joue, compatissante.

« Et puis, j'vois pas pourquoi t'es si choqué. Après tout, presque toutes les filles de l'école t'ont bien violé, toi. »  
« Avec mon consentement, » précisa Bobby, ironique.  
« Oui, enfin, Pyro n'était pas bien résistant... »  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que... Et puis de toute façon, t'étais même pas là, j'ai pas à m'justifier ! »  
« Oh, n'essaie même pas ce jeu avec moi. On ne pousse pas ce genre de _soupir _qu... »  
« Bordel, Rogue ! Y'a pas une _p'tain_ de limite, dans tes pouvoirs ? »

Il voyait parfaitement bien de quel _soupir _elle parlait, voilà pourquoi il réagit avec beaucoup plus d'empressement qu'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable.  
Comment osait-elle le dire à voix haute ? C'était comme tenter désacraliser Dieu, profaner la perfection, ou... C'était juste _malsain_.  
Elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé, comme si elle ne venait pas de prononcer l'innommable.

« J'ai pas vraiment contrôlé, tu vois. Et puis j'y peux rien si t'as aussi bien mémorisé la scène, aussi. »  
« Pas très _difficile_, en même temps. »

*********************** . * . ***

Storm attendit que le sursauts de son élève s'espacent un peu pour finalement lui poser la question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, John ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Heureusement pour elle, Storm savait aussi se montrer patiente. Elle voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait, mais elle ne savait pas s'il tentait de se souvenir ou s'il cherchait ses mots. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'y repenser déstabilisait son thermostat, vu les sauts de température qu'effectuaient la pièce.

« On s'est battu. »

En parlant, il avait involontairement mit feu à l'accoudoir où ses mains s'étaient crispées, et Storm ne cacha pas sa surprise quand elle vit que son premier réflexe fut de l'éteindre. Il lui fallait peu de concentration pour tuer le Feu, c'était mauvais signe. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas _besoin _de concentration pour en créer.

« On s'était pris la tête. »

Il se mit à grogner quand le bois rougi comme une braise sous sa main se remit à s'enflammer. Cette incapacité à se contrôler semblait l'agacer au plus haut point. John perdit soudain sa patience, et asséna un violent coup de poing à son accoudoir.  
Le bois devint noir, complètement éteint. Le garçon poussa un soupir ennuyé, puis adressa un petit rire brisé à Storm.

« Mais ça, vous l'aviez deviné. »

La jeune femme quitta sa chaise, s'approcha de John et s'accroupit à côté de lui, ses bras croisés appuyés sur l'accoudoir indemne de la chaise de son élève. A cette distance de son visage, elle pouvait voir toutes les expressions qui échappaient au brun.  
Ignorant le léger coup d'électricité statique qu'elle reçut, elle se permit une petite caresse sur son genou.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »  
« Oui. Peut-être. Je sais pas... Non. J'm'en fous, d'façon. »  
« Cette affaire n'est pas réglée, alors ? »  
« Y'a rien à régler. »

Storm cacha mal sa surprise. John n'était ni catégorique, ni vraiment hésitant. Il semblait simplement émettre une vérité générale. Elle fut comme prise d'un doute.

« Vous vous prenez la tête jusqu'à ce que l'avis de l'autre ne vous fasse plus rien ? »

John regarda les mains féminines avec détachement, comme toujours.

« Ouais, entre autres. On est pas du genre à s'entendre. J'sais même pas pourquoi il m'en veut comme ça. »  
« Tu ne sais pas ? »  
« Nan, » répondit-il, plongé dans la contemplation de ses ongles vernis. « Il a ses passes, et moi aussi. Sauf qu'il oublie jamais. »  
« Et toi tu ne pardonnes jamais, John. »  
« Y'a rien à pardonner. On est jamais d'accord. On s'comprend pas. »  
« Tu sais, je crois qu'en fait vous n'avez pas besoin de vous comprendre pour vous entendre. Je crois que vous vous acceptez du fond du coeur. »

Deux yeux turquins croisèrent le regard bleu d'Ororo. John analysa sans plus d'émotion ce bleu, qui lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. Sa mère avait des yeux d'un bleu sombre, d'un bleu mystérieux, d'un bleu nocturne et étoilé. Si John avait hérité d'elle des yeux en amande comme ceux d'un chat, il n'avait pas ses iris. Cette teinte oubliée qu'il retrouvait chez Storm l'impressionnait toujours...

... mais un autre ton de bleu hantait actuellement son esprit, il ne pouvait le nier. Un bleu polychrome aux innombrables détails, un bleu aux ombres sombres et envoûtantes, un bleu aussi clair et pétillant que le verre se brise comme un éclat de rire... Un bleu autrement plus parfait, indescriptible, et indécent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais ce n'était pas précisément ce qu'on pouvait appeler une habitude. John avait déjà goûté aux lèvres toujours plus provocantes de Bobby.

John avait vu le monde. Il avait connu la vie d'aristocrate, celle d'enfant de la rue, il avait vu l'Europe, l'Australie, l'Afrique, l'Asie et l'Amérique, il avait vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans ce monde, du meilleur, jusqu'au pire. Il avait sauvé, il avait tué. Il avait été la victime, il avait été le meurtrier. Il avait vu la paix, la guerre, l'amour, la haine, mais s'était toujours su au dessus de tout ça.  
John savait que les gens méprisaient son indifférence, mais il s'en moquait, justement. Dans son monde, rien ne valait son intérêt. Même plus Magnéto.

Et puis, il avait vu un ange ni déchu ni chaste. Il avait vu ses yeux lapis-lazuli s'assombrir de désir, bien que ce ne soit que du plaisir charnel et bestial de se battre.  
Et puis, il avait senti des lèvres libertines embrasser sa joue de la manière la plus tendre et la plus érotique qui soit.  
Et puis, il avait senti des boucles blondes glisser entre ses doigts.

Ils s'étaient frappés, ils s'étaient effleurés, poussés et repoussés, puis ils s'étaient lassés de reculer. Ils voulaient plus. Les coups n'étaient plus assez violents pour eux, il leur fallait plus d'insolence encore. Alors leur conflit s'entrecoupa de provocations, toujours plus évocatrices, et la réaction de l'autre venait, toujours plus révélatrice.

John et Bobby ne cédaient jamais, ils se désintéressaient éventuellement, mais ils ne reculaient pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais admis qu'il risquait de perdre la partie. Non, ils préféraient se venger, répondre, envenimer le péché de l'autre, jusqu'au point critique où l'un des deux serait forcé de perdre.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, John se sentait mal. Il s'était compromis, dans l'histoire. Bobby ne savait pas, mais pour lui ils avaient franchi la limite du défi. Ou peut-être même qu'à force de jouer au même jeu avec ses minettes, Bobby le savait...  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Bobby devait soit a) se foutre de sa gueule b) rien y comprendre c) avoir des doutes. Sachant que c) impliquait a), et que b) impliquait c), et a) impliquait c), et... Bref, il était mal barré.  
Voire même très mal barré.

« A quoi tu penses, John ? »

Le brun eut un nouveau rire, d'humeur cynique, et ne répondit pas.

*********************** . * . ***

C'est amusant, comme dirait l'autre. Bobby et John pensent à la même chose. Ils sont troublés par le même souvenir, cet électrisant et voluptueux souvenir datant de plusieurs heures déjà. Ce souvenir, si dangereux pour leur amitié, résiste, ne veut pas se faire oublier. Ce souvenir n'en a pas fini avec Bobby et John.

Au fond, c'est plus obsédant que dérangeant, cette drôle d'histoire. Ce n'est pas grave, ça passera. C'est dans ma tête.  
Jean Grey m'a sûrement grillé quelques neurones, voilà tout.

Cette journée où ils restèrent séparés, ils y repensèrent. Même après, cela dit, mais moins.

Parce que ça ne veut rien dire, et qu'ils avaient de l'humour, ils décidèrent d'en rire.  
Peut-être de peur d'en pleurer un jour.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie prétendait d'y être indifférente, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Leur ambiguïté était frappante, pourtant - enfin, sauf pour Amara, mais c'était une autre histoire.  
La journée suivante fut, comme toutes les autres, un rare mélange de tendresse intime et de sensualité naturelle. John et Bobby étaient indifférents à la situation. Ils avait ri de la veille comme d'un lapsus révélateur.  
C'était absurde, c'était de mauvais goût, c'était... Bobby et John.

En vérité, elle comprenait parfaitement.  
C'était leur manière d'interagir, le naturel absolu. La veille n'avait pas été leur premier écart, et cette _tension sexuelle_ avait toujours existée entre eux. Ils passaient leurs journées à vivre avec l'autre. Ils représentaient l'un à l'autre l'incontournable première chose du matin et l'éternelle dernière du soir.

Après des années à s'efforcer d'ignorer tant bien que mal les stimuli corporels de son colocataire, Bobby avait pris le parti de se dispenser systématiquement de toute éventuelle interprétation. Son esprit était perméable à cette ambiguïté, mais pour soulager sa conscience, il ne s'y attardait pas. Sa santé mentale avait dû l'en remercier grandement.

Quant à John, il incarnait la liberté même. Il ne vivait que de réflexes et de réflexions, n'avait strictement aucun sens des conventions, outre son étroitesse d'esprit concernant les Humains et la pudeur. Instinctif, dégagé, impulsif, il vivait au jour le jour sans avoir conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens. Comme Bobby, il ne s'imposait aucune autre limite que celle de ses goûts. Aussi négligeait-il l'idée même qu'une limite entre l'amitié et l'amour puisse exister.

Cette relation équivoque dans laquelle les deux garçons s'étaient jadis hasardés n'était pas prête de se défaire. L'hypersensibilité à l'autre s'était incrustée dans leur chair, elle faisait à présent partie de leur quotidien. Bobby et John avaient appris au contact de l'autre à ne pas s'appesantir sur des concepts indésirables.

Dès les premiers jours, ils avaient décelé chez l'autre un érotisme inné, inconscient et machinal. Ils en avaient simplement conclu que les _appels_, parfois terriblement évocateurs, qui s'échappaient de l'autre, n'étaient qu'involontaires.

John pensait que Bobby était naturellement charismatique, taquin et charmeur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux. Bobby _respirait _le charisme par tous ses pores, il saupoudrait son sex-appeal autour de lui sans s'en rendre compte, influençait le plus buté d'une simple finesse d'esprit. De ses parents à ses professeurs, de ses petites amies à ses camarades de classe, tous étaient concernés, même son petit frère Ronny, et même John.

Bobby pensait que c'était dans la nature de John d'être irrésistiblement érotique du matin au soir sans y penser, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux non plus. John était un peu comme l'élégance poétique, il reflétait le génie du style, du goût et de l'allure. Cette grâce innée était si spontanée qu'il était parfois difficile de la déceler, et laissait souvent place à une perspicacité redoutable, ainsi qu'à un sens de l'ironie aussi corrosif que son élégance était hypnotisante.

A eux deux, ils formaient un cocktail de platonisme et de sexualité détonant.

Le problème était que leur prétendue indifférence, elle, avait des limites. Il arrivait qu'il leur échappe un geste, une mimique, un son parfaitement inconscient, et que l'autre, déstabilisé, laisse échapper un indice, auquel l'autre réagirait à la suite, le prenant également pour instinctif, etc. C'était généralement comme ça que commençait une journée entre Bobby et John selon Marie.  
Elle ne s'étonnait plus qu'à force de se côtoyer, leurs symptômes les plus révélateurs soient eux aussi mis sur le compte d'un réflexe irréfléchi. Aussi troublés qu'ils soient, ils remettaient toujours ça sur le dos d'une provocation délibérée ou d'un sex-appeal naturel. Que ce soit un défi ou un geste spontané, la règle primaire était de ne surtout pas réagir.

Ainsi, l'harmonie entre eux était créée.

Leurs signaux corporels pouvaient être d'une clarté flagrante, tel que ce soupir absolument orgasmique qu'avait laissé échapper John, il fallait se rappeler que ce n'était pas délibéré, ou qu'au contraire, ça l'était. Bobby se disait que John ne se rendait pas compte que sa respiration était aphrodisiaque, ou qu'au contraire, il l'avait fait pour le provoquer sans aucune réelle arrière pensée, et que cet humour n'était pas à prendre au sérieux.

Bobby et John coexistaient en alchimie de pudeur et d'indécence.

*********************** . * . ***

La vraie vérité, la seule et l'unique, l'incontournable et indéniable, c'était qu'Amara haïssait Kitty, et réciproquement. Ça avait commencé lorsque la blonde avait eu vent de la rumeur factice sur la grossesse de Kitty. Enfin, pas vraiment fausse, mais à l'époque, ils n'avaient aucune preuve. L'origine de la rumeur était simplement de taquiner Bobby et son ex, ou plutôt, rire de leur caractère libertin. Bref, lorsque Magma fut informée (quoique, _informer_, le verbe est généreux...) de la plaisanterie, elle ne la trouva pas si drôle.  
Et même tellement pas, qu'elle traita ouvertement Kitty de prostituée dans le self.

Évidemment, la brunette n'était pas du tout d'humeur à essuyer de telles insultes injustifiées. Sa vie sexuelle ne concernait qu'elle et certainement pas une espèce de pièce rapportée qui se permettait de la juger à partir de rien. Alors elle se saisit de son assiette, se leva de sa chaise, et versa son déjeuner sur la tête de la blonde.  
Voilà comment elle fit ravaler son impolitesse à Magma.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby aimait la manière dont John se mouvait. Pour ainsi dire, il trouvait que le moindre de ses gestes matinaux était un appel à la luxure. En le regardant s'étirer comme un chat, les yeux à peine entrouverts, il eut comme une irrépressible envie de reprendre leur ébat de la semaine dernière là où ils l'avaient laissé.

L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, John était complètement dispersé, ce matin. Après avoir passé cinq minutes à définir s'il avait vraiment enfilé son t-shirt à l'envers ou non, il décida qu'aujourd'hui ce serait chemise.  
Heureusement (ou pas) pour John, Bobby était aussi somnolent que lui ce matin là, sinon il n'aurait sûrement _jamais _franchi la porte de leur chambre avec sa chemise boutonnée en menteur, la ceinture de son jean ouverte, une marque d'oreiller sur la joue et une bouille à câlins à en faire rougir de jalousie la Confrérie des Bisounours toute entière.

L'horloge du micro-onde affichait 5h30 - Dim.  
Ah.  
Bien envie d'une glace, moi.

Pour changer, les deux colocataires ne s'affalèrent pas sur le canapé du salon comme deux misères de l'univers, mais s'en allèrent dehors visiter ce fabuleux microcosme qu'était le parc. Ils y trouvèrent leur bonheur - à comprendre : le néant total, l'inertie dans sa plus grande crise de flemmardise, le calme assourdissant.

John regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui sans vraiment s'en inquiéter. Après tout, un Bobby Drake ne s'en allait jamais bien loin de son pot de glace, qui était actuellement entre ses mains. Aucun danger donc.

Bobby mit une bonne minute à déchiffrer la température qu'affichait le thermomètre à côté de la fontaine. Hein ? Combien ? _Duh ?_  
5h30, Dimanche, 30°C. Non, il hallucinait. Bien sûr qu'il hallucinait. Il faisait chaud, mais pas à ce point. Si ?  
Bobby jeta un regard en arrière. Il pouvait voir la respiration saccadée de John d'ici. Il regarda le brun passer sa main refroidie au contact du pot de glace dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.  
Ouais, en fait, il faisait chaud. Bien trop chaud.

John allait s'endormir debout, vraiment. Il ne savait pas ce que Bobby glandait à côté de la fontaine mais il prenait un peu trop de temps à son goût. Il vit le blond jeter un dernier regard perplexe au thermomètre. Mouais. Bon, il allait revenir, maintenant ?

Vous imaginez quelle fut sa surprise quand il le vit soudain plonger sa tête dans la fontaine. John manqua d'en lâcher le pot de glace.

Bobby avait déjà les idées plus claires en ressortant sa tête de l'eau. Mm, c'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il adorait être un mutant. Rien que pour le plaisir de sentir de l'eau _glaciale_ dégouliner de ses cheveux.  
Il alla rejoindre son colocataire allongé sur l'herbe fraîche les yeux fermés comme un lézard en plein soleil. John ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Le bruit de ses pas avait été trop discret pour qu'il l'entende. Ou alors, il l'ignorait délibérément.  
Le blond s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'à faire de l'ombre sur le visage de John.  
Aucune réaction. Ah ouais ? Alors ça s'passait comme ça ?  
Bobby joua de sa main dans ses cheveux trempés jusqu'à ce que John soit douché sous lui. Deux iris turquins firent leur apparition et les lèvres mutines du brun se tordirent en une grimace.

« Un problème ? » ricana Bobby, laissant ses cheveux continuer à goutter sur son _meilleur ami_.  
« Y'a un gros problème dans ta tête, ouais. T'es complètement givré, Icebob'. »  
« J'avais chaud pour toi. »  
« C'est ça, va compatir autre part, tu m'en fous partout. Allez, dé... »

John s'interrompit en recevant une énorme boule de neige en pleine figure.  
Bobby attendit, les yeux rieurs, que la sentence tombe.

« T'es un Popsicle mort ! »

*********************** . * . ***

Merde, où est-ce qu'il était, ce con ?  
Une main gantée sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« T'as plongé dans la fontaine ? »  
« L'Icebob', » grommela-t-il.

Marie épousseta délicatement sa chemise couverte de brins d'herbe et se permit même de la reboutonner correctement. Agacé par ce tripotage intempestif, John finit par abandonner l'idée de la repousser et la laissa faire dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix plus vite. Mais visiblement elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher de sitôt.

« Tu dégoulines de partout, va dehors. Si t'abîmes le parquet, on va encore être de corvée... »  
« T'inquiète, ce fils de sa mère de Popsicle va s'en occuper personnellement. »

John se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais Marie l'intercepta et entreprit de le tirer par le col jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Voilà. Tu restes ici, et tu vas sécher plus vite. Où est Bobby ? »  
« J'le cherche, justement. Laisse-moi passer, Rogue. »  
« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

Le son de la voix de Bobby au dessus d'eux les fit lever la tête. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de le voir, perché sur le toit recouvert d'une neige éclatante, faire un superbe dérapage avec un snowboard made in Iceman. Marie ne put même pas esquiver tant la projection de neige sur eux avait été inévitable.  
Et voilà, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de cette affaire. Sa belle robe en lin n'y survivrait pas, c'était sûr.

« Oups ! Je suis _navré_, Marie... »  
« Robert « Iceman » Drake, tu es _tellement _mort ! »

Oh oui, ça se paierait...

*********************** . * . ***

Storm haussa un sourcil douteux.

« Vous savez, je commence à croire que vous m'aimez un peu trop, là. Naturellement, je comprends que vous me vénériez au plus haut point, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, vous n'y pouvez rien. Cela dit, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autrement plus conséquent pour que vous vous obstiniez à me rendre visite tous les week-ends. »  
« On est très attachés à votre bureau, » soutint Marie.  
« Oui, à force d'y passer environs quatorze heures de votre vie par semaine, je comprends que vous vous y soyez fait des souvenirs. »  
« Il représente beaucoup pour nous, » renchérit Bobby.  
« Soit. Et si vous vous déshabituiez un peu ? Tenez, prenons un exemple : c'est les vacances, non ? Et que font les étudiants normaux pendant les vacances ? »  
« Une orgie ? » proposèrent les trois élèves d'une même voix amusée.  
« _Non_, ils s'occupent normalement et intelligemment, comme des gens _normaux _et _intelligents_. En tout cas, ils ne transforment pas leur école en marécage glacé en plein été. Mutants ou pas. »  
« Soyez honnête, Storm. Votre vie serait tellement ennuyeuse si on ne venait pas y ajouter un peu d'animation. »  
« Merci, John, je t'assure que j'y penserai la prochaine fois que tu passes deux heures à me dire « La séance est finie ? ». Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : trouvez-vous un autre passe-temps. Mettez-vous au tricot, apprenez l'encyclopédie par coeur, coupez-vous l'oreille, je m'en moque. Faites quelque chose qui n'inclue ni l'école, ni un danger potentiellement explosif, ni ma très respectable petite personne. Clair ? »

*********************** . * . ***

« Fais pas l'innocent, John. »  
« Qui, moi ? »

Le sourire faussement angélique du brun aurait presque pu paraître convaincant si son destinataire n'avait pas été Bobby. John n'était jamais innocent quand il s'agissait de Bobby. Cette gueule d'ange trahissait la plus grande culpabilité !

« Oui, toi, Saint John « Pyro » Allerdyce, le seul et l'unique, l'irremplaçable, le coloc' le plus insupportable de l'école, _oui_. »

Bien sûr, son _meilleur ami _mima une expression blessée qui ne manqua pas de lui broyer les boyaux. Oh, ce type était impitoyable...

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Pyro. »

Vaine tentative de prise de distance avec l'emploi du surnom. Le ton décidé de Bobby cédait déjà face à l'attaque parfaitement déloyale de son opposant.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

Le sourire du brun s'accentua encore, faisant apparaître ses canines effilées. Bobby assista, délicieusement impuissant, au spectacle de son_ meilleur ami_, actuellement employé à user et abuser de son charme éhonté à des fins personnelles.  
Bobby sentait bien qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez, il était juste incapable de se soustraire au ton enjôleur de son _meilleur ami_. John avait toujours eu le don de le distraire, et ce sans même s'en rendre compte, alors si en plus il se mettait à le manipuler sciemment avec ce même talent virtuose, l'honneur du blond n'était pas sûr d'en réchapper sain et sauf.  
Il se faisait rouler, là...

Que pouvait-il répondre ? « Arrête de me faire perdre mes moyens » ? John plaisantait, il n'avait aucune conscience de la réalité de la chose. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point sa petite comédie avait un impact on ne peut plus réel sur son meilleur ami.  
Céder ou ne pas céder, telle était la question...

« Je sais que c'est toi, » gronda Bobby, « alors ne tourne pas autour du pot. »

John ne put retenir un petit ricanement au jeu de mot, mais se reprit aussitôt avec une mauvaise foi criante.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accuses, d'abord, » fit-il mine de se plaindre, « moi qui suis blanc comme neige ? Tu me vexes, Icebob'. »  
« Tu veux dire, _comment _je sais que c'est toi qui as fait exploser le dernier pot de glace ? Tu me poses vraiment la question ? »

Le brun ne soutint pas son regard longtemps, décidant soudain d'ignorer son colocataire au profit d'un papillon qui passait inopinément par là. Bobby crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Quelle mauvaise foi, c'était tellement... _John !  
_  
« C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, Pyro. »  
« C'est surtout la troisième fois que tu m'accuses et que je nie, _Iceman_. »  
« Bordel, mais qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »  
« Je sais pas, moi. Une fille. »  
« Une fille ? »  
« Tu sais, ces trucs sans queue ni tête. »

Bobby laissa échapper un rire, puis s'arrêta d'un coup.  
Merde, il s'était encore fait avoir.

« Et cite-moi une fille capable de faire exploser un pot de glace comme par hasard précisément au moment où j'utilise mon pouvoir, hein ? »  
« Ben, y'a Magma, tiens. »  
« Bien sûr. La glace lui a explosé entre les mains, mais elle l'a fait exprès rien que pour le plaisir de dégueulasser toutes ses fringues. »  
« On sait jamais avec les blondes. Elle voulait peut-être que tu l'accompagnes à la douche, tordue comme elle est. »  
« C'est quoi ton problème, Allerdyce ? Elle n'a pas remis les pieds dans notre chambre depuis que tu l'en as expulsée ! »  
« Ouais, bah j'aurais jamais eu à le faire si tu te l'étais faite dans une autre chambre ! »  
« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ? La seule fois où elle est allée dans la chambre, on a rien fait, okay ? D'ailleurs j'te trouve gonflé ! Nan mais tu t'es vu avec Spike ? »  
« _Excuse-moi_, je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? »  
« Tu m'as très bien compris ! »

Bobby cilla, trop furieux pour poser son regard sur l'objet de sa colère. Ça lui arrachait déjà les lèvres d'avoir cette conversation.  
John s'emporta aussitôt face à la lâcheté et les calomnies de son colocataire. La température grimpa d'une douzaine de degrés, le plafonnier neuf explosa en une pluie de verre et le radiateur se mit à vibrer.

« Pour ton information, _Drake_, Spike va épouser Shadowcat. »

La porte claqua, fracassante, et John était parti.

*********************** . * . ***

« Wow, Pyro. T'es sûr que ça va ? »  
« Nan. »

Rémy n'osa pas protester en le voyant ouvrir son armoire, mais commença à douter des intentions du brun. Il ne cherchait pas un briquet, vu que les professeurs n'avaient pas réussi à lui voler son Zippo.  
Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à fouiner dans ses fringues, là ?

« T'as toujours pas d'coloc, mec ? »

Euh... Il lui demandait implicitement de l'héberger, là, ou il hallucinait ? _Pyro _lui demandait un _service _? En effet, y'avait un problème. Et il aurait mis son bras à couper que ce problème était blond et se conservait au rayon frais.  
Rémy réfléchit à toute vitesse sur les dangers encourus face à la colère d'un surgelé, avant de répondre à John, compréhensif.

« Tu peux squatter si tu veux. »

C'est seulement quand John se retourna avec un air de reconnaissance sur le visage qu'il s'en rendit compte.  
Rémy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et c'était bien ironique.

« Merci, » le gratifia le brun avec ce qu'il soupçonna d'être une pointe d'humilité.

Les iris de Pyro étaient plus écarlates qu'une giclée de sang frais.

*********************** . * . ***

Le bruit courut vite d'une rupture brutale dans l'amitié du trio infernal. Si Marie avait d'abord été un intrus, elle représentait à présent le seul lien qui unissait encore les deux ex-meilleurs amis.  
Ils ne s'engueulaient pas en public, pourtant. Ils se côtoyaient toujours, faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'ignoraient, c'était pire.  
Ils ne s'approchaient plus. Ne se parlaient plus. Ne se regardaient plus.

Bobby s'enfermait dans son monde hypersocial, digne Golden Boy de l'école. Il gardait le même sourire en coin, galant et un brin moqueur.  
Cherchez l'erreur dans le tableau.

Bobby n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il conservait cette traditionnelle attitude charismatique, offrait une expression amusée mais une part de son esprit restait éternellement ailleurs.  
D'ailleurs, dès qu'il était en contact de Marie, des parcelles de son véritable caractère réapparaissaient. Son regard bleuté souligné de discrètes cernes noires se faisait plus aigu et piquant. L'authentique Bobby répondait aux provocations de la brunette comme tous les jours. Comme s'il n'y avait aucune différence.

Quant à John, c'était une autre histoire. Son regard littéralement de braise avait plus le don d'attirer les gens que de les troubler. La tension était palpable autour de lui. Les gens devenaient fébriles et déconcentrés par sa présence, sans que quiconque s'en rende vraiment compte.  
Rémy était encore celui qui résistait le mieux à cet appel physique de Pyro. Certes, à force de le côtoyer, il avait bien vu comment son aura hypnotisait son entourage, tel un serpent charmeur et sa proie.  
A la différence près que cet état était parfaitement inconscient.

Mais surtout, John allait mal.  
Contrairement à Bobby, il ne lui suffisait pas de s'enfermer dans un silence révélateur et de cesser d'écouter les autres, non. Tout son être devenait sombre et mystérieux, ce qui ne lui posait aucun problème en soi.  
Le problème était, entre autres, qu'être un beau brun ténébreux envoûtait autant les gens qu'être un Golden Boy.

L'un comme l'autre ayant tout un petit monde lui rôdant autour, il arrivait forcément des moments où ils étaient forcés de se côtoyer. C'était généralement une expérience traumatisante pour leur entourage qui avait appris à ne pas pousser la chose outre mesure.

Parfois, John arrivait à être presque seul avec Bobby. Pas qu'ils aient fait quoique ce soit dans ce sens, non, ce n'était qu'un hasard comme un autre. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait toujours au moins une tiers personne avec eux.  
Marie et Rémy n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un écouter à fond du hard rock en salle des dangers - et puis, ils avaient rencontré John...  
De même, Amara et Kitty n'auraient jamais cru que Bobby soit capable de deviner l'arrivée de John sans l'avoir vu ni entendu, parfois avant même qu'il ait franchi la porte, et disparaître instantanément de la pièce sur une excuse minable.

Et puis un jour...

« J'ai une idée. »

Euréka, Marie avait trouvé.

*********************** . * . ***

« J'espère que vous avez une _très _bonne explication, les garçons. »

Comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, John continua à regarder la fenêtre avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles et Bobby poursuivit son étude visuelle de la pièce.  
Crispée sur son fauteuil, Jean Grey hésitait sérieusement entre patienter ou les frapper sans attendre. Finalement, elle fit un compromis. L'iPod de John se mit à léviter jusqu'à son bureau et les stores se déroulèrent, brisant le contact visuel avec l'extérieur.  
Ça y était, elle avait leur attention ?

« Vous avez deux minutes, » leur signifia-t-elle, faisant presque aimablement peser sa menace sur leurs têtes.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils auraient pu dire que c'est pas eux, mais non. Ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils s'étaient laissés accuser d'avoir ravagé le rez-de-chaussée tout entier. Pourtant, Jean Grey était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était pas eux. A peu près tous leurs amis s'étaient réunis pour saccager l'école, mais eux étaient arrivés là par hasard peu après les faits.  
Et ils n'avaient pas voulu prononcer le moindre mot.  
Plus décevant encore, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole tout au long de leur châtiment !

Marie ignorait où était la clé, tout simplement. Spike, lui...

*********************** . * . ***

« Spike, arrête de me renifler, c'est vraiment pénible. »  
« Le flair est notre sens le plus affûté, mon cher Pyro. Par exemple, je peux te dire que depuis aujourd'hui, c'est officiel, tu sens plus Gambit qu'Iceman. »  
« Joie. Et maintenant, tu vas m'lâcher ? »  
« Moi, oui. » _Mais j'en connais un autre qui va plus jamais t'lâcher..._

*********************** . * . ***

« Mm, tu sens Rémy, toi. »  
« Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »  
« C'est un autre cadeau alternatif de Logan, t'en fais pas, j'vais pas te sniffer. N'empêche qu'il a encore raison, le Spike. »  
« C'est parce que j'porte ses vêtements, c'est tout. »  
« Non, si c'était le cas, Bobby sentirait toujours comme toi, vu que vos armoires sont confondues. »  
« Alors c'est le savon, j'sais pas, j'm'en fous, fichez-moi la paix. »

*********************** . * . ***

Kitty était tranquillement assise sur le canapé du salon, les pieds sur la table basse, une main pianotant délicatement sur l'infime bosse qui arrondissait son ventre d'habitude plat, l'autre occupée à zapper jusqu'à ce que programme potable s'ensuive.  
Quand Bobby vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle n'eut pas de réaction particulière, si ce n'est de lui passer la zapette. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence pensif, elle lui adressa la parole.

« Si j'étais toi, j'irais m'excuser. »  
« Hun hun. »  
« Je suis sérieuse, Bobby. Cette situation n'est pas saine. »  
« Ouais, épouser un type qui n'est pas le père de son foetus, c'est pas sain, chuis d'accord. »

Kitty ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis tandis que Bobby jetait un bref regard à l'alliance qui ornait sa main posée sur son ventre.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, plus surprise que gênée.  
« J'ai mes sources. Alors comme ça, Spike et toi, hein... »  
« Oui. »  
« Et t'es vraiment... »  
« Oui. »  
« Parce que tu sais... »  
« _Oui_, Bobby, je sais. »  
« Ah. »

Pause. Puis il reprend.

« Et _lui_, il est au courant ? »

Pas de réponse sur le moment.

« Non. »  
« Il ne sait pas non plus pour... »  
« Non. »  
« Ni pour... »  
« Non. »

Silence.

« Ouais, c'est vraiment malsain. »  
« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir non plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà un lien affectif avec ce bébé. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas. »  
« Ouais. Ou alors, tu pourrais épouser Kurt, aussi. »  
« Bobby, arrête. »  
« Ou alors être mère célibataire. »  
« Stop ! Je ne vais pas garder cet enfant. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu... »  
« Parce que je l'aime, point. »  
« Nan, y'a pas de « point » qui tienne, nan. Quand t'es amoureuse, y'a jamais de « point ». Tu n'aimes pas ce type, tu l'épouses juste parce que tu t'sens trop coupable pour reparler un jour à ton mec. »  
« Ouais, peut-être, ouais. Mais tu vois, moi, au moins, j'ai l'excuse qu'il soit injoignable, mon mec. Pas comme un autre. Quoique vu l'évolution des choses, tu risques de plus jamais l'avoir pour toi, ton mec. »  
« C'est ça. En attendant j'porte pas son gosse, moi. »  
« Vas-y, fuis le sujet, Bobby. Le jour où tu l'auras perdu pour toujours, on en reparlera. Rémy va en faire son quatre-heures, mais de toute façon, il a bien raison, rien ne l'en empêche, c'est son droit. D'ailleurs si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera Tabitha. Et si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera Jubilée, ou Rogue, ou moi. Il a été ma première fois, tu sais, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ne remette pas ça à l'occasion. Et ne vas pas croire que le fait que Rémy soit un mec l'arrête bien longtemps. Tu s'rais surpris. »  
« N'importe quoi. »

Kitty le regarda se lever et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ouais, tellement n'importe quoi que tu vas t'empresser de régler ça, hein, Bobby ? »

*********************** . * . ***

Lorsque John sortit de la chambre après avoir subrepticement récupéré quelques indispensables, les aléas de la vie le renversèrent au sens le plus littéral du terme. A peine eut-il foncé dans Bobby que tout ce qu'il avait pu rassembler de leur vie commune s'effondra à ses pieds.

Et lorsque Bobby sentit son ex-colocataire lui foncer dedans, peu lui importait que John soit venu récupérer ses affaires, qu'il lui ait volé leur gel douche et leur shampooing, qu'il ait voulu effacer les dernières traces de leur colocation. Cela n'importait pas, car des bouquins, des fringues et un savon n'étaient rien d'irremplaçable.

Non, en fait, ce qui marqua Bobby, ce fut d'abord le parfum étranger qui se dégageait de la peau de son _meilleur ami_. Ensuite, il réalisa que le brun paraissait encore plus décharné dans les vêtements de Gambit.  
Et enfin, qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord.

Bobby posa sa main sur le torse de son _meilleur ami_, et doucement, le fit reculer de plusieurs pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans la chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui, ce qui poussa toutes les affaires éparpillées au sol à l'intérieur de la pièce dont elles n'auraient jamais dû s'échapper.

Toujours sans un mot, il fit glisser ses doigts depuis son torse jusqu'à son col, l'écarta légèrement, inspecta du regard la moindre parcelle de cette nuque si convoitée, laissa ses yeux d'azur longer sa mâchoire, ses traits, ses cheveux, avec une minutie presque religieuse.  
Puis une fois l'état de son _meilleur ami_ vérifié, il n'eut qu'à pencher un peu son visage sur le sien pour l'embrasser.


	7. Allegro Ma Non Troppo

**Allegro ma non troppo**  
Ou comment Bobby Wan Kenobi rejoignit le Bon Côté de la Force

John était sceptique.  
Il avait bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce que son meilleur ami faisait, vêtu d'un hoodie malgré la température, quelques mèches blondes s'échappant de sa capuche relevée, accroupi à l'angle d'un mur, à surveiller l'autre bout de la rue.  
Et accessoirement ce qu'il faisait ici, avec lui.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi on s'cache ? »

Bobby ne répondit pas tout de suite à la remarque ennuyée, mais pertinente, de son _meilleur ami_. Ce n'est qu'après s'être assuré une dernière fois que leur cible restait à portée d'oeil et d'oreille qu'il se tourna vers le brun.  
La vue de son _meilleur ami_, plaqué contre le mur, les cheveux en free style, les Raybans de travers, la chemise complètement froissée, la bouche boudeuse et le regard détaché, bref, _indéniablement _sexy, l'électrisa de la tête au pieds.  
Aussitôt il lâcha prise sur son col et le libéra de sa poigne.

St John Allerdyce était innocemment en train de traumatiser quelque collégien dans les couloirs de l'école quand sa journée fut soudain bouleversée par un éclair blond dénommé Bobby Drake qui l'attrapa par le col et le tira sans un mot jusqu'à cette planque. Le brun eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que son meilleur ami lui plaquait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et le scotchait contre le mur. Et après l'avoir traîné ici sans prévenir ni plus d'explication, son agresseur/colocataire/meilleur ami sembla avoir complètement zappé son existence.  
Et évidemment, John n'avait eu d'autre alternative que déguster sans modération le spectacle surprenant mais pas déplaisant du blondinet concentré sur la mystérieuse Kitty Cat.

Dès que Bobby le lâcha, John le poussa pour jeter lui même un coup d'oeil sur l'objet de leur filature. Bof. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt d'espionner Shadowcat, il suffirait de l'accompagner, au lieu de la suivre de loin.  
Attendez, c'était qui ce type avec elle ?

Il réalisa soudain que c'était Kurt Wagner, affublé d'un hologramme, assis à la table d'un café avec Kitty Pride, discutant plaisamment. Sidéré, John fronça les sourcils. Puis la jeune femme attrapa la main de l'allemand pour la poser doucement sur son ventre, un sourire timide aux lèvres.  
Sous le choc, John perdit l'équilibre, tomba sur Bobby, et les perdit de vue. Agacé, le brun décida sans réfléchir d'ancrer fermement ses mains sur les épaules de son colocataire, quitte à laisser glisser ses doigts sous son pull. Mais le temps qu'il retrouve les deux amants du regard, ils étaient déjà debout, enlacés, s'embrassant tendrement, leurs mains posées sur le petit résident imprévu qui les séparait physiquement pour mieux les réunir génétiquement.  
John les regarda s'éloigner, dubitatif. Le rire de Bobby, amusé par sa réaction, le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Bobby devait être satisfait de la tournure des choses, vu son sourire radieux. John se rendit alors compte qu'il l'écrasait depuis plusieurs minutes et ôta aussitôt ses mains de ses épaules, comme s'il s'était brûlé.  
C'était dangereux.

Le sourire du blond s'accentua encore, et Bobby retira son hoodie sous le regard perçant de son _meilleur ami_. Trois secondes et un aperçu d'abdos plus tard, Bobby était en t-shirt et John commençait à avoir vraiment trop chaud.

Bobby tendit sa main pour remettre droites les lunettes d'aviateur de son colocataire, avec le même sourire ravageur, et fit courir ses doigts glacés dans les cheveux bordéliques du brun. Le visage d'enfant de John fit une moue de protestation.  
Et ça lui plut beaucoup.

« Bon, bah ça, c'est fait. »

Et Bobby ne parlait pas que de la réconciliation de Kitty et Kurt, bien sûr.

*********************** . * . ***

« Dites donc, petits cachottiers, vous m'aviez jamais dit que vous êtes sortis ensemble. »

John et Kitty regardèrent tout autour d'eux comme si Marie pouvait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, puis échangèrent un regard partagé entre l'étonnement et l'indifférence. Marie, en tant que digne fouineuse sans scrupules, jubilait déjà de les voir se dévisager.  
Le brun fit une pause, tentant visiblement de se remémorer la scène, sans succès.

« On est sortis ensemble ? » demanda John sur un ton bien trop désintéressé pour poser vraiment la question.  
« En quatrième, ouais, » rappela Kitty, tout aussi détachée, se remettant à lire son magazine de mode. « Tu mesurais un mètre cinquante et moi un mètre quarante-cinq, et je peux t'assurer qu'on s'est pas tournés les pouces bien longtemps. »

Marie ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit. John, lui, éclata de rire, trouvant la situation visiblement amusante, puis se pencha un peu sur Kitty et fit mine de lorgner sur son décolleté.

« Tiens, t'as des seins, maintenant ? »

Aussitôt, le garçon se prit un magazine dans la figure.

« Tu veux r'mettre ça, peut-être ? » proposa ironiquement Kitty.  
« Loin de moi cette idée. Si tu m'as plaqué, c'est que tu devais avoir une bonne raison, et j'ai pas dû changer beaucoup. »  
« _Tu _m'as plaquée, d'abord. Et tu m'as brisé le coeur, espèce de petite ordure. Tiens, prends ça ! »

Elle se mit à l'asséner de coups sur le crâne, aussi sérieusement que possible alors qu'elle riait autant que lui.

« C'est ça, t'étais une martyr de l'univers. T'étais surtout une espèce de petite pile électrique qui me sautait dessus sans arrêt ! »

Kitty lâcha son journal et s'arrêta de rire.

« Je croyais que tu t'en rappelais pas ! »

John la regarda de travers, un peu surpris.

« Attends, parce que c'était vrai ? »  
« Tu m'as larguée parce que je t'en demandais trop. »

Oh ho, ça devenait croustillant.

« T'es sérieuse ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Quel genre d'excuse c'est, ça ? »  
« Une excuse minable. »  
« Et ça a duré combien de temps ? »  
« Presque un mois. »  
« Merde, pourquoi j'm'en rappelle pas ? »  
« Parce que t'es un type minable. »  
« Arrête, j'vais finir par te croire. »  
« Tu m'as plaquée la semaine de la Saint Valentin. »

Ce reproche rancunier n'eut pas pour effet de culpabiliser John. Au contraire, le brun sembla avoir une révélation et lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue.

« Tu t'fous d'ma gueule, ou quoi ? T'es entrée dans ma chambre sans prévenir et t'as fouiné dans mes affaires ! La rouquine t'avait demandé de faire un rapport sur moi ! »

Kitty parut scandalisée.  
Marie prit place sur le fauteuil voisin, très intéressée par la tournure de la situation.

« Attends, mais comment t'as su ça ? »  
« Elle a fait la même chose à l'Icebob' et lui ne sent pas le jasmin, figure-toi. »  
« Tu déconnes ? Tu t'es basé sur une odeur de parfum pour m'accuser ! Nan mais t'es vraiment un sale type ! C'aurait pu être n'importe qui ! T'as confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
« Le jour où je confondrai le parfum de ma mère n'est pas près d'arriver ! Traîtresse ! »  
« OEdipe ! »  
« Fouineuse ! »  
« Schizo ! »  
« Nympho ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Marie se leva, récupéra le magazine de Kitty et les frappa tous les deux avec.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » se lassa-t-elle. « Je vous rappelle que le mal est fait et qu'en plus, ça date, cette histoire. Le fait que Kitty soit venue dans ta chambre ne veut pas dire qu'elle ait fouiné dans tes affaires, John. Et Kitty, le fait qu'il t'ait plaquée pour cette raison ne change rien au fait que de toutes façons, vous ne vous aimez plus. Après, vous pouvez choisir de garder un bon souvenir de votre couple ou d'en faire une véritable erreur. Mais sinon, vous pouvez aussi continuer de vous traiter de noms d'autruche et d'asticot. »

John et Marie se lancèrent des regards assassins pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le brun reprenne, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Morue ! »

*********************** . * . ***

Il y avait quelque chose d'unique dans les baisers de Bobby.  
C'était peut-être ce souffle glacé qui avait le don d'étourdir ses victimes.  
C'était peut-être le goût de ses lèvres, ou un talent naturel quelconque.  
Ou alors, c'était peut-être John.

Aussi grisants que soient ces baisers polaires, ils avaient quand même leurs revers. A tout hasard, celui de rendre irrésistiblement drogué le meilleur ami dudit blondinet. L'Opium le plus interdit ne saurait mieux intoxiquer qu'un Bobby Drake. C'était cliniquement prouvable.

Bobby vous capturait le coeur de sa glace et vous le brisait d'un baiser.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie aimait voir les yeux de John se dilater lorsqu'il observait Bobby. Le silence était fait sur leur réconciliation, même pour elle. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
Bobby avait apaisé l'incendie du coeur de John.

Et elle ne connaissait qu'une manière.

*********************** . * . ***

Plus doux et plus sucré qu'un baiser de John, ça n'existait pas.

Tout comme il n'existait pas plus éblouissant que le soleil.  
Ou plus foudroyant que l'éclair.  
Ou plus électrisant qu'un coup de foudre.  
Ou plus parfait que l'amour.

Sauf peut-être John, selon Bobby.

Incomparable.

*********************** . * . ***

Une fois l'état de son _meilleur ami_ vérifié, il n'avait eut qu'à pencher un peu son visage sur le sien pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres, et ainsi, furtivement, silencieusement, et tendrement, reconquérir son exclusive propriété.

Si Amara avait été chassée de l'Eden pour les beaux yeux de Bobby Drake, John, lui, n'était pas près d'en réchapper. Du moins, pas vivant. Et encore.

Bobby avait capturé les lèvres qui le tentaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Il les avait faites siennes, se les était appropriées pour leur faire subir tout l'amour qu'il dédiait à leur propriétaire. Bobby s'en était fait l'acquéreur. Le temps de quelques secondes, d'une si minuscule éternité.

John avait senti le contact glacé et un frisson l'avait parcouru, propageant le froid en lui jusqu'à son coeur.  
Sa fureur s'éteignit comme une bougie.

La passion s'alluma.  
Leurs langues se mêlèrent et s'explorèrent. Le contact était moindre et pourtant, tout le corps le ressentait avec intensité, en échos de leur âme.  
Leur être tout entier se fait dévorer.

Le contraste s'accentue, John brûle et Bobby ravive.  
Le coeur flambant, insaisissable et inaccessible de John est capturé vif, la moindre de ses flammes se fige, métamorphosée en sculpture de glace.  
L'âme glaciale, complexe et impénétrable de Bobby qui emprisonne son coeur fond, de bon coeur et malgré lui.

Bobby rouvre les yeux, leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres, mais le baiser est terminé. Les iris de John ont perdu leur teinte grenat. Deux yeux turquins lui font à présent face. C'est fini, l'ordre des choses est rétabli.

Et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'est vraiment guéri.

*********************** . * . ***

Ainsi, la version officielle n'était pas que Bobby avait (encore) embrassé John, non, mais plutôt « Bobby a juste récupéré son _meilleur ami_, il paraît. »  
Il a fait revenir son colocataire dans leur chambre, lui a « rafraîchi » les idées et l'avait débarrassé de ses iris vermeils. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le turquin, c'était Le Bien. Et hors de question de se priver s'il y avait une solution pour leur faire retrouver leur couleur naturelle, aussi douteuse soit-elle. Bobby et John étaient BFFs, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se refuser un petit délire perso. Rien à cacher.  
Ou pas.

Par version officielle, s'entend bien sûr la version non compromettante de l'affaire, celle qui ne mettait pas en danger leur si précieuse amitié.  
Aah, Bobby et John, ou l'art de la déculpabilisation...

Ce baiser avait été inévitable, tout simplement.  
Marie elle-même s'était fait une raison. Les disputes des deux garçons s'achevaient toujours par un baiser. Tel un couple. Classique. Leur amie avait d'abord voulu se moquer, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien trop amer pour la faire rire.

Mais eux, ce genre de blagues de mauvais goût, ils connaissaient déjà.

*********************** . * . ***

Les gens changent. Le naturel revient toujours au galop.  
Quoique.

_Anyway_, le principe de ces deux dictons est d'abord que ces deux idées préconçues expliquent de manière rationnelle les fluctuations de l'être humain, et ensuite qu'elles sont tellement préconçues qu'elles vous donnent toujours raison, il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir la phrase et le parti à prendre.

Que dire de l'Amour ?  
L'Amour est aveugle. Et au pays des aveugles, le borgne est roi.  
Et en France, le client est roi.

Un client Français borgne est-il roi des amoureux aveugles ?

Voilà le problème.  
Les images. Les métaphores. Les synecdoques. Les enthymèmes.  
Le raisonnement de l'absurde.  
Le langage.

Kitty pourrait dire que John brûle pour Bobby, elle aurait raison. John a déjà brûlé des voitures pleines de policiers pour Bobby.  
Kitty pourrait aussi dire qu'Amara laisse Bobby de glace, mais elle n'aurait pas vraiment raison, car John lui-même ne laisse pas Bobby de glace - Absurde : le Feu de John était l'Alpha, le contraire et l'Oméga de la Glace de Bobby. Et inversement, vous suivez ?

Ah, elle avait trouvé sa métaphore.  
John brûle tant pour Bobby qu'il ne le laisse pas de glace.

Ou alors, elle pourrait vous dire que John et Bobby s'aiment, tout simplement.  
Allez trouver des métaphores amoureuses avec de la Glace vous-mêmes.

*********************** . * . ***

Kitty avouait. Elle en avait pincé pour John. Très très fort. Longtemps. Désespérément.  
D'un autre côté il y avait aussi eu Bobby, l'incarnation du Suprem Being, le petit ami idéal, le pote fidèle et le Bon Coup personnifié. Le type qui trouve les bons mots.  
Le type qui est forcément déjà amoureux.

John, c'était son type. A Kitty, bien sûr.  
Bien qu'elle ait parfois plutôt l'impression que c'était juste parce qu'elle avait toujours eu les mêmes goûts que Bobby. Elle et lui, c'était un peu des âmes soeurs platoniques. Leurs points communs étaient innombrables, leurs goûts souvent confondus et leurs raisonnements semblables.  
Son véritable alter ego.

Et Kitty avait toujours eu l'instinct de ce lien sacré entre Bobby et John. Et par analogie, John lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Trop.  
Elle aimait l'odeur de sa peau, elle aimait son sourire arrogant et son allure de gosse de riche. Elle aimait sa voix, son humour cynique et son répondant.  
Elle aimait la fine cicatrice qu'il avait sur le poignet, trait blanc sur une peau blême, qu'elle lui avait faite sans le vouloir en passant trop près de son ordinateur - court-circuit, explosion et projection de bouts de verre. Les écrans plasmas n'étaient pas encore au goût du jour en salle info.  
Elle aimait cette cicatrice qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts quand ils avaient treize ans, quand ils sortaient ensemble, quand ils étaient sous les draps.  
Cette cicatrice, Bobby ne pourrait jamais lui voler, car il ne la voyait pas. Elle seule le pouvait.

Il y a eu un temps où Kitty pensait qu'elle deviendrait la femme parfaite aux côtés de John parce que sinon il l'abandonnerait. Cela dit, il y a aussi eu un temps où elle avait cru aux fées et aux fantômes.  
Ô désillusion précoce et douloureuse.

John n'avait jamais été à elle, de toutes façons. Elle s'était donnée à lui et il ne l'avait d'abord pas refusée. Il lui faisait parfois des compliments, avait un geste gentil à son égard, une tendresse délicieuse. Elle avait son estime, mais il ne l'aimait pas.  
Kitty savait ce que John appréciait et recherchait chez elle : Bobby. Et sa mère, maintenant qu'elle y repensait.

John n'était pas une image dans sa tête. C'était une sensation.  
C'était la lumière qui s'éteignait, les plongeant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
C'était un souffle brûlant qui l'embrasait toute entière.  
C'était le chatouillis de ses mains la parcourant.  
C'était le contact de lèvres sur son corps.  
Et puis, c'était la bouche qu'elle embrassait, le torse qu'elle caressait, le premier corps qu'elle avait connu au sens biblique du terme.

John, c'était aussi un rire complice. Lui et Kitty avaient le même rire. Pas le ricanement moqueur, non, le rire amusé et taquin. Dans leur vie de couple, ils avaient passé leur temps à rigoler, des autres et d'eux-mêmes. Dans le noir, sous les draps, il y avait les soupirs, les grognements, les paroles soufflées, et il y avait les rires.

Alors même s'il l'avait subitement abandonnée, lui brisant le coeur, Kitty ne lui en voudrait jamais vraiment. John resterait à jamais le souvenir de son premier amour, de sa première fois, de son premier échec.  
Elle qui avait toujours tout réussi, elle trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait pas trop mal. Même dans le pire, tout était encore au mieux. Son premier râteau avait été un souvenir heureux.

Il faut dire que John l'avait ménagée, aussi. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui l'avait le plus séduite : autant John était toujours _devastating honnest_ avec Bobby, autant il l'avait toujours ménagée. Comme si elle était en sucre. Comme une femme. Comme sa mère.

Si Kitty était vite passée outre leur rupture, c'était parce que John s'était mis à l'accepter toute entière, et surtout, qu'il ne lui avait pas reproché quoique ce soit ouvertement. Elle n'avait plus le stress de devoir lui plaire, parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'espoir d'atteindre son coeur un jour, et parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.  
Il avait juste dit qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas la blesser personnellement. John était l'As, non, le Joker, du « C'est pas toi, c'est moi... ». Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment accusé non plus. Il avait simplement dit, en bref, qu'avoir une petite copine lui demandait trop. De temps, d'énergie, de fidélité ? Elle ne savait pas.  
Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait aucun mal à consacrer tout son « trop » à Bobby.

La deuxième raison, donc, pour laquelle elle n'était pas rancunière, c'était que John lui avait dit quelques jours après qu'il appréciait sa présence. Il aimait bien l'avoir près d'elle. Rire. Lui parler. Sentir son parfum.  
Parmi toutes les choses chez John qui avaient marqué Kitty, celle-ci l'avait poursuivie toute sa vie. La plus belle phrase qu'il lui avait adressée, la plus passionnée et flatteuse.

_« Tu sens le Paradis. »_

Oh, elle pouvait bien en rire, à présent. A treize ans, cette phrase, entre deux baisers joueurs, lui avait presque mis les larmes aux yeux. En tout cas, elle l'avait plus faite rougir que toutes les choses qui avaient bien pu précéder.

_« Le jour où je confondrai le parfum de ma mère n'est pas près d'arriver ! »_

Oui, à présent, elle pouvait bien en rire, sinon elle en pleurerait.

Dire que pendant toutes ces années, chaque matin, en sortant de la douche, elle se parfume, toujours avec la même senteur de jasmin, et à chaque fois, elle se rappelle les quatre mots les plus doux qu'on lui ait jamais adressés.

*********************** . * . ***

Une semaine après leur rupture, John était passé à autre chose. Il avait eu plusieurs aventures d'un soir dans les mois qui suivirent, toujours discret comme une ombre, toujours fugace, comme s'il voulait faire le moins de dégâts possibles. Mais l'illusion ne prenait pas. Espérer un peu plus avec John marquait au fer blanc.  
Le problème de John, c'était ça. Il était tellement discret et exigeant que lorsqu'il vous choisissait vous, oui vous, pour une nuit, c'était irrésistible, vous vous sentez spéciale à ses yeux, capable de le faire changer, alors qu'en fait non.  
La seule chambre dans laquelle John revenait toujours, c'était celle de Bobby.

*********************** . * . ***

Kitty n'était plus du tout amoureuse de John, et ce depuis longtemps. Bien avant que Marie s'immisce dans l'histoire. Les choses avaient fait que Kitty s'était plus rapprochée d'autres personnes plus saines pour sa santé mentale, comme par exemple Piotr ou Jub... Non, surtout Piotr.  
C'est seulement une fois que Kitty passa l'éponge qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un tiers de la connexion qu'il y avait entre Bobby et John.

Maintenant qu'elle était fiancée au père de son enfant - Kurt, hein, pas Bobby ou John -, Kitty voyait les choses autrement. Elle se disait que Bobby et John s'aimaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vaporiser leur sex-appeal frustratif autour d'eux.  
Marie était bien d'accord, d'ailleurs.

Elles avaient simplement été des victimes de choix du point de vue sentimental.

*********************** . * . ***

« Alors comme ça, t'es sorti avec Shadowcat ? »  
« Alors comme ça, t'es plus fiancé à elle ? »

Spike en perdit sa grande gueule deux secondes. Pyro faisait souvent ça - quand les gens lui posaient une question désagréable ou ennuyeuse, il la retournait contre eux. C'était une manière d'amener plus vite le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment, aussi.

« Wow. Comment t'as su ça ? »  
« J'ai mes sources. Un commentaire, peut-être ? »

Ah, il en était sûr. Pyro voulait vraiment savoir son avis sur la question. Même s'il faisait mine de l'ignorer pour regarder _Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus_.

« Non, ça ira. J'espère juste que Rogue saura tenir sa langue. »  
« Si tu la laisses te harceler, elle ira pas se renseigner auprès des vrais commères. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. »  
« Écoutez qui parle... »

Pyro se tut, le temps d'une réplique de Keating, puis lui répondit sans détacher les yeux du personnage télévisé.

« Je parle beaucoup à l'Epongette, tu ne le sais pas, c'est tout. »  
« Mouais. A mon avis c'est surtout toi qui la fais parler d'elle. »  
« Peut-être. Ou peut-être que je n'ai rien de palpitant à lui avouer. »

Spike se moqua ouvertement de sa phrase. Rogue, délaisser un détail croustillant sur Pyro ? Haha, la bonne blague.

« Et puis, » continua le brun, « elle parle tout le temps des autres pour cacher sa totale incapacité à exprimer son mal existentiel. Elle va mal et les mots lui manquent, alors elle nous fait parler de choses inutiles, abuser de paroles sans contenu ni valeur. D'un certain côté, elle participe à notre évolution en nous faisant nous assumer. »  
« En même temps, vu comment les gens ont parlé de ses tentatives de suicide sans avoir rien à en dire, ce n'est pas étonnant. »

Pyro acquiesça, toujours obnubilé par son film. Et soudain, il revint au sujet qui l'intéressait, mine de rien.

« J'ai toujours su qu't'en pinçais plus pour Rogue que pour Kitty. »

Spike fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
« Tu veux dire, à part le fait que tu te sois fiancé à une fille enceinte limite par charité, qu'elle t'ait laissé en plan et que ça ne te fasse rien ? Ou alors, que tu ais toujours eu du mal avec l'Icebob' et Wolfdoudou ? Ou que tu la regardes comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde ? Ou que... »  
« Hé ho, stop ! D'abord, j'appelle pas ça de la charité. J'étais sérieux avec Shadowcat. »  
« J'espère bien, mec, elle a failli te mettre la bague au doigt, quand même. »  
« Où est le mal ? Tu sais, parfois, j'ai vraiment envie d'arrêter toutes ces conneries, de fonder une famille et d'enfin me trouver quelque chose à protéger envers et contre tout. »  
« Pour_ t'occuper_ ? Trouve-toi une autre raison de vivre. Les mutants, ça foire toujours tout sur le plan familial. C'est génétique. »  
« Tu parles. Et toi t'as quoi d'autre que ça, pour te guider dans le droit chemin ? »  
« L'Icebob'. »

Spike n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu ça. Pyro n'avait pas l'air gêné pour un sou, mais affichait plutôt un visage ennuyé, comme agacé par l'évidence de la chose.

« T'es sérieux ? »  
« J'ai pas de famille, Spike. »  
« Mais je croyais que... »  
« Magnéto m'a abandonné comme il a déserté ses propres rejetons. »  
« Mais tes parents sont... »  
« Morts. Incendie de voiture à New York. »

_Quoi ?_

« _Qui _a bien pu...? »  
« Moi. »

Spike ne put que se taire, tellement le noeud dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Pyro gardait son regard décidé sur le téléviseur, se concentrant sur la télévision comme pour ne pas écouter ses propres paroles émises sur un ton passif.

« J'avais sept ans. Ma frangine cinq. M'man nous a élevés seule. »

Bordel, ce connard de Pyro était si sérieux qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le faire chialer.

« Quand j'avais quatre ans, P'pa a été envoyé à Washington pour défendre la paix entre les humains et les mutants. Diplomate. »

Oh non, pas ça.

« L'est jamais r'venu. »

Spike déglutit pour pouvoir glisser quelques mots.

« Désolé. »  
« Ouais, » murmura le brun. « Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Arrivés à la dernière scène du film, presque tous les élèves étaient debout sur leur pupitre, saluant leur Capitaine, lui offrant une dernière preuve d'honneur et de respect. Et Keating partait, sur d'ultimes remerciements, et les laissait là, indisciplinés, là, contrecarrant toutes les règles insignifiantes dans une bravade symbolique, là, éduqués à être libres, là, enfin maîtres de leur destin.  
Pyro se détourna de la télévision et adressa à Spike un petit sourire cynique, sans l'ombre d'une larme dans ses yeux désabusés.

« Tu vois, pas d'famille. Rien qu'Popsicle. »

*********************** . * . ***

La mort est toujours inévitable, et généralement redoutée.  
Pour certains comme John, choisir son destin, c'est aussi choisir sa mort. Défier le monde, être assez fort pour le changer ou être dévoré.  
Au fond, entre pourrir et mourir, la seule différence, c'est la vie qui précède. C'est s'éteindre parce que la bougie n'a plus rien à consommer, ou décider de sacrifier la réserve de comburant qu'il vous reste, prenant le risque de s'éteindre en voulant allumer d'autre bougies qui pourront à leur tour changer le monde, ou en allant voler la flamme d'autres pour les empêcher de détruire tout dans un brasier.  
C'est mourir égoïste, ou satisfait.

Pour d'autres comme Bobby, mourir, ce n'est pas défendre une idée, ce n'est pas défendre le monde, mais c'est défendre _son _monde. Ce n'est ni tuer ni sacrifier, c'est protéger ceux qui comptent. Mourir, c'est avoir suffisamment aimé. Qu'on se soit fait assez de souvenirs. Pour mourir, il faut avoir fait tout son possible pour être heureux.

Et puis il y a ceux qui pensent différemment, comme Marie.

La mort est une part de notre destin, elle est la dernière note de votre mélodie, le dernier acte de votre mise en abîme, en fait, c'est même votre dernier acte sur Terre.

La mort est là. Où est le mal ?

La mort domine notre destin. Certains, comme Neil ou Marie, ne peuvent pas dominer leur destin. Donc ils dominent leur mort.

C'est là la réponse de Logan.  
Celle qu'il ne comprendra jamais, parce qu'il ne l'entendra jamais.

*********************** . * . ***

Logan et Marie ne mourront peut-être jamais. Ils verront les gens autour d'eux vieillir et faiblir et s'essouffler et trembloter et finalement s'éteindre définitivement, disparaître, ne leur laissant que des souvenirs.  
Marie ne pourrait leur conseiller préparer leur mise en scène, vu que ses vaines tentatives de suicide n'avaient rien eu d'épique ou de noble. Mais elle vivait la Mort différemment, c'était certain. Elle ne pensait plus à son Adieu à la Terre, mais à celui de la Terre pour les mortels. Après votre dernier acte, tout le monde fait une scène pour accueillir votre absence.  
Ça s'appelle le deuil.

*********************** . * . ***

Après sa discussion avec Spike, John était retourné dans sa chambre. Mais ne sachant quoi y faire, il resta là debout un bon moment sans bouger. Il avait du mal à vider sa tête, pleine de pensées pénibles.

Le Feu avait réduit son innocence en cendres. Son innocence, et sa famille.

Contrarié, il finit par partir.

*********************** . * . ***

Les obsèques.  
L'unique chose qui vous met tant en valeur de toute votre existence matérielle. Même votre naissance est partagée avec votre mère. Pour certains, ce sera même la seule fois qu'une cérémonie leur sera dédiée. Comblés de tous les honneurs dont vous avez toujours rêvé. Célébré et regretté.  
La seule chose qui ne célébrera que vous à laquelle vous n'assisterez jamais.

*********************** . * . ***

Sans vraiment réfléchir, John se trouva devant le cimetière de l'école, là où reposait les sépultures des ancêtres de Charles Xavier, propriétaire du domaine et directeur de l'école. Il regarda longuement les pensées gravées dans la pierre, seuls restes des êtres chers autrefois vivants. Quand John disait que son père n'était jamais revenu, c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais été rapatrié en Australie, mais en Irlande, avec ses grands-parents. Toutes les fois où John y était allé, il avait toujours plu des cordes. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul nuage le jour de son enterrement.  
Tant d'ironie le fit sourire.

« A quoi penses-tu, Pyro ? »

*********************** . * . ***

C'est paradoxal, mais l'idée d'être incapable de quitter ce monde rend Marie incapable de tirer un trait sur ses erreurs passées. Pour elle, il n'y aura jamais ce jour où elle pourra se pardonner tout, et où tous la pardonneront.

*********************** . * . ***

John n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment réveillé, là.

« _Mystique ? _»

La femme eut un doux sourire et s'approcha de lui avec sa démarche fluide et gracieuse. John n'osa pas reculer quand elle lui tapota la joue maternellement.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-elle, aimable.  
« Que... Comment est-ce qu ..? Attendez,_ quoi ?_ »  
« Comment je suis ici ? » proposa-t-elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Eh bien, je suis venue, et personne ne m'en a empêché. Enfin, sauf les dispositifs de défense du parc, mais ils s'en remettront, éventuellement. »

John la repoussa, en colère.

« _Pourquoi _fais-tu ça ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Je croyais que t'étais en sécurité, que je t'avais mise en sécurité ! Tu ne peux pas juste venir comme ça et ... »  
« Tu n'es jamais venu me voir, » lui reprocha-t-elle. « Je te dois la vie, mais ça ne m'enlève pas le droit d'avoir de tes nouvelles. »  
« Ce n'est pas sûr et tu le sais. Nous sommes en guerre. »  
« Et alors quoi, Pyro ? Toi aussi tu es en danger. Nous le sommes tous. »  
« Moi, je peux me défendre. »  
« Ne me sous-estime pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus guérir et changer d'apparence que je suis sans défense. Les robots de l'entrée te le prouveront, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. »  
« Raven, arrête ! » s'emporta John, hors de lui. « Tu ne comprends pas, Magnéto veut te tuer ! Sérieux, vous êtes vraiment pas croyables, tous les deux ! Ces connards d'humains te traquent pour avoir des infos sur la Confrérie, et du coup, Magnéto veut ta peau, okay ? »  
« Magnéto m'a déjà trouvée, Pyro. Quand mon pouvoir a commencé à me revenir, Callisto m'a repérée sans problème. Je suis de retour dans la Confrérie. »  
« Tu n'apprends jamais, hein ? Il t'a abandonnée sans remord, et toi, tu... »  
« Je défends la même cause, il n'y a aucune raison que l'on divise nos forces. »  
« Oh, et tu viens me demander de revenir, c'est ça ? »  
« Non, pas vraiment. J'ai cru comprendre que tes petits camarades nous étrangleraient tous sans pitié si tu revenais dans nos rangs, alors je préfère m'abstenir. Je suis venue pour voir ce que tu devenais, c'est tout. »  
« Je survis. J'ai fini par me faire une raison. »

Mystique jeta un regard aux alentours, pensive.

« Tu es heureux, ici ? »  
« Ouais, je... Ouais. »  
« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »  
« Nan. »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Nan. »

Mystique eut un nouveau sourire amusé. John était reparti avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle et son costume d'ado revêche. Quoiqu'il en dise, il avait la tête plus dure que la sienne.

« Tu vas me manquer, » lui souffla-t-elle paisiblement.  
« Ouais, » grogna le brun. « Bien fait pour vous. Je... Vous aussi. »

Et les adieux furent faits.

« Très bien, alors. »

Mystique se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser d'adieu sur la joue de son ancien apprenti, et disparut, laissant John dans un tourbillon de feuilles et d'effluves de jasmin.

*********************** . * . ***

Cependant, il n'y a rien à cacher là-dessous. Le deuil, malgré toutes les excuses religieuses et autres inepties, n'est pas fait pour le mort, principal intéressé qui justement n'est pas disponible pour le moment.  
Toute cette mise en scène est faite pour ceux qui restent. Pour oublier, non pas que ce sera bientôt le tour de quelqu'un d'autre, mais simplement oublier tous les regrets, et oublier que cette personne a autrefois été omniprésente dans votre vie. Oublier qu'un jour elle aurait pu débarquer à tout moment.  
Assumer qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

C'est dur pour Marie de se dire qu'elle vivra cette scène pendant des siècles entiers, en boucles répétées et répétées. Aller verser des larmes sur la mémoire de quelqu'un, non pas pour cette personne, mais pour soi. Pour ne plus jamais rêver qu'untel est revenu et qu'il attend en bas que vous vous réveilliez.  
C'était d'autant plus traumatisant avec son retour dans le passé, où là, ses rêves post-deuil s'étaient concrétisés. Elle se réveillait le matin, et John était vraiment là, en bas, dans le salon, à zapper devant la télé.  
Réalité et rêve n'avaient plus de limite chez les mutants.

Selon Marie, la douleur était la seule preuve de sa survie.  
Alors, elle ne pouvait espérer que la mort.

*********************** . * . ***

« Wow ! Respire, Rogue ! C'était un mauvais rêve. »

Toujours agrippée au bras du garçon, Marie entrouvrit les paupières.

« Bobby ? » bredouilla-t-elle, incertaine.  
« Tout va bien. »  
« Quelle année ? »  
« Toujours 2005. Août. »  
« Où est John ? »  
« Toujours en bas. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir, lâcha le bras du blond et s'allongea contre son oreiller, fatiguée. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

« Tout va bien, » répéta Bobby, la berçant au son de sa voix. « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Et là, soudain, après tant d'impassibilité, l'insensible Marie D'Ancanto du futur fondit en larmes.

*********************** . * . ***

L'orage nocturne qui succéda à ce jour riche en émotions eut pour effet d'adoucir tous les coeurs de l'école, en fait.

Kitty s'endormit contre Kurt pour la première fois depuis des semaines. La chute de température lui permit enfin de se blottir dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de son fiancé, signant définitivement la reconstruction de leur couple.

Les autres étudiants de l'école s'étaient réunis dans la soirée pour regarder un Woody Allen, mais bien avant que l'orage n'éclate. Ils avaient eu le temps d'enchaîner un bon nombre de parties de cartes avant que le premier coup de tonnerre ne retentisse. Les plombs sautèrent, mais à peine les lumières furent-elles éteintes que John fit apparaître un gigantesque flambeau en lévitation au dessus de leurs têtes et brandit ses quatre dernières cartes devant lui.

« Président, » souffla-t-il d'un sourire insolent.  
« L'enfoiré ! » s'exclama Spike, ébahi. « Quatro d'Trois ! »  
« Oh non ! » se plaignit Jubilée. « J'savais bien qu'j'aurais dû garder mes deux Trois ! Rends-moi mes cartes, Pyro, tu m'as escroquée ! »  
« T'as vraiment une chance de cocu, » ricana Bobby en déposant à son tour ses quatre dernières cartes.

Tous se penchèrent pour voir les quatre Dix ajoutés sur le jeu. John eut même un sifflement admiratif en continuant à faire claper son Zippo distraitement.

« Premier ministre, » annonça le blond avec un sourire ravageur.  
« Nan mais c'est pas vrai, vous trichez ! » s'écria Tabitha.  
« Si peu, » susurra Gambit en déposant lui aussi son jeu.

Quatre Valets. Les protestations naquirent de partout pendant que Rémy tapait dans les mains de Bobby et John. Beaucoup avaient apporté leur oreiller en supplément des coussins du salon, et évidemment, le problème fut vite réglé en une majestueuse bataille d'oreillers. Puis, essoufflés, les derniers joueurs restant reprirent leur jeu.  
La partie se termina vite, et tous allèrent se coucher.  
A une exception près.

Marie n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais elle était littéralement épouvantée par l'orage depuis son plus jeune âge. Généralement, elle se contentait de se cacher sous ses draps et de mettre le volume de son iPod à fond, mais là, vu son humeur, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Ainsi en rejoignant sa chambre comme les autres, la tête enfouie dans son énorme oreiller et les épaules tremblantes comme une feuille, elle sentit soudain un bras passer autour de son cou et la faire dévier du couloir. Quand elle leva le nez de son traversin, elle vit Bobby lui embrasser la tempe et John, accoudé au pan de sa porte, lui faire un signe de tête, lui intimant de venir les rejoindre, alors que son colocataire l'attirait déjà dans leur chambre.

Pendant que John fermait les volets, Bobby rapprocha leur deux lits jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Marie fut poussée dans la salle de bain avec un t-shirt XXL de Bobby et un short de sport dans les mains.

Les trois adolescents veillèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, enchaînant les jeux de pouvoir improvisés, les gros plantages et les fous rires.  
Bobby leur fit une superbe démonstration du charme de ses facultés en leur créant un baldaquin tenu par quatre colonnes sculptées de spirales, puis allant jusqu'à ajouter des rideaux translucides si fins qu'ils pouvaient être saisis, pliés et froissés sans fondre ni se briser. Tout ce décor cristallin autour d'eux pouvait être manipulé, mais n'étaient pas en contact direct avec eux, comme dans ces rêves où il suffit de tendre le bras pour toucher l'utopie, mais personne ne le fait de peur que tout disparaisse.  
Et encore, il n'y avait pas que le sens du design de Bobby qui les avait soufflés. Il y avait aussi son sens de la magie. Comme par exemple, sa maîtrise totale de sa glace lui permettait de faire onduler ses voiles comme sous l'effet d'une petite brise, et surtout, l'apothéose, le bouquet final, l'apogée dans toute sa gloire : la neige.  
Une neige trop fine et éphémère pour être humide ou froide, tout juste assez figée pour les rafraîchir alors qu'ils la regardaient tomber doucement du trépied au dessus de leurs têtes.  
C'était Noël.

Et puis, il y avait eu le même sens artistique chez John et ses miniatures. Emmitouflés dans leurs draps, la neige continuant de les rafraîchir délicatement, Bobby et Marie avaient assisté au fabuleux théâtre du Feu. Toute la subtilité des scènes des _Songes d'une Nuit d'Été_ de Shakespeare fut parfaitement reproduite ce soir-là par les mains habiles de John, qui non seulement en présenta une scène qu'il connaissait par coeur, mais les fit voyager jusqu'à de tout autres horizons, avec des mythes d'Asie et d'Afrique. L'immense Dragon du Japon, les majestueux rituels du Sahara, les pixies d'Irlande, l'exécution de Jeanne d'Arc, l'armée impériale de Chine, l'engloutissement d'Atlantide, les Titans de l'Olympe, la Cène, une Amazone tirant à l'arc, les Djinns dansant au milieu de lettres arabes, l'expulsion d'Eden d'Adam et Ève, le départ du May Flowers, la Cité Perdue d'Eldorado, l'épreuve mythologique de Psyché et Cupidon, l'Archange Gabriel penché vers Rogue annonce la venue du Messie, Charlie Chaplin cabriole poursuivi par Indiana Jones, et puis, un Ange.  
Un Ange parfait et émouvant.

La dernière image qui se grava dans leurs pupilles avant que la lumière ne disparaisse à jamais. La touche finale de leur périple. Le dernier souvenir de cette soirée.  
Un ange torse nu qui boit une bouteille d'eau.  
Bobby.

Marie savait que Bobby ne se reconnaîtrait pas, même si la ressemblance était frappante. La silhouette était religieusement conforme, seules les ailes s'étaient greffées à ce profil. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que John ne remarquerait rien non plus, plongé dans la contemplation de sa propre illusion, son rêve ardent reflété dans ses yeux turquins.

Elle ne rêva jamais, jamais plus de la mort de Pyro.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie se réveilla la première, aux environs de midi.  
Oh, mais les autres suivirent vite.

Elle lança d'abord un regard autour d'elle, histoire de se remémorer ce qu'elle faisait dans des draps qui n'étaient visiblement pas les siens. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité, mêlant leurs corps aux draps dans des formes évanescentes à peine esquissées. Les rideaux vaporeux étaient toujours présents, mais la neige s'était visiblement évanouie dans les affres du sommeil.  
Bobby dormait profondément, sa tête blonde sous son oreiller pour se protéger des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient au travers des volets. John avait apparemment passé la nuit sans draps. Marie s'était inconsciemment étalée vers lui, puis s'était réfugiée, avec les draps du brun, dans les bras de son colocataire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trop froid et retourne auprès de John, toujours sans lui rendre sa couverture. D'un autre côté, la tête plongée dans son oreiller, des épis dans tous les sens, les manches de son t-shirt recouvrant même ses mains, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir trop gêné. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit sur le moment.  
Marie pensait naïvement qu'elle ne réveillerait pas Bobby en voulant le survoler pour descendre du lit. Elle était très agile, et Chanceuse. Certes.  
Sauf que dans le noir, elle se prit les pieds dans les draps, glissa et atterrit peu discrètement sur le golden boy au sommeil si léger. Bien évidemment, elle perdit tellement l'équilibre qu'elle l'emporta avec lui dans sa chute du lit.  
Oups.

D'ailleurs, leurs cris réveillèrent John qui se redressa de son oreiller pour leur jeter un coup d'oeil somnolent et ennuyé, deux cernes noires soulignant son regard.  
Gloups.

Quelques projections astrales et physiques d'oreillers plus tard, ils décidèrent de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. John fit disparaître la voûte céleste et hivernale de Bobby, pendant que ce dernier ouvrait les volets et que Marie rangeait les objets déplacés par leur mêlée moelleuse mais sans pitié.

L'humidité s'échappa d'elle-même de leur pièce, et c'est alors que John éternua.  
Oh, _merde_.

*********************** . * . ***

« Pas d'glace pour toi, Allerdyce. T'es malade, tu vas contaminer toute l'école. »

John se fit ôter le pot des mains et lança un regard de la mort qui tue à Marie qui se fit pour le coup toute petite. Puis il revint à Bobby.

« Chuis pas malade ! Il doit bien faire vingt-deux degrés. »  
« Ouais, » répliqua Bobby en se servant une cuillérée, « bah cette nuit, il a pas dû en faire quinze. »

John voulut protester mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Bobby cessa aussitôt de le narguer et Marie se retrouva avec le pot de glace dans les mains pendant que le blond posait son front sur celui de son colocataire pour vérifier sa température.  
Marie avait remarqué que John avait les yeux dilatés et les traits fatigués depuis quelques jours, mais là, c'était choquant. Le brun tituba un peu lorsque Bobby tâta ses ganglions, et Marie s'aperçut soudain de la proximité ambiguë des deux garçons.  
Sur ce, Bobby décolla son front du sien et examina les rougeurs fiévreuses sur les joues de son _meilleur ami_.

« Tu parles, t'as au moins chopé la grippe ! »  
« Non ! » s'exclama John. « Déconne pas, c'est les vacances, bordel ! »  
« Je n'y peux rien, tu sais. Je constate juste. »

Marie rangea le pot de glace dans le congélo pendant que les deux amis argumentaient. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer au passage comment ils se frôlaient et se dévisageaient tout en parlant à l'autre, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement.  
Elle soupira. C'était désolant, qu'ils soient aveugles à ce point. Vraiment.

« Quel genre de cas social chope la grippe en été ? » avança John comme si sa réplique pouvait l'épargner.  
« Toi, » répliqua Bobby en se retenant difficilement de rire. « Ça fait des jours que tu dors mal, et notre ballon d'eau chaude n'a pas survécu à ta dernière crise. »

Finalement, John bouda et Marie et Bobby le traînèrent à l'infirmerie contre son gré.

*********************** . * . ***

John boudait.  
Il n'était pas tombé malade de tout l'hiver, et là, il se faisait prendre par surprise par un bordel de sale virus de ses deux ! Tout ça à cause d'un orage pourri, d'une douche pourrie, d'une chambre pourrie et de meilleurs amis pourris. Et pire. Apparemment, ça lui avait rôdé autour depuis plusieurs jours. Et il ne s'était pas méfié. Il avait été pris en traître par un bordel de microorganisme pourri qui l'avait choisi lui pour lui pourrir ses vacances.  
_« Je viens en paix te pourrir la vie ! »_

Joie.

L'infirmerie était vide, en plus. Pas un Docteur Maboule à l'horizon, rien. Néant total.

Et maintenant, il avait la tête qui tourne...

*********************** . * . ***

« Oooh, le p'tit Pyro l'est tout malade... »  
« Ta gueule, Spike. »  
« Attention, » ricana Gambit, « le p'tit Johnny va s'énerver, il va te lapider à coups d'antibiotiques, Spike ! »  
« Oh, _pitié_, vos gueules... »  
« Ah ça oui, » se moqua gentiment Doug, « t'es _pitoyable _avec ton écharpe en plein été. »  
« Moi j'trouve ça mignon, » plaisanta Warren pour le provoquer.  
« Mon poing dans ta gueule il va être moins mignon, tu vas voir. »  
« L'prends pas comme ça, Pyro. T'es notre grand nounours, tout l'monde sait ça. »  
« Ton grand nounours va te cramer ta chambre si tu la ramènes encore une fois, Spike. »

Toutes les personnes présentes échangèrent un regard complice, et la seconde d'après, John se retrouvait assailli de partout par un gros câlin collectif.  
Lorsque Bobby entra dans le salon, il trouva son _meilleur ami_ ébouriffé, occupé à se débattre contre les mains chatouilleuses et harceleuses d'une dizaine de personnes.  
Eh ben z'avaient pas perdu d'temps, ceux-là.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, ça, j'peux même pas t'laisser deux minutes tout seul sans qu'tu t'fasses violer... »

*********************** . * . ***

Tu m'étonnes.  
Avec sa bouille enfantine, ses joues rouges et son écharpe lui couvrant le bout du nez, il avait l'air plus comestible que jamais, le Pyro. Même s'il était prêt à brûler vif le prochain qui ferait juste _mine _de vouloir le prendre pour un koala en peluche à nouveau.

Maintenant, il boudait toujours, mais avec son Zippo allumé. Un peu comme si votre ours en peluche préféré, le tout mignon tout doux tout mou, était doté d'une ravissante paire de crocs de requin. Ou que votre poupée favorite, la toute belle avec ses boucles anglaises, sa peau de porcelaine et son sourire d'ange, avait dans sa main un couteau dégoulinant de sang frais qui aurait accessoirement giclé sur son visage. Dans ce genre-là.  
Aussi tentant que ce soit, il n'y avait aucune garantie d'en sortir en un seul morceau. Il valait mieux réfléchir un peu avant, se poser des questions telles que : Dieu vous aime-t-il vraiment ? Vous ressuscitera-t-il suite à votre noble sacrifice ? Mm ? Ou plus concrètement, avez-vous vraiment envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?  
Dans ce goût-là.

Par exemple, Spike, Warren, Piotr, Rémy, Jubilée, Doug, Tabitha, Kitty, Marie et Flash, auraient _vraiment _voulu y réfléchir à deux ou trois fois avant que leurs armoires ne se voient recyclées en cendrier pour vêtements.

Outre ces quelques détails négligeables, la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient en maîtres absolus en cette école. Hum, c'est pas faux.

*********************** . * . ***

La haine entre Kitty et Amara était plus vive que jamais, en ce mois d'Août. La blonde, toujours rancunière pour le coup du déjeuner, n'avait pas manqué de se permettre quelques commentaires sarcastiques sur les fiançailles éphémères de Spike et Kitty, puis sur Kurt, le présumé fils du Diable, de dix ans son aîné.  
Mais c'est seulement quand elle osa insinuer que le bébé n'était peut-être même pas du Nightcrawler que le scandale éclata vraiment, et qu'Amara perdit définitivement l'estime de Kitty.

*********************** . * . ***

Tu parles.  
Pas besoin d'faire son petit génie du thermomètre et d'se la jouer grand médecin. Évidemment, que John avait de la fièvre. La température de la chambre avait dix degrés de différence avec l'extérieur. Pas besoin d'enlever le t-shirt de John pour le deviner ou de lui mettre un thermomètre débile sous le bras.  
Bobby claqua sa langue avec agacement quand Hank secoua l'objet et annonça son résultat. 39,5. Sans dec', Sherlock.

« T'as mal à la gorge ? Au ventre ? »

Et le voilà reparti à le tripoter...  
Accoudé au pan de la porte, la tête appuyée contre le mur, Bobby ne lâcha pas une seule seconde son_ meilleur ami_ du regard. Ça lui arrachait les yeux d'assister à une telle scène.  
Hank était sans pitié. « Fais aaaah », « Ça te fait mal ? », « Et là ? », et vas-y que j'lui retire son t-shirt, que j'explore ses amygdales, que je palpe son cou, que je le touche...  
Et l'autre, là, l'était pas censé être pudique ? A moins qu'il soit trop stone pour le repousser.  
Bobby crut vraiment qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Surtout lorsque son colocataire, frissonnant au contact froid du stéthoscope contre sa poitrine moite, se mit à éternuer. Encore heureux que le soi-disant médecin le laisse remettre son t-shirt avant qu'il ne finisse l'inspection de ses poumons et la prise de son pouls. Le diagnostic tomba juste après.

« Une bonne grippe, » soupira Hank en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun. « Tu vas y survivre, mais arrête les nuits blanches. Bobby, je te charge de l'assommer s'il ne dort pas dix heures par nuit. »

Bobby haussa un sourcil sceptique, sa tête toujours penchée sur le côté. Ben voyons. Demandez à l'insomniaque de service de jouer les somnifères, allez-y. Nan mais _franchement_.

« Je suis sérieux, Bobby. Ses pouvoirs rendent sa fièvre dangereuse. D'importantes séquelles peuvent... »  
« Vous fatiguez pas, j'ai compris l'idée. S'il fait un caprice, je le gèle sur place, pieds et mains liés. »

Hank eut un sourire et remarqua soudain que leurs deux lits étaient collés.

« Pieds et mains liés, huh... »

Il éclata de rire, d'un de ces rires vibrants qui ressemblaient à un aboiement de chien, puis s'interrompit net en sentant un jet de flamme lui passer sous le nez. John, essoufflé et transpirant, avait pour le coup surmonté sa fatigue et dégainé son zippo.

« Je ne veux _pas _savoir ce que vous venez de penser, mais je vous conseille de vous enfuir _vite_. »

En effet, le professeur Hank fut expulsé de la chambre des deux garçons, le feu aux fesses.

*********************** . * . ***

Surtout, garder la tête vide.  
John n'était certainement pas conscient des ondes aphrodisiaques qu'il envoyait. Ou du moins, il n'en faisait pas exprès. Peut-être.

Ne surtout pas penser à lui.  
C'était ça la solution. Oublier sa présence. Si possible, oublier son existence même. Bobby était seul dans la chambre, et il n'entendait rien.

Non, il n'entendait surtout pas la respiration haletante de son _meilleur ami_.  
Ne pas le regarder, c'était indispensable. Il fallait l'oublier, complètement. Sinon, Bobby n'y survivrait pas. Non, en fait, John n'y survivrait pas.

Ne surtout pas sentir son odeur.  
Rester concentré. Carré de 35. 1225. Couronnement de François 1er. 1er janvier 1515. Mort de Shakespeare ...

Ne surtout pas penser à John, enfermé dans la même pièce que lui pour les prochaines heures à venir.  
Non, il ne céderait pas, même sous la torture.

« Icebob', tu vas sortir de cette salle de bain ? Assume un peu tes conneries et va m'ouvrir la fenêtre, _esclave_. »

Pitié, qu'on l'achève.

*********************** . * . ***

« Bah Bobby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Non, il n'avouera sûrement pas qu'il a déserté à Marie, la championne de la torture mentale après une certaine tête brûlée.

« Euh, rien ? »

Noooon, pourquoi avoir répondu avec l'air de se poser la question, hein ? To Do List : apprendre à mentir, urgent.

« T'as fui devant l'adversité ? »  
« Noui, » marmonna-t-il en se grattant la nuque.  
« C'est si dur que ça ? »

Haha. Ne penser à rien. C'est une fille. C'est innocent, une fille. Il paraît. (C'est encore ce qu'on dit dans certaines contrées lointaines et inconnues, du moins.)

« Mm, » émit Bobby évasivement.  
« J'imagine, » compatit la brunette avec compréhension.

Ou pas.

« Viens mater les dix dernières minutes de _Friends_, va. Ça t'détendra. »

*********************** . * . ***

Dix minutes plus tard, Bobby était de retour dans la chambre où John dormait à moitié, toussant parfois et remuant beaucoup entre ses draps. Le contraste de température, d'au moins quinze degrés, étourdit le blond sur le moment.  
C'est là, sur le palier de la porte, éclairé seulement de la lumière du couloir, qu'il se rendit compte d'une complication non négligeable. John s'était assoupi, accablé par la fatigue, et ils avaient oublié d'éloigner leurs deux lits.  
Préparé psychologiquement à bien pire que ça, Bobby se permit un sourire soulagé. Au moins, un John endormi émettait relativement peu d'ondes à effets indésirables sur lui par rapport à un John éveillé. Ainsi, il ferma la porte derrière lui et se glissa dans l'obscurité pour rejoindre son _meilleur ami._

A peine Bobby s'était-il installé qu'il sentit deux mains fiévreuses courir le long de son torse et un souffle torride se plonger dans son cou. Il se figea aussitôt et la température de la pièce retomba d'une vingtaine de degrés.  
John eut un soupir d'apaisement. Bobby pouvait sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau et ses cheveux le chatouiller. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Oh non, pitié.

*********************** . * . ***

Au fil des jours, l'état de John connut une évolution inversement proportionnelle à celui de son colocataire. Autant le brun ne vivait plus sa grippe que comme une suite de quintes de toux et d'éternuements, autant Bobby apparaissait de plus en plus dévasté d'épuisement.  
Au bout d'une semaine, il avait des cernes bleuâtres et le regard éteint.

L'insomniaque ne sait plus s'il rêve ou s'il est éveillé. Parfois, il rêve éveillé, et parfois, il perçoit la réalité pendant son sommeil. Bobby avait une solution à cela. Il mettait en veille prolongée les quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents de son cerveau, ne laissant qu'une part infime de sa conscience en éveil.

Les gens lui faisaient remarquer qu'il avait le même regard blasé que John. Il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre, car c'était juste. Son état d'esprit s'était totalement désintéressé de son environnement. Bobby était pour ainsi dire déconnecté.  
Il était totalement passif le jour, mais hyperactif la nuit.

Et puis, le septième jour arriva.  
Le jour du repos, celui où Einstein, épuisé, décida que ce serait le sabbat.

*********************** . * . ***

John se sentait mieux et décida qu'à partir de ce matin, il arrêterait de prendre ses médicaments. Sauf qu'Hank entra dans la chambre et le vit ranger sa boîte de médicaments dans sa table de chevet sans se servir au préalable.

« Prends tes médicaments, » le somma-t-il immédiatement.  
« Pourquoi faire ? » nargua John sans obéir.  
« Ne discute pas et obéis. »

C'est à ce moment que Bobby sortit de la salle de bain, dégoulinant d'eau, vêtu d'un simple jean, et fit un petit salut de la tête indifférent à Hank avant de se servir dans son armoire. John le regarda enfiler son t-shirt et attraper une nouvelle serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux trempés pendant que le docteur le sermonnait.

« Si tu retombes malade, tu vas repasser une semaine à m'empoisonner comme quoi tes vacances sont gâchées et... John, tu m'écoutes ? »

Sans se départir de son sourire taquin, le brun se tourna vers Hank avec un regard d'exaspération.

« Et alors ? Un jour de plus ou d'moins, quelle différence ? »

Le blond abandonna sa serviette sur ses épaules et se saisit de sa bouteille d'eau. Irrésistiblement, les deux yeux turquins dérivèrent sur sa pomme d'Adam.

« Tu vas retomber malade, » prévint sérieusement Hank.

Bobby s'essuya d'un revers de main, l'air toujours aussi détaché qu'un somnambule.

« Et ben j'prends l'risque, » ricana le brun, « la différence sera pour moi. »

Et là, ce fut le déclic. Ses yeux d'azur se posèrent sur John avec une lenteur et une intensité incomparables. Distrait par la profondeur de ses iris, John ne réagit pas en le voyant se déplacer à une vitesse surprenante, sa bouteille d'eau à la main.

Bobby se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit d'un mouvement sec le tiroir, saisit les médicaments, se servit deux pilules, prit une gorgée d'eau, posa sa bouteille, attrapa son _meilleur ami_ par le col et lui fit avaler de force les médicaments.  
Sur ce, il lâcha John qui tomba sur son lit sous le choc, récupéra sa bouteille et sortit de la chambre.

La porte claqua, laissant un John rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et un Hank à la mâchoire prête à se décrocher.

*********************** . * . ***

En fait, après cet ébat, Bobby ne resta pas impassible bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas atteint le bout du couloir quand l'évidence le percuta de plein fouet. Marie le trouva à cet instant précis, accroupi dans le couloir, ses mains sur sa tête comme s'il venait de se prendre un poids sur le crâne, poids qui n'était autre que celui de la Réalité.  
Poussée par la curiosité, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir à sa hauteur et de plaquer ses mains nues sur la nuque exposée du blond, qui gémissait comme s'il portait la fin du monde sur les épaules.

Elle vit les dernières semaines, les dernières nuits, et le baiser.

Puis réalisant que Bobby n'avait pas du tout été blessé par son contact, elle passa tendrement ses mains nues dans ses cheveux dorés et lui redressa la tête pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

« T'es trop mignon, » souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Le garçon lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux, et alors elle comprit.  
Bobby n'était pas choqué par le baiser, mais par la révélation qui en avait découlé. Celle de son _amour _pour John, dont l'origine remontait à trop longtemps pour qu'il ait jamais eu conscience de la nuance de ses sentiments.  
Il ne s'en voulait pas pour le baiser, au contraire. Il lui plaisait. Avoir embrassé John avait visiblement illuminé sa journée.  
Il ne s'était pas emporté de colère face à la désinvolture de John envers sa maladie, non. La partie subtile de ce qu'il restait de sa lucidité avait délibérément choisi de profiter de la situation et de se venger de toutes ces heures de torture mentale.  
L'excuse ultime fournie par les médicaments était parfaite, l'excuse ultime, qui ne menaçait pas leur amitié. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas eu la culpabilité d'abuser de John parce que ce dernier l'avait amplement mérité - menacer de lui refaire subir une semaine de supplices ? Nan mais.  
Voilà. Bobby trouvait ça amusant. C'était une vengeance osée mais satisfaisante. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir de d'exploser de rire, maintenant.

Marie, elle, perdit son sourire au profit d'un soupir déçu.  
Le baiser inexcusable qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps s'était encore défilé. Celui qui ne laisserait ni John ni Bobby indifférent, celui qui n'avait tellement pas d'excuse qu'il était l'évidence criante des sentiments des deux amis, n'était toujours pas arrivé.  
Son expression boudeuse renforça l'hilarité du blond, qui se moqua d'elle ouvertement.

Pff, la becquée.  
Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas inventer, j'vous jure.

*********************** . * . ***

« Devant Hank ? » répéta-t-elle, sidérée.

Kitty resta interdite quelques secondes, puis explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes. Excellent. Vraiment _excellent_.

« Et ça ne leur a rien fait, » pesta Marie. « Je te jure, ils ont fait comme si de rien n'était. »  
« Que veux-tu que ça leur fasse ? » hoqueta Kitty, essuyant le coin de ses yeux et soufflant pour se calmer. « Ce n'est pas leur première fois, un d'plus ou d'moins... »

Et elle repartit dans sa rigolade. Devant Hank, c'était _trop_.  
Marie ouvrit le placard et se servit un bol où elle versa ses corn flakes tout en continuant de grommeler contre ses deux amis. Kitty respira profondément et passa distraitement ses doigts sur les motifs géométriques de son assiette. Les deux filles avaient complètement oublié que la porte de la cuisine était grande ouverte, et continuèrent leur discussion sans remarquer qu'une hypothétique personne, telle que Magma par exemple, pourrait être sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Oui, m'enfin quand même, » grogna Marie en partant à la recherche d'une petite cuillère dans les divers tiroirs devant elle. « Après, il va encore me dire qu'il est possessif parce que c'est son _« meilleur ami »_. En fait, derrière ses allures de golden boy, c'est une vraie crapule, ce type. »  
« Que veux-tu, il aimerait s'en convaincre, voilà tout. »  
« Ouais, bah en attendant, il peut toujours rêver. On emballe pas son meilleur poteau devant les profs, point. »

Marie sembla enfin réaliser la présence de Magma et lui offrit un bol avec un signe de tête et un sourire amical. Kitty leur tournait le dos, assise à table, et ne se rendit compte de rien, occupée à manger ses tartines de Nutella.

« Ça fait des années que ça dure, » dit-elle en essuyant un peu de chocolat sur sa joue, « et c'est la seule personne dont Bobby ne joue pas avec les sentiments. Ils ne s'en rendent juste pas compte. »

Les deux filles s'installèrent en face d'elle, mais Kitty ne sembla pas importunée par la présence d'Amara qu'elle ignora tout bonnement. Marie commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas réalisé la présence de la blonde depuis un bon moment.  
Cela dit, Marie n'en avait rien à faire non plus, de la présence d'Amara. Elle touilla tranquillement son bol de céréales en la regardant boire son lait, même si elle ne s'adressa pas à elle quand elle reprit la parole.

« Je vais te dire, Bobby s'en est bien rendu compte, et ça n'a pas eu l'air de le gêner plus d'une seconde. Il a juste ri, comme si ce n'était qu'un flirt inoffensif, ou de passage. Alors qu'ils ont largement dépassé ce stade. Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils ouvrent les yeux. »  
« Je ne sais pas, » sourit Kitty en passant doucement sa main sur son ventre, « ça fait des années qu'ils sortent ensemble sans le savoir, en même temps. »  
« Arrête, je sortais avec lui il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'exagère pas. Le futur-lui m'a demandé de casser, mais c'était pour ne pas que j'aie le coeur brisé une deuxième fois, pas parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments. »  
« Ça, c'est ce que tu veux croire, mais quelles que soient leurs excuses, John m'a quittée pour Bobby, et Bobby t'a quittée pour John. »

Amara avala sa gorgée de travers et Marie parut absolument émerveillée de la chose, continuant à touiller son bol d'une main, accoudée sur la table, son menton calé dans sa paume pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. La blonde posa son bol et toussa longuement, sans que cela paraisse gêner le moins du monde Kitty qui dégustait ses tartines avec indifférence. Marie eut quand même un élan de compassion et tapota son dos de sa main, sans bouger de sa position ni se départir de son petit sourire.

« C-comment ? » bégaya la jeune femme, les yeux ronds.  
« Tu m'as parfaitement entendue, Amara. Ce n'est pas pour moi que Bobby t'a plaquée, et certainement pas pour mon môme. Enfin, « plaquée », encore faudrait-il qu'il soit sorti avec toi, m'enfin, je t'accorde qu'il est assez large d'esprit dès qu'il ne s'agit plus de John. »  
« Mais... Ce sont deux garçons ! »

Marie laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur à sa remarque. Kitty haussa subrepticement les sourcils et abandonna son petit déjeuner dans son assiette. Sa réponse fut encore plus caustique que son ton doucereux.

« Bravo, Crestmere. Ce sont deux garçons. »

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby était affalé sur le canapé du salon, partagé entre un état d'éveil physiologique et de sommeil psychique, lorsque Magma s'interposa entre la nouvelle pub Schweppes et lui.

« T'aimes Pyro ? »

Bobby ne réagit pas sur le coup, se contentant de hausser un sourcil sceptique et de la regarder comme un extra-terrestre en minijupe et décolleté plongeant.

« Pardon ? »

La blonde fit claquer son talon de dix centimètres sur le carrelage. Le bruit sec et agacé que son escarpin produisit fit sursauter Bobby, un peu surpris. Il eut un mouvement de recul et fit mine de regarder derrière lui pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ma question est pourtant claire, Drake. Es-tu amoureux de St John Allerdyce, bordel de Dieu ? »

Mais pourquoi Diable lui demandait-elle une telle chose ?  
D'ailleurs, était-elle vraiment là, ou était-ce le fruit éventuel de tribulations absurdes de son cerveau malmené ? (Genre sa conscience, et tout ça.)  
Nan, en fait, nan. Ses jambes étaient bien plus bronzées que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait l'air bien trop réelle pour être une hallucination. Bien trop chiante, aussi.  
Bobby eut un revers de main ennuyé, comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire.

« T'as aucune preuve, mais peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est mon problème. »

La blonde ouvrit grand la bouche en un « O » de protestation, choquée qu'il ne nie pas plus que ça et l'ignore sans plus de manières.

« Mais... Mais... Vous êtes deux garçons ! »

Bobby en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent l'espace d'un instant.

« J'avais pas remarqué, » ironisa-t-il. « T'es vraiment grave, Crestmere. »

*********************** . * . ***

Amara n'était pas pourvue des moeurs les plus douces, certes.  
Mais un mutant n'était pas raciste, c'était radicalement antithétique. C'était comme les juifs et les nazis, Manix et le Pape, la poste et les services publiques : tout bonnement contradictoire.  
Aussi n'était-elle pas particulièrement homophobe. Son argument repris par deux fois n'était pas dirigé envers tous les gays et pingouins de la Terre, non. Ça la choquait juste qu'un garçon ait pu lui voler la vedette. Dur dur, pour une bombe telle qu'elle, de ne savoir comment rivaliser avec un garçon.  
Objectivement, toutes catégories confondues, elle s'était toujours supposée lauréate du concours universel de beauté, parce que jamais personne n'avait critiqué la moindre partie de son corps. Il y avait aussi Marie, l'élégance née mais aux formes peut-être un peu moins voluptueuses, ainsi que Kitty, la femme parfaite mais dotée d'une baby face. En outre, aucune fille de l'école ne supportait la comparaison avec elle, Magma, _The _It Girl.  
Bien sûr, il était pas mal l'Allerdyce, avec son minois impeccable et son allure de petit prince, mais quand même, de là à s'approprier l'attention exclusive du Golden Boy de l'école, c'était abusé.

Tout ça pour dire, elle n'en voulait pas à Bobby, et presque pas à Pyro. La personne à laquelle elle en voulait, c'était Kitty.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby passa la journée à bailler aux corneilles jusqu'à ce que John ait pitié de lui et cède à son appel muet au couche-tôt. Il n'était pas sept heures que le brun l'entraînait déjà dans leur chambre, sans qu'il ne fasse vraiment mine de résister.  
Leurs lits étaient de nouveau séparés.

L'oreiller de Bobby sentait John. La pièce était vide de tout bruit, hormis la respiration irrégulière de John. John, qui ne semblait pas avoir de mal à s'endormir de bonne heure. John, qui ne dormait qu'à un mètre et demi de lui. John, qui gardait ses draps autour de lui mais dégageait une aura de chaleur qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre la chambre étouffante.  
Bobby envisagea une seconde de s'achever par asphyxie, sa tête blonde fermement coincée entre son matelas et son oreiller. Oreiller, qui sentait John.  
Et c'était reparti...

Finalement, Bobby emporta son oreiller jusqu'au lit de John et s'endormit le nez logé dans ses cheveux. La température de la pièce retrouva son harmonie habituelle.

*********************** . * . ***

John se réveilla vers dix heures du matin, ses lèvres frôlant une peau délicieusement fraîche et ses cheveux soulevés par un subtil souffle glacé. Il dut bien mettre une minute à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Notamment qui pouvait bien avoir décidé de squatter dans son lit à une heure aussi improbable.

Quoique le problème n'était pas tant qu'il ne soit pas seul dans son lit déjà étroit, mais plutôt qu'il soit incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un iota. John tenta à plusieurs reprise de s'extraire de son lit, en vain. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il senti les bras l'encerclant. Il ne put que se raidir au contact des doigts gelés contre son dos.  
Ô Joie, ma belle et tendre... Pas qu'il soit claustrophobe, mais il avait tendance à n'apprécier que moyennement d'être pris pour un doudou. Et encore moins sans son avis. John entreprit donc de se dégager, et c'est en s'éloignant de la clavicule de son séquestreur qu'il reconnut l'odeur suave et enivrante de son meilleur ami.

Pourquoi diable Bobby était-il dans son lit, telle était la question.

C'est alors que son genou glissa de lui-même entre les cuisses de son meilleur ami. John eut soudain l'impression de se prendre un coup du jus, électrisé de la tête aux pieds. De même, la jambe de Bobby s'insinua toute seule entre les siennes jusqu'à un point critique où tous ses muscles se contractèrent pour la bloquer.

_Bordel de... !_

*********************** . * . ***

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. T'as vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'un câlin, là, tu sais ? »

John leva son visage couvert de ses mains vers le ciel en une pause tragique très théâtrale.

« Dieu ! » invoqua-t-il sourdement. « J'admets ton existence en cet instant, juste pour te dire : pitié, oh, _pitié_... Va te faire _foutre _! »

Marie attendit qu'il ait fini sa tirade pour lui demander, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mal dormi ? »

John abandonna sa supplique et se tourna vers elle, le visage atterré d'une fatigue sans pareille.

« Je me suis réveillé ce matin, je n'étais pas seul dans mon lit - Attends, ne dis rien. Je sais. J'ai pris le Popsicle pour ma clim perso pendant une semaine, okay. Sauf que tu n'imagines pas la matinée que j'ai vécu, mais alors, _vraiment _pas. Je me suis réveillé, donc, et je ne pouvais pas bouger du tout, parce que j'avais _encore _joué au nounours à mon insu. Et attends, - Tais-toi deux minutes - le _pire _venait encore. D'un coup, sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je me suis retrouvé avec le genou du fameux Golden Boy de l'école à deux centimètres de mon entrejambe, et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien de drôle ! Arrête de rire ! Passe une demi-heure comme ça et j'te _jure_, ça t'épuise pour la journée. »  
« T'aurais dû te rendormir, alors. »

John la regarda longuement, douteux.

« Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? »  
« Ouais, » sourit la brunette en repartant dans un éclat de rire. « Au moins, tu sais ce que ça fait, maintenant. »

John la rejoignit sur le canapé en poussant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme - quoique c'était peut-être un gémissement, ou même un grognement. En tout cas, la manière dont il s'agrippait les cheveux comme s'il venait d'assister à l'Apocalypse suscita la pitié de Marie qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et entreprit de le consoler.

« Bah, c'est fini, va. Et puis, tu l'avais un peu mérité, aussi. »  
« Quoi ? » s'exclama John en faisant dangereusement grésiller la télévision et les lumières de l'étage. « J'y peux rien, moi, si mon meilleur poteau est une _sex machine _! »  
« Oh ? » s'étonna Marie sans perdre son sourire. « Moi qui croyais que le problème venait de toi, et de tes instincts débridés face au genou de ton Popsicle préféré. »  
« Nan mais tu crois p't'êt' que j'me suis jeté sur lui juste parce qu'il a squatté mon pieu ? Me prends pas pour toi, Rogue, y'en a qui savent se t'nir ! »  
« Oh, tu dis ça, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Et c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles Bobby ne dort jamais avec ses coups. »  
« Hé, tu permets ? Je ne suis pas le _coup _de mon meilleur ami, qu'je sache. »  
« Pas encore, » ronronna-t-elle, « mais c'est déjà un miracle que tu ais survécu à ta_ sex machine_ de meilleur ami. »  
« C'est ça, fous-toi d'moi ! J'ai toujours su qu't'étais une amie d'merde, d'façon. T'approche pas, chafouine. »  
« Tu as tout compris, Pyro, je suis revenue du futur juste pour le plaisir de te torturer un peu plus longtemps. Cette histoire de changer le monde n'était qu'une couverture, et tu m'as démasquée. La vérité, c'est que tout ce que j'attends, c'est que Bobby et toi vous entretuiez dans un massacre frôlant la dimension biblique. Je suis si bien partie. »

Marie regarda le visage du brun devenir de plus en plus sombre au fil de ses paroles, jusqu'à devenir complètement impassible. Ah, touché. L'expression de John n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait eu en débarquant dans le salon, celle qui criait au monde entier qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer son overdose de frustration. Celle-ci voulait brouiller les pistes pour empêcher son agresseur potentiel de repérer la zone sensible. Flouer ses sentiments, telle était la méthode d'autoprotection de John.

« John, tu me caches quelque chose. »

Le garçon l'ignora, lui ôtant la zapette des mains, ce qui constituait pour le coup un aveu complet.

« Je sais que tu étais aussi déprimé que moi il y a une semaine. Tu peux me le dire. »

Mutisme total. Marie soupira.

« John, si tu me le dis pas, ça va tellement te tourmenter que tu finiras par exploser et brûler tous tes proches avec ton secret. Et Bobby t'en voudra parce qu'il sera trop tard pour que tu lui avoues en face. »  
« J'ai vu Mystique, » confessa John.

La télévision s'éteignit.

« Tu l'as _quoi _? Attends, tu veux dire, dans l'école ? »  
« Ouais, dans le parc. »

Marie se détendit, soulagée. Bobby n'aurait jamais pardonné à John l'aveu d'une nouvelle fugue. Jamais. Restait à savoir comment Mystique avait bien pu passer inaperçue, mais cela n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, visiblement.  
La jeune femme passa sa main sur la manche du brun, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
« On s'est fait nos adieux. »

John gardait la même expression d'ennui et de sérieux mortel, mais le frémissement du lustre sur son dernier mot le trahit. Marie eut presque l'impression qu'il regrettait.

« Alors, c'est fini, la Confrérie et toi ? »  
« Apparemment. »  
« Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas rejoindre les X-men. »  
« Ça, plutôt crever. »

Marie hésita avant de lui demander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors, John ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, » souffla-t-il, le regard dans le vague. « Tous les cramer vifs, peut-être. Me tirer de ce bahut et chasser les humains. Les traquer comme ils nous traquent. Commettre l'Homicide anarchique tant attendu, que la génétique la plus forte gagne. Les expulser de tout territoire viable comme l'Homme a toujours fait avec les autres espèces. Faire de l'Amérique la terre des Mutants. Et une fois qu'on sera seuls, tout brûler sur mon passage, et mourir dans une explosion de haine. »

La brunette retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. John contemplait la télévision éteinte avec la même indifférence que les infos de tous les jours. Un désintérêt apparent, alors qu'il était en fait le plus concerné de tous.

« Tu sais, » murmura-t-elle avec douceur, « tu n'es pas mort dans la haine, dans le futur alternatif. Tu t'es sacrifié, condamné pour donner la vie aux autres. C'est le plus bel acte d'amour qui soit. »  
« Mourir n'est pas un acte d'amour, Rogue. Tu idéalises la mort parce que tu ne peux pas l'obtenir, mais mourir, ça n'est jamais, _jamais _un acte d'amour. Sauver les autres, ç'en est un. Mais mourir, c'est mourir, aussi bête que ça, ni plus ni moins. Et je ne suis pas mort d'avoir sauvé le monde. Je suis mort abandonné de tout, de tous, et même du Feu. Pour la paix, mais pas dans l'amour. »  
« C'est toi qui abandonnes toujours, John. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu abandonnes les autres, mais tu tiens à leur survie. C'est bien là la preuve que celui que tu abandonnes, c'est toi-même. Tu t'abandonnes au Feu, à la Confrérie, à la haine, puis à la mort. Je t'ai vu haïr Bobby de ne pas vouloir t'abandonner, mais celui que tu hais le plus, c'est toi. D'ailleurs tu t'es toujours débrouillé pour rivaliser avec lui. Ensuite, tu l'as abandonné, et fait te haïr, et affronté dans un combat où tu avais tout à gagner, soit ta mort, soit celle du seul être qui soit capable de te faire endurer pires souffrances que la mort. C'était facile de ta part, et cruel pour Bobby. Tu l'as brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par muter, et là, tu as éteint tes flammes de terreur. Parce que tu as lu dans ses yeux la pire de tes craintes : Bobby n'allait pas te tuer. Jamais.  
Alors je vais te dire une chose en laquelle je t'interdis de douter. Tu lui as brisé le coeur, John. Le jour où tu es parti, tu as brisé Bobby. Et il a fini par s'empoisonner de ton absence, à force de souffrir en silence. Tu l'as tellement fait se haïr qu'il t'a haï toi aussi. Et puis, sans rien dire à personne, il s'est reconstruit, dans la discrétion de ses nuits blanches, sans vouloir exprimer son mal. Mais une fois les fissures faites, une simple lettre pouvait tout détruire. Une lettre où il était écrit noir sur blanc que tu étais mort. Et crois-moi, Bobby ne s'est pas reconstruit après ça. Il est resté une épave tout le restant de sa vie. Tranchant, dévasté, irrécupérable. Ta mort l'a littéralement tué. D'un point de vue métaphysique, il est mort pour te sauver, car mon bond dans le passé l'a anéanti, désintégré de l'espace-temps. Bobby ne plaisante pas, quand il dit qu'il sauve d'abord son monde pour mieux sauver celui des autres. Après ta mort, il n'a plus jamais servi la cause des X-men.  
Tu vois, Bobby se moque que tu tues sans pitié ni remords. Tant que tu ne l'abandonnes pas. En refusant de t'achever, il n'a fait que se venger de ce que ta fugue lui avait fait : la douleur sans fin la plus misérable qui soit.  
Tu es quelqu'un, Pyro. Peut-être pas quelqu'un de bon, mais tu n'es pas qu'un simple terroriste aux vues anarchiques. Tu as un sens étonnamment droit de la justice pour un type qui revendique une fin apocalyptique de la société. Tu es intelligent et malin, mais plus aveuglé par tes traumatismes qu'éclairé par tes expériences. Il est temps que tu cesses de refuser de t'engager, d'avoir peur de détruire ce que tu aimes ou d'en être haï. Tu as atteint le fond et réussi à remonter depuis, mais il va falloir prendre des risques pour atteindre la surface, maintenant. J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu avec Spike. La dernière fois qu'il m'a fait la bise, j'ai eu un aperçu de ton speech sur la famille et tout ça. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, John, c'est que tu ais le cran de tout abandonner pour Bobby, mais que tu refuses de comprendre pourquoi ! Vraiment, j'ai envie de prendre la tête de l'un pour taper sur celle de l'autre ! »

John ne répondit que d'un sourire moqueur, et alors Marie s'approcha de lui, appuya ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et posa son front contre le sien.  
C'était leur tout premier contact depuis son retour du passé, et même depuis leur visite chez les Drake. Pour cette deuxième fois de toute leur existence, il n'y eut aucune strictement aucune douleur, aucun effet d'asphyxie, simplement la sensation de leurs peaux se rencontrant. Marie ferma les yeux et se permit un petit sourire, tandis que John la laissait faire sans la repousser.  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua lorsqu'il fit mine de tirer sur son corset pour agrandir son décolleté, juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter dans son moment de paix intérieure. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se mit à lui pincer la joue, puis à ôter sa barrette pour la décoiffer, faisant cascader ses cheveux noirs et blancs sur ses épaules. Marie se vengea en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux.  
Ah, tiens, c'était nouveau, ça.

« Mm, tu sens Bobby. »  
« Je sais, » répondit John en lui tirant la langue.  
« C'est son gel douche qui sent la menthe comme ça ? »  
« Nan, sa mousse à raser. »  
« Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais Bobby sent l'homme à un kilomètre à la ronde. Sa peau sent les bois exotiques, c'est érotique. »  
« N'importe quoi, » se moqua le brun, lui tordant l'oreille pour la punir, « c'est son gel douche. La peau de l'Icebob sent le Soleil, et ça, c'est _vraiment _érotique. »

Marie eut un dernier sourire en retirant son front de celui de John. Amusée, elle lui pinça la joue à son tour, faisant grimacer le visage d'enfant d'un garçon qui avait su corriger l'odorat de loup qu'elle tenait de Wolverine.  
Kitty avait raison. Encore une fois, et comme toujours. Elles n'avaient jamais pu prétendre au centième du lien privilégié qui unissait Bobby et John.

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby rêvait de belles choses colorées, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on l'arrache des bras de Morphée, et pourtant...

« Pooopsiiicle, waaake uuup. »

Deux paupières papillonnèrent, laissant à peine apercevoir l'azur précieux qu'elles recélaient, avant de se clore de nouveau pour protéger leur trésor du soleil éblouissant et replonger dans un sommeil profond.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de menthe moussée fasse son apparition, accompagnée d'un _« Pschiiiit »_ significatif.

*********************** . * . ***

Kitty passait par là tout à fait par hasard quand elle entendit des bruits suspects dans la chambre de Bobby et John, et en particulier, des cris.

_« Ah non ! La mousse et la crème, passe encore, mais pas ça, jamais ! »  
« Allez, Popsicle, c'est d'bonne guerre... »  
« Vade retro, Satanas ! Ne me touche pas, John ! Aaah ! »_

Les rires et les cris s'accompagnèrent de bruits divers et improbables.

_« Je te jure que ça va se payer ! Y'en a partout, c'est dégueulasse ! »  
« De quoi tu t'plains ? C'est mon lit ! »  
« Tu vas voir ! »_

Des bruits de coups, de meubles et de matelas maltraités suivirent l'avertissement de Bobby.  
_  
« Relâche moi, espèce de pervers ! »  
« Arrête de bouger, le temps qu'j'te fasse ton affaire. »  
« Icebob', tu... BORDEL ! »_

Kitty sourcilla quand toutes les lumières du couloir du premier étage se mirent à grésiller et lancer des éclairs de lumière.  
_  
« John, ce n'était pas très discret. »  
« C'est gelé, espèce de fils de ta mère ! Hé, où tu vas ? Reviens tout d'suite ! »_

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Kitty bondit en voyant Bobby apparaître devant elle, une joue recouverte de mousse à raser, de la crème solaire sur sa chemise martyrisée, dégoulinant de bière, et son habituel sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

« Tu veux rentrer, peut-être ? » proposa-t-il, plus taquin que jamais.

La brunette, le souffle coupé, fit simplement non de la tête, et Bobby se dégagea de la porte pour la laisser voir un John grelottant, son poignet droit encastré au coin de son lit par une menotte de glace, du shampooing dans ses cheveux en bataille, trempé de la tête aux pieds, son matelas inondé recouvert de glaçons.

Bah dé. Y'en avait qui perdaient pas d'temps, l'matin.

*********************** . * . ***

Le griffu n'aimait pas, voire pas du tout, que Marie l'ignore, vous vous en rappelez sans doute. Ça avait comme qui dirait le don de lui hérisser le poil. Si ç'eût été génétiquement possible, il en aurait eu un ulcère, sérieux.  
Il y avait eu ce temps où il avait réussi à l'approcher, mais ça s'était terminé comme vous le savez, donc pour résumer la situation, Logan avait surtout été envoyé sur les roses. Comme toujours, depuis son retour du futur.  
Encore une fois, si Wolverine avait été un humain, il en aurait perdu ses cheveux. A force de se les agripper de désespoir, bien sûr.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'aimait pas, _du tout_, que Marie l'ignore.  
Mais pas seulement.

Il tolérait déjà qu'à peine qu'elle passe son temps avec deux énergumènes aux morales douteuses - à comprendre : Pyro et Iceman. Mais ce genre de fréquentations était de son âge, et de son droit. Il considérait donc la situation encore passable.

Jusqu'à ce que la dose de phéromones autour d'elle atteigne soudain des sommets avec l'arrivée de Spike dans son entourage proche. Cela dit, la sienne n'étant pas quantité négligeable, Logan avait assumé que Marie était immunisée contre ce genre d'assauts de testostérone à l'état pur. D'autant que la paire qui lui servait de meilleurs amis était du genre expansive sur ce niveau là.  
Mais à présent qu'elle avait récupéré la maîtrise complète de son corps, il se trouvait bien naïf. Marie pouvait enfin renvoyer les marques d'affection et ne s'en privait pas. Elle ne cessait de toucher Bobby-boy, se faisait peloter par Spike (ça l'écorchait, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots), laissait Warren et Flash flirter avec elle, et tout ça sans en avoir l'air, avec son petit sourire mystérieux, son allure impénétrable et son air malicieux derrière ses deux délicates mèches blanches. Toujours le même éclat de rire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, à la différence près qu'il ne lui était plus adressé.  
Et puis, il aurait juré que Gambit lui rôdait autour.

*********************** . * . ***

« Bobby, John, venez voir. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, sans rien voir d'autre que la vitre de la cuisine grande ouverte. Épaté, John planta le pot de glace dans les mains de Bobby et se dirigea, sa cuillère à la bouche, vers la source du bruit.  
Bobby et John se penchèrent à la fenêtre pour découvrir Storm agenouillée devant les plates-bandes de l'école. John ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise et manqua d'en perdre sa petite cuillère, alors que Bobby ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde, accoudé à la balustrade avec son sempiternel sourire moqueur.

« Vous avez perdu une lentille ? » s'informa-t-il tranquillement.  
« Chut ! » répliqua Storm. « Regardez. »

Elle écarta de la main plusieurs iris et hortensias, et les deux garçons suivirent du regard la fleur qu'elle désignait du doigt. Bobby ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait se taire pour une plante, mais l'oublia en apercevant l'expression fascinée de son_ meilleur ami._ Il eut un nouveau coup d'oeil pour la petite plante blanche, fine et délicate, fraîchement éclose et déjà prête à se briser.  
Le blond se souvint alors. John et lui avaient été de corvée de jardinage, des mois plus tôt, après avoir malencontreusement brisé le vase sur le bureau du professeur Munroe. Ouais, bon, n'empêche qu'il n'en connaissait même pas le nom, de cette fameuse fleur...  
Storm redressa son visage pour confier sa surprise à un John muet d'étonnement.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle germerait, » souffla-t-elle. « C'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais cru en voir une un jour, et encore moins à Manhattan. »  
« C'est une plante si rare que ça ? » s'enquit Bobby, troublé.

Storm s'apprêta à répondre mais John la devança, de sa voix douce et rêveuse.

« Il paraît que si tu réussis à faire éclore une rose Anahakan, tu deviens un Ange. »  
« Elle est si précieuse, » renchérit Ororo, « que tous les rois et les empereurs de d'Arménie tentèrent en vain d'en faire pousser afin d'atteindre immortalité, succès et bonheur. »  
« Même chez les mutants, cette fleur est un miracle local. »

John se pencha un peu plus pour frôler du bout des doigts les pétales immaculées de la petite fleur, offrant à son colocataire une belle vue sur sa nuque et son échine.  
Bobby cligna des yeux.

Il aurait juré avoir vu des ailes déployées sur le dos de son_ meilleur ami._

*********************** . * . ***

Le brun regarda la fleur encore un moment, puis s'en détourna, l'abandonna aux mains consciencieuses de leur professeur avec un dernier sourire mélancolique. Ses prunelles dérivèrent d'elles-mêmes vers la seule chose de sa vie qui ne sombrerait jamais dans l'oubli, l'Alpha et l'Oméga de son existence, le centre de son monde.

De toutes façons, John ne pouvait pas détacher son regard bien longtemps des yeux lapis-lazuli de son meilleur ami. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'y pouvait-il, si toutes ses pensées tournaient en orbite autour de ces abîmes azurés comme pour s'y désaltérer ? C'était juste indispensable à son self-control, indépendant de sa volonté, plus fort que lui. Il lui fallait sans cesse retrouver ses yeux, son sourire, sa mâchoire, sa peau, ainsi que toute une série de détails, afin de ne plus jamais avoir à les redécouvrir comme après son premier départ pour la Confrérie.

John retrouvait dans ces grands yeux bleus toute la beauté du monde pour laquelle il y avait encore des raisons de se battre. Sa raison de vivre se résumait à un sourire amusé et quelques boucles blondes. L'Être Suprême, comme dirait Kitty, représentait à lui seul le reste du Bien sur Terre, personne n'avait besoin de philosopher pour le sentir.

Aussi inestimable soit-elle, cette modeste fleur n'aurait jamais su lui apporter plus qu'un peu de rêve. Après tout, John avait déjà trouvé l'Ange de sa vie depuis longtemps.

**_I've got an Angel  
He doesn't wear any wings_**

*********************** . * . ***

Bobby n'en revenait toujours pas, même des heures après. Il était pourtant sûr, certain, persuadé d'avoir vu un Ange, de ses propres yeux, lesquels continuaient à guetter chaque instant, chaque geste, chaque sourire, dans l'espoir de revoir ces ailes argentées qui avaient orné le dos du brun le temps d'un battement de paupières. Rien à voir avec l'immense paire de plumes blanches de Warren, c'était incomparable.  
Deux entités ailées, célestes et immatérielles, d'un être déchu de tout espoir, porté seulement par le souffle tempétueux des évènements. Au fond, il retrouvait juste John dans cette abstraction.

*********************** . * . ***

Le regard désabusé de John ne se détacha plus de Bobby de toute la journée, et réciproquement. Ce que personne n'eut l'occasion de le remarquer, d'ailleurs, puisque cette même journée, Bobby et John la passèrent en salle des dangers.

Les éléments se déchaînèrent entre eux deux, sans que jamais rien ne soit assez puissant pour les briser. Comme tout opposés complémentaires, leur équilibre était fragile, mais ensemble, ils étaient inséparables.

Ils commencèrent par s'échauffer avec un entraînement préfiguré, qu'ils passèrent sans même y réfléchir, vite fait bien fait. Puis la salle devint une sphère, vide mais indestructible, ne contenant d'obstacle que l'autre. Cependant les deux garçons ne s'affrontèrent pas tout de suite. Ils s'amusèrent d'abord, d'humeur plus complice qu'ennemie.  
John fit jaillir un Phénix de son Zippo, qui alla se poser sur l'épaule de Bobby avant de s'évaporer sans laisser de trace. Le Dieu du Feu eut un sourire taquin et défia du regard son colocataire d'exécuter meilleur tour de magie. La provocation plut à Bobby plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Avec son habituel sourire malicieux, il alla se placer derrière son _meilleur ami _et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant mine de le masser. Sentant ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses omoplates, John tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il lui faisait, mais une main glaciale l'en empêcha.

« Ne bouge pas, » souffla le blond à son oreille.

La main se replaça aussitôt sur sa deuxième omoplate et John sentit la respiration polaire de son meilleur ami contre sa nuque, qu'il oublia dès qu'il perçut des bruits de cristallisation et qu'une froidure indolore s'implanta là où Bobby l'avait touché.  
Avec douceur, l'Iceman retira ses mains et c'est alors que la sculpture glace naquit de ses paumes. En une dizaine de seconde, John se retrouva avec des ailes de neige fine sur le dos.

« Ça y'est, » affirma Bobby en contemplant son oeuvre, « t'es vraiment un Ange. »

Complètement bluffé, la bouche entrouverte, John laissa son meilleur ami se moquer de lui sans broncher. Il ne sentait même pas le poids sur son dos tant l'élaboration était vaporeuse, et la glace n'était pas engourdissante le moins du monde. Il palpa ses épaules et se rendit compte que des attaches y étaient incrustées, le faisant porter la sculpture comme un sac à dos. Il passa plusieurs minutes à tenter en vain d'atteindre de ses mains le bout de ses propres ailes, oubliant complètement la présence de Bobby dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que ce dernier éclate de rire.

« T'as vraiment l'air d'un chat (complètement débile), tu sais, ça ? »

John s'immobilisa et lui tira la langue, avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire, incapable d'exprimer autrement sa reconnaissance. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'avoir des ailes ?  
Il ne remarqua même pas que son expression fit fondre Bobby comme neige au soleil.

**_He wears a heart that could melt my own_**

Le rêve évanescent né des mains savantes de Bobby se dispersa en poussière de neige et libéra John de son emprise. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas, employés à s'affronter en un combat singulier, exclusivement obnubilés l'un par l'autre.  
John gardait son sourire, émerveillé pour la journée, tandis que Bobby, le coeur léger, sifflotait tranquillement un air de Jazz oublié.

**_He wears a smile that could make me wanna sing_**

Tout cela, en occupant tout l'espace de leurs éléments ravageurs, dans un spectacle apocalyptique et dévasté. Redoutables et ravis.

*********************** . * . ***

John était occupé à voler un ou deux médicaments dans les tiroirs de Bobby quand il tomba parfaitement par hasard sur une lettre. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir que Bobby sortait déjà de leur salle de bain.

« Lâche ça, c'est rien, » déclara le blond dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur lui.

John regarda le nom sur l'enveloppe déjà ouverte.

« C'est de tes parents, » fit-il mine de l'informer.  
« Je sais, je l'ai lue. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. »

John soutint le regard bleu de son ami tout en ouvrant la lettre, l'air de dire _« alors ça te fait rien si j'y jette un coup d'oeil »_. Bobby soupira, blasé, pendant que les yeux de son colocataire parcouraient en diagonale la lettre.

« Attends, » s'étonna le brun, « ils te proposaient de passer les vacances avec eux ? »  
« C'est des conneries, j'te dis. »  
« Et tu leur as répondu ? » s'entêta John.  
« Non, » répondit Bobby sans en avoir l'air.

Bobby enfilait ses Converses avec une indifférence implacable. John le regarda faire, pensif, puis survola de nouveau la lettre. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher le morceau, passant et repassant ses doigts entre le bracelet métallique et son poignet.

**_He gives me presents_**

« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que j'en avais pas envie. »  
« Comment ça ? Je croyais que Prof avait effacé leur mémoire, c'est pas l'cas ? »  
« Si, mais j'avais pas envie, point. »  
« De quand date cette lettre ? »

John retourna l'enveloppe et y lut lui-même sa réponse. Il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête au moment où il comprit. Les lèvres de Bobby s'étirèrent irrésistiblement en un sourire tandis que celles de son _meilleur ami _s'entrouvraient de surprise.

« C'était pas la semaine de ..? »

Le blond soupira de nouveau, s'empara de la lettre, la déchira et la mit à la poubelle. Son sourire était moqueur au possible quand il répondit enfin à la seule et unique véritable question de son _meilleur ami._

« Et rater ton anniversaire ? Pour qui tu m'prends, Firebug ? »

**_With his presence alone_**

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé à l'intérieur de John.  
Celui de son coeur explosé en morceaux.

_John était amoureux de son meilleur ami._

Il éclata de rire et lui fit une brève accolade, ses yeux brillants dissimulés derrière ses mèches brunes en bordel.

« Déconne pas, enfoiré, tu vas m'faire pleurer. »

*********************** . * . ***

John était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Et le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était : _bordel_.  
Quand était-ce arrivé ?  
Il ne savait pas, mais ça devait remonter à longtemps. Il s'était fait prendre en traître, complètement aveuglé par le sourire Signal Bright de Bobby « Iceman » Drake. Tout à fait, c'était la faute de ce fils de Satan, oui, parfaitement. S'il s'abstenait de lui vaporiser son sex-appeal dessus du matin au soir, peut-être que John aurait eu deux ou trois ans devant lui avant de se faire disséquer_ in vivo _le coeur par sa _sex machine_ de meilleur ami.  
Après, qu'était-ce que le temps, face à la perspective de se faire briser le coeur par la personne qui illuminait votre journée ? Mm ? Et puis, c'était pas comme s'il pouvait rattraper ça comme un lapsus révélateur, ou un coup de tête. Parce que ça avait toujours été là, tout comme son Feu, en lui.  
_  
_

**_He gives me ev'rythin' I could wish for_**

Et c'était bien ça le problème.  
Son amour avait la franchise d'une balle de baseball.

John ne s'était pas réveillé un matin en se disant que tiens, il se ferait bien son blondinet de colocataire, non. Il n'avait rien voulu, rien décidé, rien prémédité. Ça lui était tombé dessus comme un pot de fleur. Paf, dans le mille.  
Même s'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas de la faute de Bobby. Le blond n'y pouvait rien, pas plus que John. Même avec ses minettes, l'Icebob' n'avait jamais eu l'intention de jouer avec les sentiments des autres. C'était de leur faute, en l'occurrence celle de John, s'ils s'étaient faits prendre au piège.  
Maintenant qu'il y repensait, John se rendait compte à quel point c'était inévitable. Et tellement, oh, _tellement _prévisible. Bobby avait toujours occupé la première place partout, et le coeur de son_ meilleur ami_ ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
Et surtout pas avec sa manie des baisers en guise de vengeance.

**_He gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_**

M'enfin, ce n'était pas si grave. Avec pas mal de self-control et beaucoup de chance, il pouvait toujours espérer corriger le tir et oublier que son attachement à son meilleur ami dépassait la simple dépendance.  
Oui, ignorer. Comme il avait toujours fait jusque là. Rien n'était plus sûr.

Quelle différence ?  
Ça faisait des années qu'il gérait cette obsession constante pour son meilleur ami. Plus ils étaient proches, plus c'était spontané. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment devenir plus proches, de toutes façons. L'intimité, c'était presque devenu un mot étranger dans leur chambre.

Et puis, ça finirait par passer, éventuellement. Ou alors ça casserait d'un seul coup, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'irait ramasser les morceaux.

John aimait Bobby, et si ç'avait été une bonne raison de fuir, le brun avait à présent conscience que s'éloigner du concerné n'y changerait rien. D'ailleurs la question ne se posait pas, car Bobby ne laisserait jamais, plus jamais, John le laisser derrière lui.

John et Bobby étaient ensemble, liés pour toujours envers et contre tout. BFF ou pas.  
Qu'y pouvaient-ils ?

C'était juste naturel entre eux.

*********************** . * . ***

Depuis qu'il avait fait sauter les plombs de tout le premier étage, John était privé de télévision par l'ensemble des professeurs de l'Institut. Juste le temps qu'il maîtrise ses émotions et/ou ses sursauts de pouvoir, disait-on. Bobby riait tout bas à cette idée. John avait autant de chance de s'entraîner au self control que d'abandonner son Zippo entre les mains d'Amara Crestmere. Peut-être même moins.  
Dépassant l'improbabilité de la chose, John s'était néanmoins entraîné à maîtriser ses flux de pouvoir. Pas facile, compte tenu du fait qu'il créait des réactions chimiques sans savoir précisément lesquelles ou jusqu'où. Il supposait que s'il apprenait à créer le Feu, et entre autres ces mêmes réactions électromagnétiques et électriques qui lui pourrissaient la vie, il saurait de même mieux les reconnaître quand elles survenaient subitement sans prévenir. Et en les reconnaissant, il pourrait éventuellement finir par les annuler.  
Le problème étant : John n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour créer du Feu. Il apparaissait juste, avant même qu'il ait le temps d'y penser. John était le Lucky Luke d'un Feu Follet version Dark Side of the Force. En bref, il incendiait plus vite que son ombre.  
Il y aurait là de quoi se décourager si Marie n'avait pas été capable de pire encore. A la différence près que John n'avait pas la Chance de son amie et qu'en outre il n'avait pas sa patience.

Donc, en fait, John se mit à lire le _Times_.

Bobby adorait ça, le voir tourner les pages du magazine avec toute l'élégance de son indifférence, et de temps à autre s'attarder sur un article qu'il lisait en diagonale puis parfois le relire sérieusement.

**_But you're so busy changin' the world_**

C'était passionnant comme le scepticisme pouvait se dégager d'un sourcil subrepticement haussé, d'une légère tension des paupières ou de lèvres à la moue butée. John plongé dans le _Times _était tout un spectacle, par ses commentaires mordants et acidulés tout comme par la manière qu'avaient ses cheveux de balayer sa nuque dégagée.

Bobby eut un petit sourire mystérieux et se gratta la nuque. John leva le nez de son journal pour suivre la promenade de sa main rafraîchissant au passage sa peau brunie par le soleil. Ses yeux turquins longèrent ensuite sa mâchoire clairsemée d'une barbe de quelques jours, s'attardèrent sur le regard d'azur de son meilleur ami et finirent par considérer les cheveux dorés illuminés par le temps éclatant au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le blond le dévisagea en retour, puis tendit sa main vers les épaules de son_ meilleur ami._ Peu à peu, le t-shirt de John s'attiédit jusqu'à créer un véritable contraste de température avec l'extérieur. Bobby s'arrêta en sentant un frisson parcourir l'échine du brun. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, le vêtement autrefois d'un vert sombre était devenu pâle et scintillant par les reflets de la glace incrustée entre les fibres. L'Iceman eut un petit clin d'oeil complice, et fit mine de voler le journal pour empêcher l'ice-shirt de l'éblouir. Mais bien sûr, c'était avant d'apercevoir le sourire radieux de son _meilleur ami_.

**_And just one smile and it could change all of mine_**

Le Times atterrit par terre.

_**We share the same soul...**_

Des lèvres de Bobby s'échappèrent un souffle infime perdu dans une brume glaciale.

**_We share the same soul..._**

Le sourire de John s'en accentua encore plus, faisant étinceler ses canines à la lueur du jour avant de se pencher vers son meilleur ami.

**_We share the same soul..._**

Il continua de s'approcher de son visage jusqu'à ce que les deux yeux lapis-lazuli commencent à loucher. Le brun lui renvoya alors le clin d'oeil et déjoua sa trajectoire vers son cou où ses lèvres s'écrasèrent prestement. Bobby retint soudain son souffle, complètement paralysé par l'effet des dents de John mordillant sa peau et étourdi par le chatouilli de ses cheveux bruns contre sa mâchoire.

Sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, la tête renversée de John s'était déjà retirée de son étude anatomique appliquée. Ses lèvres, quelques secondes auparavant occupées à décortiquer un bout de chair de sa propre personne, lui délivrèrent des paroles que Bobby mit une minute à comprendre.

« Ça, c'était pour le coup de la becquée devant Hank. »

La bouche grande ouverte, le blond posa ses doigts sur l'endroit encore sensible où John avait posé ses lèvres. Sa mâchoire claqua brutalement quand il comprit.  
Le brun était déjà en train de s'enfuir à l'intérieur, mort de rire, laissant Bobby seul avec un suçon on n'peut plus évident.

« L'enfoiré... »

*********************** . * . ***

_« L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point. » _

Mouais... Façon élégante de dire qu'on devient complètement stupide dès que le moindre béguin se pointe. Littéralement.  
Dans la vraie vie, c'était pire. Il y avait ceux comme Marie qui raisonnaient selon leur coeur, ceux comme Kitty qui savaient gérer les deux en totale indépendance, ceux comme Spike qui attendaient que l'amour les raisonnent, ceux comme Bobby et John qui n'avaient pas besoin de raisons pour s'aimer, et puis, il y avait Logan. Que dire de James « Logan » Howlett ?  
L'homme qui les avait toutes à ses pieds, et qui n'avait qu'à se pencher pour les cueillir comme des fleurs, dans _tous _les sens du terme. Le James Bond des mutants, le ténébreux, redoutable et inconsolable amnésique de l'Institut, l'éternel loup solitaire qui malheureusement était, en réalité, plus fidèle et amoureux que la plupart des filles qu'il avait désirées.

Savez-vous ce que ça fait de tenir entre ses mains le frêle corps inerte de l'être aimé ?

Wolverine le savait. Le poids, si négligeable, l'avait fait plier les genoux. Le sentiment d'impuissance était resté gravé dans ses os d'adamantium. Le traumatisme dans sa mémoire comme une plaie béante.

Wolverine avait senti Marie mourir dans ses bras une bonne dizaine de fois. Et à chaque fois, ç'avait été de sa faute, indirectement ou non. Et à chaque fois, c'était une part de son coeur qui se brisait en lui. Et à chaque fois, il serait mort pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

En ce premier jour de septembre, James « Logan » Howlett trinqua verre sur verre pour oublier que ce soir, il verrait encore Marie mourir sous ses yeux, et qu'à son réveil, elle ne serait pas blottie entre ses bras.

*********************** . * . ***

Warren était peut-être un fils de milliardaire, mais l'idée de se faire six cents dollars en deux jours ne le laissait pas de marbre. Aussi, quand il se plaignit de la chaleur étouffante empirée par ses ailes recroquevillées sous sa chemise, et que Spike lança le pari qu'il n'oserait pas passer les deux prochains jours à se balader torse nu, Angel ne put qu'ôter sa chemise et la lui offrir gracieusement. Quinze personnes avaient vite pris part au défi, mettant en jeu chacun quarante dollars, pas besoin d'être le fils d'un génie pour faire le compte.  
Ce n'était pas gênant le moins du monde, contre toute attente. En fait, c'était même plutôt confortable de pouvoir déployer ses ailes et d'avoir une excuse pour se permettre un tel exhibitionnisme en pleine canicule. Le petit bémol était peut-être que St John Allerdyce ne manquait jamais de lui adresser un commentaire bien assaisonné qui lui empourprait les oreilles. Mais à part cela, bien peu de choses.

« Ouch ! »

Warren se retourna pour apercevoir qui il avait bousculé dans le couloir bondé, et tomba sur Marie « Rogue » D'Ancanto.

« Tout va bien ? » s'informa-t-il, désolé.  
« Oui, je crois bien. »

La jeune femme tâta d'abord sa tête, comme pour vérifier si elle était toujours là, puis sans plus de pudeur, fit de même avec ses seins et ses hanches. Une fois chose faite, elle acquiesça avec un peu plus de ferveur.

« C'est bon, je suis entière. »

Angel la regarda de travers un moment, puis éclata d'un rire franc.

*********************** . * . ***

Marie embrassait bien.  
C'était là toute une part de son génome, elle avait une bouche à baisers et beaucoup d'expérience, c'était juste ainsi, dans son ADN et sa personne. Grâce aux cieux, ou plutôt à un certain Longshot, son organisme n'était désormais plus fatal au contact des autres.  
Le fait d'avoir pu goûter ses lèvres au milieu du couloir bondé, et de n'avoir pas été repoussé quand ses mains glissèrent le long de ses reins, équivalait à une dégustation du Paradis pour la quasi-totalité des hommes sur Terre. Warren était même persuadé que c'était une chose assez universelle pour qu'elle unisse humains et mutants dans un accord parfait. Pour lui, embrasser Rogue, le privilège de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres au goût de gloss framboisé, sentir le contact de ses formes contre son torse nu, c'était une perfection comme il n'y en aurait jamais de plus divine.

Ça, c'était avant que le poing de Logan ne lui fracture le nez.

**The End****.**


End file.
